Crossed Paths
by Madame Fist
Summary: I looked to Butch, then to Buttercup, then to Brick, who burst out laughing. I sighed heavily. "Okay, will everyone just calm down!" I instructed, but to no avail. "YOU!" Buttercup hissed, her voice shaking. Sequel to He Can Only Hold Her. Reds, r&r
1. one

Hey everyone! So, I'm a little behind on posting this, and I am truly sorry about that! I do however, have good reason! My partner and I have recently discovered we are expecting our first child! We are both happy parents to be :) My mind has been all over the place at the moment, the last thing on my mind was updating and writing. But I'm still sorry for not updating, I was so on the ball with my last story, so I know you all expected a speedy sequel to be posted, and I do apologise for my lateness!

SO! It's the sequel to He Can Only Hold Her, the first chapter is finally here! To any readers who have not read He Can Only Hold Her, I do suggest you give it a go, lots of things will make more sense to you. I have however summarised slightly so if you don't want to, that's fair enough. Six months has passed since chapter 32 of the first story. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I may add the whole, lyrics thing again at a later date, I haven't been as on the ball with this one, I got nothing! ;) Enjoyyyyy

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

My hands clenched tightly, almost breaking my pen, as I gritted my teeth and released the biro from my grip. This was getting painful. Any moment now, I was going to snap, it was getting hard to keep a cool, calm exterior.

To stop myself from exploding, I let out a frustrated sigh and dragged my fingers through my long red hair. My sigh seemed to stop Anna Olsen in her tracks, her lips pursed and she furrowed her brow at me.

"This is getting ridiculous. There is nothing more I can offer you Tim. And why the hell did you bring your _mother _along? I have no one but my attorney with me, as arranged?" I said; spitting the word mother out like it was venomous. "You _know_ who I could have brought with me, he would _not_ have sat here quietly either."

Tim rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of your little boyfriend, Blossom."

He should be. I just shook my head knowingly. Who'd have known a man I was married to for 3 years could be _so _immature. Honestly, I live with the Rowdyruff's, I know immaturity, but this guy takes it to new levels.

"That's not what I was insinuating." I said, sniffing, and glancing over to my attorney.

She looked from me to Tim, then down at her notebook, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "We're prepared to offer the apartment, half the joint account and half of Ruby Utoniums' savings account."

Tim shook his head slowly, a look of defiance on his face.

I sighed again loudly. "Fine, fine! Take it all, the house, all our joint earnings, and Ruby's _entire _savings. Take it all." I cried, not being able to hide my annoyance any longer.

But still, he shook his head, looking so sure of himself.

"What do you _want, _Tim?" I asked desperately.

"I want my life back!" He yelled suddenly. "You quit on us, Blossom. You're just a quitter, and a liar. We could have worked this out-"

"No we couldn't of Tim, it was all a lie, I _am _a liar. You know what, fine, I'll take full responsibility for this divorce, I'm a _liar,_ I'm a _cheater,_ and I'm a home wrecker, but you know what I am not, Tim? I'm not pretending this isn't happening. You need a slice of reality! I wasn't happy with you! I, I wasn't even in _love_ with you. You know you deserve better than what I gave you."

My attorney rested her hand over mine, a signal to settle down.

"Now just who do you think you're talking to? After all you've done to my son, you have no right to be sat here yelling at him! You _should_ take the blame; it was your entire fault. You should be left with nothing! If you had kept your legs crossed, you two may have been in a loving relationship without a, a bastard child!" Anna Olsen cried.

I stood up then, my fists squeezed so tight with anger my fingernails nearly punctured my palms. "You call my daughter a bastard _one more time, _you'll be out of here so fast your feet won't touch the ground." I growled, leaning over the table, inches away from Anna's face. She held my gaze for two seconds, then looked away, backing up slightly.

Tim was the one to sigh after this. "You're not seeing her, Tim. That is that. You're not seeing her, you're not having any form of visiting rights. And you can thank your mother here for that one. What is she even doing here?" I exclaimed, angry now and not even thinking straight. "You're just trying to make this harder then it should be to hurt me. Because I'm happy now, and you're not. Well, I spent 3 years unhappy Tim, and thinking of everyone but myself, and that's over now. I'm not doing that anymore."

"But I didn't know that! Do you think I'd have married you if you had told me the truth about Ruby? We wouldn't be together, if you'd have just told me the truth. I still to this day have no idea why you lied to me." Tim said, looking more hurt then smug or angry.

"You know who Ruby's biological father is, you do the math!" I bit back, his hurt eyes not getting to me. I knew I'd hurt him, and it would stay with me forever, what I'd done to this man, but what he was doing now, I couldn't get over it. I just wanted this over.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but I beat her to it. "Anna, why don't you wait outside, your opinions aren't needed here. In fact, you're making it worse."

She glared at me. "As a matter of fact, I _am_ here for a reason. Me and Oliver Olsen want the money we paid for the medical bills of your child back."

My mouth dropped open slightly. I'd forgotten about that. Tim's attorney then cleared his throat. "I am representing Tim and Anna Olsen. My second client wants the $12,000 of medical bills for the antenatal visits and the delivery of Ruby Olsen back. It was offered as they believed Ruby was their grandchild, but if future paternity tests prove Ruby is not Tim's child, they want their money back where it belongs."

"Ruby Utonium." I interrupted, like that mattered right now.

"Err, yes, Ruby Utonium."

I looked to my attorney. "Fine." I answered, before even getting my attorneys confirmation of whether this was a good move. "I'll pay that, with no trouble. If you drop this 'full custody of Ruby' case. Because it's just not happening Tim. What grounds do you even have, to claim that Ruby isn't safe with me? You aren't her biological father."

"Simple." Tim said, the smug grin returning. "You're living with a criminal. Three criminals, actually, how is that a safe environment to raise a 3 year old?"

Once again, my jaw dropped. "Well isn't that a sneaky little game you're playing. It won't work Tim. I am a Powerpuff girl, I've done more for the majority of the judges in this city then you'll ever know, they know me, they know I keep my daughter safe. The fact that these three 'criminals' we live with are related to her, might change things too. Did you think of that?" I had the smug grin on my face now, but when I turned to my attorney, she had paled.

"That won't matter. They used to terrorize this town. If a judge has to pick who should raise a child, a normal working class citizen, or a villain, they are going to pick me anytime. In fact, Ruby's father and her uncles will end up in jail if they set foot in Townsville Courthouse." He muttered, leaning back in the office chair he sat in.

I squirmed slightly. This wasn't true. Or was it? When I glanced over at Helen, my attorney, she seemed to have paled even more, if possible.

"You can't use his past like that. What matters is now. And he _wants_ to be her father. And he is her father, so this silly custody case will be thrown as soon as the paternity test is performed, which is this week. Right Helen?" I asked my face indifferent.

"Well, a normal custody case would be thrown without any extreme cases of neglect or abuse from the biological parents. So, if Brick is Ruby's father, I can't see the case going any further. Wouldn't you agree?" She sounded a little more confident now, the colour coming back to her cheeks. The panic in her eyes put me off slightly. She'd aimed this question at the Olsens' attorney.

"I think this case will be a special one. Because, the Rowdyruff boys were notorious for causing trouble. It's like wanting to raise a child with Mojo Jojo to a lot of Townsville citizens." He said, tapping his pen against his paperwork.

I cringed slightly at the thought, but shook my head. "Well, it's just a good thing that _my _divorce isn't the people of Townsville's business, hmm?"

"I guess so." He said with a daring smile.

Helen cleared her throat. "So, shall we get back to the mitigation?"

* * *

><p>My heels clogged along the wooden floors as I stomped my way towards the elevator, Helen struggling to keep up with me.<p>

"I can't believe he's being such a pain in the ass. I don't even care about the money. I just want it sorted." I complained as I pushed the down button.

We were in the office building of the publishers Brick and I worked at, I'd been able to use one of these offices for the divorce mitigation meeting with Tim. A good idea in my eyes, because now I could go down 3 floors and bitch and moan to Brick about what an asshole my soon to be ex husband was.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, these things tend to take a little time, you'll come to some kind of agreement eventually." Helen said, arranging the papers in her arms. She was a pretty young woman, maybe a year or two older than me. She had dark brown hair and sharp hazel eyes, I'd chosen her because she was kind of scary looking, I wanted a maneater lawyer to stop this custody crap. Six months had passed since everything had unraveled. And this divorce process was beginning to take it out of me. Tim was being ruthless, disagreeing with every arrangement, changing his mind left right and centre. Longing it all out, basically.

"I hope so. Do you really think Tim has a chance of using Brick's past against him?" I asked as I pressed the floor number and watched Tim's face disappear through the shutters of the elevator.

She shrugged. "I am confident he wont."

"You didn't look that way in there?"

"Well, if he was to take it to the press, and they were to make a big deal of this, because of who you are, and who Brick is, I could imagine it turning into something it's not, if that were to happen." She said, looking through the paper work slightly nervously.

I blinked in reply. "Well, it's a good thing he won't take it to the press, isn't it." He wouldn't, would he?

"Let's hope not. The custody case should get thrown once the paternity test is performed. I'll call you to arrange another mitigation after the paternity test, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. We are going to have it done tomorrow I think. My father is performing it in his lab."

"That's great. Well, I'll call you."

"See you later Helen." I said, waving as I left the elevator.

I could see Brick in the office kitchen, leaning against the table. He'd wanted to come, but I'd not allowed it. I might have let him come to the mitigation if I'd have known Tim was bringing his dragon mother with him though.

I came up from behind him, tucking my arms round his waist.

"Oh hey, I was just thinking about you." He said, turning around and planting a kiss on my lips. I still found it strange just being a 'normal' couple in front of other colleagues at work. Even though the majority of them knew I was going through a divorce. Brick had told me when the office windows were open, and the windows three floors above were open too, sometimes you could hear me screeching at Tim.

After all the years of hiding our relationship from the world, to now be so public, I still forgot sometimes that we weren't hiding anymore. We'd been through so much together, Brick and I. We started a forbidden relationship as 15 year olds, broken up due to this fact as 18 year olds, but I'd fallen pregnant with our daughter, Ruby. Brick disappeared off the face of the earth, and I'd started dating Tim, who I met at a café I previously worked at. When I found out I was pregnant, I'd tried to tell the truth to my family and to Tim and his family, but everyone presumed Tim was the father. I kept this secret up for 3 years, marrying and living with Tim during this, and searching for Brick.

But about six months ago, I'd found him. Brick happened to be working at the same publishing firm as me, and my marriage had unraveled at his return to my life. The truth had come out, and I'd moved in with Brick and his brothers, along with Ruby, who strangely enough had taken the whole thing really well. Which could have something to do with the XBOX 360 her uncles owned.

My sisters and my father knew everything now; I'd come clean. It felt strange that they knew, they had only seen me and Brick together once, the day they found out, and it all felt so, strange.

Bubbles was still happily married to Zac, and still yet to manage to conceive a child. Buttercup was still single, and presumably happy that way, after suffering a miscarriage with her ex boyfriend Dominic. Said miscarriage had pulled their relationship apart, and Buttercup was now longing for someone to settle down and start a family of her own with.

"So how did it go?" Brick asked, clicking the kettle on to make me a drink.

"Coffee, please. And it went horribly, as usual. He spoke a lot more this time, but he brought his awful mother along with him. Turns out she is after some money from me too." I said, leaning into him with a little sigh.

"What? Why?"

"They paid Ruby's medical bills. I totally forgot about it. They want $12,000. I agreed to pay it with no issues if they dropped the custody case. But of course he said no."

By this point the kettle had boiled, and Brick poured the water into my mug, stirring the instant coffee granules in with force. "I dunno why you don't just let him take everything. We can start again, I've got a bunch of savings we can use."

"I offered that, he still refused. I know his plan. He's refusing all my offers so the divorce is a long grueling process, which slows down you and I going forward with our relationship, and makes me unhappy at the same time. And the custody thing? He is planning on using your criminal past to his benefit. He thinks that even though you will pass the paternity test, that they won't throw the case because you're a villain, and being a villain in the jury and publics eyes means you can't be trusted to raise a child." I said, looking up at him with a concerned face.

He screwed his eyebrows up slightly. "Why don't you just let me deal with this guy?"

I shook my head. "No no, you _know_ that won't help. I just need you to be the model father and citizen. You aren't, wanted, or anything, anymore are you?"

"No. No, I don't think so. I wouldn't be working here if I was. I haven't done anything and gotten caught in years. Not really since I got sober again. I'm a good boy now." He winked.

"Well, that's good then, I guess." I mumbled, a smile creeping up my face. I was surprised he'd managed to get a job here. He'd used his real name and everything. Not that I was ungrateful, I knew the pay for Brick's position here was good, I'd started off with it, and I needed us both to be bringing something in at the moment, what with the cost of my divorce, and the fact that I could lose a lot of my savings in the divorce.

"Don't worry about the divorce. We'll deal with what happens as it happens." Brick said, us both grabbing our mugs and heading back into the office area.

"Yeah, you're right. I got something scarier for us to deal with tomorrow anyway."

"What's that?" Brick asked.

"A paternity test, with the Professor." I said with a sheepish smile.

* * *

><p>First chapter up and done! I hope it satisfied the fiction need for you all! Oh and if my knowledge of American divorce proceedings, and the amount of medicals bills for having a baby in the US is completely out, I am sorry, I did do some research but, I am English, it's all different over here ;) I am sorry once again to admit that updates will not be as prompt as they were with my last story, but they WILL happen. This story will not be abandoned, I promise. R&amp;R! :)<p> 


	2. two

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing guys! Hope you're all enjoying it so far. Thanks for being so supportive of me too, I am over the moon at the moment haha! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"Do we _really_ need to even bother doing this?" Brick asked, as we flew at a lazy pace towards the house I grew up in, Ruby ahead of us, zooming in different shapes and patterns towards her Grandpa's house. "I mean look at her, she's like a mini me."

I sighed. "I know she is, Brick, but yes, we do have to do this. If it puts an end to this custody nonsense then, so be it." I looked after Ruby as she resigned from swirling around to turning to face her parents, an unknowing smile on her face. "The sooner it's all over, the sooner we can make things more normal for Ruby."

"Thing's will never be normal for Ruby. I mean we're all freaking airborne!" Brick cried.

"You know what I mean! Normal, for us."

I couldn't say I was looking forward to this. I mean I knew the paternity test would come out our way. I _knew_ Brick was Ruby's father. You couldn't look at her and deny it. I just, was feeling uncomfortable, knowing I was going to my fathers' laboratory to have a paternity test performed. I _knew_ who my daughters' father was!

"We're nearly there now!" Ruby cried. She was beginning to get the hang of coordinating herself in the sky. She'd cottoned on pretty quickly.

"Race you there Dad!" She yelled, jetting ahead.

Brick stopped flying, his mouth hanging open. I stopped too, not figuring out what had happened straight away.

"Brick what's wrong?" I asked, a tone of worry in my voice.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, now at her father's side.

"Y, yeah, I am." He said, a silly smile on his face.

"Good. Why are we flying so slow? Lets goooo, come on, go go go! I hope Grandma's made something good to eat!" Ruby cried, jetting off towards the Professor's house.

"She called you Dad." I said with a smile.

"She's never called me Dad. I've never been called Dad by anyone."

I took hold of his hand, and pulled him closer to me. "To be honest, I thought it'd take her a lot longer to adjust to her new, life. She seems to have settled right in with you 'ruffs." Worryingly enough…

He smiled, exhaling jaggedly. "Well, she obviously takes after her Daddy. Got his brains too." He winked. "Now, lets go see _your_ Daddy. I wonder whether he'll actually flip out at me today. Knocking his precious Blossom up, and disappearing for years on end, god, he's going to turn around and gut me one of these days."

* * *

><p>"Grandpa!" Ruby called loudly, in a sing-song voice, letting herself into her grandparents home.<p>

I glanced over at Brick, he looked the same as he did the last time I brought him to Sandra and the Professors house. I smiled at him meekly, and in my mind, I envisioned the stocky 15 year old Brick, my hand clasped in his, anxious expressions plastered to our faces, about to take the plunge and admit to my family that we were in love. And now, almost ten years later, here we were, proving our love. Much to my stepmother, Sandra Utonium, (formerly Keane), dismay.

He didn't look amazingly different now. More stubble, no red cap, he normally wore that on his days off, his hair was the same length, dangling by his chin, mussed up and hanging over his eyes; his eyes, they were the same shocking shade of red. His body had only gotten better. He was my Brick. He was beautiful.

We followed Ruby in, though she was already gone, the door to the Professor's lab wide open. We could hear them chatting away as the Professor made his way up the stairs towards the first floor, with Ruby in his arms. They were already deep in conversation, Ruby's eyes lighting up, as he explained an experiment he'd been doing earlier that day.

"Wow! And it caused a chemical reaction?" She cried in amazement.

The Professor nodded. "Yes, but it was a good chemical reaction, because I knew that the two chemicals would create the plumes of blue smoke if combined together. Which meant that- hello Blossom, Brick." He stopped his conversation, letting out a little chuckle. "It's like having a little you with me again, asking me all these elaborate questions about things she shouldn't learn about till at least 7th grade."

Ruby closed her eyes proudly. "I do go on google a lot. And I look through mum's encyclopedias."

He laughed, planting a little kiss on the top of her head.

I smiled. "Hi Professor." I gave him a quick hug. He turned to Brick and nodded, he nodded back.

"Hello Professor."

"Brick. So you're here for the test." He said, glancing over at Ruby lightly. She may have been almost 4, she was in no way stupid though. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew the definition of paternity. His voice was slightly uncomfortable at the mention of Brick's name, but there was no venom in his tone.

"Urr, yeah. Even though, I hardly see the need for it, but. If it stops Olsen from trying to take my kid from me." Brick muttered, his eyes melting as they met Ruby.

I glanced back at the Professor, who was staring intently at Brick. "My, Ruby really does have your eyes."

Ruby let out a loud joyful giggle. She would go from being a tiny intellect to a normal 3 year old in seconds.

Brick smile turned soppy, as he looked at his daughter. "She's my pride and joy." He said, half sarcastically, luckily I was the only one who noticed that.

"Come in, come in, we have a lot to go through. Ruby, would you be a dear and go set up the chess table in the lounge. I am pretty sure it's going to be needed this afternoon." He winked.

She grinned, jumping from his arms and into the lounge. "Dad, I'm gunna play you!"

Brick laughed in reply. "But I'll slaughter you!"

"Mum taught me to play YEARS ago, so you can try!"

"Tea? Coffee?" The Professor offered. Sandra seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, I'll come help you. Where's Sandra?"

"Popped to the shop, she'll be back in a few minutes I should imagine." He answered, as Brick and I followed him into in the kitchen. This would probably be easier without Sandra here. As much as I did love her, she felt quite strongly about our situation. Stronger than my own father did, it seemed…

* * *

><p>"I know I've said it like a million times, but I am really sorry I didn't tell you all the truth. I really am. You understand why I didn't though, don't you?" I said, sipping at my coffee delicately.<p>

Brick was in the lounge playing chess with Ruby. The Professor and I were speaking alone.

"I understand to some extent. I can't pretend it doesn't bother me that you didn't feel like you could tell me. I've always thought you girls felt you could tell me anything. It is distressing to think about how long you've lived with all this on your back. I'm surprised you didn't crack, I don't think I could have lived with a secret like you did."

I looked down into my drink, not knowing what to say.

"I just wanted to protect Ruby. I thought she'd be better off this way. You do anything for your kids, right?"

"You do, Blossom. Which is what hurts me the most. I'd have been there for you. I'm here now, aren't I? I'm more upset that you didn't tell me. Everything you did, goes over my head when I think of the fact that you didn't feel you could tell me."

"I was petrified, Professor. I was young, alone, and had this huge, unplanned responsibility heading my way, and a massive secret following me around, too. I honestly didn't plan on going along with the 'Tim's the father' thing. You all presumed, I just, didn't tell the truth. I was too scared to. If I'd have known that if I told Brick, and all of you the truth, that things would have changed, I would of told you all straight away, I'd have told Tim the truth. But, hindsight is a wonderful thing."

He nodded. "It is, Blossom. You are wise beyond your years. Which is why it hurts to know you didn't see sense and confess the sticky situation you were in." His tone of voice was borderline scolding, but I knew he was right.

"All I can say is, I'm sorry, Professor, I really am."

He patted his hand over mine, his voice softening. "I know you are. But we are making things right now, aren't we. I'm sorry too. For not accepting the way you felt about Brick Jojo. I just couldn't see it ending well. I couldn't see anything about it going well. They were, such louts. Deadbeats. Trouble, and when your 15 year old daughter brings one home, holding his hand, well. I don't think any of us knew how to react…"

I nodded now. "I do understand why you all reacted how you did. We're not exactly your average couple. Completely irrational and, almost wrong for each other but. I can't explain how happy he makes me."

"Hmm. It does worry me still though, Blossom. Your relationship with Brick, now." His voice was stern again now.

"What about it?" I gulped slightly.

"How serious is it? What with your past, I worry you'll get hurt again, now you're back with him. I know you were together 3 years as teenagers, but it's a little more serious now. Ruby is in the mix now. If he were to leave again, well he'd be breaking two hearts, not one. I can see Ruby is attached already."

"She is the apple of his eye. But, Brick left me, because I wouldn't come clean. He knew lying to you all made me miserable, and he didn't want to be a part of making me miserable anymore. If he'd have known I was pregnant with Ruby, we'd have never split up. I'd have never been with Tim, and we'd still be together now, I know that. Brick and I, we're doing fine. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Well, besides the messy divorce." I mumbled.

His words had got me thinking. Brick and I hadn't even spoken about our relationship. I know everything doesn't need a label, but when you're as systematized as I am, and if you have a history like we do, well you kind of want to know! I hadn't even thought about where him and I are. I just kind of presumed. We've been living together for 6 months now, not planning to move into our own place until the divorce is over and we can sort out money properly. I know I want to be with him. I know that. Looks like a chat is in order.

"Hmm. Well, only if you're certain. I won't take kindly to you being walked out on. A child is for the rest of your life, I hope Brick knows that." The Professor said, taking a long sip of his coffee.

I sipped my drink too. "He does. If you have any doubts, you can always talk to him yourself."

He agreed. "What's going on with the divorce at the moment then? I've heard a lot from your sisters, and the Olsen's themselves. Didn't they turn out to be pretty nasty people? How are you feeling?"

"Urgh. It's so stressful. Tim and his whole family are being so difficult. Tim won't accept anything I offer, and he's hell bent on making me miserable. Not that I can blame him. I mean; I've pretty much pulled a rug out from under his feet. I feel, so guilty, about the whole thing. The only emotion he's showing me at the moment is, a smug grin. And then that smug grin makes it impossible for me to show any grief, or guilt. He just makes me angry. He thinks he can get custody of Ruby, based on Brick's past. Anna and Oliver Olsen want $12,000 off me for medical bills. And my cash is being bled dry due to all the pointless mitigation meetings where Tim just says no to everything I offer. I've offered him everything, and he still says no. I've even said I'll take the blame for the divorce, so I won't get anything but, it's not enough." I said, dragging my hand through my hair. "All I know is, I'm going to be broke by the end of it all."

"It seems he's playing dirty." The Professor rose from his chair. "Let's get this paternity test performed, then once you have them results, this whole custody nonsense should get thrown out the window."

* * *

><p>The Professor popped the swabs into a clear ziplock bag, placing them gently on the desk of his laboratory. "I'll get onto that as soon as you leave."<p>

"How long do the results usually take?" I asked, gently jumping down from the side I was perched on.

"Normally, about two to three days. I'll give you a call when it's done." The Professor answered, with a warm smile in my direction.

"Can we carry on with our game Dad?" Ruby asked Brick, hovering in front of his face.

"Erm, sure, yeah." He replied, his face still looking amazed at being called Dad.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked completely terrified being in the Professor's lab. I hadn't seen him this quiet in a long time. Maybe because this was the place I was created in, or born in. Maybe it was the Professor, staring at him intently.

"It amazes me you know." The Professor spoke.

"What does?" I asked.

"How two people, who were created, not born, can reproduce. I am amazed I missed it when checking Ruby over shortly after her birth. I should have picked up on it in her DNA. Your DNA is different to mine, you see. Due to your powers and such. Ruby's DNA is exactly the same as yours and your sisters, Blossom. And you, Brick, I would presume. Not even a trace of DNA like mine, or Sandra or Tim's would look." He scratched his chin, still looking from Brick, to me. "I mean, when you girls hit puberty, I was intrigued. From studies I did on you three as children, I knew you'd grow, but I wasn't sure whether you would acquire menstrual cycles. And when you did, I wondered if you'd be able to reproduce. It was a sore subject to discuss with three 13 year old girls, who knew next to nothing about periods and sex." His face turned a shade of red, and so did mine and Brick's.

"But, now I know you can reproduce. And, I wonder whether it seems to be done more easily when you are of the same type, if you understand."

"The same type?" Brick asked.

"Yes, as in, you are both super powered humans, with chemical x coursing through your veins. Bubbles and Zac have struggled their whole relationship to conceive, and Buttercup lost her child. I am beginning to wonder whether conceiving a child is easier done by two chemical x charged humans, then it is by a normal human. I will look into it further, it could close a lot of doors for both Bubbles and Buttercup." The Professor said, looking towards his desk, his mind taking a different train of thought. "I mean, obviously it isn't impossible, Buttercup wouldn't have conceived with Dominic if it were impossible, I would have thought, but, it's a theory I'd like to research more."

I looked over at Brick, who looked smug, a smirk playing about his lips.

I rolled my eyes. God, I'll never hear the end of this one…

* * *

><p>Ruby shot forward into the air after we'd waved goodbye to the Professor and began to head home. We didn't even see Sandra, she was still at the grocery store.<p>

I felt Brick watching me before I'd even turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked. "It went well, right? I don't think it'll take the Professor long to warm to you."

"Oh yeah, it did. Found out some interesting facts, too." He said, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

I rolled mine in response.

"Wait till I tell my brothers." He snickered.

"Tell them what? Bubbles is married, and can you imagine Buttercup being remotely interested in _either_ of them?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "It's still an interesting fact. It makes sense to be honest. Must be how Ruby ended up being conceived."

I nodded. "It does make sense, it wasn't like we weren't careful. It's something to consider now, too."

Brick nodded, that smile still lingering on his lips.

I felt my phone buzzing in my handbag, and I slowed my pace, reaching in. "It's Buttercup. She wants me to pop over to hers this evening. You can keep an eye on Ruby for me?"

"Yes Bloss, that's fine. She's my daughter too remember. I'm her Daddy." He said, grinning.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	3. three

Hey guys! Thanks for alll the reviews :D So glad I'm getting old regular reviewers and plenty of new ones! Goooood stuff ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

When Buttercup opened the door to her apartment, I was surprised by the huge grin she sported. I hadn't seen her that happy in, well I couldn't remember when I last saw her this happy. Every time I saw her just lately, she'd be in a perfectly good mood one minute, and then chew me out suddenly for any given comment/movement I made. Bubbles and I had become slightly wary around her, an argument seemed to break out any moment, especially between Buttercup and I, I only had to mention Brick, or any of the Rowdyruffs and her mood would turn sour.

Today looked like it was a good day for Buttercup though, her eyes were bright and her complexion was shiny, she was almost glowing.

"Hey, Buttercup. You look well." I said as I stepped inside.

"Hey Blossom. Thanks, I feel well." She smiled, walking around the sofa and sitting down daintily.

Bubbles was sat on the armchair by her sofa, her face looking like she'd seen an alien. She glanced at me, then back at our sister, then to me again. I shook my head slightly and shrugged, as I closed the door behind me.

"How you doing?" She asked, sitting cross legged on the sofa, in a pair of holey sweatpants and a tight strappy top. Her raven hair had grown out longer then she normally had it, hitting her shoulders.

I nodded halfheartedly. "Yeah, fine. As good as it can be at the moment. What about you two?" I slid my bag down by my feet, sitting down next to her on the sofa, folding my coat onto the arm of the chair.

"I'm good yeah." Buttercup smiled, a knowing glint in her eye. I cocked an eyebrow, and turned to Bubbles. She widened her eyes, demonstrating that she had no idea what was making her so cheerful either.

"How is the divorce stuff going?" Bubbles asked me, changing the subject.

I sighed. "Just as bad, to be honest. Tim's being as difficult as he possibly can be. His latest plan, is to turn the jury against Ruby, my _own_ child, living with me and Brick, because of Brick's past, as a, well you know, villain. I got this apprehensive feeling, that he's going to sell some cock and bull story that she's living with three villains who'll mistreat her and endanger her. Which is as far from the truth as it could get. For starters, Brick is her _father,_ and Butch and Boomer are her uncles. They love her. She's in no threat with them. She's with them now."

Buttercup was quiet, still slightly touchy at the whole Rowdyruff subject.

"I don't think Tim will actually do that. I think it's all talk, he's just trying to stress you out, he knows its working." Bubbles said as she picked up her mug.

"Possibly. I don't know. If that is his game he is certainly succeeding in stressing me out. I just want it all over ASAP. I don't even care about the money side of things. Money is money. I can start again. I have some saved of my own money. I have pretty much got used to the fact that I'm going to be broke by the end of this. He'll bleed me dry. But that's fine. I just want my baby. We did the paternity test earlier today anyway, with the Professor. Hopefully that puts an end to the custody case." I sighed.

They looked at me warmly, and Bubbles reached out and patted my knee. "I don't think he'll win. We know half the judges in town. I would honestly be shocked if this ended badly for you."

I sighed and shrugged in response. "What about you, Bubbles? How have you been?"

She smiled just as halfheartedly as I had. "I'm okay. I was just telling Buttercup about some, ideas, Zac and I have been contemplating, regarding our, trying to conceive situation."

I nodded sympathetically, noticing that even Buttercup's winning smile faded from her face. "Such as?"

"Well, a surrogate, or, adoption. But, I don't. I dunno. I don't know how I'd really feel about either option. I'd feel, best about surrogate, I think. But, then I don't think I could watch someone else carrying my baby. Doing the bit I'm supposed to do. Even if it were one of you two." She mumbled, looking into her lap. "And I mean, I know how good adoption is, and how it's giving a child a chance at happiness as well as maybe curing that, motherly longing I have, but, I don't know. It just, wouldn't, it wouldn't-"

"It wouldn't be the same." I finished for her.

"Exactly!" She said, her voice almost breaking. "I want to be a mother."

"Oh Bubbles. Well, we'll be here to support you, no matter what you choose to do. And, if it's any consolation, if you do decide you want a surrogate, my uterus is a free space at the moment. Well, as far as my knowledge goes." I winked.

"Oh Blossom, really?" She gushed, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course. I mean, we know I have no trouble conceiving." I said jokingly. "And, I have no future plans to have a baby, in the next year at least." I think. I'd not even considered it. I was having enough trouble trying to keep ahold of my own child at the moment…

"Thank you, Blossom. Really, thank you. I will remember that, when and if it comes to it." She smiled whole heartedly.

Buttercup cleared her throat. "Speaking of empty uterus', I have some big news."

I pulled a skeptical face. "Big news that has to do with empty uterus'?"

"In a roundabout way. Okay. So, you know I've been wanting to, find a nice guy, settle down, and, have a family and stuff?" She said, still smiling. We nodded. "Well, I got to thinking, and, who says I necessarily need a guy around, to do that?"

"Erm, biology?" I answered, still dubious.

"Are you about to tell us you're a lesbian?" Bubbles added.

"What? No! No, you know I'm _not_ a lesbian Bubbles! Anyway, I know that, I do _need_ a guy to actually, create, a child, but I don't actually need, him, if you understand what I'm saying?"

"Buttercup, just spit it out." I said flatly, not in the mood for a guessing game.

She sighed lightheartedly. "I'm going to try to get pregnant, using a sperm donor."

"You're, you're what?" I cried.

"I'm going to get pregnant with a sperm donor." She confirmed, still beaming.

"Is that, do you think that, that that's really the best thing to-" Bubbles began, but she couldn't finish. She turned to me, eyes wide. But mine were just as wide and clueless as to what to say.

"Yes, I do." She was still smiling, almost smugly. She was really going to do this. "I don't need a man to raise a child. I'm taking things into my own hands."

"But Buttercup, you're so young?" I questioned incredulously.

"So? _You've_ got a child, Bubbles wants a child. I'm the same age as you both. I can't have one because I don't have a husband, or a, a Brick?" She queried, annoyance clear in her voice.

"That's _not_ what I'm saying Buttercup. I'm saying you have so much time to find someone you love, who you can settle down with and have children with. You've got bundles of time. If you do this now, don't you think that you might, I don't know, regret it later?"

"Blossom's right sweetie. I know how you're feeling, honestly I do. But, I don't know whether using a sperm donor is the smartest idea going right now. What if you found the perfect guy for you later in life? Or tomorrow?" Bubbles said gently.

"The thing is, you don't understand, neither of you do. You have Zac to share all these feelings with, Bubbles. I have no one. I had what I wanted, and I lost it. And the worst of it is, I didn't even _know_ what I wanted till it was gone. You know me, I've never been the maternal type. Even when Ruby was born, as much as I love that kid, I still swore I'd never have kids of my own. I never thought I was made out to be a mother. And you both remember how terrified I was when I discovered I was pregnant, but, when I lost it. When I miscarried." She fell silent, her eyes turning slightly hollow. "I just. I don't know, I've felt, empty. Something is missing, and it's my child. I want a baby, you guys."

There was another silence. "Buttercup, if you really think this will make you happy, then of course we'll be there for you. Of course, we will. But I just really think you should think about it, before you go ahead with anything. I mean, I know more than anyone, how much the father of your child changes things. I mean, you wouldn't even know the guy. And you'd be raising your baby alone-"

"I have thought about it. I've thought about it since Dom left me. Since I lost my baby. And, it's a good thing that you'll both be there for me," she caught her breath. "because, I've already picked a donor. And I was inseminated 3 months ago. I'm 10 weeks pregnant you guys!" she cried, that massive grin I was greeted with returning to her features.

"You what?" I yelped, going slightly cold.

"I'm 10 weeks pregnant! Don't get all pissy, what's done is done, you can't change it, so there's no point getting annoyed, Miss. Living-with-the-enemy." Buttercup said, frowning and crossing her arms.

"Buttercup, I'm not, getting 'pissy', I'm just shocked." I said, trying not to lose sight of what she just told us.

"Whose the father?" Bubbles cried.

"A donor, Bubbles, obviously I don't know his name."

There was a stunned silence, and Bubbles suddenly smiled. "CONGRATULATIONS BUTTERCUP!" she cried, jumping up and hugging her.

I couldn't move with shock, I just couldn't believe she'd done all that, without telling us. I opened my mouth to air this opinion, but shut it. I did _a lot_ without telling them. And I was still in the middle of making up for all that.

I patted Buttercup on the leg. "So, tell us about the donor?" I asked, the only thing popping into my head.

"Well, whoever he is, he's got some mighty fine junk in his trunk, I tested positive 3 days after insemination. They tell you to wait two weeks to try but I was impatient." She laughed.

"So what does he look like?" Bubbles asked, perching on the arm of the chair Buttercup and I sat on.

"Tall, brunette. He's a fire fighter, apparently. I liked that, means my kid'll be tough." She giggled.

"When are you due?" I asked, still dazed.

"Late January." She smiled.

There was another pause. "So, what is it, Blossom, you don't approve?" Buttercup snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "No no! It's not that! I want you to be happy."

"I am happy!" She cried. "Can't you be happy for me? It may not be the most ethical way to bring a child into the world, but it's a way I am happy with."

"Good, that's what is important. I just, I can't believe-"

I didn't get to finish. I knew I shouldn't of said it. "You can't believe I didn't tell you? Is that what you were going to say?" She yelped, anger evident on her face now. "Let me get this straight _you, _can't believe I didn't tell you? Do you think you can actually justify saying that?"

"I'll tell you what, Buttercup." I said, my voice even, hiding the annoyance. "I will be happy for you. I'll be so happy for you, and I'll be there every day, _being_ there for you, if _you_ be happy for me."

I didn't need to say anymore. She knew what I meant. Hell, even Bubbles knew what I meant. Her mouth went into a thin line.

She nodded, after some thought. "Deal." She said, and her eyes lit up, and she smiled. "I'm pregnant, you guys. I'm so, so happy. I am sorry I didn't tell you. And it wasn't easy either. I just, wanted this so bad, I know it's what is right for me, I was afraid that if I told you, both or one of you would persuade me not to do it."

"Don't worry about it. Just as long as you're 100 percent certain that it's going to make you happy." I said, squeezing her leg.

"It is, it really is." She grinned again, touching her hands to her stomach affectionately. "I am glad you both know now though. I don't think I could have gone through the next few weeks without you both."

"Whys that?" Bubbles asked.

"I'll be 12 weeks gone in the next few weeks. That's how far gone I was when I lost my baby." She said almost in a whisper.

I took her hand, and Bubbles took the other. "We'll be here Buttercup. I'll check on you everyday." I smiled.

"Me too! And I don't mind babysitting as often as you need it once junior is here!" Bubbles gushed. I couldn't wait till Bubbles had a baby of her own though, it must have hurt her, just doing the babysitting.

"Thanks guys. I have a good feeling about this baby though." She touched her ever so slightly convex stomach. "I think he's gunna make it."

"I hope so." Bubbles whispered. "You're going to have to move in with one of us soon, aren't you?"

"Why?" Buttercup asked, her brow furrowing.

"Oh yeah! Haven't you lost your powers?" I asked, surprised none of us had asked this earlier, or noticed it. Mine were faltering a lot by 10 weeks, if I remember correctly.

"I can only fly at the moment." She said in an irritated voice.

I chuckled. "It's all part and parcel of it for us I'm afraid. But we'll be here. You can stay with either one of us once your powers are gone."

"You most definitely can't be on your own. It's too risky." Bubbles agreed.

She pulled a questioning face, but then remembered our little deal, and thanked us.

"I dunno," Bubbles said dreamily, bouncing babies evident in her mind. "I can't imagine becoming pregnant without the fun part." She said, a wicked flash in her eye.

I giggled, and Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Sex is overrated if you ask me. I can honestly say I didn't mind missing out on that part. Give me a turkey baster any day!" she winked. We all laughed.

"I dunno, I can't imagine becoming pregnant without getting to enjoy the process of making a child. Not that, I've ever made a child but, I imagine it just adds to the magic of it, knowing that together you're creating life." She smiled, looking lost in her thoughts.

Me, I was cringing. I'd never really spoken to my sisters about sex, even at the age of almost 23, I still found it, a bizarre conversation.

"Was it like that for you Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

Her question stirred me from my reverie, and I glanced up dozily. "Hmm?"

"When Ruby was conceived, was it, more special than normal?"

"Well, I didn't know Ruby was being conceived, so, I guess I can't really answer that. I am sure it is though." I added at the end, so as not to crush her beliefs.

"She was too busy coming to terms with the fact that she'd been sleeping with Brick Jojo for three years." Buttercup added snidely, but she was grinning, it was intended as a joke.

"I lost my virginity age 17, thank you very much." I replied, not being able to hide my smile.

"Oh! This conversation is long overdue! Okay me next; I was 16! What about you Buttercup?" Bubbles cried, looking, and sounding, like a 16 year old girl sat with her girlfriends at the mall after school, gossiping.

"This conversation? What do you mean, this conversation?" I asked, confused.

"The _sex_ conversation! We never really did share any of this sort of stuff, did we?" Bubbles answered.

"We never really did socialize together at school." Buttercup added. Then rolled her eyes when Bubbles pushed her leg gently.

"Come on, tell!" She squealed excitedly.

"I was 16, too." Buttercup said nonchalantly.

"Who with? My first time was with Dale-"

"Could have guessed! Ergh. What a dick. Wasn't I always right about him?" Buttercup scoffed, turning to Bubbles.

She nodded meekly. "I know, it's difficult when you're young and love someone though. I do realize now that he was a waste of space." She laughed. "What about you Butterbutt?"

She groaned loudly. "Please don't make a mountain of this." She griped.

"Who?" Bubbles giggled loudly.

"Mitch Michelson. It was a one time thing, a deal, I guess. Things were far too awkward after that." She explained, but she was smirking, her cheeks a slight tinge of red to them.

"Oh my god, really? That explains why you two just stopped hanging out with each other!"

She nodded. "Yeah. We kind of ruined it, after that. I couldn't look him in the eye. What about you leader girl? Or do we already know?"

I sighed. "Yes you already know. It was Brick. But, I wasn't sleeping with him for 3 years, only 1. We were just together three years." I corrected her.

"So you were with him for 3 years, and he got absolutely nothing sexual out of you for two thirds, of them 3 years?" Buttercup asked, both of them looking bowled over.

I nodded slowly. "Yes? Why do you look so shocked?" I didn't understand.

"Oh nothing, just hard to believe a Rowdyruff would be so, patient. Especially when it comes to, _that." _Bubbles said.

Buttercup nodded. "Yeah, I mean Butch slept with_ everyone._"

"True say, I was on the cheer team, and he must have slept with the majority of my squad." Bubbles agreed.

I rolled my eyes. "I can believe that. Brick's different. He's always been different. You know that." I smiled.

They nodded. "He sure aint normal." Buttercup grinned.

"What are you implying Buttercup?" I asked, mock insulted.

"Oh nothing, nothing." She smiled, that cheeky twinkle in her eyes, that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"What's it like?" Bubbles suddenly asked, making both me and Buttercup turn to her slowly.

"What's what like?" I asked.

"You _know, _sex, with a Rowdyruff?"

My brows furrowed and my cheeks went hot and red. I'd only slept with one of them for crying out loud! "Wha, what do you mean?" I stammered.

"What I said! What's it like? Is it any different, due to their powers and all? Ever since we found out Brick is Ruby's father, it's something I've pondered."

"You've wondered what Brick is like in bed?" I asked, my eyebrows lowering in annoyance.

"No! No no no, not like that! Just, you know, because of the whole, being more powerful than a normal guy. You've slept with a normal, everyday guy, and a ruff, how would you compare it?"

Buttercup looked like she was going to explode from laughter, she looked like this was one of the best things she'd witnessed in her life. I crossed my arms. "I'm not going to answer that." I said decidedly. Buttercup spluttered into fits of laughter.

"Oh! Oh my god, this is great!" She howled.

"Whatt?" Bubbles whined. "It was just a question. Come on Blossom, it's only girl talk! We won't tell anyone! Who would we tell?"

"You've _GOT_ to answer her now!" Buttercup said, her laughter subsiding.

My cheeks were still red, and I was still feeling extremely uncomfortable. Buttercup stopped laughing completely when she realized I wasn't going to answer them. "I will never drop this if you don't spill. In fact, I will ask Bubbles' exact question in front of Brick. I'll come over purposefully to ask this question." She threatened playfully. But I knew my sister; I knew she meant it.

I sighed. "Oh for crying out loud." I moaned, and they both laughed excitedly. "It is, really, different, yeah, of course it is." I mumbled.

"Different how?" Buttercup asked, loving seeing me squirm. The only way to shut them up, is to be honest.

"Different as in better." I said, watching their faces light up in awe, the awe of what was unknown to them. I couldn't help but smile. "So much better!"

Bubbles giggled. "Really?"

I nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah. It kind of feels like, being with an equal, if that makes sense…" Bubbles looked confused after I said it, but I think Buttercup understood, because she nodded slightly. "Brick has so much more, go in him… More stamina, and passion. He's a very passionate man, he always has been."

"But he was so, quiet at school." Bubbles commented.

I shrugged. "So was I." I replied.

* * *

><p>When I got back home, a lot later then I planned, I still couldn't get over what I'd learnt, and the conversations I'd engaged in at Buttercups.<p>

Brick and Butch were sat sprawled across the sofa watching TV. Brick raised his head in acknowledgment of my coming in. "Dirty stop out." He said, his eyes returning to the TV, smirking.

Butch got up, stretching slowly, as I slipped my shoes off and hung my handbag up.

"How are your darling sisters?" Butch asked sarcastically as I shrugged out of my jacket.

"They're fine. Buttercup's pregnant. Is Ruby in bed?" I replied casually.

"She's pregnant?" Brick repeated.

"Jeez. How pregnant is she?" Butch asked, seemingly shocked.

"10 weeks, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just wanna know how much longer we got till the devil child arrives. The end is nigh!" He cried, as sarcastic as his brother.

I rolled my eyes, and he grinned. My relationship with Butch had taken a turn for the positive. He seemed to enjoy having a female about the house, you know, someone who knew how to cook? Plus, he was almost as smitten with Ruby as Brick was. He loved play fighting with her, and teaching her how to beat Boomer on the XBOX.

"I thought Buttercup was single?" Brick asked, pulling me close to him and planting a kiss to my lips.

"She is. She went to a sperm bank." I said quietly, not exactly wanting Butch to hear. I know he'd taunt her relentless, then she'd try to kill him, regardless of having faltering powers. Well, if they ever encountered each other again, which they were bound to.

Brick just raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Thanks for putting Ruby to bed."

"No problem. Butch told her a scary story. She called him out on how illogical it was." Brick laughed.

I smiled. "That's our Ruby."

Brick smiled, stretching too and heading towards the bedroom. "Coming to bed?" He asked, arching a brow.

I smiled, and nodded. "I need to talk to you anyway."

"Oh, not talking." He replied jokingly.

* * *

><p>Once I had checked on Ruby, changed into some pajama's and jumped into bed, I decided I needed to quickly have a chat with Brick about where we are at in our relationship. I had realized earlier the Professor was kind of right. No, I wasn't worried about our relationship, I did just wonder, what we were? Boyfriend and girlfriend?<p>

"So, what's on your mind?" Brick asked as he cuddled against me.

"It's nothing really, just, got to talking with the Professor today, he asked about us, and where our relationship is at." I started.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah?"

"Well, I told him how we're doing great, and, how happy we've been, and how we've been living together for half a year now." I listed off, and he nodded again. I sighed. "Brick, are we a couple again?"

His face screwed up in confusion. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Are we going out again? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, sounding a little like a desperate teen in love.

"Of course we are Blossom! Like you just said, we've been living together for 6 months, we are happy, we love each other, we even got a kid together. Of course. What, do you want me to ask you out again?" He smiled.

I smiled back. "No, I won't make you do that."

"Well, I would if you wanted me to, okay?"

I nestled into his chest and sighed blissfully. "Okay. I can live with that."

"Good. Now, lets make it so that your sister aint the only pregnant puff." He said, grinning cheekily and gripping my waistline excitedly.

I giggled as he kissed me deeply.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	4. four

Wow so many reviews for the last chapter, thanks a lot guys! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

I clung to Brick's hand tightly, looking at Townsville County Court that stood before us. We were waiting outside, the paternity hearing starting in the next 5 minutes.

Brick squeezed my hand. "I don't know why you're so nervous. This is going to go fine. We have the proof, and it'll stop that douche from doing anything he'll regret."

"I know." I answered distractedly. "I'm more nervous about the fact that not only am I going to be in a room with you, my boyfriend, and Tim, my husband, I'm also going to be in a room with you, your brothers, and my sisters." I grimaced. "Something that I don't think has happened since high school." Something I can't see going without a hitch.

Brick glanced over his shoulders at his brothers, who were stood a few feet away in white shirts and black trousers, Butch looking especially uncomfortable, Boomer trying to loosen his navy tie. It was the smartest clothes they owned. Sometimes it felt like I had 3 children.

"They'll be fine. Trust me." He said, but I swear I saw him smirk.

"And what about you?" I asked, a skeptical look on my face. "Can you control yourself in the presence of my, husband?" I said the last word uneasily.

"Yes, Blossom, I _can_ control myself. I'm not a fucking animal."

I raised my eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes. I laughed, kissing him lightly on the chin.

"We're not late are we?"

I turned to see Bubbles, and Buttercup, dressed smartly for the 'occasion'. Bubbles in a long sweeping white skirt and frilly baby blue top, Buttercup in maternity leggings, uggs and a long embroidered top, looking every bit the yummy mummy.

"Hey girls, no, just on time, thanks for coming." I said, happily. Buttercup looked pissed off already, but her gaze was fleeting towards Butch and Boomer, who were now approaching.

"Ladies." Brick said politely. Buttercup merely nodded in his direction, but Bubbles smiled.

"Hi Brick. How are you both feeling?" Bubbles asked.

"Nervous." I mumbled.

She didn't reply, just gave me a caring look.

"How is bump, Buttercup?" I asked, trying not to focus on the impending knowledge of whether a full blown custody battle would ensue. Buttercup was 24 weeks pregnant, and glowing. And in the over 3 months that had passed, I _still_ hadn't come to any kind of conclusion with Tim. The hearing was this morning, I was hoping that by the end of today there would be no custody case, and I'd have a date for the divorce papers to be signed.

Buttercup smiled then. "Kicking like a trooper." She'd had her gender sonogram, but only she knew what she was having. She wouldn't tell us, much to Bubbles' dismay. She is desperate to know, nephew or niece. Ruby keeps asking too. Ruby is at the Professors and Sandra's at the moment.

"As it should be." I replied.

"Well look who it is."

Me, Bubbles and Buttercup's friendly exchange ended when we turned to see Butch and Boomer stood behind us. Boomer looked sheepish, maybe even shy, Butch looked, well he looked like Butch; overexcited, psychotic and just plain leery.

"Butch, do not make today any worse then it already is, please." I muttered, giving him a sharp look.

"Like I would dare! Today's gunna be fun right, a little reunion!"

"Butch." Brick commanded evenly. But Butch always needs telling more than once, much like Buttercup…

"So how are we all doing? Besides being up the spout, with a strangers love juice."

Buttercup growled, her fists balling into tight fists. I was in front of her in seconds, gripping her wrists. "DON'T listen to him Buttercup. He's a fool –"

"Well I don't suffer fools gladly." She gnarled.

"I don't think it's the bestest idea to go up against Butch, pregnant and powerless, BC." Bubbles added.

"You would do well to listen to your sister, there, Buttercup." Butch grinned.

"Butch! Shut the fuck up! I mean it." Brick barked.

"Okay okay, jeez, I was only having a little fun." Butch leered, winking at Buttercup, who only pressed her fingernails into her palms more.

"One more comment and you've had it you prick! Pregnant or not!" She yelled.

"Will you please stop it! I don't need my family to be making a scene on the court steps!" I yelped.

They stopped, and Buttercup muttered a gruff "He started it."

"I don't care! Like it or not, I consider you 4 as members of my family, so please act like a normal family, and save your comments till the others aren't in earshot!"

"Fine fine, we'll be good! Jeez woman we get it!" Butch murmured. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Look, let's just go inside and get this thing over with." Brick said, taking me lightly by the arm.

When we got inside, Tim, his dragon mother Anna Olsen, and father Oliver Olsen were sat on one side, their weasel-ly looking lawyer sat with them, a pile of papers in front of him.

Him and his parents glared at me, but I saw a look of fear in the Olsens' eyes when they gazed over at Brick, his red eyes staring them down coldly. He could beat anyone's dagger gaze with the depth and vibrancy of his eyes, I knew because I'd been on the receiving end before.

Helen, my lawyer, was stood by the first pew. She smiled professionally and nodded in my direction. I then noticed her blush, only to turn in Butch's direction and see him seizing her up suggestively.

"For just this once," Brick said in a deathly whisper, leaning close to his brother. "could you take something seriously and stop thinking with your fucking cock!"

"I got to get _some_ kind of enjoyment out of this! Especially if I can't annoy Buttercup so much she goes into early labour!" He joked. "I don't even know why I'm here anyway." He huffed in hushed tones.

"Well you can go then." Brick spat back, turning his back on him in annoyance and taking my hand gently.

I turned to Butch sharply and gave him a stern look. "Family, remember? This is for Ruby."

He sighed, sitting down on the booth chair. "I know, I know. I'll behave."

"Dick." Boomer said giving him a shove as he sat down next to him. Bubbles sat between Boomer and Buttercup awkwardly, trying to make as little eye contact with her counterpart as possible. Boomer did the same. Brick sat on the row in front of our siblings, as did Helen and I.

"Have you got the paternity certificate?" Helen asked, and I nodded, brandishing it from a folder I held.

She breathed out slowly. "This should be a piece of cake."

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you?" Brick cried joyfully the second the doors to the courtroom closed. "He didn't have a chance in hell!"<p>

He threw his arms round me and pulled me close to him. I was so happy I was speechless.

"Ruby's not going anywhere!" Brick said, probably trying to engage some kind of reaction from me, but I couldn't speak, I couldn't stop smiling. I was extremely satisfied with how that went.

The custody case was thrown within about 15 minutes. Tim and his parents did their spiel about how conniving I had been and how much I had lied throughout the marriage, and how this, and the history of Ruby's 'supposed' father had brought them to question her safety with me and Brick. Which my lawyer interjected with the fact that I have been in charge of keeping the entire town safe since I was 5, and how in recent years crime has dropped dramatically, which could even have something to do with my relationship and influence on the RRB (that bit did make me smile).

Tim's lawyer then began to list many felonies Brick had been charged for over the years, to which my lawyer reinstated exactly everything she'd already said. The judge then brushed off all this information; he looked like these types of family court cases just plain annoyed him, he turned to me, and asked to see the paternity certificate proving Brick Jojo was Ruby Olsen's biological father, once he'd looked it over, he turned to Brick, and asked if he loved me, if he loved Ruby, did he want to raise Ruby, did he have a roof to put over Ruby's head, did he have a means of bringing in income, etc etc. And when Brick replied yes to all these questions, the judge threw the custody case on the grounds that Tim wasn't her biological father and she is in no danger.

He then went on to discuss our divorce, giving us a date to sign our papers, and told us we needed to have come to some kind of agreement by then. Bang of the gavel and we were out of there, as Ruby's biological parents. Happy ones, at that.

The final divorce hearing is in 3 months time. I am hoping I only have to see Tim once or twice more, then I can completely wipe him from my life. That gives me 3 months to try and get Rubys' savings fund, I guess.

"You happy?" Brick asked, holding onto me closely.

I nodded, my eyes spilling over with a few tears of joy. "Of course I am, I was so scared this would blow out of proportion."

"No way, not while I'm here babe." He grinned, kissing me.

"Erm, you guys, some aren't as used to you two being all smoochy as me and Butch are…" Boomer said, looking over at Buttercup and Bubbles, who looked kind of, disturbed.

Brick raised an eyebrow in their direction, but grabbed onto my butt dramatically. I slapped his hands away playfully, not being able to stop smiling.

"You think that's disturbing, you should hear them when they're going at it." Butch said to my sisters, their faces paling more.

"Butch!" I yelped, whacking him across the head.

"Oh Brick! Ohh! Ohh Brick! Yes!" He imitated, poorly I might add, making kissy noises.

Brick was no help, he only laughed, and held onto me, not letting me kill his brother.

"When will you grow up?" Buttercup asked Butch.

"A pointless question, I think you will find." Brick answered, smiling.

"At least all that's over!" Bubbles jeered.

"Well, not quite. He's still technically my husband. But, only for 3 more months." I said, crossing my fingers.

"And you're _still_ technically cheating on me, too."

We all turned to see Tim stood, looking just as angry as the day around 8 months ago that I told him he wasn't Ruby's father.

"Don't start, Tim. It's nearly over, and there's absolutely nothing to say." I said, my voice calm and almost sympathetic. He was a sad, and broken man.

Anna was never too far behind him lately. She stood a yard or so away from him, glaring over at us all. "For once I agree with that harlot, Tim. Walk away, walk away to better things." She called to him.

I gave Anna a hard look but, I wasn't in the slightest bothered if I were honest, Ruby was staying where she belonged, there childish words wouldn't change that.

"Listen, _Anna,_ I don't know where you think you get off talking to my sister that way, but it ends here!" Buttercup snarled, her fists once again balled up.

"I can say exactly what I think."

"Well as it stands, so can I. So why don't you and that prissy little son of yours go for a leisurely walk down the freeway, and leave my sister alone!" Buttercup yelled.

Butch burst into laughter. "Well said fertile myrtle!"

Anna looked unsettled and offended.

"Buttercup, as sweet as it was, there's no need, come on, let's get out of here." I said, guiding everyone away.

"She will always remember me, Brick."

I felt Brick go rigid against me as Tim spoke the words.

"Brick." I said timidly, but it was too late.

"What did you say?" He snarled, whipping round to face him.

"You heard me." Tim said, his voice not even breaking. "She'll always remember me as her real dad. As the guy that was there, when she first spoke."

I had a hold of Brick's sleeve, but he was pacing, like a lion stalking its prey, his eyes glowing angrily, a growl on his face.

"Brick!" Butch said, but Brick was gone, only anger in his place.

"I was there for her, when she fell down, and scraped her knee. I was there, when she took her first steps. I was there, for all the paramount moments, and I'll always be there, because she won't forget me. You may be her father, but I'll always be her Daddy."

Before Tim got to finish his sentence, Brick had gone for him. I whipped in front of him, putting all my weight into his chest, my feet digging into the earth. "Brick, stop!" I yelled.

I couldn't stop him, he just carried on going, slowly but surely, towards Tim. The weight of Brick's bulky body against my shoulder lessened, and I cranked my eyes open to see Butch and Boomer clinging to his arms.

"Brick, dude, chill out." Boomer said, as he struggled against them. I looked round to Tim, who looked terrified, Anna had cleared off in fear.

"I'm gunna fucking kill him." Brick growled, his eyes vacant with anger.

I turned back round to face Brick. "Brick! Brick, stop it! Don't rise to it, please, just ignore it, and calm down!"

"Cool it man, stop fucking struggling and cool it." Butch said through gritted teeth, Brick still struggling against them.

Brick stilled, but his expression didn't change. His brothers loosened their grip slightly, but Brick brushed them off, glaring.

Then Tim made the biggest mistake. He laughed. A light chuckle, as if he'd secretly won.

And Brick charged.

"Brick!" I yelled, and in shots of forest green, navy blue, baby blue and pink, we were on him, pulling him off of Tim. But Brick had gone again, pure outrage had taken over. As I battled against his fury, I felt it. The weird, faltering feeling, my power going, just like a switch. Why were my powers failing?

I took a step back, letting Butch and Boomer hold onto him, I ushered Bubbles away, not wanting her to get hurt, as Brick had completely lost it. I realized the extent he had lost it when I looked round to Tim. Tim, who was now an unconscious, bloody mess.

I heard a scream, and the shrill sounds of sirens. I gave Brick a look of disbelief, and as I watched him come back to earth, I could see a look of regret grace his features.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	5. five

WOW! Thanks for all the reviews! I got to admit I have been suffering with some writers block lately. I haven't been feeling 100 percent either, which hasn't helped, but I got a little more on track now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

Of five things, I suddenly became aware of. The first, an ambulance was here, and paramedics were loading Tim onto a stretcher. The second, the police were here, and were making their way over to Brick. The third, Anna Olsen was clutching a phone in her hand; she had called the police. The fourth, Butch and Boomer had scarpered, after muttering "It's the feds." Leaving their brother to me. And finally, Brick was being arrested.

As two coppers approached Brick to cuff him, who was still staring at me with sorry eyes, he began to shove them off roughly. Just before he took flight, I grabbed him by the ankle.

"No, Brick." I commanded harshly.

"No?" He questioned. I yanked him onto the ground.

"No. You go with them. Don't let me down twice. If you run, you'll make this about a hundred times worse." I warned him.

He looked at me with confused eyes, but he let them cuff him and lead him away. I sighed deeply, watching the police car go one way, the ambulance the other.

My sisters were a few feet behind now, looking just as shocked and disappointed as I felt. I couldn't face there judging eyes, I just shot off into the sky, glad when they didn't follow.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later I found myself stood in the same chemist I visited years ago, on the same aisle, various brands of home pregnancy tests staring back at me.<p>

I was completely ticked off, I couldn't believe he had done that. I mean, I could, Tim was _trying_ to get some kind of reaction from him, I'm not sure if he expected to be reduced to a bloody pulp though. Either way, he got his reaction. Brick shouldn't have let him win. But, he has a worse temper then Butch when he feels like it.

Apart of me wanted to get down to the station as soon as I could, and get Brick out of there, get it all sorted. But, I was so angry, I was afraid of what I would say to him right now. I needed to calm down, and so did he, so, he can stew in a cell till I'm ready to collect him.

I sighed, picking up a Clearblue digital test again. I knew how these ones worked.

As I paid, and left the chemists, heading to the closest public toilets I knew of from here, I sincerely hoped that the falter of my powers was due to high stress levels. Lets face it; I knew what was coming.

Five minutes later, I was stood leaning against the cubicle door, waiting 3 minutes for the little digital screen to tell me if I was pregnant or not. I couldn't look, I wanted to wait the whole 3 minutes, slowly counting it down in my head. If I were, it wasn't the end of the world, of course it wasn't. I loved being a mother, it was the most fulfilling thing in the world, and Ruby would love being a big sister. I could do it right this time. It just felt like an added stress right now. My life was stressful enough at the moment.

I turned slowly, to the test that sat on the small sink in the cubicle.

**Pregnant 2-3**

I closed my eyes slowly and sighed. I knew it. I knew I was pregnant, the moment my powers failed, I just knew it. I clutched my stomach gently. Just another reason Brick needs to get his shit together…

* * *

><p>When I got myself to Townsville Police Station, a place I knew like the back of my hand; I was guided to Brick by a policeman who remembered me. I was treated with respect by the majority of the police force in Townsville. They respected my sisters and I; they realized just how much we had done for them over the years. They knew we knew the drill.<p>

I rounded the corner and watched him for a few seconds. He was sat on the bench, hands cupping his chin, arms rested against his thighs. His once smart looking shirt was ripped, the tie completely missing, blood splattered.

I cleared my throat and reached the rails of the prison cell, pulling an office chair that was nearby over for me to sit on.

He looked up and smiled guiltily. "Hey sugar."

I smiled half heartedly back, but not for long. "I can't believe you did that."

He closed his eyes and sighed, scraping his hand through his messy hair. "I couldn't help it, Bloss. The guy just, _gets_ to me. And everything he was saying." He cried exasperatedly.

"He wanted you to react Brick, all you did was gave him what he wanted. If we'd have just walked away, none of this would have happened."

"No, Blossom, if you'd have let me leave with my brothers, none of this would have happened, I wouldn't be sat in a fucking jail cell right now, wondering whether they're actually gunna let me out, or if I'll have to break out? Tim is obviously going to press charges." Brick cried.

"Like I said, Brick, you'd be in more trouble if you ran. You can't run from everything forever." I spat, my voice not soft anymore.

"Yeah, well, I could end up doing time for this now. Is that better?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "You live in the real world now, right? You said you wanted to be, normal, was the word you used. What happened earlier, that's not, that's not. I mean, what were you thinking? How is you _beating_ my husband till he's black and blue going to help _ANYTHING?_"

"Sure made me feel better." He muttered.

I shook my head disappointedly. "We're never gunna get through all this if that's how you want to deal with it Brick. Using your fists." He was silent, glaring at the floor. "I mean, _I _could have dealt with it like that too, but, I haven't. All this is going to do, is put you right back into the nasty, dangerous criminal category. Do you want to be in that category?" He didn't reply. "I don't want you in that category. We could have, a whole bunch of extra court cases lying ahead of us now, Brick." He still didn't reply. "Are you just not going to answer me?"

"What do you want me to say?" He yelled now.

"Sorry? Maybe? As a starter?"

He resumed glaring at the floor. "I'm disappointed in you Brick. I thought you'd grown up a lot."

He stood up now, banging his fists against the iron rungs of the prison cell, the rungs bending out of shape. "Dammit Blossom I _have_ grown up! You can't expect me to hear that man, the guy that raised my fucking child for the first 3 years of her goddamn life, you can't expect me to just stand there and listen to him rubbing in my face everything that I missed! You cannot expect me to just take that Blossom! You have _no_ idea how that feels. No fucking idea!" he roared. I was taken aback, not sure what to say, or even do, I just watched him, wide eyed.

"And what makes it worse, Blossom, is I didn't even miss all of that of my own doing? _You_, and my fucking dumbass brother are the reason I missed my daughters first moments. You let a man you didn't even love take on the responsibilities_ I_ was supposed to do!"

I shrank into myself, knowing how right he was, and feeling worse and worse with every word. "You don't know how much that fucking hurts Bloss. I love that kid with all my heart. She's almost four years old, I've only known her for 10 months."

There was a deadly silence, Brick slowly sitting back down. "I love you Blossom, you know I do, but, I'm not sure I can ever forget that."

I got that horrible, hollowed out feeling in my chest you get, when something that threatens your very existence comes over you. Just like when he left me before. "Wha, what are you saying?"

He looked up at me then, his eyes soft. "I'm not breaking up with you." I let out a long sigh of relief. "I fucking love you, you idiot." He chuckled. "I'm never making that mistake again. I just, wish you could understand. You might know why I did it if you could understand."

There was another silence. "I love you too Brick." I mumbled quietly, my eyes glassing over. "You need to know that I haven't forgotten what I did to you. What I did to you and Tim. I have to live with that for the rest of my days. I'm not the only guilty party in all this though."

"I know, I know. I'm just as much to blame."

Another silence ensued.

"I'm sorry I knocked your husband out." He muttered. And I couldn't help but laugh about how casually he apologized about it.

"I'm sorry I made you go to jail, like any normal person would." I replied.

He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "They gunna let me out of here or what?"

"Of course they are."

"You bailed me?"

"Yes, with money I don't have. It's not exactly bail, though. More of a payout. You're under the supervision of a powerpuff girl for the next month." I smiled, a wicked glint in my eye.

He swallowed. "Which one?"

"Me, of course."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I wouldn't want it any other way."

I smiled warmly. "Seriously though Brick. You need to really think things like this through before you act. I mean, if I didn't have my connections, we'd be on our way to more court sessions. You might have even served time."

He sighed, getting up and grabbing my hands through the rail. "I know. I just, get so angry sometimes, it takes over."

"I know. You have to promise me you'll take more responsibility for your actions. You're a Daddy now, right?" I smiled happily.

"Right. Daddy's don't batter people into the ground." He muttered reluctantly.

"Right. I um, also have some news." I said, clearing my throat nervously.

"News?" He repeated, kissing my hand curiously.

"Well, when I was trying to hold my crazy, wild animal boyfriend back from murdering my soon to be ex husband, I felt my powers falter."

His eyebrows furrowed with concern. "They faltered? Like stopped working?"

"Yeah, only slightly, but, I felt a dip in my strength."

"Oh right. You gunna go see the Professor about it?"

"Well, last time that happened, it was because I was, pregnant." I said, watching him cautiously.

His eyes widened. "Are you- Are you pregnant?"

"I took a test before coming here." I said, nodding.

He grinned, and bent the iron bars with ease, squeezing through them and gathering me up into his arms delicately.

"Are you happy?" I asked tentatively.

"Over the moon. I love you so much Blossom. This'll be great, Ruby will have a little brother or sister, we'll be a proper little family!"

I smiled into his chest. "You know what it does mean though."

"What?"

"We're most definitely going to have to find our own place soon. I don't think I want to raise another child in the company of your brothers."

He laughed in reply, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	6. six

Once again thanks for the reviews! Happy happy happy :) Oh, and also, I have been working on a new story, only a short one, 10 chapters max I reckon, it's a PPG one of course, I'll be posting it up soon. I'd really appreciate it if some of you lovely, loyal reviewers would take a look at it, give it a shot :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

I slammed the phone down angrily, several co-workers jumping in their swivel chairs beside me.

"God I hate talking to him." I muttered. Buttercup grunted in reply.

"Tim? He gunna press charges?" She asked, her voice predicting the answer.

"I'm still not sure. He said he'd leave it for now, something about having more important things to deal with like getting better, but, he said Brick would get his comeuppance. I don't trust him at all." I mumbled, looking defeated, and glancing over towards Brick's desk.

"He's just enjoying having the upper hand. Forget about it, seriously. For now, the cops downtown got your back." Buttercup reassured. Her and Bubbles had surprised me. Neither of them seemed amazingly appalled.

I returned my gaze to my desktop, groaning back in reply.

"I'm not gunna lie," Buttercup said in between bites of her chocolate bar. "I'd have done exactly the same thing if I were Brick."

I looked away from my computer screen and over to her. She'd have never have agreed with Brick normally, so I knew she must have meant it.

I looked back at the list of authors I needed to contact to discuss their contracts, and sighed. "I know _you_ would of."

"Face it Blossom, you know you would have too. People get all sorts of protective when it comes to their kids. I know that and I've not even delivered mine yet." She replied, patting her stomach appreciatively. "So, don't chew him out too much over it.

My brow rose naturally at her almost standing up for Brick, and I smiled at her pert bump. "Not long to go now though."

Her proud smile vanished a bit and she nodded. "Not scared are we?" I teased lightly.

"Of course not. It'll be fine. I mean, if _you_ can do it." She brushed it off.

I laughed, and rolled my eyes. "If _I_ can do it, _you_ can do it."

She nodded. "I just keep getting these flashbacks, to a 19 year old me watching you give birth to Ruby. I remember I was scared out of my wits for you."

"And I get to be the one watching you this time." But not for long. When Buttercup gave birth, I'd be about, 4 months pregnant by then. I'd have 5 months till I'd be back in the hospital myself. I swallowed, I still hadn't told anyone, only Brick and I knew. I was kind of too nervous to say anything, especially after Brick's episode the other day. I was scared they might believe that he's incapable, or unstable or something. Afraid it'd start them on an anti Brick rampage.

"And I get to be the one crushing your hands." She winked. I smiled. She made a bit of a habit of appearing at work to see me just lately. Getting bored whilst on her maternity leave. And everyone here was too scared of her to dare ask her to leave and let me get on with my work. She was no bother, she did bother Brick by being here though, for some reason he felt like _he_ couldn't come bug me when Buttercup was here, sat atop someone's stolen chair, leaning on the desk eating snacks thieved from the kitchen cupboard. She was so brazen; no one dared confront her. And I found her too amusing to say anything myself.

It was good to have her back, either way. She was a lot more supportive of me now. And I of her, I knew she could do the baby thing by herself. She'd never be alone either, she had me, Bubbles, the Professor and Sandra here to help. And what with me and my previous baby knowledge and Bubbles eager to learn, of course we'd be there for her, we love her.

I felt like I should most definitely tell Buttercup, especially before anyone else found out. Simply because of my track record, if she were last to know, I think it could most likely be the straw that broke the camels back. She would kill me, if she knew I was hiding something once again.

"Buttercup, I got to tell you something." I mumbled, glancing round at Brick's desk quickly. He wouldn't mind me telling her, we hadn't exactly taken an oath of silence or anything. Brick was concentrating on his screen, a pink tongue poking slightly out of the side of his mouth.

Buttercup detected the tone of seriousness in my voice. "What's up?" She asked, looking round at Brick first.

"Well, I'm sorta, pregnant." I mumbled hurriedly, looking down at my keyboard, then back up at her big green eyes.

"Pregnant? Again?" She asked, as if it were a common thing for me.

"Yes, keep your voice down though, okay, I haven't told work yet. You and Brick are the only ones who know."

She smiled at that. "And Brick's the father?"

I scowled. "Of course he is!"

She sniggered in reply. "Are you excited?"

I thought about it before answering. I wasn't sure how I felt. Yes, the aspect of having another child, with Brick, a brother or sister for Ruby, it was great. She'll be a bossy older sister, and we'll be a family of four. But, becoming pregnant, it was almost the end of the world for me the first time, almost, I mean, I love Ruby more than life itself but, it got me into a lot of trouble, so maybe that's why I'm associating being with child as troubled times ahead. I need to get it into my head that it won't be that way this time.

"Is that a no?" Buttercup said, breaking me from my reverie.

"No no, no, I am excited. I don't think it's sunk in yet, that's all. I don't think it has for either of us. You're the pregnant one, not me."

"How did Brick take it?"

"He was ecstatic."

"Then what is there to worry about?" Buttercup replied, resting her hand on her bump.

"I never said I was worried."

"But you are?"

I paused. Dammit. "I just, don't know what the Professor will make of it. I didn't know what _you'd_ make of it either, to be honest."

"You know what _I_ think?"

"Do I _want_ to know what you think?" I questioned sarcastically.

"I think that guy's got some pretty potent shit. He should stick a warning sign down in his pants."

"Buttercup!" I cried, but I couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously, do you think the Professor will be, I dunno, disappointed?"

"The Professor will be fine. He loves Ruby. He dealt with me having a child with a plastic needle. I think he'll deal with you having a child with Brick. He's reasonably okay with Brick, right?"

"As okay as he'll ever be, I suppose."

"Then chill, there's nothing to worry about. You're going to have another little red devil in your life, just, be happy." She said leaning back into her chair. "How far gone are you?"

"I don't know, I haven't been to see a doctor yet. I sat down with my diary to try and figure it out, I think about, 4 weeks, or so. My powers faltered when I was holding Brick back from Tim, but that's all that's happened so far. I am really not looking forward to losing my powers."

"That'll make two powerless puffs." Buttercup commented, screwing her chocolate bar wrapper up.

"That's true, I didn't think of that. That's an awful lot of pressure on Bubbles if anything kicks off, crime-wise." I said, fiddling with my mouse.

"Hmm. But Townsville's been, dead at the moment though. I can't see us being powerless changing that. We've not seen the likes of Mojo or Him, in years."

"You're right. But, the fact that two of us would be powerless is not something that should become common knowledge. Just in case."

She nodded in agreement.

"Brick would more then likely help Bubbles, if she needed it."

Buttercup raised a skeptical eyelid.

"He would, for me."

"What a stand up guy." She commented as he wandered in our direction, most likely heading to the water cooler by my desk.

"I see you've gotten to know me well lately Buttercup." Brick said sarcastically as he bent down to get a drink.

"Blossom just told me you knocked her up again." She said in a quiet even voice, nonchalant.

"Buttercup." I hissed. "Keep your voice down please!"

Brick turned around sharply, his expression cautious. "Yeah." He answered guardedly. "Wonderful news, isn't it. Ruby will be a big sister."

She nodded. "Least _you_ can be the one having your hand torn off when she's in labour this time."

I think it was supposed to come over as a joke, but Brick sensed it was a dig at him not being there during Ruby's birth. I sensed it too. His brow furrowed, but then he smiled. "Yes, that's true. And who will be there to hold your hand in 3 months?"

"Brick," I reprimanded his retreating back. Buttercup glared at him.

"He's always going to be an asshole you know."

"Well that makes two of you." I replied flatly. She rolled her eyes and leant back on the chair she sat on.

"I suppose I better get going. God, I can't be assed to get a taxi. I miss being able to fly."

"Why don't you just stay, we get out in like 2 hours. I don't like you making your own way home. Or _being _at your place on your own. It's too, risky."

"Bubbles stays some nights. Your welcome to stay over."

"I'm not going to be much help soon though am I." I said, looking down at my flat stomach.

"Oh yeah." If only she could have some form of protection.

"I just had a brainwave." I said, a light bulb clicking on above my head.

"Huh?"

"You should move into our place for the last few months of your pregnancy!"

She snorted loudly. "With Brick? And Boomer? And _Butch? _I don't think so. I would rather fend any trouble I get off with a frying pan then be anywhere near them lot. No offence."

"It's perfect," I continued, ignoring her comment. "it means added protection for us both. Just until you have your baby of course. I mean, you're going to need someone with you at all times now you're in your third trimester, and Bubbles has work. It's not fair to expect her to stay with you."

"You have work too Blossom?"

"Butch and Boomer don't. You can keep an eye on Ruby for me too. Give the Professor a break. You can get practicing." I smiled.

"Blossom, I am _not_ staying with them losers. I think I'd end up killing them, powers or no powers. You want your kids to have their uncles right?"

"Of course I do?"

"Then I can't move in that place." She said, folding her arms.

"You don't have a choice BC. I want you kept safe. I want you _and_ my niece or nephew kept safe. It makes perfect sense." I smiled.

Her face fell when she realized I wasn't kidding. "Blossom, you can't be serious." I nodded, looking back to my computer screen. "Blossom please, no! Can't you move into mine? Or you and Ruby move into mine? She can protect us! She's hard as nails!"

"She's not even four yet, Buttercup."

I watched her glance at Brick desperately. "Shouldn't you consult with your boyfriend first before moving me in? There's no way he or his brothers would be okay with it."

"After the other day, Brick owes me." I said curtly.

"Where would I sleep? It's already jam packed there without adding me into the mix?"

"Brick can sleep on the sofa, you can share his bed with me. It's only a few weeks, Buttercup, I think you'll survive. I've lived there almost a year now…"

* * *

><p>When I opened the front door to the apartment, laden down with bags of Buttercup's clothes, Butch let out a yowl of pain. "Noooo! I thought he was joking? You've <em>got<em> to be fucking kidding me!"

"This wasn't my first choice either, dickwad. You're the last person I'd pick for babysitting duties. I'd rather Ruby kept an eye on me then _you." _Buttercup spat, entering the apartment carefully.

"Butch, Buttercup, language." I scolded, then turned to Ruby, who'd jumped up off the arm of the sofa. "Hello sweetheart. Aunty Buttercup's coming to stay! Just until your little cousin arrives."

Ruby flew over to Buttercup's bump, stroking it softly. "Hello in there!" she giggled, and Buttercup's belly rippled in reply.

Brick was sat slumped on the armchair, resigned. I don't think he dared argue with me at the moment. I'd pretty much told him he owed me, and if I meant anything to him he'd do this for me. "Butch, Boomer, has Brick gone through with you what's going to happen within the next few months?" I asked authoritively, looking over to Brick who nodded reluctantly. Ruby had jumped onto his lap, he was twirling a strand of her hair round his fingers.

"Sort of." Boomer replied, looking at Buttercup's bump.

"Well, she's staying here till she gives birth to her child. We lose our powers in pregnancy. The main reason she's staying here is, well, if word got out that she was powerless, something could happen. I'm trusting you both, to not make that happen. You're to make sure at least one of you is at home at all times with her during the day. And if she needs to go out, accompany her. Within the next few weeks, they'll be two of us, out of work, if you will-"

"Out of work?" Boomer asked.

I turned to Brick. "You didn't tell them?"

He shrugged. "Thought I'd let you tell them."

"Well," I said, looking over at Ruby, who was engrossed in the TV programme that was on.

"Ruby's going to be a big sister!" Brick said to her, scruffing the top of her head affectionately.

"Really?" She cried excitedly.

"Uh huh! And we'll get our own place, Mummy, Daddy, Ruby and baby." Brick said, Ruby's eyes glazing over with joy.

"I will be the best big sister ever!" She cried, jumping up and into my arms.

"Really?" Boomer asked, looking almost excited as his niece had done.

I smiled and nodded, kissing Ruby on the cheek. "Yes. And you _will_ be the best big sister Ruby."

Her little chest swelled with pride.

"Another one? God Brick, control yourself." Butch commented, shaking his head at his brother.

"Fuck you man, when was the last time you were anywhere near a woman? Besides Blossom." Brick commented, Ruby shh-ing him when he swore.

Butch rose an eyebrow at Buttercup. "Well, Buttercup's here."

"Don't think just cos I'm powerless I'm harmless. I will _castrate_ you." Buttercup threatened, to which Butch lost his 'charmer' pose and expression. Brick and Boomer laughed at him.

"Anyway," I said, clearing my throat. "I want you two to help me out." I turned to face Butch and Boomer. "Keep an eye on us both, till the babies are born. Buttercup will return home once she's had her baby. And I guess Brick, Ruby and I will find a place of our own for our new arrival." I think it suddenly hit me then. I had a surge of maternal feelings. I was going to have another baby.

"I can't believe my place is being taken over by _girls! _And not just _any girls _either!' Butch cried, heading towards his room, like a stroppy teen.

"Your place? Do you pay rent now?" Brick commented, Ruby giggling in his lap. "Isn't Uncle Butch an _ass_ Ruby?" He cooed.

She laughed and smacked a hand onto his mouth, maybe a little too hard; she didn't know her own strength. "Langwidge!" she intimidated.

I sighed, but smiled. "Thanks Butch. I knew you'd cooperate."

I turned to Buttercup, who looked tired and pissed off. "Come on, lets get your stuff unpacked."

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :) and don't forget to look out for my new PPG story on the archive! :)<p> 


	7. seven

Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, I am still alive! My life has been a mess of baby scans, baby appointments, baby shopping, babies babies babies! at the moment, writing kind of went out the window for a few weeks. But, here is your next chapter, I shall also post my new short PPG story shortly too, so keep an eye out ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

"Urghhhhhh!" I groaned loudly, as I lay out on the sofa at the Jojo's place.

Ruby was perched next to me, stroking my stomach softly, a concerned look on her tiny features. It was the second week of March, and I had been due five days ago. It was no surprise to me that my own baby was fashionably late.

I'd been staying here with Blossom and the others for what felt like forever, and surprisingly, it had gone quite quickly. Ruby, now four, had barely left my side, enjoying being able to hang around here with me, Butch and Boomer rather then with the Professor and Sandra like she normally would. Though, when she'd asked me to read her encyclopedia with her, I had to question just how normal she actually was.

Considering she was half rowdyruff, she was a good kid. Just as caring, clever and proud as my sister, but with a cheeky, stubborn, naughty streak, that I assume she acquired from her father. Nonetheless, a great little girl. I'd enjoyed hanging around with her; it had made me even more excited for when my own little junior finally decided to make an appearance. Just as stubborn as me it seems.

"What you griping about this time?" Butch asked as he came into the room, and stood looking over me.

"Shut up Butch." I moaned in reply. "I'm not in the mood."

He raised his chin in response, still giving me a hard look. He grabbed my ankles as gently as I could ever imagine Butch ever touching anyone, and pushed my legs upwards so he could sit down on the end of the chair. I writhed uncomfortably on the couch, then he put my legs on his lap. I gave him a skeptical look, but I was too uncomfortable to bother biting his head off over it.

"Just get out already!" I yelled.

"Excuse me, but I live here? You get out." He answered.

"Not you, kicker in here. Won't stop wriggling about. You can go too if you want though." I shifted in my seat again, trying not to kick Butch _too_much as I did so.

I had to admit, not aloud, but, living with these guys hadn't been too bad. I had imagined it to be about a thousand times worse when Blossom had forced me to move in. Boomer was pretty quiet. When he was here, he'd got a job as a laborer, he was happy to go get anything I needed from the shop, or escort me to anywhere I wanted to go. He wasn't exactly horrible company, just slightly shy, which I'd always found an annoying trait in people. He had that same quality that Bubbles did, in that when I was a bit nasty or vicious, he pulled a face or reacted just like she would, like a fucking wounded puppy dog; I'd automatically feel bad. When he would slightly come out of his shell, he was funny, and kinda sweet I 'spose. When you forget who he is, that is.

Brick worked five days a week, same as Blossom, so I only ever saw him weekends and evenings. And on weekends and evenings, Butch and Boomer would clear off out of the apartment and it would just be me and the little red family. I had to admit they were good together. I'd probably never speak these thoughts aloud, but they most definitely worked. Brick brought out a more chilled out, serene side to Blossom that I'd barely ever met myself, she was more carefree, and just happy, I guess. Whereas Blossom brought out a responsible, together side of Brick. He was still Brick, arrogant, cocksure and hotheaded, but he was more stable then I'd ever known him.

And Brick was so sweet on Ruby. They had most definitely clicked, Ruby got so excited when they got home from work, she'd spend the majority of the evening on Brick's lap. Brick was great with her, and I could see how happy Blossom and him were together. None of this meant I liked him though, I still knew he was an asshole through and through.

And as for Butch? I guess the only thing I can say is, I've gotten used to him. Used to his attitude, used to his flirting, used to his anger, used to his moods. Used to him. Now HE, _is_ an asshole. Stubborn, chauvinistic, narrow minded, self loving, and just plain dumb. And to be honest, when I think about it too much I just want to go home now. But, Blossom had been right to send me here. It had been nice having people around me, namely Ruby and Blossom, Butch had escorted me to and picked me up from Bubbles' a couple of times too so I have seen her a few times. Like I said, he could have been a lot worse through all this. It surprised me just how much Boomer and Butch wanted to keep Blossom happy. But then, an unhappy Blossom equals an unhappy Brick; that could be there real reason behind it.

I sat upward with a sigh. It was just Ruby, Butch and I in at the moment. Boomer, Brick and Blossom were at work. It hadn't surprised me that Butch was the only one to not have a job.

"Think it could be today?" Butch asked, looking over at my bulging bump.

"I hope so." I replied, planting my feet on the ground and attempting to get up, feeling uncomfortable with the attempt at conversation. I had my pair of holey jogging bottoms on, and a strappy top that didn't fit all the way over my bump on. When Blossom was pregnant, she had nice maternity wear clothing, I just lived in comfy sport wear all the time now.

"Me too." Butch said as he got up and took my wrists, planting me on my feet steadily, fed up of watching me struggle.

"Thanks." I mumbled, stretching.

"Where you going preggo?" Butch asked, standing beside me with his hands deep in his pockets. I looked up at him and sighed. Tall, dark haired, emerald eyed. The school stud, bedded the majority of females at high school. And now here he was, 'babysitting' me.

"I don't know! I don't know what to do with myself, this kid needs to get the hell out, sharpish." I complained, slowly wandering about the living room.

"You been like this for the past week. The sooner that kid comes out the better." Butch complained too, sitting on the armchair and beginning to watch me pace.

I froze suddenly as I felt a strange pushing feeling down below.

"Buttercup?" Butch asked. "What is it?"

"I dunno," I said, beginning to pace again. "Just, cramp I guess." I said. Then I felt a trickling sensation, wet down my jogging bottoms. "Oh shit." I cried.

I turned to Butch, who looked shocked, but almost amused. "Did you just, piss yourself?" he cried, incredulous.

"No you asshole! My waters just broke, take me to the hospital, it's baby time!" I cried happily. Finally! My baby was coming!

"What? Are you serious? What is all that, water on the floor?"

"Just get me to the hospital please Butch!"

"Call Mummy call Mummy!" Ruby cried, hovering by Butch's face frantically.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Butch yelped, panicking and grabbing at the landline. I couldn't help but crack a smile. I'd pictured this part, the waters breaking, the dash to the hospital, I'd imagined it on my own, jumping into a taxi and calling everyone on the way. But it obviously wasn't going to work like that. Butch would take me. Even though I was going with a complete asshole, it would be nice not having to make my way to the hospital on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

I leant over Brick's desk and groaned quietly. "I'm so fed up of this heartburn. I didn't get it this bad with Ruby."

He stroked the side of my face tenderly, then did the same to my stomach. I was 19 weeks pregnant, nearing 20. I had a little pert bump, about the size of a small watermelon. Brick was so affectionate; he was in complete awe with my being pregnant with our second child, more than likely due to the fact that he'd not seen any of this when I was pregnant with Ruby. He'd missed all the hard bits.

"I'll get you some antacids on our break." He said, still stroking my tummy.

"That's a good idea." I smiled.

"I can't believe we're having another baby. I just, can't believe it." He smiled in wonderment.

"Yeah, me too. It's gunna be great. Especially having you here with me every step of the way this time too." I smiled, excited to have him by my side again. It had been over a year since we had been reunited now, and I just couldn't believe my luck. I mean yes, I was still trying to sort the divorce out, the final hearing wasn't far off, and I hated knowing I was still technically Blossom Olsen, but by the time I have this baby, I'll be Blossom Utonium, and Ruby and my baby, can be Jojo's.

"You don't know how glad I am to be here each step of the way." Brick smiled, kissing me quick. He then glanced over to my desk. "Your phones ringing, Ms. Blossom." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, is it?" I said, hopping up and walking back to my desk. "Hello, First Edits Publishing, Blossom speaking how can I-"

"Blossom! It's me. Buttercup's gone into water! What do I do?" Butch cried from the other end of the phone.

"Butch, calm down! Gone into water? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"She's, she's gone into labour, her waters have broken, what do I do?" He gabbled.

"Oooh. Oh! Really? Okay, well get her to the hospital! Get her bag and take her to the hospital. We'll meet you down there okay? Get her there ASAP. Take Ruby with you."

"Okay, okay, don't be long!" Butch cried, hanging up.

I placed the phone down gently, butterflies swirling in my stomach. "That was a very panicked Butch, Buttercup's having her baby!" I squealed. "Think we can both get out to be there?"

"You're the supervisor, you decide." Brick replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later we were entering the maternity department of Townsville General Hospital. A strained looking Butch sat in the first waiting area.<p>

"Hey man. Thanks for taking her down here." Brick thanked Butch. "You okay tiger?" Brick asked Ruby as I approached the reception and asked to be directed to Buttercup's room.

Ruby nodded, flying up to Brick's face. "Aunty Buttercup's having a baby!"

"She is." He grinned. "You'll get to meet your cousin soon."

"Brick, urr. Are, are you guys gunna stay with her?" Butch asked. He looked shook up. "It's just, she's all on her own up there…"

Brick rose his brow skeptically. "Blossom and Bubbles will be with her. I'm sure the Prof'll be here soon too. What do you care anyway?"

"Nothing, I don't, just this place is fucking creepy. All these, angry, in pain women, she didn't look right in there on her own."

"Don't worry Butch, me and Brick will go see her now." I said, touching his arm lightly. "Thank you so much for bringing her here."

"You not sticking around then? To watch the 'birth of the devil child' as you've been putting it?" Brick asked, grinning, as I scooped Ruby up into my arms and held her close, careful not to balance her on my bump too much.

"Nah, no, I'll go. I can take Ruby back with me if you want?" He offered, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood.

"Wanna go home Rubes? We could be here for awhile." I asked her. She twiddled her hair thoughtfully, then nodded, reaching out for Butch, who collected her from my arms.

"Well, let me know how it goes." He said, lifting off the ground.

"Will do man. See you soon." Brick answered. Once they had gone, Brick glanced about the waiting area tentatively. "Spose I better get accustomed to this place huh?" He joked, hooking his fingers through mine as we began to walk to Buttercup's room.

"I guess so. You'll be here next week with me at my ultrasound won't you?" I asked, looking for room 101.

"Yeah, yeah. Looking forward to it. Boy or girl, pink or, red." He smiled.

It will be Brick's first ultrasound experience, he wasn't able to come with me to my first one, due to work stuff, but Buttercup was with me. It was nice not going to one on my own. I was looking forward to Brick's reaction.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked as we rounded the corner of room 101, where Buttercup was leaning against the rail of the bed, breathing through a contraction.

"Where…were you?" She asked, her breath hitched.

"Sorry sweetie, just had to try get out of work, we're here now though, here to stay, right Brick?" I said, taking her hand. He sat down on the chair in the corner.

"As long as I'm wanted." He said with a sarcastic smile.

"Where's Butch and Ruby?" She questioned, taking a long breath.

"Butch has gone home, with Ruby. It was nice of him to get you here." I smiled, helping her sit back down on the bed.

"Yeah, it was. He panicked like a little girl." She snickered.

"It's always a rare moment to see Butch squirm, isn't it." Brick smirked from the corner of the room. Buttercup agreed with him.

"So, how far along are you? Do you need anything? Any ice chips?" I asked, still clutching her hand.

"I'm fine I'm fine. And, 6cm dilated, they last said. So, not long to go till I can start pushing." She eyed Brick in the corner, closing her legs together gently.

"Yo Brick, you wanna err, go see if the Prof and Bubbles are here yet?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said, getting up and stroking along my stomach as he passed me.

"Not comfortable with Brick in the room, and no panties on?" I said with a bold smile.

Her cheeks tinted red. "It was bad enough Butch seeing my waters break. He'll be the one clearing it up when he gets in too." She chuckled. "Plus, we all know how potent that guy is."

I rolled my eyes just as the door swung open.

"Buttercup! Buttercup! How are you doing! Did I miss anything?" Bubbles cried, bursting into the room, throwing her arms around her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You guys finally made it over." She half complained.

"Sorry! We're all here now. All of us! Zac, Sandra, Professor. And, Brick." Bubbles smiled.

I let Buttercup update Bubbles and stepped outside, to see Brick having a conversation with the Professor, an awkward look on his face. I was happy to see the Professor talking to him though. It was an improvement.

"How is she doing?" Sandra asked, rushing up to me.

"6cm dilated, so almost there really." I answered, glancing over at Brick again.

"Wow, that was quick! I'm so excited for her. She deserves some happiness, she's had such a hard time of it." She sympathized. I nodded in agreement.

"Hi Zac." I said, smiling and nodding in his direction. He raised his head and smiled half heartedly at me. Huh. He was usually so nice.

"Professor. Hi!" I said, sitting down next to Brick, who naturally placed a protective hand on my bump.

"Hey there Blossom. How is she doing?"

"Well, she's at 6cm, so not too long to go. You know Buttercup though, she's a fighter, she'll be fine."

We heard a husky yowl coming from her room seconds after I spoke. Then Bubbles crying "Just a contraction!"

The Professor chuckled. "I was just talking to Brick about my whole, PPG RRB conceiving theory I had."

"Oh? I had been thinking about that too, surely that theory doesn't work, now Buttercup's a room away in labour?" I questioned. I had kind of hoped it was a true theory, because, even though it would have meant making fathers of Butch and Boomer, which lets face it, does not sound ideal in any situation, it also could have meant making my sisters into mothers, which would in turn make them happy. But Buttercup's managed it without a ruff.

"Well, exactly. This was what I was saying to Brick. I wanted to do some more in depth research. I want to take a, ahem, sample, from Brick, to test. Just to see if it's any stronger then a sample I have of Zac's. If it is, then it could simply be the person, but if not, well it could be the chemical x. I just can't understand that you and Brick conceive so easily, but Bubbles is struggling so much. And Buttercup miscarries, but then has a so far successful pregnancy with a donor. I want to get to the bottom of it." He said, scratching his chin.

"Well, I'd be err, happy to oblige." Brick said, an uncomfortable smile on his face.

The Professor nodded his thanks. "I'd better go see how Buttercup is doing." He said, departing towards her room.

"What an _awkward_ conversation!" Brick exclaimed in hushed tones as the Professor entered Buttercup's room.

I laughed. "I'm glad you're doing it though. For Bubbles. It will be interesting to know, too."

"I guess so. I don't see exactly how it's going to help. Bubbles is still married." Brick said, leaning back on his chair. "And Buttercup has a sprog coming, which won't be a full chemical x child, like Ruby."

"This is true, but I guess if the pair of them were happy with it, Butch or Boomer would just be like, donor's. Like what Buttercup's done. I don't think it's a true theory, as Buttercup's managed a pretty much full term pregnancy without Butch or Boomer's help." I pointed out.

"I spose. I don't know how eager Butch or Boomer would feel about being parents. Especially to a Puff. They're only just used to you being around." Brick said, his expression turning a little sour.

"Oh I dunno, they love Ruby. And they're both fine with me. They even got on, well, okay, with Buttercup. Hey what's wrong?" I asked, his sudden change of mood showing.

"What the fuck is that guy staring at? Or more, _glaring_ at." He growled under his breath.

I turned to look at Zac, who was shooting Brick daggers. He looked away when I looked his way. "I don't know. I don't know what his problem is, he's normally a pretty nice guy."

"Was he a big fan of _Tim?_" Brick asked, spitting venom at the mention of my husbands' name.

"Ahh. Yes, I suppose he was." I mumbled. "Sorry Brick, just ignore him."

"It's increasingly hard to be nice to your family when they act so, insolent." He muttered, aggravated. "Especially when I can't reciprocate in my usual manner."

I opened my mouth to tell him to rise above it when Zac cleared his throat and spoke first.

"Tim is all right, by the way. He got out of hospital about a month ago, in case you were wondering." He said, his voice laced with baneful sarcasm.

I didn't reply, there was nothing I could say, and Brick clenched his hands so tight in anger I squealed, I think he forgot he was holding them. And that I'm powerless.

"Sorry, sorry." He said gently, kissing one. Zac got up and left.

* * *

><p>"How far along is she now? This is getting ridiculous, it's been hours." Brick cried.<p>

"It's been four hours Brick, that's nothing. I was in here almost double that with Ruby, plus some women's labour goes on for days."

"Days?"

"Days." I said with a laugh. "You can go if you really want to. Go check on Ruby. I just gave a call; Butch said she was fine. He's even fed her."

"Fed her? What, McDonalds?" Brick said scraping a hand through his red hair and loosening his work tie.

"KFC actually. Ruby was over the moon with that."

"I can imagine. No, I'll stay. Might make your wonderful family warm to me more." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

I looked over at Zac, who was talking intently with Bubbles across the room. "Don't worry about him." I realized Buttercup was alone then, everyone else was sat in here. I got up slowly, touching my bump lovingly. "I'm going to go see how Buttercup's doing." I stood in front of him and kissed the scruffy top of his head.

He stroked my bump and kissed it.

When I walked in, Buttercup was lying down on her bed, taking sharp intakes of breath and gritting her teeth. "Blossom…they're really close together now. I think…I think this might be it."

I was at her side holding her hand tightly. "How close together? Have you managed to count them?" I pressed on the buzzer.

"About, 40 seconds or so I think…I don't…I can't be sure…Blossom it hurts! Does it get worse?" She panted heavily clutching me.

I stroked the sweaty strands from her face and kissed her forehead. "Sweetie, I'm not gunna lie-" Saved by the bell, Bubbles and her gyno burst through the doors.

"Honey are you okay? Is it time?"

"It's time to start pushing! If you girls are staying, scrub up!" Her doctor instructed. We did so, Bubbles having to pass me my scrubs and help me get them on quick, as Buttercup was still clinging to me tightly, panting heavily. "Okay Buttercup honey, you should be feeling the urge to push right?"

"Uh huh." Buttercup replied.

"Go with it hon', push okay. Focus all your energy on pushing your child into the world." Her doctor cried, as she crouched down at the foot of the bed with a nurse.

Bubbles and I were beside her, holding onto her tightly. She let out a loud grunt and began pushing. "That's it Buttercup, you're doing it! You're doing it. They're nearly here! Your babies nearly here!" I cried encouragingly.

She exhaled loudly and whimpered. "Is he okay?" She cried.

"He's fine honey he's fine, count to five, and began to push again okay?" Her gynecologist instructed.

"He?" Me and Bubbles cried.

"He." Buttercup confirmed, smiling, then began to push again.

What felt like seconds later, a loud roar filled the sound of the room. And when I say loud, I actually mean deafening. I heard the Professor and Sandra scurry to the door, peering into the window.

Her baby wailed whole heartedly, as Bubbles cut the cord, and he was passed to the nurse, who quickly cleaned him up and wrapped him in a soft blanket.

"Blossom? Where is he?" Buttercup asked sleepily, her voice sounding full of motherly emotion, looking around frantically.

"Here he is sweetheart. Well done, Buttercup, you did so well." I told her, squeezing her hand proudly.

"Congratulations, Buttercup, it's a boy." Her doctor said, passing him over into her arms. "A healthy, happy baby boy."

She held him tenderly, looking down at his shot of jet black hair. He had his eyes squeezed shut tight, hands balled into fists, looking quite bewildered. He opened his eyes wide, and looked at his mother in awe, and she looked back up at him with the same wonder.

His eyes, they were a dark forest green. He looked just like a little baby Ruby, but with shorter black hair and dark green eyes. His eyes. They looked like… It couldn't have been. It couldn't have been.

"He's, adorable." Bubbles sighed happily.

"I, I know, right." Buttercup replied, carefully stroking his rosy cheeks. He was still looking at her in awe.

The nurse wheeled a cot into the room. "You can pop him in here when you're ready. You _and_ him are going to need some rest." She said with a wink. "I'll leave you all for a bit to get acquainted."

"Oh Buttercup, congratulations darling." The Professor gasped as he, Sandra and Zac came in, Brick trailing behind. He slinked his arm round my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Little green boy huh." He smiled, looking down at him.

"Can I hold him, Buttercup?" Bubbles squeaked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Of course. Be careful, he's tiny." She gushed as she passed him over gently.

"So you knew it was a boy all along?" I asked as Buttercup shifted in bed uncomfortably.

"Yeahh. I just wanted it to be a surprise. I gotta name for him too."

"Ohhh what?" Bubbles cried, holding him closely.

"Well, I'd like everyone to meet, Sage Utonium."

There was a chorus of oo's and aww's in response.

"What a lovely name." Sandra sighed, as he was passed to her.

"So was it that bad, Buttercup? Childbirth?" I asked, grinning.

She laughed. "Piece of cake."

I laughed in reply, then realized the Professor was passing Sage into my arms. I held him delicately against my chest, looking at him, as he stared up at me. My first nephew. But, his eyes. I knew I'd see them before.

"Isn't he just so handsome." I cooed, gently stroking his mop of black hair. "Hey Sage, I'm your Aunty Blossom. And, this is Uncle Brick." I gestured over. Brick looked down at him and smiled, but then his eyes opened wide suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, passing Sage back to his over the moon mother.

"Nothin', nothin'. He's just, err, cute."

"Doesn't he take after his mother?" The Professor commented.

I looked at Brick meaningfully, trying to read his eyes. I wasn't so sure about the Professors comment…

* * *

><p>r&amp;r (:<p> 


	8. eight

Thank you for the reviews guys, here's the next chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

Everyone cooed over Sage and congratulated Buttercup, who looked tired, but ecstatic, she finally had her baby with her. It made me feel nostalgic, remembering when I had Ruby. I'd had my sisters at my side too. This time, Brick will be there. Which will make it a whole different experience. Looking down at baby Sage, I got excited butterflies in my tummy. I couldn't _wait _to meet my new baby.

Brick squeezed on my waist gently. I turned and smiled at him softly, but he didn't look as blissed out as the rest of us. He looked like he was hiding something, like he knew something I didn't.

He cocked his head door-wards, indicating he needed to talk to me alone.

I skimmed my hand over Buttercups forehead. "You should get some rest honey. So should Sage." She agreed, stretching sleepily. "Well done."

"Thanks Blossom." She replied, smiling.

I stepped outside with Brick, going around the corner slightly. "What's up?" I asked, cutting to the chase, I sensed he was feeling anxious.

"Did you not see that kid? How much did he look like, like…"

"Like what?" I asked, almost panicking.

"My brother?" Brick cried under his breath.

I blinked, looking into the distance. I didn't want to agree with him, but I knew I did, he was right, Sage looked _just_ like Butch. But, how could that be?

"I saw it. But, how on earth could that even be? Buttercup used a donor." I answered quietly.

"Are you absolutely sure she used a donor?"

"What are you insinuating?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, how did Ruby end up here?" He hinted.

My eyes clicked opened widely. "You think they slept together?"

"You know what Butch is like. He's a 'charmer', apparently. He slept with the majority of our year."

"So?"

"Well he obviously has his ways and means! He's never struggled to bed someone. They got on a lot better than I expected with Buttercup living at ours for the last few months. And the way he acted earlier in the hospital."

"I also know what Buttercup's like, she would _never_. Not after the way she reacted to you and I. I don't think Butch could ever charm _her._"I answered, incredulous at the accusation. "I'm not even sure he'd want to."

"I dunno, Blossom. They are counterparts." Brick added.

I shook my head. "No, Brick, it's not a possibility. I've seen all the paper work, Buttercup most definitely went to a donor. Anyway, the baby looks like Buttercup too…"

"Yeah, but, his eyes. They're, Butch. Just like Ruby's are mine."

We paused, both thinking the same thing, but neither of us wanting to say it.

Brick sighed. "If he's donated sperm, I'm gunna fucking kill him."

"Do you think he would?" I cried, raising my hands to my face. I felt a thump in my stomach, baby kicking as I got panicked butterflies. I rested a hand on my bump. "Baby's kicking." I semi smiled.

Brick smiled, resting his hand over mine, feeling it. "Does it not hurt? I mean, you have no powers and, surely the baby does?"

"A little, nothing I can't handle though." I smiled, but it didn't last long. "What, what are we gunna do?"

"Oh Blossom! Isn't he adorable!" Sandra gushed as she left Buttercup's room, in a daze, interrupting our conversation.

I put on my best smile, as did Brick (well, all the smile Brick would give around my family. More like a smirk). "He sure is; he's beautiful."

She sighed happily. "I can't believe I have two grandchildren! And a third on the way!" She exclaimed happily, the happiest I'd seen her at the mention of my second Jojo offspring. She patted my bump affectionately.

"Yeah, almost half way there, too."

Brick stroked my stomach lovingly.

"Maybe you two should think about getting married soon, if baby number two is on its way." She chuckled as I looked to Brick, whose cheeks matched his eyes. I felt mine warming up too.

She raised her shoulders happily, practically dancing away.

I chuckled nervously, naturally resting a hand on my bump. Brick nudged me playfully.

"Something to think about, I spose." He mumbled, then looked up, an amorous look in his eyes.

I laughed lightly. "I guess I better get rid of husband number one first." I winked. But my stomach knotted at the thought, my baby wriggling about as a reaction.

"Right. I'm gunna head home. Interrogate my pinhead brother, and check on Ruby. I'll call you with my findings. You should come home soon though, you need rest too, remember." He said, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me tenderly.

"What are you going to say to him?"

"Ask him if he donates sperm. If he says yes, tell him he's a fucking irresponsible son of a bitch. Then, well, we can choose what we want to do from there. I mean, if it wasn't for Professor's theory, I don't think I'd bother, I'd take it as a coincidence that the kid looks like Butch. I mean, Buttercup's a green eyed brunette too. But, I reckon this could prove the Professor's right, if Butch has been an idiot, anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Brick<strong>

I opened the door to our place to an excited Ruby, jumping into my arms crying "Boy or girl? Boy or girl?"

I laughed and squeezed her tightly. I still couldn't get over the fact that this beautiful creature was a creation of my own. My wonderful, remarkable daughter, my Ruby. "A boy. His name's Sage."

She blinked, dissatisfied. "A boy? Boys are stupid!" She folded her arms and let out a little huff.

I chuckled. "Not all boys. Just your uncles."

"Daddy's not stupid!" She cried, kissing me on the cheek.

"That's right." I said, plopping her into thin air and she hovered over to the sofa where Butch sat.

"She had a boy?" He asked sleepily. I think I detected a slight hint of concern in his voice though, just like when we saw him at the hospital hours earlier. Hmm.

"Yeah. Kitchen, now. We need to talk." I commanded, turning my back on his puzzled expression as he slouched up, chucking the remote at Ruby, who of course caught it.

"What's up man?" He asked, leaning against the counter opposite me in the tiny kitchen.

I sighed. Did I ask outright? Or beat around the bush? I mean, if he _has_ donated sperm recently, that doesn't necessarily mean Sage is his kid, but if the Professor's theory was right, he _was_ the father of Buttercup's child, and it's all his fault for donating sperm, and bad luck that Buttercup picked him. God, Buttercup. I dread to think of her reaction if I am right about all this.

"What?" Butch cried, his trademark temper setting in.

"Butch, did you donate sperm?"

He blinked confusedly, and lazily shrugged his shoulders. "Why you asking that?"

"As a concerned sibling. Well, did you or didn't you?" I answered sarcastically.

His brow furrowed. "What if I did? What does it matter to you?"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but it was ages ago now! Like, almost a year, 10 months or something. What's the problem?" He answered nonchalantly.

"WHY on EARTH would you donate sperm?" I yelled, throwing my arms out in despair.

He flinched back slightly, his expression still unnerved. "Whoa dude, calm the fuck down! They offer like, $50 a time for it, I was caught short one day by the sperm bank so, I went and unloaded. I only done it once!"

"So let me get this straight, you went to a sperm bank, and gave them a sample of your SUPERPOWERED SPUNK, for $50 measly dollars?" I shouted angrily. "Can you not see how irresponsible that is? There could be tons of, mutated, half chemical x kids outs there!"

"Well, there won't be, okay! I withdrew my sample like 2 months after, for the very reason you just spoke of. Plus, I don't wanna have a kid or nothing. Lord knows I aint ready for none of that yet, Ruby's a handful enough, and she's only my niece."

My fists balled and I nearly socked him one, but I breathed, and I managed to compose myself quite quickly. "You donated sperm, but then withdrew it, because you didn't want to be a father? Do you _not_ _get _the concept of donating sperm?"

"Relax Brick, jeez, when I withdrew my sample they told me only one 'customer' had picked my 'product' anyway, so-"

I interrupted him. "And was that 'product' successful?"

"Err," He stammered slightly. "Well, they wouldn't tell me that bit…"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose tensely. "I think this is the most idiotic thing I've ever known you to do Butch."

"Why has it got to you so much? What does it matter? If there's some little freaky half ruff thing out there, surely we'd have heard about it by now?" He cried, really not getting this.

I waited for him to figure it out. To figure out that _Buttercup_ used a donor not so long ago, and that I'd just returned from the birth of her baby, and _that's _what lead me to ask him. But, it didn't click for him. He just stared at me like I was being the most unreasonable I'd ever been.

I almost laughed, he was so, so, beyond stupid. I opened my mouth to tell him about Sage, tell him about how much he looks like him, but I didn't. Because, I missed out on 3 years with Ruby, and Butch was partly to blame. The word, 'payback' bounced around in my head, and a devilish smile spread across my face. This, would be fun.

"What? What are you smiling about? Do you know something?" He said, sounding worried, finally.

"Of course not. I was just watching some news report on sperm donation at the hospital, it got me thinking about my half brained brothers, that's all." I lied, the words rolling off my tongue so easily.

He raised a suspicious brow, but nodded. "Ookay. Well, don't be pissy with me, okay? I won't do it again. The only Jojo kid is in the living room, comprende?"

"Comprende." I replied dryly. Oh, he was so wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

It had been about 20 minutes since Brick had left, and I was sat in Buttercup's room, with Bubbles. Buttercup and Sage were asleep, getting some well deserved rest. Zac, the Professor and Sandra had headed home not long after Brick left, it was just us two with her now, watching them both sleep.

Bubbles in particular was watching Sage, a dreamy look in her eyes. I leaned over Buttercup and squeezed her hand. I didn't need to say anything with it, she knew what the gesture meant.

She let out a heartfelt sigh. "There are just, no more words, Blossom. I've said everything I can say. I can only express how much, I yearn for this, in so many ways." Her voice was quiet, a harrowing whisper. I think even if Buttercup and Sage were awake, her voice would have came out like this.

I sighed too. "Sometimes it's easy to run out of words."

"Exactly. I mean, you've run out of words to give me in a reply, because, it's all the same thing, and it makes no difference anyway. Words that are meant to reassure, don't always work. I mean I know they come from good jest, but, but. But it doesn't bring me a baby. You're pregnant again. Buttercup's just had a child with a _sperm donor, _for crying out loud. I'm married, and, I can't even have a baby." The last six words came out in a sob. And she leaned away from Sage so she wouldn't wake him.

I felt my heart tear, as I rushed as quickly as I could to her side, throwing my arms round her, covering her body as it shook with the intensity of her cries.

"Oh Bubbles," I said, kissing her head, my own throat knotting.

"Everything is falling apart, Blossom. I feel myself, beginning to blame, to blame…" She didn't want to complete her sentence, so I did it for her.

"Blame Zac?"

She nodded, crying into my chest. "It's not his fault. It's, no ones fault. But, he isn't who he was, Blossom. Neither of us are. It's pulling us apart. He's become so, distant. He's barely at home. It's like he doesn't want to be around me. I don't know who I am anymore! I just, want it so bad! And I don't think I'll ever get it."

She lifted her head slightly as she felt a tear splash onto the top of her head. "Oh Blossom I'm sorry! I didn't mean to set you off too." She said, lifting a tear away from my cheek with a finger.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Anything sets me off at the minute. Last week I cried at work when my stapler ran out of staples." I brushed it off, sniffing.

She laughed in reply, and gently stroked my stomach. Baby kicked in reply, reassuring their wonderful Aunty that everything would turn out okay.

God, I wanted to say something so bad. I wanted to tell her the Professor's theory. But, it was just that, a theory. I didn't want to give her false hope. And as a married woman, the possibility of Butch or Boomer being able to give her a child might not necessarily be the solution in her eyes.

But seeing her now, seeing how desperate she'd become, how depressed, she'd become I hoped with all my heart that the Professor was right. I hoped Brick would come back down here, and tell me Butch had donated sperm. I hoped Boomer was Bubbles' only hope, in a really messed up kind of way…

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	9. nine

Sorry for any delay, had a busy few weeks. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

After her little outburst, I'd advised Bubbles to go home and rejuvenate, to come back later, and I'd stay with Buttercup. But just as she gave in, the Professor arrived again, alone this time. He walked into the room brandishing a suspicious looking small, clear, lidded jar, but his expression had changed from one of excitement to a saddened look of displeasure.

"I thought today might be too much for you sweetheart." He said softly. Bubbles dipped her head low and sighed.

"I'm fine. Blossom and I had a talk. I feel a little better now. What's the jar for?"

"Oh, nothing. Is Brick around?"

A little giggle escaped my lips at his question, to which they both cocked an eyebrow, but I didn't tell, just laughed even more. That jar, was for Brick.

"He popped home to check on Ruby. He should be back soon." I said, still struggling to stifle my laughter. I couldn't wait to see Brick's face when the Professor handed him the jar. Maybe he had some naughty mags in his briefcase too… Pfft!

"What's all the laughing about?" Buttercup said, sitting up bleary eyed. She looked around at us, then her eyes went straight to Sage. "Hey little monster." She cooed, scooping him gently up.

He stared at her in that awe-like way newborns do, still shocked by this brightly coloured world.

She smiled serenely, this was the happiest I'd seen her in a long time. I wonder how long that would last, if Butch _is_ Sage's father.

There was a light knock on the door, and Brick entered.

"Hey." He said quietly, nodding at my sisters and the Professor. "How's the new arrival doing?"

"Just fine." Buttercup replied, smiling blissfully. Probably the most civilized she'd been to Brick in, well, ever.

He looked a little shocked at her kind reply, but then looked over at me. "Can I urr, have a word?" He said, gesturing towards the door. I tried to read his expression quickly as I sat up, but he bobbed his head down. This couldn't be good news. Or, it could be, all according how you look at it…

"Sure." I replied, weaving through.

"Oh Brick, can I have a word after?" The Professor asked, holding up the jar.

I was stood by Brick now, and I felt him tense with humiliation. I had to control my laughter. "Yeah, that's, cool." He answered, as we left the small private room. "You better be coming in a room with me and that jar." He said with a cheeky smile. I giggled in return.

Once we got round the corner, all seriousness returned. "So? Did he? Did he donate sperm?"

Brick scraped his fingers through his copper hair, and after that action I knew the answer already. "He's a fucking idiot." He sighed. "He said he donated about 10 months ago. Which, makes sense doesn't it? He reckons a couple of months after he, donated, he went back to 'take his product off the shelves', and when he did, they told him one person had chosen him. They wouldn't tell him if that had been successful or not though."

My bottom jaw dropped. "It had to have been Buttercup. I remember when she showed me the donor information. It did say green eyed brunette. I obviously didn't think of Butch then though, he's not the only raven haired green eyed guy in Townsville. It also said he was a firefighter."

"He's a fucking bull shitter, worthless, waste of space, pain in the ass. He is also more than likely Sage's father."

"Did you tell him about Sage? Did you tell him they look the same?" I asked, wondering his reaction.

"Did he tell me about Ruby?" He answered, his face looking pissed off.

"Oh." I replied flatly. "I suppose he didn't."

"There's no point mentioning it yet anyway. We need more proof, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"We need a paternity test. And, we both know a guy who can do that for us, in three days, or less." He said, looking towards Buttercup's room pointedly.

"The Professor." I said, uncertain.

"Yes, it makes sense Blossom, he has to know, he can solve it. Or more, find out the truth. There's no point telling either of them until we know it's true. They will _both_ freak out."

"Deservedly so. Okay. You're right. We'll have to do a paternity test without them knowing. God, how on earth are we gunna manage that?" I cried exasperatedly. Butch is _such_ an idiot.

"I'll handle Butch. You get the Professor and update him. One second." He said, disappearing in a bolt of red.

I glanced around confusedly, but did as he said, calling the Professor and Bubbles outside. I updated them quickly, and they both responded quite animatedly (Bubbles: "OH MY GOD! BUTCH? He _does_ look like Butch! Oh my god, do you think Buttercup and him might hook up?" Professor: pulling scary scientist faces, his mind ticking away, as his theory could be true, but probably not saying this out loud due to Bubbles' presence).

"Okay. Bubbles, you get a sample from Buttercup, and Sage. Spit sample, a swipe round the cheek. Blossom, you go home and rest, you've been on your feet a lot today, and Brick," The Professor said, just as Brick appeared in a flash of red, holding up 3 medical swabs, most likely stolen from the hospital. "You head home now and get a sample from Butch for the paternity test. Also, can you err, deal with this, before you leave?" He handed him the small jar awkwardly.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, and Bubbles returned from Buttercups room flaunting two successfully swiped swabs in her hands.<p>

"How on earth did you-" I began, but Buttercup's door barging open interrupted me.

"What the HELL just happened?" Buttercup screeched in Bubbles direction, the thin hospital gown fluttering as she spoke.

Bubbles narrowed her eyes. "It is no concern of yours." She replied primly, handing the swabs over to the Professor.

"I think it _is_ a concern of mine, when you shove a cotton swab in my son and my mouth!" She yelled. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Calm down Buttercup, the Professor's just doing another crazy experiment, he's asked for swabs from all of us, right Professor?" Bubbles said casually.

The Professor nodded in reply. "Oh yes, of course. Now go back to your room sweetie, you need your rest."

Just in time, a nurse came round the corner. "It's feeding time again, honey." She said kindly, heading into Buttercup's room. She looked at us all skeptically, but followed the nurse into the room.

Brick appeared then, as we all let out a sigh of relief. He too, held a swab in his clutches, and a jar in his hand, though he hid that well.

"How did you do?" I asked, watching him 'slyly' pass the sample of his own to the Professor. The jar was quite full, I may add.

"Fine. It was easy. I just knocked him out." Brick said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You knocked him out? Isn't he supposed to be watching Ruby?" I cried worriedly.

"Boomer's there now. Don't worry. I got the sample, and Ruby's fine, so, that's all that matters." He gave the swab to the Professor.

"Right. I'll go get these done. I'll have the results in about 3 days." He said, nodding his goodbye.

Bubbles glanced at her watch. "I guess it's getting late. I better get home. I'll see you soon? You'll have to let me know the outcome."

I nodded in reply. "I will do. Bye Bubbles. Keep your chin up okay."

"I will." She smiled.

* * *

><p>I walked into the maternity unit of the hospital and let reception know I was coming to pick my sister up. I'd had a call from her late last night; she'd be ready to come home by the morning. She wanted me to pick her up and then help her and Sage move back to her place, all her stuff was still at Brick's place. I'd agreed, and called work to take the day off. Brick had it off too, to look after Ruby.<p>

After childbirth, chemical x kicks in, I remember feeling almost right as rain the morning after.

"How are we feeling?" I asked as I opened the door to her room. She was stood in loose jogging bottoms and a loose top, her jet black hair tied back in a scruffy ponytail, Sage held close to her, her bag on her shoulder.

"Kinda sore." She replied gruffly, but she was smiling down at Sage, as only a mother would to their newborn baby.

"But that's expected. You shouldn't feel too tired though, my powers were almost back by now when I had Ruby." I said, sliding the bag off her shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't feel tired at all. Kind of feel, charged, if I'm honest. It must be my powers returning. Sorry for all this time off work, by the way."

"Don't be stupid," I replied. "What are sisters for? Anyway, I got tons of dates to take off. It's nothing."

Once we had left the hospital, we jumped into the taxi I had waiting, to take us to the Rowdyruff apartment.

"Hopefully, this'll be the one and only time you have to enter this place." Buttercup cooed to Sage, and I just rolled my eyes. I don't think so, somehow…

When I opened the door to our place, and Buttercup followed me in, one of the weirdest things I have ever seen happened.

Buttercup, with Sage in her arms, looked up from him, and over to the living area, where Butch was slouched on the sofa. He sat up and looked in Buttercup's direction too. Butch's eyes met Sage's, and Buttercup's eyes met Butch's.

And simultaneously, they both let out yowls of horror. Even Sage began to howl.

Her son's cries made Buttercup go into mum mode, she looked away from Butch and down to Sage, beginning to rock him and soothe him.

Butch had both hands by the side of his head, shaking it repeatedly.

"This better be some kind of fucking joke!" Buttercup growled at Butch, then resumed trying to console Sage.

I looked to Butch, then to Buttercup, then to Brick, who burst out laughing. I sighed heavily. "Okay, will everyone just calm down!" I instructed, but to no avail.

"YOU?" Buttercup hissed, her voice shaking.

"No no no no no, no no no no NO this CAN'T be happening!" Butch muttered over and over again, standing up. "You _KNEW_ didn't you?" He accused Brick, who couldn't reply from laughing.

"Seriously, you guys –"

"What is going on? Why does my son, my son look exactly like –" Buttercup cried loudly, but I interrupted her.

"This is NOT the kind of environment you bring a newborn into!" I yelled, silencing even Sage. But only temporarily.

"Blossom! What is going on?" Buttercup cried, concern in her voice now.

"You knew didn't you! That's why you asked me if I donated sperm! You _knew_ Buttercup had, that that was, YOU KNEW?" Butch barked at his brother, who had began to kill himself laughing again. Butch threw himself across the living room into Brick, who composed himself and had Butch in a headlock in seconds.

"You, you, you donated sperm?" Buttercup shrieked, setting Sage into roars of upset.

"You took my _product?_" Butch replied, just as shell shocked.

"Brick!" I hissed, looking down at Butch.

He wiped the tears of joy from his eyes and let out a low whistle. "Butch. Chill." He commanded, slowly letting go of him.

"What do you mean chill? Is that, is that my kid? I got a, kid?"

"The Professor's doing a paternity test as we speak." Brick explained.

"Blossom?" Buttercup cried, sounding about 5 years old again.

"I'm sorry honey. But, it could be the case. The Professor has this theory, that, only someone with chemical X in their blood, can reproduce with someone else with chemical X in their blood. He's looking into it, but, as soon as we clapped eyes on Sage, we found out if Butch had donated sperm, which he has, around when you were inseminated too. It's just, bad luck, I suppose. But not completely, if you hadn't have picked Butch, you more than likely wouldn't have got Sage."

She looked down at Sage in a daze, who was still sniffling, but not full blown bawling anymore. She stroked his face gently, and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry Sagey, Mummy didn't mean to make you cry. Here, come see Aunty Blossom." She handed him over to me gently. I tucked the light green blanket round him, then looked over at her, she was placing her bag down on the floor. We were all waiting for it. For her to pounce, she had always been unpredictable.

"You fucking idiot!" she cried, going for Butch. But Brick grabbed her by the waist, pulling her aside with ease. "Get off of me you jackass! I'm still pissed at you for not telling me? Firefighter? A fucking _firefighter?_"

"Give it up Buttercup. This is no way to behave in front of your child. You two need to think of the example you're setting for your son." Brick replied sarcastically.

They both froze then, and Brick had a set of jade green and emerald green eyes glowering at him. He chuckled in response, but Butch and Buttercup were too distressed to bother killing Brick.

"I can't _believe_ you donated sperm? Why would you donate sperm? Why?" Buttercup yelled in despair.

"Because I'm an idiot okay! Why on earth did you pick me to be your baby's Dad?" Butch yelped in reply. "I mean, ME?"

"It didn't fucking say BUTCH JOJO on the description! I didn't know it was you!"

She turned away from him then, and back to Sage. She looked from him, to Butch, and back and forth. She was trying to deny it, she couldn't.

"Buttercup, come on, let's get your stuff and get you home. This isn't fair on Sage." I pacified, taking her gently by the arm. "Take Sage."

She did, that look of horror still gracing her features. As she looked at him, then to Butch.

I picked up her bags that I'd prepared for her the night before. "Come on, let's call a cab and get you home."

"I'll take them." Brick offered.

I expected Buttercup to flat out refuse, but she didn't. He scooped her up into his arms and she scowled at him, holding onto Sage tightly as I strapped her bags onto Brick securely.

"No funny business." She said with squinted eyes.

"Highly improbable." Brick replied with a scoff.

"I'll call you Buttercup. Call me if you need anything, okay."

"I will." She huffed.

The door closed, and I turned to Butch, who still looked completely shook up. He was standing scratching his back clumsily.

"Butch." I said quietly. He fell into my arms, and let out a big sigh. A moment I never thought I'd have with Butch, of all people.

"What the fuck have I done?" He mumbled.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	10. ten

Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Chapter 10 already, jeez! Not very long, and kind of a filler, I apologise. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"Come on Butch, are you ready yet?" I called, helping Ruby tie her shoelaces, a difficult feat when you're 20 weeks pregnant.

"I'll do it Mummy." She said, gently pushing my hands away and tying them neatly into bows.

"Well done Ruby. You're growing up so fast you know." I smiled, hugging her closely.

"I am getting pretty tall." She commented cutely, smiling up at me. I tightened the little red bow I'd tied in her long red hair this morning, the very same one I wore as a child.

"Butch? Running late won't make it not happen!" I called again.

"Fine fine fine I'm ready." He hovered in slowly, arms crossed over his chest. He sighed loudly. "I still can't BELIEVE this!"

"I know I've said it about a million times, but you did donate sperm." I commented, standing in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"But not to _her!_" He cried.

"Butch, that's the whole thing about donating, it's anonymous, anyone can come along and take it. Did you not get that about it when you donated? That you could become a father and not know it?" I questioned incredulously.

"I didn't think of it like that? I don't think, I just do." He huffed, scooping me up into his arms after I locked the front door.

"Well that sort of attitude is what made you a father." I answered. We were heading to the Professor's place to find out the results to the paternity test (déjà vu). I was dragging a very reluctant Butch along to find out if he was the father to Sage, and an excited Ruby who wanted to meet her cousin.

He sighed. "I don't even have the heart to comment on how big your ass is now." He shifted me in his arms, and I slapped him on the arm.

"Just shut up and get going." I huffed in reply. I glanced down at my butt, it hadn't got that big had it?

* * *

><p>When we arrived at our place, Butch skulked outside a little. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't make me drag you inside."<p>

"Like to see you try." He muttered, kicking at the ground.

"Come on!" Ruby cried, grabbing his collar and zooming inside.

Buttercup sat on the sofa, nursing baby Sage in her arms. She looked up and scowled at Butch, who only gave her a dark glare back. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Buttercup. How are you and my little nephew doing?" I asked, looking down at him.

"He's fine." She said, in an almost sulky voice. Butch hovered out in the hallway, looking in.

Ruby cooed loudly. "Wow! He's cute for a boy!"

Buttercup couldn't help but smile then. "You bet he is."

"Ahh. You're here. Butch." The Professor nodded in his direction. Butch nodded back. "It's of my understanding that you donated sperm, and my daughter may have chosen said sperm. And therefore, this could be your son?" His face was stony.

Butch glanced over at Buttercup, who was glaring at him. "Looks so."

"Well. Would you like to come into the kitchen, so we can sit down and, talk this out formerly?" The Professor offered, looking from Butch, to Buttercup then to me, and he smiled.

Buttercup scoffed. "I don't want to talk about this at all. I just want to know if this asshole is my child's father, then I wanna go home."

"Buttercup, don't be childish." The Professor sighed.

"The Professor's right Buttercup. Running away won't solve this. Come on. You both deserve to know. Most of all, Sage deserves to know." I said, giving her a commanding look.

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, getting up and handing Sage over to me gently.

"Keep ahold of him while I get this over with." She muttered.

Butch snorted. "I don't want to be here anymore than you do." He hissed.

"Well you wouldn't be here if you weren't such a jackass." She growled back.

The Professor cleared his throat, shutting them both up. "Shall we?" He gestured to the table.

I watched them go in and sit down, sitting as far apart as possible, arms crossed, expressions' startlingly similar. Buttercup caught my eye, as I turned to leave the room, but she called me back.

"Blossom, stay. Please." She mumbled, sounding a lot younger. I blinked in reply, but sat at the end of the table, Sage still in my arms.

"Well, I want to begin by thanking you both for coming. I understand this is, extremely hard to deal with, you must have both been going out of your minds wondering. But, I can confirm that Butch is Sage's father."

There was a round of shattered sighs, and the Professor paused to let them digest what they had learned.

"You've got to be kidding me." Buttercup said under her breath, scraping her hands through her hair.

Butch didn't say a word, he just looked over at Sage in my arms, like I was holding a ticking time bomb (and lets face it, I kind of was). It was safe to say it was the only time I'd seen Butch look absolutely terrified. It was a look that didn't suit him.

"As upset both of you may be by this news, you need to remember Sage in all this. He is your son. You both need to come to some sort of agreement. Sage is the top priority. He needs love, care and support. If you two are at each other's throats every five seconds, Sage won't be getting any of his needs from either of you." The Professor began sternly, but I don't think Butch or Buttercup were listening. Butch's eyes had glazed over, and Buttercup was glaring down at the table. It was going in one ear and out the other.

"You can't deny he is Butch's child. I can see both of you in him." The Professor said, smiling down at his first Grandson.

I stroked his black hair, smiling at him. "He's gorgeous."

"I do have some good news, though." The Professor began but Buttercup interrupted.

"Good news? What good could possibly come of this?"

"Will you shut the hell up and let him speak?" Butch snapped finally. The turned to each other and began to rip at each others throats, as expected, but the sudden cries from the green bundle in my arms shut them both up instantly.

Buttercup came to her son, shhing him and rocking him gently. He quieted slightly, sniffling.

"This is exactly what I meant you two." The Professor scolded, his braveness in the face of a wild Rowdyruff boy remarkable. There was a silence, as Buttercup passed Sage back to me, I began to rock him.

"Anyway. I guess you can call it good news. I had been researching a sample of Brick's DNA, looking into why Blossom and Brick have found it so easy to conceive, and Bubbles and Buttercup had either struggled or lost a child. Blossom and Brick's DNA are both charged with chemical X, whereas Zac, Bubbles' partner isn't, and neither was Buttercup's previous partner, Dominic."

Buttercup looked down again at the mention of his name. Butch noticed this.

"I began to wonder whether this was what was needed for you girls to procreate. I doubted this when Sage was born, until Brick and Blossom mentioned you, Butch. My suspicions were confirmed when I performed the paternity test three days ago. Brick, and Butch's DNA make up is the same as you girls'. Zac's is completely different. What's more, any normal human's sperm wouldn't make it anywhere near a Powerpuff egg. The environment is so inhospitable that it would destroy it. Which explains Bubbles and Zac's trouble conceiving."

"So, it's never going to happen for them?" I asked.

He shook his head sadly. "It is impossible."

"Then, what about my baby? The baby I lost? With, Dominic? How do you explain that, if it's impossible?" Buttercup piped in.

"I thought of this too. I can't explain how and why his sperm made it alive to your egg Buttercup, but, I can explain why you lost it. It would have been stricken with chromosomal abnormalities. Weak, and possibly deformed. I'm sorry, Buttercup."

She nodded bravely. "It's okay. At least I know. So, if Bubbles does manage to fall pregnant with Zac?"

"She will inevitably miscarry." The Professor said sadly.

There was a pause, as we all contemplated what we had just learned. "So, our only hope of having children, is them?" Buttercup suddenly cried.

"I'm afraid so." He responded.

"Does this thing work both ways?" Butch asked.

"How do you mean?" The Professor replied, his hand going to his chin.

"They can't have kids without us, can we have kids without them?"

"I looked into this too, it doesn't look that way. The sperm is too powerful, a normal female human reproductive system would reject it." He affirmed.

"Dang," Butch cried. "I been wearing condoms for all this time…"

I rolled my eyes in response, as did Buttercup. I think the Professor just pretended he didn't hear anything.

"Bubbles' only hope for a child, is…" I trawled, shocked.

"Brick, Boomer, or _him." _Buttercup ended, her voice filled with disgust.

"Well, not Brick." I added.

Buttercup sighed angrily. "I can't believe this. Why does Sage's father have to be such a fucking useless prick?"

"Why does his mother have to be such a poisonous bitch?" Butch retorted, folding his arms.

"I almost don't want to give you back to these two, Sage." I whispered into my nephews ear.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	11. eleven

Hey guys, thank you ever so much for continuing to read and review, puts a smile on my face! Just a quick note though, for those getting annoyed or disappointed at the rate I update, please remember I am having a baby. For any readers who have had children, you'll understand how hard it can be to focus on anything but your child's arrival. There's a lot to sort out and think about, plus my partner and I are moving house at the end of the month too, I've been extremely busy. But I PROMISE you all I won't give up on any of my fics. All will be completed. I will admit I've been finding Poison & Wine easier to write at the moment but I do have the next four chapters of Crossed Paths planned.

Anyway, enjoy Chapter 11.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"I just can't believe it. I can't fucking believe my luck. Of all the people, of all the _men_ in Townsville that donate sperm, I had to stroll in there when _he_ decides to give sperm for $50. It's just, stupid bad luck." Buttercup ranted, as I held Sage in my arms. His big green eyes followed his mother as she paced in thin air in front of the sofa I sat on in our family living room.

"It's not, bad luck. Well, I _suppose _one way or another it is but, remember what the Professor just told us Buttercup. Inhospitable environment, and all that? No Butch, no Sage?"

"I know that, I do, it's just difficult to digest right now. I'm just, _mad. _Mad that I picked that idiotic fake firefighter out there." She said, glancing furiously out the window.

Butch was out on the front garden, phone to his ear, pacing in thin air, more than likely giving Brick or Boomer an earful about their new nephew.

"He's really not that bad. If I can get over what he did to me and Brick, you can at least learn to live with this. You knew that Sage would have a Dad, by getting pregnant the way you did, you just obviously didn't expect to know the father…you two just have some decisions to make. As do Bubbles and Zac…" I said, my voice becoming sadder.

Buttercup planted her feet on the ground then, her expression softening. "Yeah, I guess they do. She's gunna be crushed."

"When should we tell her?" I asked, just as Sage began to sniffle for his mother. Buttercup took him.

"As soon as possible. If I were her, I'd wanna know ASAP. I think I'm gunna head home and feed this little monster. Do you want me to come with you to tell Bubbles?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I said, ignoring her question.

"No?"

"Butch! You cannot ignore it Buttercup! Look at him out there, he's freaking out just as much as you are. The least you can do is talk it out. Make a decision about what you're both gunna do."

"I'm not going to do anything! I don't _want_ to talk to him!" She cried defiantly.

"The least you can do is give him a chance. At least let him properly meet Sage. Talk it over. You _might_ be able to be civil, like you were before Sage was born. Remember Sage in all this. You go talk to Butch. I'll go tell Bubbles. Deal?"

She sighed, glancing out at him. "Fine. Break it to her gently."

"I will."

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Blossom! What a lovely surprise! Zac, Blossom's here!" Bubbles called to her husband, as she gestured for me to come inside.<p>

Zac grunted from the sofa, not looking round at me. Annoying, considering I'm here to give them some life changing news, but understandable, Tim and him were close.

"So, what brings you here. Ooh! Is it about Butch and Buttercup and Sage? Is he the father?" Bubbles cried, guiding me to the sofa and sitting down with me.

"Well, yes, it is to do with that. I'll start from the beginning. We went to see the Professor today. To confirm his, findings."

"His findings?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Yes, erm, Zac, you might want to turn the TV off. This is important news for both of you." I said politely, then looked down at my lap. Why did I say I'd deliver this news?

Bubbles gave him a stern look, and he reluctantly turned off the TV set, scraping a tired hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Carry on, Blossom." Bubbles said, detecting the somber tone to my voice.

"Well, as you know he performed a paternity test to see if Butch was Sage's father. He is. Butch donated sperm not long before Buttercup was inseminated. It seems just coincidence that she picked him as her donor."

"Why on earth did Butch donate sperm?" Bubbles cried gob smacked.

I sighed, slightly smiling. "Because he was low on cash, and he's an idiot."

Bubbles shook her head incredulously. "How did they take it?"

"Well, not well. But, they've gone off to sort some things out now. They've obviously got a lot to talk about. But, as it turns out, so do we."

"We? As in, us?" Bubbles blinked, Zac beginning to pay attention now.

"Yes. You see, the Professor's been doing some research, as you may know, into why I have found it so easy to conceive and you and Buttercup have struggled so much. He noticed the only difference was, both my children were created with someone who is charged with chemical X. A Rowdyruff, an equal, if you will."

I noticed Bubbles swallow hard, probably putting two and two together already in her head. I carried on regardless. "When Buttercup fell pregnant with a donor, the Professor began to doubt his ponderings. If Buttercup could manage with a donor, why can't you two, right? But once Sage was born, Brick saw Butch's eyes, and so did I to be honest, so, as you know we found out whether Butch had donated sperm, which he had, then had the paternity test done. The Professor also took a sample of DNA and sperm from Brick, to further his research, and-"

"And we can't have children, because Zac isn't a puff, or, ruff? Because he wasn't made with chemical X?" Bubbles said, her voice slightly hollow.

I tried to gulp down the knot in my throat. "Any normal, human sperm, doesn't make it anywhere near our chemical X eggs. Our environments are too, inhospitable." I said gently.

Bubbles looked on, her eyes glassing over. Zac looked just as shocked, looking at Bubbles tenderly.

There was a small pause, then Bubbles spoke again. "But what about Buttercup, and Dominic?"

"The Professor said, he couldn't explain how or why Dominic's sperm made it successfully to Buttercups egg, but he knew the reason she lost the baby. He said the baby would have had chromosomal abnormalities. The baby would have been weak, and maybe deformed." I answered quietly.

"So, in the unlikely event that Bubbles does become pregnant with my child…" Zac began.

"I will most definitely miscarry." Bubbles completed gravely.

I nodded. "I'm so sorry Bubbles." I stroked her hand gently, and she squeezed it back tightly. "The Professor can tell you more than I can. I just wanted to let you know."

"My only hope for a child is…?" Bubbles squeaked.

"With a rowdyruff." I replied.

There was a tense silence. "I guess Bubbles and I have a lot to think about. There are a lot of things to consider. Thank you for coming round to tell us Blossom." Zac said, nodding his head respectfully.

I smiled a small smile. "I shall leave you to it. Call me if you need to talk Bubbles. I love you." I squeezed her hand as I got up to leave.

"I love you too." She replied quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

After thanking the Professor and saying goodbye, I left, slamming the door loudly, making a pacing Butch on the front drive jump.

Looking at his confused, dumbfounded face made me angry all over again, and I just couldn't sit down and talk to him. I couldn't. "I'm going home." I announced, shifting Sage from one arm to the other, and floating into the air.

He took off too, close behind me. "What do you mean you're going home?"

"I'm going _home?_ That's what I mean." I answered, scowling in his direction. "Why are you following me? You found out what you came here to find out, you can go home too now!"

"That's it? I'm the kid's father, and that's it?"

"'The kid', has a name, and yes, that's it, what more do you want?" I'd began to fly a little faster, but Butch sped up too.

"Can we not talk this over?"

I stopped in thin air now, causing him to bump into me. "What is there to talk about? Yes, we have a baby together, but not conventionally? We're not, in a relationship, we're not in love, we are nothing! Nothing but incredibly unlucky to be tied together like we have been! And in your case, amazingly stupid for donating sperm."

He folded his arms across his chest and scowled. "If I didn't donate sperm, Sage wouldn't exist. Without me, there is no him."

This stumped me, because I knew he was right. I couldn't thank him for that though. As much as I loved my little boy, it made me angry to think he was half him, as well as half me.

"If I could have chosen this to be different-" I began but he interrupted.

"But you _couldn't _have chosen it any other way, and still got Sage at the end of it, don't you understand that? Can't you get that into your thick skull?" He shouted. "Sage is my son. Without me, without picking me, you'd have had either another miscarriage, or no baby. But you have Sage. You need to understand that."

My blood boiled, if I wasn't holding Sage in one arm, I'd have hit him with the other. I gritted my teeth and spoke. "Do not speak, about, about my baby, about, just don't."

His expression kind of softened, and he kind of look a bit frightened, a bit, little boy lost.

Sage began to cry then, a proper loud roar that seemed to be his trademark. We both looked down towards him.

"Look. Take him back to yours. Feed him or whatever it is that makes him stop making that noise and, lets talk."

"No." I said, turning around and continuing to head home regardless.

"Either way, I am following you home and coming in, so you may as well just make me a cup of coffee and shut the hell up." He said, beginning to follow me again.

* * *

><p>Luckily, I had a ready made bottle of breast milk ready for Sage, as Butch wasn't lying, he did just follow me in. I fed Sage, then held him closely as he gurgled and looked up at me.<p>

Butch was sat looking at Sage, his eyes like saucers. "His eyes are just like mine aren't they. It's like looking in a mini me mirror." He said, smiling slightly. I'd never seen this smile on Butch. Butch normally smirked, or leered. He didn't smile, or grin.

"He does look like you. But he looks like me, too. So, do you wanna hold him?" I asked with a slight sigh. I suppose he deserved to at least hold his son.

"Sh-sure." He stuttered. I slowly and carefully handed Sage into his arms. Butch imitated how I had been holding him, and looked down at him with wide eyes. "Hey little dude." He cooed, softly stroking his jet hair. "You are a hell of a looker, aren't cha."

I smiled, liking this side of Butch. I'd never seen it before. Sage reached up captured Butch's thumb in his hand, squeezing it so hard that Butch yanked it away. "That is one iron grip you got there too!" He laughed, looking over at me, beaming. "He's a strong little guy huh?"

I nodded. "He sure is."

Sage sighed happily, closing his eyes. Butch continued to watch him breathing slowly, minutes ticking past. "He falling asleep." He said, taking the bottle away.

"Looks like it. He must be pretty comfortable in your arms." I commented, looking at my sleeping son.

"Of course he is, I'm his Daddy." He grinned, looking proud.

"I suppose you are." I said, leaning back against the sofa, sighing. It was so strange to watch. He was his Dad though, it was almost as if Sage knew it too.

"So, what happens now?" Butch asks, slowly rocking Sage.

"What do you mean?" I ask, enjoying the quiet.

"This a one time thing, or do I get to see him on some kind of basis?"

My immediate reaction is no! Of course not. You're Butch Jojo, you're my enemy, you're bad! But, he also was the one who took me to the hospital. He waited while my sisters weren't there. He didn't exactly want to be there, but he was there. He wasn't a huge asshole about it all either.

He is also Sage's father.

"I don't know." I reply quietly. He doesn't take his eyes off Sage, but he nods, an understanding look on his face. "In the eyes of the law, you have no responsibilities to him. I mean, yes, you're his Dad, but, you donated sperm and I took that sperm to make a baby. That doesn't mean you're responsible for him."

He shrugged his shoulders, not looking her in the eye. His expression was serious though.

"Not that the law ever bothered you." I scoffed.

He smiled then. "Well, exactly. He's my son, regardless of how he came to be."

"I suppose, it's up to you if you _want_ any responsibility over him, time to spend with him, and stuff." I said, not looking at him either.

"And it's up to you whether you're going to let me have any." He replied. She nodded.

"It's all according to a long, long list of things." I said, sitting up.

"Like?" He asked, looking at me now.

"Like, your crime, your behavior. He's a child. I can't have some wanted scumbag coming round to visit, or taking my child away for the day. I _won't _have that."

He didn't reply, and I got an angry feeling spread over me, like a feeling of dread. He wouldn't change, not even for his own child. Why did that disappoint me? I didn't need him around.

"I dunno what to say. I suppose I am what I am."

"But you're also a dad now. You need to decide what is more important to you." I said, looking over at him now as well. We stared at each other for a few seconds, the most civil we had ever been towards each other.

"I guess we have some thinking to do." Butch said, looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"I guess we do."

There was a pause. "I still can't fucking believe you donated sperm!"

"I didn't know my arch enemy would be taking a trip down there!" He replied, grinning. I didn't want to smile at him back, but, his grin was infectious.

"You asshole." I replied, shaking my head.

"Spinster." He said back, smiling.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r!<p> 


	12. twelve

Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for almost a year! Those of you who read my other fic, Poison & Wine, will know I had a pretty eventful 2012. I moved out, & had a baby! So, not really had the time to write as much as I'd have liked to, what with being knee deep in nappies, bottles and baby food! But it's all good, life couldn't be better to be honest.

ANYWAY! You all don't care about all that, you want your fic! So, here's a teeny tiny chapter. I have the next seven chapters planned, but its just a case of being able to get to the laptop to be able to write, which ain't the easiest thing to accomplish with a baby! I will try my best, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer<strong>

Grabbing the mass of concrete, I lunged it across the building site with ease, enjoying the satisfying crash it made as it landed. Working as a labourer was probably the easiest job I could have found as a 'ruff. Except, it left a lot of time for your mind to wonder, and my mind had never needed much encouragement…

I just kept thinking about Sage. Butch's kid. I mean, he had a kid, and he didn't even know. As scary as that is, that wasn't what was freaking me out. It was this whole Chemical X and reproduction thing. The only way I could ever have a kid of my own, was with Blossom, Buttercup or Bubbles.

Now, it wasn't going to happen with Blossom. Too much history with Brick plus the fact that they love each other, have children together, and are, you know, in a relationship and all. It would NEVER happen with Buttercup, it kind of made me shiver at the thought of it. I'd seen pregnant Buttercup, there's no way I was up for that again. Besides, she had a child with Butch, surely it was only a matter of time before them two were an item...

And Bubbles? Bubbles. I felt like I barely knew her. I know she wants a child. I know she's been trying for awhile. I know she's married. Will I be expected to step up? Brick has a child with Blossom, and one on the way, Butch has a child with Buttercup, what next, me and Bubbles?

Would _she_ want that? Would _I _want that? I loved Ruby, and I I love my newest nephew Sage. I know I'd love a little tike of my own. it seems it's the only way. I had no idea how I felt about that. Shaking my head and dusting my hands on my thighs I sighed.

I mean, would she jump me the next time she saw me? Or was I being over the top? She's married, doesn't mean she'll dump him for me just for a child… We _barely_ know each other. We've hardly spoke since childhood. I mean our social groups crossed paths a lot at school. But, we _never_ spoke. We were enemies.

Sometimes it feels like life was much easier before the girls reappeared. I didn't have a job. I could do exactly what I pleased day in day out. Didn't have to work a day, just got things the easy way, with my bro's.

"Those days are far from over, you know…" A leery, creepy voice sang. It seemed to get dark and eery all of a sudden, everyone else around me was working in slow motion.

A red glow engulfed me, and I knew who was about to appear.

"Oh Boomer…I have so missed my sons."

"Get bent." I muttered, glaring at the air, waiting for Him to appear.

"Let me tell you," He said, materializing in front of me. "_I_ miss those good old crime ridden days as well, with my loyal sons at my side."

"Loyal? Only because we had to be!"

"You boys were bad to the bone, evilest of evil. But now? You're easily swayed by_ the Powerpuff girls_!" He growled the last three words fiercely.

"We're still us!" I replied coolly. "We're just over the whole 'sworn enemies, made to destroy each other' thing. We pretty much got over it when _you_ sent us to high school with them! We were young teenagers, and, those girls are pretty hot!"

Him grumbled. "I would have never have guessed _Brick,_ the one who was supposed to _lead_ you, would be the weakest of you all. And Butch is no better. But, I guess you boys have unknowingly done _something_ right, over these years since you, shall we say, slipped through my fingers."

"What do you mean?" I asked, uncertain.

"I mean, that I have a plan. And you boys have already put the first few steps into action. For starters, I want you boys back. And I also want a new generation of fighters. A new generation of Chemical X children, to help me on my path of destruction and _domination." _Him cackled.

"A new generation?"

"I have a proposition for you, dear boy. Reproduce with the blonde. Seduce her, wine and dine her, do whatever you have to to get her into your bedroom, and I can absolutely promise you that you'll never have to do a days work in your life ever again."

I considered, trying to understand. "You _want_ me to be with Bubbles? When you were just complaining about Brick and Blossom's relationship?"

"I don't want you to _love_ her, I want you to _use_ her! Don't you understand? I want your Chemical X children! I need them for my own."

I scoffed. "Of course I'm not going to do that! I'd rather work here for the rest of my life then hand over my own child to _you! _Besides, I don't, I don't want a relationship with Bubbles…"

"You and her are similar in more ways then you'll ever know." He said smoothly. "The girl is made for you! Don't you boys get it? You are each others equals. Brick for Blossom, Buttercup for Butch, _you _for Bubbles! They are the very reason you were even _created! _Buttercup and Butch _will_ become an item! And you'll be the gooseberry, _forever! _But if that's what you wanttttt!" He sang.

I sighed bitterly. "Oh fuck off Him. I don't need relationship advice from the devil. And I have no interest in your proposition."

Him rolls his eyes, awaiting me to change my mind. I gave him a hard glare. I mean it. Anger consumed him then, his face getting redder, if that's possible.

"Fine!" He said in his sing song voice. "I can take things into my own hands. I don't _need_ you anyway. You were always the, _runty_ one of the bunch, and I suppose there is always one. Brick is smart, Butch is tough, and you?" He scoffed. "You're _NOTHING!_"

_I_ got angry now. "I may not be the smartest, but I'm smart enough to know when to walk away from you! You're all talk. It's been years since we walked away from you, and we've not heard SQUAT from you. You're just scared now we're in good terms with the girls. Six against one, huh?" I taunted.

"Do remember I have the power to destroy you boys at my whim." Him giggled.

I hesitated. "No you don't. You just said, you need us."

"I need the _old_ you. Them girls have made you boys soft. _Especially_ Brick. He's not half the man he was. Think about my proposition Boomer, or you and your brothers may just regret it. Remember I can get you boys back in with me with a wave of my claw." He smiled sinisterly.

I shook my head. "You may have your contract Him, but we have our own minds, and our own brains." I called to him, as he disappeared, and things slowly went back to reality.

I smell trouble a' brewing.

* * *

><p>Just a short one, but, wanted to add <em>something <em>to this, and to prove to you all I haven't abandoned ship!

r&r :)


	13. thirteen

Man, I am on a roll! Thanks to those who did read and review, had so many messages urging me to update this story then when I do it goes quiet! o.O My bad for making you wait so long! But here's chapter 13 regardless!

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles<strong>

We'd carried on in awkward silences since Blossom had came over and broken the news to us. We couldn't avoid it anymore though. Zac looked nervous. _Why_ he looked nervous I didn't know. It was the last thing I felt. I felt, above all else, scared. What did this mean?

"You know what?" Zac suddenly spoke, making me jump. I looked up, curious. "I think I can be okay with this."

I blinked in shock. "Okay with what?"

"Okay with you, having a child with him. If it means you get a child then, who am I to stand in the way? I know its what you want." He said, his face stiff.

My mouth fell open. "You are my husband, that's who you are! Zac, none of this is, is, I don't know, set in stone! I barely know the guy-" I started spluttering, but he interrupted me.

"Oh yes you do. Come on, you've known him practically all your life!"

"That's not true. I mean yes, I've _known_ him, but I don't _know_ him! Do you understand? I don't _love_ him! And, I love you." My voice was beginning to crack. This was insane. I didn't want a child with my former archenemy; I wanted a child with my husband!

"I think you should talk to him. To see if he'd be okay with it, be a donor, or whatever, like Buttercup and the green one, whatever his name is…" Zac said, not listening to what I was trying to say.

"I, I, Zac that's neither here nor there! This is about us, not him!"

"What do you _want _me to say?! You want a child, and I can't give you that?" He cried, looking frustrated and angry. And, guilty?

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what I wanted _him_ to say either. "This is crazy." I whispered.

"If having a child means this much to you, you should do it." He said, finality to his voice.

I felt a knot rise in my throat then. "_I_ want a child."

"I know you do!" He almost yelled.

"No, you said, you. You said, 'If having a child means this much to _you_, _you_ should do it. Not we?"

He sighed. "Bubbles, to be honest, I've gotten used to the fact its not going to happen for us. And now Blossom's came over and confirmed it, I just, I don't know, it's over, isn't it?"

"What's over? What are you saying?" I whispered.

"Well, you want a child, so badly, I know that. And I did too, but like I said, I'm used to how it's not going to happen with you. You've got to make a choice, and I know it won't be me."

He didn't look sad. He looked, relieved. "You _did? _Is this just a get out clause to you?"

He scoffed. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean? We both know things haven't been the same lately, is this just your way of getting out of our relationship? Our marriage?" I cried, the knot in my throat getting bigger.

Zac suddenly looked frightened. Like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh god, what's wrong?" I said, dread in my voice.

He hesitated, then stood up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Look, I am really, _really _okay with this, okay? I just, I just want you to be happy, to have what you really deserve."

I screwed my face up incredulously. "Zac, what are you talking about?! We don't even know if this is an option yet?! What's going on? I know, I know something's up…" I narrowed my eyes at him, my expression dire.

He began to pace the living room, so I followed him. "Zac, tell me!"

He turned suddenly, his eyes wide. "I slept with Cheryl."

My eyes widened now, and I instinctively took a step away from him. "Wh-what?"

"Cheryl. The new assistant. I slept with her. But, but only once." Then he sighed again. "Okay, more than once. But, Bubbles things aren't the same anymore. Our marriage is so strained because of our problems conceiving and this? It's just the cherry on top of the cake. We are _never_ going to be able to have a child together so I –"

"Went to someone who you _could_ have children with?" I mumbled, numb. I felt like I'd been hit by Blossom's ice breath. Cold all over, I couldn't breathe.

"It isn't like that."

"Yes it is. That's exactly what it's like. I can't give you a child so you've found someone else. Well. Maybe I should do the same." I spat bitterly, feeling anger take over the sheer horror of what he'd just said.

He shrugged exaggeratedly. "That's up to you. Listen, I've got to go to work. Just, have a think about everything. Bye."

I didn't grace him with a reply. Just lowered myself slowly onto the sofa, the slam of the front door making me flinch. How could things get so much worse in the space of a few minutes?

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"Do you think she's gone out?" I asked Buttercup as she pounded on the door again.

"I doubt it, she knew you were bringing Ruby over. Bubbles! Open up!" Buttercup called, banging on the door again.

We heard footsteps, she opened the door. She looked meek and apathetic, not herself at all.

"Finally! What took so long?!" Buttercup said, barging past her, Sage laying on her front in a baby carrier. She didn't notice she didn't look herself, but I wouldn't expect Buttercup to be that observing.

"What's wrong Bubbles?" I asked, as she stepped aside to let me in, Ruby trailing in behind me, landing Bubbles with a big bear hug.

"Hi Aunty Bubbles!"

She smiled a weak smile then, patting her on the head. "Hi sweetie. Help yourself to a drink in the kitchen yeah?" She said, Ruby nodded, disappearing in a streak of red.

I cocked my head at Bubbles. "Well?"

She sighed then, slumping onto her sofa. "It's this whole, Boomer, and babies, thing. And…" She didn't finish, because her eyes were filling with tears.

"Bubbles, you don't _have_ to have a baby with Boomer. I mean, you don't even know him, it'd be kind of, erm –" Buttercup began, not knowing how to finish.

"Kind of like having a baby with a sperm donor?"

Buttercup considered for a moment, her expression a little stumped. "I guess you can look at it that way. But it's not exactly like it's an actual option, he does get a say in it."

"Exactly. Butch, stupidly, but willingly, donated sperm, Boomer looked terrified when we told him." I told her cautiously.

"I'm not even, you know, saying I want to. I don't think so anyway. Oh I don't know! I don't even know if I have a marriage anymore, let alone a baby!" She suddenly yelped.

"What do you mean?" I asked, perplexed.

"Zac's cheated on me. He told me earlier this morning. He said he can't give me what I want and I can't give him what he wants. How things have been strained, and so he strayed away from home. He told me to, to go for it with Boomer. He, he said he was okay with it!" She explained, bursting into tears as she said Boomer's name.

"Oh Bubbles!" I cried, shifting heavily to sit next to her, pulling an arm round her. Buttercup stood, and started unclipping the baby carrier Sage was sleeping soundly in.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles sniffed looking up.

"I'm going to kick that motherfuckers _ass!" _she growled.

"Buttercup no! You'll wake Sage! It's not worth upsetting him over, honestly."

"Buttercup language!" I cried, standing up and beginning to clip Sage back onto her. "Don't be ridiculous. If Bubbles wanted to beat his butt she'd have done it herself." I reminded her.

"What a scumbag!"

Bubbles shook her head. "I should have seen it coming. Our marriage hasn't been the same all of this year. Blossom, you look nice." She noted, looking up at me.

I blushed slightly. "Oh never mind that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. No, I am. I knew something like this would happen." She muttered grimly.

"What are you going to do?" Buttercup questioned.

"I have absolutely no idea. Anyway, Blossom you better go, you're going to be late for your divorce hearing." Bubbles said, ever the caring sister, worrying about me over herself.

"Don't worry about that. I can move it, you're far more important." I told her, sitting down again, stroking my bump as I did so.

"Don't be ridiculous! You've been waiting for this for ages! Go be free, be a Utonium again! You never know, I might be joining you shortly…" She said, a fragile smile on her face.

* * *

><p>As hard as it was to leave her in her time of need, I <em>did<em> need to get this done and dusted once and for all. If I had my way I'd be leaving the courthouse Miss. Blossom Utonium again, with Ruby Jojo as my daughter.

I'd got there before Tim, even though I had to catch a cab, and I sat with my attorney Helen.

When he did get there, he made a point of not looking at me at all. I was glad of this, I had to admit, I wasn't sure if he knew Brick & I were expecting again. Not that I cared.

But as we all rose to address the family law judge, I saw him glance at me in the corner of his eye and do a double take. His jaw slacked and he blinked, hardly believing what he was seeing.

I ignored him, placing a hand on my bump proudly.

We came to an agreement eventually. Tim decided he wanted squat to do with me anymore, which I was plenty thankful for. I received a third of our joint account contents (It was half, but after paying Tim's parent's back for paying my medical bills I was left with a third) and all of Ruby's savings, as I was granted full custody of my own daughter (no surprise there?).

I felt, as Bubbles said, free as I walked out of the courthouse a new woman. Free to be in a relationship with the man I loved, free to maybe even marry said man…

Tim did try to ruin my high spirit as I waited outside the courts for my cab to arrive.

"Knocked you up again has he?" He said spitefully as he trudged towards the car park.

"I'm not even going to stoop to your level Tim. It's over now." I said, folding my arms and turning my back on him.

"I never had you down as a woman who couldn't keep her legs closed."

"I never had you down as a asshole who doesn't know when to drop it." I retaliated before I had the chance to be mature and ignore him.

He shook his head. "Have a nice life Blossom, surrounded by screaming brats and wanted criminals."

I tutted, shaking my head at him as my taxi arrived.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	14. fourteen

I have updated! No your eyes are not deceiving you! Wow, sorry for the huge delay.. I've been focusing on my other two fic's that I haven't uploaded yet, and a sequel to Poison and Wine. Plus, my little boy is crawling now so I spend most of my day chasing him around and around... and around.

Oh! And also, I've made myself a Live Journal account, the link is on my bio, if any of you have accounts friend me! We can chat about wicked cool stuff ;) So, heres your update...

* * *

><p><strong>Tim<strong>

I shuffled along the sidewalk, hands deep in my pockets, everything about my demeanor downbeat. I could hear the footsteps of my mother and father behind me, rushing to catch up to me, but I didn't want to talk to them, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I couldn't believe it was all over now.

"Tim! Wait! Where are you going?" My mother called, stopping to catch her breath.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted, my voice echoing around the near empty street.

"Don't be upset honey. It's over, and we got our money and you got –" She began, but I interrupted her.

"I don't care about MONEY! I am divorced! A little girl I got to know for three years, I will never see again! And it's all because of that lying, conniving bitch of a woman! And did you see her! Knocked up by him, AGAIN!" I bellowed, anger coursing through me.

"Honey, calm down, it's not worth getting all unnecessary about, I always knew she was a –"

"Just leave! Now! Go home! It's over, you got your money now go!" I commanded. They hesitated, but eventually left me alone.

I stamped into an alleyway, leaning on the wall, trying to hold back the tears. I wouldn't cry. Brick wouldn't cry. He'd probably hit something, destroy it. I turned to face a trash can, picking it up and throwing it against the wall, litter and god knows what jumping back at me. I growled, so frustrated and upset I didn't even know what to do with myself. I couldn't believe it was over. I couldn't believe that even though she hadn't won, she had. _He_ had. And there was nothing I could do about it.

"_Oh dearrrrrr. Oh dear, dear me!" _An eery voice had suddenly filled my ears. I looked around, panicked. The people I could see walking past hadn't seemed to notice anything peculiar.

I looked around frantically, where was this voice coming from? I'd never heard a voice quite like it, feminine and high, but masculine and threatening all at the same time.

Fear seeped through me as I heard the he/she voice tsk-ing at me.

"_Not a happy bunny _hmmmmmmm?" The voice sang.

"Who- who goes there? What, who are you?" I stammered, still looking around nervously.

The air around me seemed to thicken. Thick pink plumes of smoke enveloped me.

And then he revealed himself, at least I think it was a him? A large crustacean looking creature towered over me, clicking together menacing looking pincers, a cat like grin on his face, with bewitching looking yellow eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Timothy Olsen, my name is, ah ha, they call me, _Him!_" He said, his voice switching from menacing to friendly, masculine to feminine constantly.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered, cowering slightly.

"My dear lad, I know everyone's name. I know everything about everyone. Everything I want to know, anyway. And I know you're in a spot of bother as of late, correct?" He said.

"I, I guess you could say that." I said miserably.

"I have seen, I have seen. I understand one of my boys has caused you nothing but trouble ever since he arrived back in Townsville?"

"Brick… One of _your_ boys?" I asked, confused.

He chuckled gently. "Yes, Brick is somewhat of a son of mine, if you will. I created him and his brothers, just like Professor Utonium created the Powerpuff girls. Though they're all grown up now, they are technically my responsibility. I do apologise for his behaviour."

I furrowed my brow and shrugged, not wanting to get angry with this strange demon.

He shook his head at me. "No no, that's not _truly_ how you feel is it? You're hurt, upset, ruined, by him and Blossom Utonium. Correct?"

I didn't reply, feeling taunted, but ground my teeth together and clenched my fists.

He laughed again. "That's answer enough. Mr. Olsen, I feel I am in debt to you."

"In debt? To me? No, I don't think so, I –"

He interrupted. "The boys are _my_ responsibility, and I've let them run wild for too long. Why don't you let me help you?"

I hesitated. "Help me how exactly?"

"Help you get Blossom and Ruby back in your life, and get even with Brick."

"But he's your son, why would you want to help me get even? Anyway, I'm useless against him, he's already roughed me up once before."

"Timothy, Timothy, Timothy. This is where you're getting it wrong. Physical hurt can heal, but emotional hurt, well that's are biggest tool, isn't it?" Him grinned vastly at me.

"I'm not sure…" I murmured, feeling uncomfortable. "What would I have to do?"

He laughed smoothly again and began twirling his claw. "Only as I say." He said deviously, and the world around me faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"You know what? I am _so_ fed up of fat pregnant chicks taking over my sofa." Butch complained, giving me an accusing glance as I lounged on the sofa.

"Well maybe you and your brother should learn to control yourselves a little. And _your_ sofa? I don't recall you having a job of any description, to pay for the things in this place?" I replied quickly, not in the mood for any of his crap.

"Hey, unfortunately for me and my peeper I didn't actually get to do the fertilising bit, so I'm only half to blame there! And speaking of jobs, aren't you supposed to be at your one?" Butch answered just as smartly, sitting on my legs, indicating for me to move.

I kicked him, powers or no powers I would still have a go, and manoeuvred myself upright, glaring at him.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep like a log, you'd have heard me throwing up in the wee hours of the morning, I've got morning sickness. I'm in my second trimester now, I shouldn't be getting morning sickness anymore, according to the books. I don't know why they tell you that, it's all lies." I ranted, and Butch interrupted me.

"Yeah yeah yeah, trimester this, puking that, blah blah can I watch the TV?"

I seized a pillow and whacked him across the face with it. "I can't wait till you move out."

"You too sweetheart." He said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

I got to my feet and headed for the kitchen. "Want some lunch?" I called to him.

"Make me a sandwich!" He demanded loudly, pumping his fist in the air at every word.

I rolled my eyes. "God, no wonder your single. Would you ask Ruby if she wants anything?"

"RUUUUUUBYYYYY! LUUUUUNCHHH!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes again.

"Well I could have done that!?"

"Well why didn't you?" He asked me as Ruby zipped into the living room.

"What would you like for lunch honey?" I asked her, leaning on the kitchen door frame.

Ruby sat down next to Butch, her eyes glued to the TV too, he'd switched to a cartoon. "Make me a sandwich!" She cried, pumping her fist, precisely as Butch had done.

I groaned in frustration. "You _really_ need to move out."

Butch sniggered, high fiving Ruby without even looking at her.

"Can we go see baby Sage soon Mama?" Ruby asked, appearing in the kitchen like a red bullet.

"Yeah, sure. When are you seeing him next Butch?" I called through. I heard him sigh raggedly, switching the TV over.

"I dunno." He shrugged, appearing in the kitchen in a flash of forest green. "We didn't really clear anything up."

"Do you _want_ to see him?"

"Of course I do!" He cried, almost outraged I'd insinuate otherwise. "But you know, it's the matter of the mother that's the problem."

"Hey, that _mother_ is my sister! And the one paying for and taking care of your son. You should be a little more grateful and cut her some slack." I scolded, buttering some bread for a sandwich for them both. Brick and Boomer were at work, it was just us three at home.

I awaited Butch's smart mouthed answer but it didn't come, he only sighed loudly. "I knowwww."

"Why don't you give her a call? Arrange meeting up, then you can see Sage and talk things out a little more. Buttercup can be pretty closed off, she's going to need baby steps before she can even begin to swallow any of this." I suggested, layering their bread with ham and lettuce.

"Her and me both. I would call her but I don't have her number." He said, thinking he'd found a flaw in my plan.

"Yes, but I do. I'll give it to you. That way, when you call her and she bites your head off for having her number, you can blame it on me." I reasoned, handing him his completed sandwich grudgingly. "Don't ever demand a sandwich from me again." I threatened as he swiped it off the plate and took a huge bite out of it.

"She's not going to want to hear from me." He said through a mouthful of food.

"No, but if you persist, you'll surprise her. In a good way. Trust me, I know how her mind works, she's my sister." I said absentmindedly, handing Ruby her own sandwich.

"Where's yours Mummy?" She asked, sitting down at the little table in the kitchen.

"I feel too sick sweetie. Butch, here's her number." I said, handing him my phone, Buttercup's number flashing up on the screen. "Take it, and go and call her."

He sighed again, but nodded, snatching the phone from my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer<strong>

Finishing work for the day was just that bit sweeter when it was also the day I got paid. To celebrate, I decided I'd buy my bro's and I some beers from the nearest Malph's convenience store.

As I sauntered inside, I slung a shopping basket onto the crook of my arm and wandered beer-ward.

I came to a sudden halt though when I spotted a certain blue Powerpuff stood looking into the freezer section gloomily. I froze, not knowing whether to run before she saw me or go talk to her.

Why would I talk to her? We have nothing to talk about. It's not like we're friends. We're not even enemies, are we? We're just two people who's siblings are dating, and that's the only way we're remotely linked to each other.

Well, she was also the person I was built to destroy. And she's my counterpart. And my only hope of ever having children, and I hers.

But apart from that, we're nothing to each other.

In the time I spent discussing this mentally, she'd felt someone was staring at her and looked round, giving me a disgruntled glance.

Not knowing what to do, I smiled awkwardly, then frowned again as I looked at her. Her eyes were all puffy, and she was looking at the ice cream. That could only indicate one thing. She was upset by something, and it was more than likely a break up.

"Hey." I muttered, taking a few steps closer.

"Hi." She sniffled in a small voice.

"You erm, okay?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck, just for something to do.

She looked around at the ice cream, then back at me. "I guess so."

There was a pause. "So what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to clear her throat a little, to not sound so hoarse.

"Just getting some beers. I got paid today." I shrugged, smiling a docile smile.

She blinked in surprise. "You work?"

"Yes." I replied shortly. "Yes, I do. Nothing special but, brings me some cash in. And it's not half as soul sucking as Brick's job."

"Oh, right. That's, good."

"You're a kindie teacher aren't you?" I asked, trying to make conversation, why I didn't know, I didn't need to.

She smiled warmly now. "Yeah."

"Aren't you tardy?" I asked, looking up at the clock on the wall of the shop.

"I didn't go in today." She mumbled, her face falling again. "My husband just erm, told me he's been sleeping with someone else, so, well, I didn't quite feel like doing much of anything. Besides eating ice cream. And destroying his belongings. And I run out." She said, shrugging innocently.

I blinked in surprise now. That was rough. "Run out of ice cream or belongings?"

"Ice cream." She smiled, a little giggle escaping her lips.

And I smiled. Her laugh, it was kind of infectious. I'd heard her laugh before, at school, but there was something more endearing about it when it was me who had made it happen.

There was another pause, as Bubbles looked down at the ice cream again, and I let out a shaky little sigh.

"Look, all this with your husband and you, it's not got anything to do with, with me, and stuff, has it?" I began but she interrupted.

"Not really. He was cheating on me before we found out about you, as far as I can tell. We haven't really spoken about it. Don't worry, he was an ass before we found out we couldn't have a baby together. What he's done totally changes things for me too." She shrugged, gazing at the ice cream behind the freezer door again.

"Oh, right. Well, I don't want to be the reason you and him break up or nothing. I know that I'm kind of your only answer, but, that doesn't mean I'm also the solution, if that makes sense…" I rambled, not really knowing what my point was. It was all so difficult, and such a strange situation. We'd been thrown together and we were practically strangers.

"I know." She mumbled. "It's a huge ask, isn't it. Especially considering we're not, linked in anyway, socially."

"Well, we kind of are." I muttered, thinking it weird how she'd said that, and it was exactly what I'd been thinking when I'd first clapped eyes on her in the store. "We're linked in because of what we've just found out. It kind of sucks really, doesn't it?" I said, smirking slightly.

She smiled back delicately. "Oh it _really_ does! Because I want children so much."

"Me too." I replied, and her face changed into a look of shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, it wasn't exactly something I considered much, until I met Ruby. She's dynamite! I gotta have a few of them of my own. But, well, you know." I said, stopping myself before I said 'but it won't happen if it's got to be with you'. Him's words were echoing around my head too.

"She is a little star. She makes my heart yearn. Sage does too. Speaking of Sage, what do you think about that, situation?" She asked, her cheeks pinking up.

"What, me sperm donating?"

"Erm, yeah."

I shrugged, even though my head was shouting nooooo! "I dunno. I'd kind of want to be apart of it. Like Butch does."

She nodded. "No, that's understandable. I was only, you know, hypothetically, like."

I nodded. "Yeah. Well, I'll let you continue on your quest for the perfect break up ice cream." I smiled.

"And I'll go let you get your beer." She replied, nodding her goodbye as I took a step away from her.

"Bubbles," I called, and she looked up, alarmed. "I'll, I'll think about all this. And you do too, okay?"

Her eyes lit up a little and she nodded. "O-okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

The sound of the front door closing woke me up, I hadn't even realised I'd dozed off on the sofa. I looked around for Ruby, she was sat in front of me, reading a book.

She didn't remove her nose from it but she smiled and said: "You fell asleep."

"Yes, sorry Ruby. It's tiring work making your little brother or sister." I muttered, sitting up and rubbing at my eyes tiredly.

She patted my tummy. "Baby sister. I can feel it."

I chuckled, then glanced at the door. "Did someone come in?"

"Nope. Door did open though. Helloooo?" She called, hovering into the air.

"Brick?" I called peering at the door.

"No, its me. How are you feeling? How is the baby?"

Tim?! Ruby furrowed her brow and sunk low to the floor beside me.

"Tim? What on earth are you doing here?!" I cried, jumping to my feet.

"I've come to see how you are? I've been here awhile, just watching you sleep. God, you look so beautiful when you sleep, I forgot." Tim said, taking a few steps closer to us as he spoke. He sounded off, his voice oozing a sinister side note.

I blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? You've been watching me sleep?! But, but Ruby's been beside me… You didn't see him did you?"

Ruby shook her head, looking disgruntled.

"No, I was hiding, I didn't want to startle either of you. But, well I'm back now, so everything is going to be okay." He said, his voice still odd as he leaned down, getting closer, reaching his arms out to swoop down and pick Ruby up.

I leapt up and stood in front of her. "Don't touch her! What do you think you're doing?! Get out!" I demanded, outraged.

He gave me a wounded look. "But Blossom, I practically raised her?! I know you both miss me, I just know it. I'm here now. I can take you some place better." He'd leaned in closer to me now, placing his hand on my hair and stroking it.

I pushed him away, powers or no powers I wasn't going to take this! But as I pushed him he felt strange. Like he was made of iron or something?!

He barely moved an inch at my touch and he loomed over me, smiling devilishly. "Come on, come with me. Both of you." He oozed, trying to pull me closer to him.

"Mummy…" Ruby whimpered, her voice uncertain and laced in fear.

"Tim, you're scaring her! And, you're scaring me. Just leave!" I shouted, but he kept on smiling.

He grabbed at my wrist and pulled me into him. He wrapped his arms around me and then turned towards Ruby. I struggled as best I could, but he was too strong. Not even like normal human strength, it was like wrestling with someone with super powers.

Ruby jumped into action then, landing a punch square on his jaw and sending him flying across the lounge. I opened my eyes in shock, Ruby had planted herself in front of me, and she was glaring a hard glare at Tim, who was picking himself up, wincing.

"Wow, haven't you gotten strong." He commented with a low chuckle. Ruby put on a fighting stance, awaiting his attack. Where she'd learnt to punch like that I didn't know. Maybe I had Butch to thank for something after all.

The front door opened then and Boomer came in, double taking at the sight he came home to.

"What the hell's going on?!" He cried, looking from Tim to Ruby and me.

"I don't know, he just came in and –" I began to babble but Ruby butted in.

"He tried to hurt us!"

Boomer zipped towards him but Tim jetted towards the window. We all opened our mouths to tell him to stop but he wrenched it opened and hopped straight out.

In a flash of blue and red Boomer and Ruby were hovering out of the window, looking for Tim's presumed mangled body at the bottom of the apartment block.

"Oh my god…" I gasped, beginning to lose it. "Oh my god, Ruby don't look! Boomer, shall I call an ambulance?"

"No," Boomer muttered, his voice baffled. "He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?!" I cried, striding over to the window to see for myself. But Boomer was right. Tim was no where to be seen.

"What in the hay hay?" Boomer said, flying back into the apartment and landing on the living room floor, Ruby following him. "How did he even get in? The door was locked when I got here?"

"I don't know! Butch locked it on his way out, I saw him do it!" I cried, flabbergasted.

"Where is Butch?" Boomer asked.

"He's gone to meet Buttercup and Sage at the park. He hasn't been gone long. I drifted off on the sofa and when I woke up Tim was here! There was something not right about him Boomer. He was stronger, and solider. As if he had powers or something. It was, weird." I explained.

"Well it's not your average human who can launch themselves out the window and live to tell the tale." Boomer said, his face just as confused.

"I know… Something weird is happening." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r! :)<p> 


	15. fifteen

Chapter 15 is here. And it's of a fairly decent size too, so I hope that it does you all well! Sorry for my delay. I'm having major boo boo's with this story. I'm really regretting writing it in each of their POV. It gets so confusing and would have been so much easier to have just written it in the third person. So that's where my issues are stemming from. But it will get completed. It will, it will, it will. Before you read, I also want to point out to those who actually do read this authors note, that I have posted a poll on my profile, I'm going to take it down soon, but could you please take a read of my profile and then vote on the poll for me, I thought I'd let you guys have a say in what fic I post next. Enjoy and many thanks to those sticking around, even though I'm taking forever with this one! I love you all for that, I do!

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

"I swear to God," I hissed under my breath as I fussed over Sage's pram, making sure he wasn't too hot. "If he is late, if that good for nothing, loser that we call your father, is late, I will never arrange to meet up with that son of a bitch so he can see you ever again, lazy, selfish ass –"

"Wanna say that to my face?"

I narrowed my eyes at the sound of his voice, stopping what I was doing and turning to face him. I didn't say anything; I just very obviously glanced at the time on the large clock tower nearby. "You're late."

Butch looked around at it, then back at me. "No I'm not. Not by my time anyway." He said, pulling his cell out of his pocket and checking it quickly. "Right on time, actually."

"No, you're two minutes late. Don't let it happen again, or we're leaving. Don't think I'll be waiting around for you." I replied snappily, turning back to fuss over Sage, who was beginning to moan a little. I'd parked the pram under a large tree by a bench to shade him from the sun. Meeting at the park had been my idea, this way it was easier to leave if it got to the point where I wanted to strangle him, Butch, not Sage. Who was I kidding though? I already was at that point.

"Two minutes? Oh please, two minutes is two minutes, it's not like I left you standing here waiting for me for half an hour or something!" Butch replied, sounding as if he couldn't quite believe I'd found something to yell at him for already.

"How can I trust you with Sage if you can't even show up on time?" I snapped at him, but I didn't get an answer because Sage started bawling loudly. I turned back around to Sage quickly, unbuckling him from his pram seat and cradling him up in my arms quickly, trying to soothe him.

"See, look what you did, with your 'you're two minutes late' bullshit! You've upset him!" Butch cried, as Sage screamed in my ear.

"I upset him? He was doing just fine till _YOU _showed up." I accused, patting Sage's back and glancing up at the clock tower. Oh shoot, I really didn't manage my time well enough to meet up with Butch. It was just gone 3 o clock, and Sage was hungry. And the only way I was prepared to feed him, was myself. I knew I shouldn't have relented; I should have stood my ground when I said no.

"No, he was fine until you started shouting the odds at me… Buttercup, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice changing from outraged to thoroughly confused, as I placed Sage into his arms.

"He's hungry." I said simply, yanking my top up and unclipping my nursing bra at one side. I held my arms out for Butch to pass him to me, and noticed the slightest red hue across his cheeks as he tried not to be so blatant, staring at my stomach.

Butch did so, not taking his eyes off me. Sage, knowing what was coming next, began nuzzling against my bra, eager for me to get out the girls out so he could eat.

"Will you at least stop looking so I can start feeding him?!" I quipped, and Butch's head snapped away as soon as I opened my mouth to bite his head off.

Once I was certain he wasn't looking, I quickly got Sage started nursing, clearing my throat, indicating that Butch could look now, I was semi covered up, Sage's head done most of the covering for me.

Butch turned around, looking at me searchingly; then sitting down next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I breastfeed him, okay? You're going to have to get used to that. That's if we're going to keep meeting anyway."

Butch didn't reply. Well, unless you count the mumbled scoffing and mutterings he attempted, as he tried to not look at me while I fed Sage.

An uneasy silence took over as Sage drank hungrily. Butch was glancing in the opposite direction, and before I knew it it was time to swap sides.

Swiftly and quickly, before Butch could even notice, Sage was on the other boob and Butch had just looked around, surprised by Sage's change in position.

"So, how old is he now?" Butch asked, trying to make conversation as he looked at him. I couldn't tell if he was trying to look at Sage or my boob.

"10 days old." I said, looking down at Sage. The glower from being near Butch disappeared off my face, changing to a much softer, serene expression.

"Wow." Butch said in a low, amazed voice. "Imagine that. 10 days old. When I was 10 days old I was 5. How fucked up is that?" He reached out a tentative hand, gently stroking the thick black locks on Sage's hair.

"Me too." I said, thinking about what he'd just said. "Weird huh? To think that he'll probably have powers just like ours, and like Ruby does, but he's grown from a bunch of cells, to a fetus, to a newborn baby."

"Yeah… It kind of doesn't make sense that we can even have children or whatever, considering we're not exactly human." Butch said, still stroking Sage's hair.

"I guess it does make sense that we can only have children with someone of our own kind." I said, looking from Sage to Butch.

"Yeah… Wonder what Sage will do if he wants – Damn that kids really going to town!" Butch cried, amazed at Sage's nursing abilities.

I slapped him upside the head. "Why'd you have to ruin a for once perfectly civil conversation between us?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice." Butch said, smirking, and still watching Sage.

"You better be watching him and not my breast."

"I can't see a lot of it anyway, his big head's in the way." Butch replied; sounding as if he was a little annoyed Sage was hiding my boob.

I huffed in reply, rolling my eyes. "This isn't your chance to have an ogle at me you know?" Sage pulled away then, giving a little satisfied sigh. It was too late, Sage moved his 'big head', and Butch got a full on view.

I shoved him with my shoulder. "He's stopped now, stop looking! God, you're such a pervert, I'm feeding my child here!"

"I wasn't looking! Much." Butch answered, leering a little and snickering.

I handed Sage to him carefully. "Wind him, will you, while I sort myself out."

"Erm, okay." Butch said, holding him a little awkwardly. From the corner of my eye I noticed him holding Sage's chest and under his tummy at his tiny hips, and just gently flying him through the air. Sage looked completely confused, and so did Butch. I snorted, as I tried to hold back a laugh, and turned to face him once I was sorted.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, still giggling a little.

"Erm, I'm gunna be one hundred percent fucking honest here, I don't have a clue what I'm doing. Is this not winding? You know, letting him get a little wind in his hair?" Butch said, still zooming him slowly through the air round in circles.

I snorted again. "No! You moron. Wind him, you know, like burping him? Look," I said, leaning forward and gently taking Sage from him. "You can either lay him on your front like this," I said, demonstrating. "And rub his back to get a burp up, or," I changed the position so he was sat on my leg and I supported his back and head with my hands. "Sit him like this and support his little head, and rub his back,_ gently,_ to get the wind up." I placed him onto Butch's knee and he held onto him carefully. "Have a go."

So Butch did, and it was strange to watch. I'd never seen Butch holding something so delicately. His big hands looked even bigger holding onto Sage's tiny body, and the way he held him so cautiously, the way he looked down at him, his face all full of awe, it was really odd for me. I wasn't used to him looking or being that way. I was used to his face being a malicious, hateful sneer, his hands, punching, burning with green energy, squeezed round my neck violently. They didn't hold onto my child warily, and his face didn't melt like that ever when he was around me. It was weird, and made me feel weird. A weird I wasn't sure I liked.

He looked extremely pleased with himself when Sage did a loud burp.

"See?" I said, as Butch laid him down in his arms.

"Well that makes more sense than what I did." Butch said, smiling at Sage as he slowly settled into a sleep. "Hey, are you telling me all this like I'll get to see him often?"

I held in laughter again as I answered. "Just as long as you never 'wind' him like that again. God, he's not fucking Superman." I said, a laugh escaping my lips.

"Hey shut up, okay, I'm a rookie to all this!" He cried in his defense.

"Yeah, you are useless."

"But I'm eager to learn." Butch smiled, stroking Sage's cheek with his thumb.

I sighed. "He sure does seem to like sleeping in your arms."

"Hey, you might do too if you gave it a try." He said, flashing me a smile that some might call charming. I gave him a look that shut his offer down without any questions asked.

"Anyway," Butch said, deciding a change of subject was needed. "That's gotta be down to how muscly they are. I mean, look at your little chicken leg arms, nothing compared to these big beefy monsters." Butch flexed.

I scoffed. "Need I remind you how many times these 'chicken leg' arms have punched, strangled and slapped you silly?"

"No, I don't need reminding." Butch admitted.

I laughed again, and Butch was smiling. And I was leaning against him so as to be closer to Sage, and then I realised I was _leaning against him_, and smiling, and _leaning against him! _What the hell?

I scooted over on my seat a little, clearing my throat, and craning my neck to see Sage, who was snoozing peacefully.

"Oh, would you look at him! Isn't he adorable?!"

Butch and I looked up, that same guarded, protective look on both our faces at the unknown voice that had just started speaking.

Standing in front of us, looking like he was reuniting with long lost friends was Tim. Tim Olsen, Blossom's ex-husband.

"Tim?" I said, standing up and in front of Butch who held onto Sage tightly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hello Buttercup, I've just come to meet my nephew. Sage, is his name? He really is truly breath taking." Tim said, taking a step closer to me, just a little bit too close.

"Nephew? No, he's not your nephew. Would you back off and leave? This is totally inappropriate." I said, trying not to get too loud as Sage was sleeping. Something in Tim's eyes, in his face, it didn't look right. It wasn't right. What the hell was going on?

"Inappropriate? What are you talking about, of course it isn't; I'm your brother in law! And is this your boyfriend?" Tim asked, looking up at Butch, who was issuing him a stony glare.

"What? No! No you're not, and, and no he isn't!" I cried. "Clear off will ya?"

"Dude, is he fucking high or something? He look's long gone." Butch said, his voice slightly hushed so he didn't wake Sage.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, but I can list off all the things that will be and soon if he doesn't leave _now_." I threatened, glaring at him.

Tim put his hands out in front of him. "I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to meet the newest addition to the family that's all! I've just come back from visiting Blossom. Won't be long till our next little one is here now will it? God, I bet Ruby is so excited, and oh! Sage and our new baby will be in the same year at school! How cute." He babbled away, getting more excited as he spoke.

Butch and I watched him jabbering away, the way his eye twitched slightly, his pupils dilated. We exchanged knowing looks. He'd either gone crazy, or was high as a kite.

"Erm, no, you haven't just got back from visiting Blossom, because you and Blossom are divorced now, remember? And Ruby, and the baby in her tummy, they are _not_ yours, they're Brick's children. My son is not your nephew. He is nothing to you, and so are all of us." I told him sternly, watching his face fall with confusion and disappointment.

Butch stood up, handing Sage to me. I turned and began to strap him into his pram quickly, he'd be safer that way, because something here was just not right.

"Look, _Tim,_ walk away now before you can't walk at all." Butch said, cracking a knuckle loudly.

"I just, I just want my family… Just following orders… I just want us all together!" Tim stammered, looking from Butch, to me, back to Butch, and then finally resting his gaze on Sage, who sat sleeping in his pram seat.

He suddenly lunged, like a crazed animal. He was so quick, inhumanly quick, and he seized the pram's handles to make off with it.

I acted before even thinking elbowing him hard in between his shoulder blades. It floored him, but as he had the pram in front of him, it sent the pram flying into the air. Butch shot up, catching it. He took Sage out, and zipped over to me, passing me to him.

"Something's fucked up here." I called to him, as Sage began to stir.

"I know. You keep a hold of Sage and stay out of the way; I'll take care of this whack job." Butch instructed, a firm look in his eyes.

Tim crouched on the floor, turning and staring through me, his eyes focusing on Sage. He was enraged, and he growled like a wild animal, lunging towards Sage and me again.

I zoomed out of the way, Butch getting to Tim first and punching him around the chops hard.

Tim skidded across the floor, face first. Both Butch and I expected him to stay down, but he didn't. He got back up and went for Sage again, almost unrelenting. It didn't make any sense, a hit from Butch or me should near kill the guy.

It was like he was made of the same stuff as us.

Maybe he _was_ on something? He couldn't have taken Chemical X… He wouldn't have done that, I mean how would he have done that? Something strange was going on, and for some reason, he was hell bent on getting to Sage.

But as I dodged each of his attempts, and Butch landed hit after hit on the guy, he eventually stopped, too injured to continue, and limped away at a ridiculous speed for a seemingly normal guy.

Butch and I turned to face each other when he was out of sight. I questioned whether we should have followed him (an evil voice in my head telling me we should have just finished him off), but it was too late now. And Sage was awake and upset, ensuring he was okay had to come first.

"He all right?" Butch asked, almost reading my mind.

"Yeah," I answered, rocking him. "What the fuck was all that about?"

"God knows. That guy had been tampered with, no doubt about it." Butch answered.

His cell began to ring then, he fished it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't Tim, that would have been just darn creepy.

"Boomer. I can call him back later." Butch said, raising a hand to hang up on him.

"Pick it up. It could be important." I told him, knocking his hand away.

"Boomer's been at work, it'll be nothing –" Butch began, but I cut in.

"Exactly, and Blossom's been home alone with Ruby, and wasn't Tim just saying how he'd been to visit Blossom?!" I cried, trying to make him see what I was getting at.

"Oh yeah." Butch muttered, picking up. "What's up?" He asked his brother. He paused as he listened to what Boomer had to say. "Yeah, he's just been here too. I have no fucking idea, but something aint right here. Yeah, call Brick. We'll come to you. Bye." He hung the phone up, sliding it into his pocket. "Tim wasn't lying when he said he'd just been to see Blossom and Ruby. Boomer reckons he jumped out the fucking window."

I gave him a perplexed look. "He what? How come the bastards not dead?"

"That's what they're trying to figure out. Come on, I said we'd head over to get the full story." Butch said, grabbing a hold of the handle bars to the pram and my change bag, and zooming into the air. Holding Sage tightly, I followed him.

* * *

><p>By the time we arrived at their apartment, Brick was there too, having skipped out of work, considering this was kind of an emergency of sorts.<p>

Blossom and Ruby told us what happened, and we filled them in on Tim's visit to the park too.

"That guy's got to have been doing some dodgy dealings or something, cos I am telling you he's taking something that's giving him a bit of what we've all got naturally." Butch said, folding his arms across his chest. "Jumping out of a window and not being a scrambled human at the bottom? Picking a fight with me and actually walking away almost in one piece? That's not normal for your standard human."

"And why did he just keep going after Sage?" I asked. "What's Sage to him?"

"He lent down as if to pick up Ruby too." Blossom added. "Surely he wouldn't do all this, get in cahoots with someone who could empower him to be closer matched to us, he wouldn't do this just to get back at Brick and I?"

"That guy was freaking deluded Blossom! He was convinced you two were still together!" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Well that's more strange behaviour. He definitely knew we weren't together at the divorce proceedings the other day." Blossom said, looking even more confused.

Brick, who was previously deep in thought, spoke up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Blossom continued. "He had a lot of spiteful, bitter things to say as we left the court. He certainly knew it was over then. So something's happened since the hearing and now."

I watched Brick furrow his brow as he sank back into his thoughts, then he looked over to Boomer, whom out of us all had gone suspiciously quiet.

"What do you think Boomer?" Brick asked, raising a brow in his blonde brother's direction.

Boomer, looking a little startled, shrugged. "I, err, I dunno. Definitely something fishy going on though right?"

Butch was watching him now too, the same cagey look on his face that was on Brick's. "Sure you not got more of an opinion on all this, Boom Boom?" Butch asked, his voice feigning innocence.

"Erm, nope. Nope, nothing at all. I'm just as stumped as you guys." Boomer mumbled, shifting his gaze from his brothers to the ceiling.

"If you happened to know something, you'd tell us, right?" Brick asked, his features getting a little threatening.

"Of course!" Boomer cried, looking offended that Brick would think otherwise.

"Yeah? You wouldn't even think about hiding it, or pretending that pretty little blonde head was empty, no?" Brick asked, taking a step closer to him.

Boomer suddenly sighed viciously. "Fine, fine! It's Him. He's, he's up to something."

Brick's expression went from borderline violent to a look that said 'I fucking knew you were hiding something'.

"I fucking knew you were hiding something." Brick spat angrily. Boomer looked guilty. "I could see it in your eyes. And you've been quiet lately."

"You're so shit at hiding things. You're like an open book." Butch complained.

"When was this? Why didn't you tell me?!" Brick asked, furious.

"What's Him doing, Boomer?" Blossom questioned him, her tone softer.

Ignoring his brothers, Boomer looked to Blossom and sighed. "He was just spewing his whole, 'I own you boys' shit again, and, some little plan about taking our offspring for his own as his own generation of warriors." Boomer said, his voice nervous and regretful, but also a little mocking of Him.

A chorus of curses resided around the room.

"You could have fucking mentioned that Boomer." Brick scolded.

"Yeah, it's just a tiny bit important." Butch growled.

"Oh come on, you know what he's like! He's all talk." Boomer defended weakly.

"Clearly not when Tim's acting like a super charged psycho! It's gotta be Him behind this." Brick said, beginning to pace. "Maybe he's controlling him or something."

"Own you? What does Him mean, he 'owns' you?" Blossom asked confused.

"Nothing." Brick snapped before Boomer could answer. The finality in Brick's voice left no room for discussion. But the expression on Blossom's face gave me the impression she wasn't done talking about that subject, but she would drop it for now.

"So what now?" Butch said, getting agitated. "We go after him?"

"No." Brick instructed. "That's what Him'll want us to do. We just, be on the lookout. And _do not_ allow the kids out of your sight."

"Right." Butch agreed, turning to face me. "Buttercup, that means I'm moving in with you. Today."

I blinked at the audacity of it. "What?!" I exclaimed, outraged. "You are _not_ moving in with me!"

"Yes I am. Sage needs protecting. I'm his Dad. I'm moving in." Butch said, heading towards his bedroom, presumably to start packing.

"And I'm his Mom, and perfectly capable of protecting him, thanks. So no, you will not be moving into my place!" I replied angrily.

Butch snorted from his bedroom. "I don't think so. You were useless today; _I_ did all the saving and protecting. Him is out there after our kid, so I wanna be there 24 hours a day, 7 days a week to make sure he is safe. I'm not going to be sitting at home wondering if Him's got him or not."

"Useless?! I was NOT useless! I was the one protecting him; you were just up for a fight!"

"Yes, because the guy wanted our kid!"

"I am perfectly capable of looking after him and you know it!" I retaliated.

"I want my son protected adequately." Butch said, poking his head out of his bedroom door.

I could feel anger bubbling up inside of me. "And he will be with me! I don't know who you think you are insinuating that I can't look after Sage –"

"I think I'm his Dad, whether you like it or not. I know you can look after Sage. Of course you can. It's protecting him I'm concerned about. Him, or Tim could swoop in and take him while you're sleeping. If I'm there, it's double protection. I'm not doing this for you sweetheart, I'm doing it for Sage."

I growled, grinding my teeth together in fury. I sent a flustered look Blossom's way, but she only shrugged. "I think you should take him up on his offer. Butch won't last five minutes with a newborn screaming all night."

I smiled, seeing what direction Blossom was heading. "Ha! You're right. You _won't_ last five minutes. You won't even last two."

"Fine, you can think that if you want. It's not stopping me staying at yours." Butch replied from his room, hurling a full gym bag out. I groaned loudly.

"No! You're not moving in with me! It's my place and I say no!" I cried, stamping my foot for effect.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Butch replied bluntly.

"It sure will be nice having Butch out of the house." Brick said, a stupid, happy, cocky smile on his face.

"Butch will still _be_ in the house, because he's not going anywhere." I said, trying to wipe that ridiculous grin off his face.

"I am, look, I'm all packed and ready to go." Butch said, indicating a third full gym bag. "So, what's for dinner?"

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Laugh at the stupidity of it, or cry at the fact that it looked like it was actually happening. "You've got a week on trial. Piss me off just once, and you're out. And don't even think I am cooking for you! You can bring your own food home."

"Oh shut up roomie." Butch said, slinging an arm around me, which I was quick to push off.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	16. sixteen

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. Here's chapter 16. Got quite a few chapter plans sorted, my enthusiasm for this story has come back a little, yay :)

Oh and also thanks to those for voting on my poll. I'll be uploading 'Born For This' sometime in August, fingers crossed.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

If I could have planned Butch's first night staying/forcing his way in and refusing to leave at my place, it would have gone exactly as it did go. Sage did not want to let us sleep. In fact, I think we got about a grand total of two hours' worth. It was safe to say we were exhausted, but I had a bit more of a spring in my step that morning, as I made myself a decaf coffee, because I was awaiting Butch to wake up on the sofa and begin packing his bags.

Sage was sleeping now, and normally I'd have been sleeping too, but I couldn't, because as much as I didn't want Butch here (why Butch? Why not Bubbles move in with me for a bit till this all dies down? It's not like she even wanted to be at home at the moment. Hell, I'd even prefer Boomer), he was right in that I couldn't really sleep while Sage slept. It made us sitting ducks. I could wake up to an empty bassinet, which I didn't think I could even begin to comprehend happening. I obviously wouldn't let Butch know I thought he was right though.

He stirred on the sofa as I sipped at my coffee, blowing it gently so it didn't burn my tongue.

Stretching his arms out wide, and yawning a long, large yawn, Butch sat up on the sofa, pulling the blanket I'd graciously rented to him around himself.

"Oh my fucking god. I am so fucking tired." He muttered, still stretching. "Is he like that every night?"

His voice was thick with that distinct, fuzzy, muzzy sound that the sleep deprived parents of the world knew how to master, as he turned to look at me, watching me drinking my coffee longingly.

"Not every night. But then it is only early days. I think he was just showing you what you've signed up for." I smirked, nursing my coffee.

He ruffled a hand through his spiky black hair, stretching his arms up again. As he did so, the blanket slid off his shoulders, revealing his toned, tanned torso. I couldn't help but stare a little (only a little). I hated my stupid dirty mind for thinking it, but he did have one fine body. He wasn't that grotesque, overly muscly kind that you'd see every now and then, he was, well he was just right. Not too much and not too little.

I found myself wondering how I had never noticed this, after all these years. One snippety side of my brain was telling me to stop ogling him, we hated him, but the other defiant side told me we were owed this, Butch had seen my boob the day previous, and tried many times to catch them in action again over the course of the night every time I nursed Sage. Yes, we were very much owed this.

However, I hadn't planned on being caught being a pervert.

"You can snap a photo if you like? Pop it in this frame here, my gorgeous physique is much better than, ha! Nice Halloween costumes. How old were you three in this picture?!" Butch ended his big-headed comeback, when he'd spotted the photo in the frame he'd picked up off my mantelpiece: a favourite of mine, Blossom, Bubbles and me dressed up for Halloween aged 10, Blossom the doctor, Bubbles the clown and me the wereworlf.

Within a few seconds I was stood by him, wrenching the frame from his hands.

"Didn't I tell you: look but don't touch ANYTHING?!" I hissed, clutching the photo frame to my chest.

"I bet you wish the same rule didn't apply to my bod-ay." Butch said, wiggling his hips.

I rolled my eyes. "Please. The only six pack in this place is in the fridge."

"Oh yeah? Then how come I just saw you drooling? Yeah, that's right, you're caught, I saw you checking me out." Butch grinned arrogantly.

"The only thing I was checking out was that snail trail. Don't worry Butch, I'm sure puberty will kick in at some point." I reassured him sarcastically.

"Whatever bitch, you want it. Make me a cup of coffee. Strong ass coffee." He asked, standing now. For a horrible moment I thought he was in nothing but his boxers, but upon further sneaky inspection I saw he was wearing baggy sweatpants.

"Sorry, pencil dick, I only have decaf." I grinned, as Butch groaned.

"What? What the hell kind of pussy only has decaf?!"

"I'm breastfeeding, shit for brains. I'm not supposed to have caffeine. If you want proper coffee you'll just have to buy some. I told you I'm not feeding you." I said stubbornly.

"Fine. We'll go out later and I'll get my own stuff. Your beer is shit anyway. Why do you even have that in the house if you can't drink and whatever?" He asked, scratching his head.

"It's been in there for months. Hang on a minute, rewind, _we'll_ go out later? Why _we'll_? Go by yourself, its stuff for you not me." I told him, irritated. He may be insisting on living here to keep an extra eye on Sage but that doesn't mean we're joined at the hip now.

"Because if I pop out and leave you two here, you're just bait. The whole point in me staying here was to keep Sage safe. Taking off to get some groceries isn't keeping him safe." Butch explained, sidling past me and beginning to nose through my kitchen. "You've got to have some proper coffee here somewhere, Jesus Christ."

I shoved into him. "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing? Get out of my kitchen!"

"I'm hungry. You can't starve me."

"You can have a cup of decaf coffee and you can be grateful. You can also be quiet, Sage is sleeping still and if you wake him, you can get him back to sleep again." I told him, placing a mug down on the side violently and making him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be able to do that, if you can lend me your breasts for a little while. Hey, how do you know how I like it?" Butch asked, peering over my shoulder as I poured his coffee.

"Black with two sugars." I said, stirring. "It's how I have it. I guessed."

"Oh." Butch said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Weird."

I turned, leaning on the side and handing him his coffee, an aggravated grimace on my face. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"So how has it been?" I asked my green eyed sister as I gently passed Sage back into her arms.

"Like living out my own worst nightmare. He's impossible to live with." Buttercup grumbled in reply, laying Sage into his baby bouncer on the floor. Ruby knelt down beside him, intrigued.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad. I've been living with all three of them for over a year." I replied, brushing her dramatics off.

"But you don't mind them. I hate him." Buttercup spat, cocking her head in Butch's direction. He was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, and he rolled his eyes.

"Just talk about me like I'm not even here why don't you?" He called over to her.

"Don't worry. I will. He's eating me out of house and home! _And_ we went shopping earlier! And the worst thing? He's not even been here 24 hours yet and he already keeps leaving the toilet seat up!" Buttercup cried, outraged. "Damn, I did not sign up for this shit."

I narrowed my eyes at Butch, who was stifling a laugh. "I thought I'd broken that habit in all three of you. You have no idea how much it hurts your tailbone falling down the bowl in the middle of the night!"

Butch erupted into laughter then. "If anything, that image makes me want to do it more."

"Ass hole." Buttercup muttered in his direction.

I got to my feet then. "I better get to work. Are you guys sure you're okay having Ruby today? I was going to take her to the Professor's, but what with everything that went on yesterday, I'd rather she could be looked after by someone who could do more for her if something were to happen…" I asked, looking over at my little girl lovingly. She was giving me an alarmed look, so I back tracked. "Not that she isn't perfectly capable of looking after herself… It's just that Bubbles is at work today, and so is Boomer, Brick'll lose his job if he misses work today after skipping out yesterday and, well I should probably go in too."

"Blossom it's fine. There's two of us here, Ruby's no bother." Buttercup assured me.

"Are you sure? You look really tired."

"I am really tired." Buttercup confirmed. "But it's fine."

"Maybe you could get some sleep, Butch and Ruby can keep an eye on Sage." I suggested as I headed for the door.

Buttercup scoffed. "I'm not sure I'm ready to leave Butch in charge of Sage yet. Ruby will be okay though." She winked at her niece, who giggled. Butch just rolled his eyes again. As they began to bicker about his abilities to look after his own son, Ruby appeared at my leg, squeezing it tight.

"Bye bye Mommy." She said, kissing me knee.

"Bye sweetie. I'll come pick you up later. You can always give these two a time out if they carry this on." I said, the arguing dying down as I opened the front door.

"Bye you guys. Please try not to kill each other when you're supposed to be babysitting my daughter."

"I can't make any promises." Buttercup replied stubbornly.

* * *

><p>I decided to take the stairs rather than the elevator, and I stood in the lobby to take a breather. The worst thing about being pregnant had to be the loss of powers. I could take the sickness, fatigue, swollen body parts and peeing a million and one times a day, but not being able to fly, and getting tired after a few flights of stairs was just no fun.<p>

Once I was set to go again, I began to make my way to work. It wasn't far to walk, and the exercise was nice. At least I had Brick to look forward to at work, I didn't see a lot of him when I didn't go in. But then, I didn't see a lot of Ruby when I was at work.

I ambled down the sidewalk, checking the time on my phone; I didn't have to be in till 11am, Brick had started at 9am.

A weird sensation ran through me as I turned the corner onto the block my work building was on. I paused, looking back momentarily. It was nothing, I was just all freaked out because of all of this with Tim and Him.

I proceeded down the path, dodging the passers-by who were also on their way to work. But then I got that weird feeling again. As if I was being followed.

I was just being silly. No one was there. I quickened my pace, the sooner I got to work, the sooner I'd be with Brick. It was so frustrating, being this vulnerable. I could normally walk confidently around Townsville, knowing if anything happened I could deal with it.

I glanced around again, pausing by the entrance to a shop. I had been right, I was being followed. I saw his head, bobbing up and down as he walked among a sea of people. It was Tim, his eyes fixed on me, a sinister smile on his face.

I stumbled forward a little, not knowing what to do. Work, I wasn't far from work. Maybe I could get there, to Brick, before he got to me. I walked as fast as I could, my walk turning into a brisk jog, which was not easy being half way through a pregnancy.

The baby in my tummy began kicking wildly, as adrenaline pumped through me from the fear of knowing Tim was behind me. I ducked into a shop to catch my breath. This was hopeless. I was probably closer to Buttercup's place. If I could get across the road, maybe I could lose him.

I zipped out of the shop as fast as I could manage, noticing that a crossing nearby had the little green WALK man flashing. I squeezed in between the throng of people, skipping across as quickly as I could. When I was on the other side of the road, I leaned against another shop window; I just had to catch my breath.

It looked like my plan had worked, I couldn't find Tim. I put my hand to my chest; my heart was beating so fast, I could almost feel it. Steadying my breathing, I proceeded back to Buttercup's. Maybe it was safer for one of them to escort me to work, as much as I didn't want to be treated like I couldn't look after myself.

I got to the end of the block, and as I turned the corner onto the street Buttercup's apartment block was on, I felt a hand grip at my wrist, and pull me the opposite way I wanted to go.

I came to a halt down a small side street behind an Italian restaurant, face to face with a leering Tim.

My heart began pounding in my chest again. "Tim? What are you doing?" I demanded, yanking my hand away from him.

"I've come to deliver a message, and instructions." Tim grinned, leaning in closer to me. I recoiled away from him, trying to not let any inch of my body touch against him.

"What are you talking about? Tim what's happened to you? Are you working with Him?"

"Well guessed. I'm not here to answer questions, Blossom, I'm here to deliver a message, and give you strict instructions." Tim answered his voice a low drawl.

I opened my mouth to ask another question, but Tim placed a finger over it, and I cringed away from him again.

"Just listen. I have the children. They are with Him."

"You have the childr –" I cried, but he cut me off with his broad palm this time.

"Just listen!" He hissed. I didn't attempt to speak, I was too busy considering biting his hand that was pressed against my mouth. "Him has Ruby and Sage. If you want to see them safe, do as I tell you."

I listened with wide, worried eyes, nodding my consent to do as he said.

"Come alone, to the industrial estate, in west Townsville. Warehouse 27. If, and only if you come alone, you can have them back in one piece. If you utter one word of this to anyone else, he will know. Do you understand? Speak of this to no one, if you do, he will know." Tim said, his voice still low and threatening, I had never heard him sound this way.

I nodded, swallowing the lump of fear and worry that had gathered in my throat. Him had Ruby and Sage! Were they okay? Would he hurt them?! Boomer said something about his own generation of warriors; would that mean they wouldn't be hurt? How on earth had he got them, they were with Buttercup and Butch?!

Tim nodded, stepping away from me. "You have one hour." He simply said, then disappeared around the corner.

I caught my breath, calling his name and following him. But when I rounded the corner myself, he was gone.

I wasted a few minutes of my hour panicking. What did I do? I'd be stupid to go alone to a warehouse, powerless, knowing Him was there? In fact, I'd be a goner, no questions asked. And so would the baby in my belly. But Ruby, and Sage, I couldn't leave them. I was the only one who knew where they were. I had to do something!

But what if this was a trap? What if Him didn't have the kids? What if this was some way of luring me in? Surely I'd have heard from Buttercup and Butch by now if the kids had gone missing. As if on cue, my phone rang in my handbag.

It was Buttercup. That was all the evidence I needed. It was true. I felt dry terror run from my stomach to my throat, as I tried to keep my breakfast down.

I'd have to go. I had to. Just as long as they were safe, that was the most important thing. I shoved my phone back in my handbag. I couldn't speak to Buttercup, I couldn't speak to any of them. Tim had been very specific about that.

I needed to get to warehouse 27 in the west industrial estate as soon as possible. The quickest way would probably be to get a taxi.

I looked down at my bump, thinking of the baby inside me, and how much danger I was potentially putting him or her in, by going straight there, and not letting anyone know. I had to tell them somehow. I thought about what Tim had said: _'If you utter one word of this to anyone else, he will know. Do you understand? Speak of this to no one, if you do, he will know.'_

So I couldn't verbally tell anyone.

I headed straight for Buttercup's place. I'd have to be quick, and I'd have to make sure I'm not seen. Within 10 minutes I was inside the ground floor lobby once again. On the nearest wall, there was a noticeboard. I ripped an advertisement off of it, turning it around and grabbing a pen from my bag. I penned a note on the reverse of it, then jumped into the elevator. Hurriedly jabbing at the 6th floor, then the close button, through the tiny crack in the closing doors, I saw Brick entering the building hurriedly, zooming up the stairs.

Shoot, I couldn't let him see me.

The elevator got to the 6th floor, and I hesitated a little, wanting Brick to be in the apartment before me. I had to stop the elevator from going back down, I waited so long.

Checking the coast was clear, I ran over to Buttercup's door, sliding the note underneath it and then running back into the elevator, repeatedly jabbing at the 'ground floor' button and the 'close doors' button.

Hopefully that wouldn't count as telling them anything. Tim had said, 'don't utter a word'. I hadn't uttered a word to any of them.

I just had to hope that was enough to let them know where I was, and hopefully where the kids are. As I got back out onto the street again, I hailed a cab, and began heading to the industrial estate, grateful the driver knew where I meant.

My phone was going crazy in my bag, calls from Buttercup and Brick, but I couldn't answer them. I couldn't speak to any of them. I cut them off, hoping they'd stop calling. I just had to hope one of them spotted my note in time, before it was too late for, Sage, Ruby, me or the baby in my tummy, as I had no idea what I was about to get myself and the baby into...

…

It wasn't hard to figure out which warehouse I had to go into. For one, there was a large 27 painted on the side in orange, also, the pink glow emitting from the side door that had been left open ajar.

That had to be Him.

I took a deep breath, and mentally prayed that the others had got my note and that Ruby and Sage were okay. I placed a hand on my stomach, stroking my bump protectively before taking a step inside.

I took another couple of steps, a hand on my heart and on my bump, as I glanced around cautiously.

Apart from the plumes of pinkish grey smoke, the large warehouse was completely empty. No sign of Ruby or Sage. Not even Tim or Him were here, it seemed. As the door I had entered in slammed behind me, making me jump, I started to feel stupid, and a little wary. This had been a trap, and I'd fallen for it.

God, the others were going to be so mad at me if I got out of this alive.

A guttural, booming laugh made me jump again. It was loud and throaty, and slowly switched to a high, evil cackle, a laugh I knew. Him.

I looked around, waiting for him to show his face.

He emerged from the thick smoke, Tim at his heels, looking a lot like a dog on a leash. I glared at him, feeling myself beginning to shake from the pure anger and fear for the safety of my daughter and nephew.

"Where are they Him? What have you done with them?!" I demanded, my voice thankfully sounding a lot braver than I felt.

"Ohh Blossom, whatever happened to hello?" Him said, leering over me and smiling vastly.

"I don't have time for pleasantries when my family's lives are on the line. I did as you wanted, I've come alone, now where are they?!" I urged, a little confidence returning to me now. It was Him; I'd dealt with him before. Yes, I was powerless, and pregnant, but if I was smart, I could handle this, I had to be smart about this.

"I can assure you you're family's lives are not on the line. I want nothing but good for Ruby and Sage; after all, they are my _grandchildren._" Him oozed, a delighted smile on his face.

I threw him a look of disgust. "Grandchildren? They are _not_ your grandchildren! And you only want good for them? I'm not sure our ideas of good are on the same page."

"If you remember correctly Blossom, I resurrected the boys after you and your sisters destroyed them. Regardless of what that incessant monkey says, they are my creations, my sons if you will. And Sage and Ruby are Brick and Butch's children, which would make me their grandfather. Which in turn surely means I have _some_ rights to see them?"

"You are no grandfather to them. And of course you have no rights! Look at you, you're evil! What sane minded person would allow someone like _you_ time with their child?!" I exclaimed, incensed he'd even try this card on me.

"Yes Blossom, I am evil, and so is the man you hold most dear to you. In fact, he was created to destroy you. You know he has that side to him, you know what he's capable of. He could let that streak take over any time you know. Or at least, I could…" His last words were a menacing hiss.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing; nothing at all! That is not of major importance right now. But what is important is the matter of the little _dears_, isn't that right?" Him said, stepping toward me and grabbing my wrist with a sharp pincer. He held my arm high, examining me.

I struggled a little, even though it was of no use. "What are you doing?!" I hissed. "Get off of me!"

"And of course, there's another one in here, isn't there?" He mused, eyeing my with child figure. "What splendid news. The more the merrier and all that."

"What are you talking about?! Where is Ruby and Sage?! You said if I came here I could have them back!" I cried, trying fruitlessly to pull my arm free. He threw me roughly onto the ground; I skidded and landed against the wall with a thump, protecting my bump as best I could.

"How long until your second child is due to arrive?" Him demanded, his voice a violent hiss.

"Wha – What?" I stammered, confused all of a sudden.

"The child! How long till the second child will be here?!" He yelled in my face as I sat crumpled on the floor.

"Four months… About four months… What has that got to do with anything?" I asked, still baffled.

"Four months… I see. Longer than I thought, I thought it was sooner, due to the sheer size of you… Four months. I guess I can put up with that." Him muttered to himself. I gave him an offended look at the comment on my size, though it wasn't the time or place. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to." He added, sounding hard done by.

"What, why do you –" I babbled, thoroughly puzzled.

"I have a plan. I may have been quiet for many years, but I've just been biding my time. And that time is now. Or more, in four months' time. I have Ruby and Sage. I need any other offspring you 6 may produce. I don't care who it is, counterparts, mixed counterparts, whatever! But any children you 6 have together, will be mine. They will be my warriors, and they will aid me in taking over. So, it looks like we'll be spending a cosy four months together Blossom. No one knows you're here. And no one ever will. And then, I'll put phase two of my plan into place when the time is right, and well, I'll be set!" He explained, grinning happily.

I looked at him, horrified. "You, you can't do that! They're children, not weapons!" I cried, disgusted and dismayed.

"They are very extraordinary young weapons, Blossom. Well, they will be if they're raised right." Him smiled.

I glanced at the door I'd entered through, and mentally prayed Brick and the others would burst through any minute, they'd have read the note, and they'd be here. At least, I hoped they would be.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	17. seventeen

Hey dudes, so I did plan to update tomorrow, but I am feeling super nice today and thought I'd update a day earlier. Thank you to everyoneeee who read and reviewed. Hope you're all still enjoying this.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

"What are we doing just standing around?! We need to go and find them now!" I bellowed angrily, my heart hammering in my chest.

"I know! I know, but, but, let's just wait till the others are here. The more that are here the more people to help search for them!" Butch cried, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Try and get a hold of Blossom, make sure Ruby isn't with her."

Blossom, dang I hadn't even thought of her, she'd gone off heading for work, then not long after she'd left, the apartment had filled with thick lilac smoke, and when it had started to clear, Ruby and Sage were gone.

As I scrambled around on the coffee table for my cell, and started calling Blossom, hoping so hard that this was all some stupid misunderstanding, yet knowing that in reality this had been the work of Him.

Blossom's phone rang and rang, until it cut off. I called again. "She's not picking up." I said to Butch, trying to hide the panic in my voice, and steady the shaking of my hands. I couldn't believe Sage was gone, he was only a newly born baby; he needed to be with his mother. I'd only had him with me 11 days. And Ruby, we were supposed to be looking after her and she'd been taken!

"Why wouldn't she pick up?" Butch asked out loud, he had began pacing in the air sporadically, although he'd agreed to wait for the others to get here, he obviously was eager to go find them too.

"Butch, let's just get out there and find them!" I almost yelled, pain and anger erupting through me, I had to find my baby now.

"Brick said to wait here. Boomer is on his way too." Butch said, still pacing mid air.

"I don't care what _Brick_ said! Sage is missing! And so is Ruby! We need to get going!"

"I'm waiting for Brick here." He almost growled.

"Sage is missing! Don't you get that?! He's more than likely been snatched up by Him, and you just wanna stand around?!"

"Yes I fucking get that! But Brick said –"

"I don't give a flying fuck what Brick said! He ain't in charge of me!"

"Why don't you stop whining and call both your sisters over here, 6 pairs of eyes looking is better than 2!" He bellowed angrily.

I narrowed my eyes at him, giving him a deadly stare, trying to figure out in my head how this could have been his fault. I took my phone and dialed Blossom's number again.

"God, you're like the hardest person to be around for any amount of time!" Butch snarled, glaring daggers at me.

"Oh, you're no barrel of laughs either. She's still not picking up. Do you think something could have happened to her?"

"She was on her way to work. Maybe she's with Brick and on her way back here. Call the blonde, get her over here."

After telling Butch she has a name, I made a quick call to Bubbles, who asked about a million and one questions, and I filled her in on the events of the past two days and told her to get her ass over here as fast as she could.

Butch and I waited for them to get here in silence, both pacing wildly, agitated, and sending savage glances at each other.

"This is all your fault." I snarled, shaking my head at him.

His eyes flashed with indignation. "My fault? Wow, tell me how you conjured that one up?"

"This is your fault because, because – This is everything I didn't want for Sage! I didn't want him to be in danger! I didn't want him to be seen as a prized possession from the devil! And I wouldn't have done, if he could have had a normal Dad!" I hollered, absolutely fuming.

"Normal? Pfft, look in the mirror sweetheart, you're not so _normal_ yourself!" Butch retaliated.

"But at least I'm good! If it were just me and him, like I planned, this wouldn't have happened! This is all because of you, and your, your nasty connections with the bad guy underworld, that is why this has happened!" I snapped, giving him an accusing, critical stare.

"You seriously think that if Sage could have been anyone else's son, something like this would have never happened?! You're a freaking super hero! Regardless of who or what I am, something like this could have happened to him, _would_ have happened to him, or any kids you have because of who _you_ are, more than anything to do with me. You're the one nestled in between everything to do with justice and righteousness, if anything, that makes this _your_ fault!" Butch snarled back.

The door swung open then and Brick, Boomer and Bubbles stood there. "What the fuck you two I could hear you both going at it floors below." Brick declared as he entered, a furious grimace on his face. "No wonder the kids have gone missing!"

Butch and I both began yelling and shouting why this was the others fault. Brick ground his teeth together angrily. He looked scarily like Blossom when she lost the plot.

"Hey, can you two move your little quarrel to a later date on your schedule, I don't know if you noticed, but Sage, your son, and Ruby, my daughter, whom I may add was under _your_ care, have been kidnapped! What the fuck happened?!"

"The room just randomly filled with purple-ish, pinkish smoke, and then when we cleared it, they were just gone." Butch explained frantically. "Ruby and Sage were sat down here together and Buttercup rushed over to them but, but they were gone, in seconds."

"And what were you two doing?" Bubbles asked.

Butch and I exchanged guilty glances.

"Well, we were…" Butch began, but huffed, not wanting to say it aloud.

"Arguing?" Boomer finished.

Neither of us answered, just folded our arms across our chests simultaneously.

"Come on you guys, this isn't fair! It isn't fair on Sage and Ruby! I mean look where it's got them!" Bubbles said shaking her head disapprovingly. "The whole idea in you two living together was to protect Sage. But all you've done is argue." She scolded, closing the front door behind her. As she did a piece of paper flew out, landing at Brick's feet.

He glance down, bending over to pick it up.

"What's that?" Butch asked, peering at it curiously as Brick read it. He tried to get it from Brick's hand but he shoved him away.

"I know where they are." Brick said, his eyes ablaze with a new anger.

"What? Where?" Bubbles asked, as Brick passed the note to her.

"'_Butch, Buttercup, or whoever finds this note, Him has Ruby and Sage. I am at warehouse 27, in an industrial estate in west Townsville, under the premise that the children would be returned to me safely if I came here alone. Could be a trap. Please hurry. Blossom xxx'_" Bubbles read aloud.

She looked up at us all upon reading the note. "Well what are we waiting for, lets go!" She cried, and we all shot out of my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick<strong>

As we flew full pelt towards the industrial estate, I mulled over what had happened this morning while I sat innocently at my desk, waiting for Blossom to arrive at work.

Blossom hadn't arrived at work, because somewhere in between her dropping Ruby at Buttercup's (I knew I should have done it) and walking to work, she'd been approached by either Tim or Him, and told to meet them at some random warehouse or else, our little girl and nephew would pay.

And valiantly, she'd gone along, even though she was pregnant, and powerless and totally vulnerable. I couldn't help but be annoyed with her for going. It could be a trap. She could end up… My stomach knotted uncomfortably at the thought of it. I couldn't even think about the possibility of losing her, and the baby.

I came back to earth as we touched down, searching for warehouse 27.

"It's here." Boomer said, approaching the door. He pulled on it, but it didn't open. Leaning forward, he gave it a greater tug, pulling away the door and its frame. He examined it for a millisecond, before hurling it behind him and over our heads.

Pink smoke erupted from the hole in the wall, engulfing us. We hid our faces and entered.

I wafted the smoke away, glancing around through squinted eyes. "Blossom? Ruby?" I called loudly.

"Welcome, boys, to my makeshift lair!" A voice I couldn't pretend I didn't recognize called.

It was a voice I hadn't heard for years, but not one that someone would forget quickly.

Him, the devil himself, stepped forward, an evil, elated grin on his face.

"I'm afraid it's not half as well equipped as my home, but I've done my best." He sighed, waving his claws about, the smoke dispersing.

As it did, Tim and Blossom came into view, Tim still looking hypnotized and possessed, Blossom looking worried and relieved, presumably to see us.

"Where are they?! Tell me what you've done with them? I swear to god Him, if you've hurt him, if you've laid ONE finger on him, then I'll –" Butch snarled, leaning forward to go for him, I held him back with one arm.

"Wait." I commanded, and Butch did, still twitching, like a bull getting ready to strike.

Him giggled. "Don't worry about your little ones! There's no way I would harm them! I merely want to get to know them, that's all! And that's the only reason I have Blossom here with me, I want to get to know this baby as soon as it's made it's grand entrance." He said, patting Blossom roughly on the head. She glared at him.

"So, do tell," Him said, extending his legs in midair as if he was lounging on a sofa. "How on earth did you know where to find me? And so quickly?"

"They got my note." Blossom muttered, looking a little smug.

"Note?" Him asked, finally looking a little downtrodden.

"That's right. I was told not to speak to anyone about this. I didn't tell anyone. Not verbally." Blossom said, folding her arms across her chest, resting them on her bump.

Him growled, turning a seething stare onto his lackey. "I knew you would end up useless, you _humans _always are." He brushed his hand aside rapidly, and Tim flew through the air, landing roughly against the wall. "Not needed anymore. I can do this myself."

Blossom and Bubbles gasped at the sound of Tim's body hitting the ground with a sickening thud. I couldn't help but wonder (a little indifferently) if the guy was even alive. But then what happened in the next few seconds shook all thoughts of Tim from my brain.

Him turned on Blossom, his yellow eyes still aglow with rage. "You think you can fool ME do you?!" He demanded; his voice a threatening hiss as he clamped a claw around her wrist tightly. Blossom suppressed a yelp, her face screwing up in pain as she tried to pull away.

In a flash I was there, or more, my foot was, kicking Him in the face hard, and as he fell to the floor he let go of Blossom. She nursed her wrist as I pulled her gently to her feet.

"Don't you touch her! Or my kids! Where are they Him?!" I demanded, pulling Blossom close.

I cocked my head in the direction of my brothers, giving a slight nod, indicating for them to do what they had to do.

Before Him could pull himself upright, Boomer and Butch were pinning him down, Boomer with one foot on his chest, Butch with one foot on the crustacean's neck. He hissed furiously at them, trying to scramble away.

"Where _are_ they?" Butch besieged, pressing down harder on Him's windpipe.

He let out a few strangled sounds, trying in vain to catch his breath.

But Butch only pressed down harder. So hard that Him's claw's flew wildly to his throat, trying fruitlessly to snap Butch's foot away.

He gave up quite quickly, and waved a claw slowly. In the distance somewhere, the sound of a baby cried could be heard loud and clear. Butch looked up, trying to locate it, as we all did, and Him grasped this moment to get away.

He knocked Boomer and Butch to the ground, and as he did, he grew in size.

Blossom took a step away from me, towards her sisters. "Bubbles, head towards the sound of the crying, and rescue Ruby and Sage. Buttercup, we need some of your muscle." She barked out orders to her sisters.

Buttercup pulled the sleeves of her t shirt up. "Oh good, I have plenty of that stuff." She promised, an evil glint in her eye as she charged full throttle towards Him, who'd now transformed into a huge demonized version of himself. Bubbles nodded, avoiding the chaos that was ensuing and heading off in whatever was behind Him, who my brothers were battling.

"Boomer, go with her." I instructed, he shot off in a bolt of blue.

Buttercup and Butch were fighting Him, both fueled by their desire to find their son.

Him flew upwards after a hit from Butch, and crashed into the high ceiling. Him came tumbling down, directly above where Blossom and I stood, as well as lots of debris and foundations of the ceiling.

I dove towards Blossom, trying to get her safely out of the way without hurting her.

Buttercup and Butch fought Him relentlessly, while I checked Blossom was okay and took shelter with her in a corner, shielded slightly by some of the wreckage.

"You should really go and help them." She muttered her voice quivering a little. She was still holding onto her wrist delicately.

I turned and gave her a mildly surprised look. "And what about you? If they smash Him into a wall of ceiling again or something, you could get squished, and killed! Powerless, remember?"

"Yes, I am aware I am powerless at the moment. But what about Ruby?" She snapped; her last sentence softened with worry.

"Boomer and Bubbles are on it. They won't come back without her and Sage, don't worry. Right now, let's just focus on keeping you and that baby of ours that you're baking alive." I told her, as I checked back on how Butch and Buttercup were doing facing the supersized demon Him.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

I can't really fathom what happened after Blossom commanded me to attack Him. It was just a blur of blood, punches, kicks, bites, anything I could throw at him, and rage. It didn't matter that I'd given birth 11 days ago, and should probably be at home, with a cup of decaf coffee, watching TV and wondering how long I had till Sage woke up, because I was here to save my baby boy. I could have worked with Butch but I was too incensed to even notice he was there. I was relentless. This fucking dude had taken my baby. _My baby. _He had no idea what kind of bond he was fucking with here. Sage was mine. Not his. And he would never ever be his. Not with me around, and when I finally did un-blur a bit and glance around at Butch, I realized not with him around either.

He was unstoppable, he was crazed. I'd had my fair share of fights with Butch over the years. And before we found out Ruby was the result of a secret relationship between Blossom and Brick, Butch had held a lot of hate towards me, still sore about me having killed him when we were young. He'd despised the ground I walked on for years, but not even I had seen him this angry.

And man, had I baited him a lot over the years (its good fun, and he's a good fight, I sometimes couldn't help myself). But I'd never tampered with this side of him. I mean yeah sure, I'd seen his violent, twitchy, borderline psychotic side, but this was something different. This was a paternal instinct; this was a father protecting his child.

And it kind of opened my eyes a little too, to how much this must all mean to him.

"Yo Buttercup, wanna come back to earth? Or am I doing this on my own?"

His voice broke me from my thoughts, and so did the large claw snapping around my waist. I lunged forward as Him swung his claw, crashing it and me against the wall.

I banged my head, a little dazed, then proceeded to wrench his claw apart, making sure to pull the snappers just that little bit too far back. Him hissed in pain, taking a swing for me, but he missed me.

"I'm so _glad _it was you two told to attack." Him cried, his voice sounding delighted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Butch asked, pulling one of his long claws up behind his back, a loud, shiver invoking snap heard.

Him winced, but carried on talking either way. "Because, don't you see? I feed off your anger. Your anger and hatred towards me feeds me, makes me grow bigger and stronger, heals any wounds. Your rage makes me stronger. That's why I was so powerful when you boys hung with me. Why on earth do you think I have been so quiet in the years that have passed? You boys were like sweet nectar to me."

Butch glared at him, grinding his teeth. "We're not fucking flowers, Him. We're," He glanced around at me uncomfortably as he gripped Him's arm again tightly. He looked like he didn't want me bearing witness to this conversation. "We're fucking people, not weapons of mass destruction!" He twisted his arm back harder, another sickening crack heard. "And neither is my kid!"

Him held back a whimper. "But don't you see?" he continued regardless. "You're not people. None of you are. You are mere creations. And what good are creations if they don't obey their creator?"

"I dunno," Butch said, seizing Him's busted arm and holding him high in the air, so high I had to back off a little. "Maybe we're broken. That's probably why we got thrown in the trashcan huh?"

"Broken toys can be fixed." Him whispered, his voice sinister. There was hidden meaning to this conversation.

"You can't fix what's not broken." Butch hissed, hurling Him's huge form around face first onto the ground. Luckily for Him, he didn't wake up.

Butch and I both sank to the ground; he was shaking with rage, their previous conversation having riled him up even more.

I gave him a curious, almost concerned (only almost) look. I got a blank, cold expression back.

"Come on. Let's go get Sage." He said, jumping on the back of Him's shrinking head and taking off toward the back of the warehouse.

After a moment's hesitation, I followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles<strong>

Blossom said the word, and I shot off across the length of the warehouse, missing Him as I did. Before I even got there, I could hear the whooshing sound of someone coming up behind me.

One quick glance backwards told me it was Boomer. My stomach swirled slightly, although it was nowhere near the time.

Ahead of me I could see a strange glowing orb. It was globe shaped, and about as tall as I was. The crying was coming from inside it.

I came to a halt in front of it. Boomer was still coming up fast behind me. I held my arm out to stop him running straight into this thing. We needed to figure it out before we did anything to it.

Boomer whacked into my arm, his stomach hitting it hard.

He groaned, a little winded. "Hey what was that for!?"

"Look!" I cried, nodding my head at the glowing object before us. "Listen, can you hear the crying? It's Sage."

Boomer's brow furrowed with confusion. "Is he, is he in there?!"

"Kind of looks that way." I replied, concern in my voice.

"Well, then we've gotta get him outta there!" Boomer cried, leaning forward as if to touch it.

"Boomer no!" I cried, grabbing onto his arm to pull him back. I wasn't quick enough, just as I touched him, he touched the orb, and a shock went through him and me. We both screamed as the jolt went through us, until Boomer managed to pull away.

He turned to me, looking a little frazzled and smiled apologetically. "Uh, sorry… Curiosity killed the cat?"

"And the Boomer if you're not careful!" I replied as I patted down my hair a bit.

"So, we can't touch it… How do we get him out without touching it?" Boomer mused aloud.

"We can't shoot anything at it either, Sage is inside, he might get hurt." I said; my face etched in worry.

"If only we could blow it up from the inside." Boomer said, scratching his head as he examined it.

"Uncle Boomer?"

We both froze at the sound of the tiny voice.

"Sage?" Boomer asked, confused.

"Don't be stupid, he's 11 days old! That was Ruby! Ruby honey, are you okay?" I exclaimed.

"Aunty Bubbles? We can't get out!" She cried, sounding panicked and scared.

"It's okay! Uncle Boomer and me are going to get you out!" I replied. "Just try not to touch the sides, you'll get a shock."

"I know." Ruby sniffled in reply.

I gave Boomer a 'what now?' look. He shrugged, glancing around frantically. "Err, Ruby, I think you might have to try and blow yourself out."

"How?" Ruby asked, her voice sounding a little unsure.

"Errm, err, okay!" Boomer said, thinking, then coming up with something. "Okay, I got it! What you need to do is, take ahold of Sage. You got Sage?"

"Yeah." Ruby replied. "He's crying, a lot. So much, I got a headache."

"That's just because he's been away from his mommy sweetie, he'll be okay." I reassured.

"What you gotta do, is focus all your energy, okay? Focus it all on protecting you and Sage, and busting your way out? Just focus, close your eyes tight and just think about that." Boomer instructed.

He kept telling her to focus, kept telling her to concentrate.

"What are you getting her to do?" I whispered; a little confused.

"Create her own force field: concentrated energy ball. It's a move of me and my brothers. If you concentrate enough you can pretty much blow yourself out of anything." Boomer explained. "Chances are she'll be able to do it. She is Brick's daughter."

"We have a move similar." I said after some thought. "Good idea!"

Our conversation got cut short by a loud, bright explosion that threw us backwards.

When I opened my eyes all I could see was a blinding white light. I felt around a bit to try and get my bearings; I could feel I was lying against something warm and kind of solid. I blinked as my sight came back slowly, only to find myself face to face with cerulean blue eyes.

I felt myself blush as recognition fell across Boomer's face. A pink hue dusted his cheeks too. I pulled myself upright, glancing over my shoulder.

"Ruby!" I called. But before we got to them, Buttercup and Butch landed in front of them, Buttercup taking Sage from Ruby's arms, Butch scooping Ruby up, twirling her around with relief.

"Oh my god!" Buttercup cried, as Sage nestled against her. "Oh my god, I was so worried! So worried, oh god!"

"Well done Ruby, you did it!" Boomer praised his niece as he also got to his feet.

"You okay?" Butch asked Ruby, who nodded, but she was busy looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Are Mommy and Daddy okay?" She asked, as she scrambled over Butch's shoulder and shot off in a haze of red.

"Ruby! Wait!" I called. "Is it safe?!" I asked, turning to Butch and Buttercup.

Buttercup nodded. "Him and Tim are knocked out."

A few seconds later Ruby appeared, in the arms of her father, Blossom close beside them.

Blossom was still holding onto her wrist. "Blossom are you okay?" I asked, taking a step forward to look at her clearly injured hand.

"I'm fine, I'll just have to let the Professor take a look at it, think it's just a sprain or something." She brushed it aside.

"Let me see," I said, pulling her hand away effortlessly. She tried to stop me seeing but it was too late. I shrieked at the sight of it: it was clearly broken, and hanging limp grotesquely. "Blossom it's broken!"

She sucked in air at the pain from me touching it. "It's fine! The Professor can sort it. I'm more concerned about these two being okay." Blossom gestured to Ruby and Sage.

"We're fine." Ruby said, her voice sounding upset. "Your wrist looks yucky."

"Come on, we should get the hell out of here before Him stirs anyway. And you need that put in a splint or cast or something." Brick said, giving it an uneasy look over.

"I could totally do with some chemical X in my veins right now." Blossom winced as Brick picked her up carefully. "Wait! What about Tim?"

Brick rose an eyebrow at her. "What _about _Tim? Blossom you're wrist is all fucked up and broken! And your pale as a sheet. Sage is probably starving too, we need to go who cares about Tim?!"

"We can't just leave him." I mumbled.

Brick rolled his eyes angrily.

"We _should _just leave him." Buttercup muttered furiously, her and Brick for once agreeing on something.

Boomer looked at me, and then over where Tim's body lay. "I'll get him." He said, zipping over there. He came back a few seconds later, one of Tim's legs slung over his shoulder, he was hanging onto his ankle. "What? I'm not gunna bridal carry him to the Professors!"

I giggled, as we all took off to leave; glad this was over, well at least for now. Boomer flew close by, a relieved look gracing his handsome features. I sighed a little as we headed towards the Professor's house to get Blossom's wrist fixed up.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	18. eighteen

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, here chapter 18 :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"I can't believe he broke my wrist." I muttered, lifting the cast on my arm wearily as we entered the apartment, finally home. It had been a long day. It was about half 10 at night and we'd only just got in.

The Professor had confirmed my broken wrist (though it was fairly obvious that Him had snapped it in two) and sent Brick and me away to the hospital to get it sorted. While Brick and I sat in long ER queues, the Professor aroused Tim, gave him a stern talking to about dealings with the devil and sent him away too with some Tylenol to ease his aching post possessed body.

Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup and the kids had gone back to our place to get the kids and themselves fed. We'd just got in now, and I wasn't surprised to see Ruby was still awake and sat with her Uncles, Aunts and baby cousin.

"So it's definitely broken?" Bubbles asked, instantly getting to her feet when we entered. "Aww, at least the doctor gave you a nice pink cast. Can I sign it?"

I nodded reluctantly as Bubbles rushed off to find a pen.

"It took that long for them to just stick a cast on it?" Buttercup asked; Sage lay sleeping in her arms.

"You know what ER can be like, especially in Townsville." I replied.

"Is it a bad break?" Bubbles called from the kitchen.

"It was pretty nasty." Brick answered for me, and I shot him an irritated look. "She's lucky he didn't chop her hand right off."

I rolled my eyes, then caught Ruby's worried expression.

"Daddy's only joking Ruby. Anyway you, after all the excitement of today, how on earth are you still awake little miss?" I asked Ruby, who giggled and zoomed behind Boomer. He smiled, glancing around his shoulder at her.

"I wanted to check you were okay." Ruby replied with a smile.

"Honey I'm fine. You need to get into bed and get some rest." I instructed, leaning down and giving her a one armed hug.

Bubbles came back with a pen then, and her and Ruby proceeded to scribble flowers, puppies and stars all over it.

"Come on you two, that's enough, it's time for bed." I said, bending down again to try and pick Ruby up. She shot upwards and planted a kiss on my cheek and my cast, then proceeded to give everyone a goodnight hug and kiss. Bubbles pulled me up onto my feet.

"Come on, lets get you in your pajamas and I'll tuck you in." I said, following Ruby into her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

"Look how peaceful he looks." Bubbles sighed blissfully, watching Sage sleep in my arms. "He looks so glad to be back in his mommy's arms."

"I'm glad to have him in my arms too." I answered, stroking his soft little cheeks as he slept.

Blossom came out of Ruby's room a few moments later, gently closing the door.

"She was out like a light." Blossom said with a smile, sitting down on the arm of Brick's chair. He got up to let her sit down, swapping so he was on the arm of the chair.

"So was this one. Should probably get him home, it's getting late." I mumbled, watching Sage's chest rise and fall.

"Yeah, hope we're in for an easier night than last night." Butch said, stretching. "Because I am beat."

"I wouldn't bet on it." I scoffed lightly. "This kid puts you to work."

Butch murmured his agreement, and Bubbles sighed again, sliding off the arm of the sofa I sat on and onto the floor. I felt a little stab of guilt. Bubbles would give anything for sleepless nights because of a screaming newborn.

"Ruby done great today huh?" Boomer said, a proud look on his face.

"She sure did. I had no idea she knew how to do that move." Brick mused aloud.

"Well, I told her how to do it. We couldn't touch the thing he was holding em' in, it was the only way to get them both out." Boomer answered.

"Maybe now _somebody_ should reconsider letting her have some training time in the simulator." I said to Blossom, giving her my best 'I told you so look'.

She rolled her eyes. "You're probably right. She's only 4 though, it seems a little extreme to have to –"

"She's not an ordinary 4 year old though is she? She has super powers, and a family that's a mix of heroes and villains and god knows what." Butch said, pointing to Boomer as he said the last three words of his sentence.

"Hey!" Boomer cried, offended.

"I was saying this to Buttercup earlier about Sage. Their lives will never be normal because nothing about them, or us, is normal." Butch continued, folding his arms across his chest.

"That doesn't excuse her being four years old and having to be trained in combat because she might get captured by the devil again. It doesn't excuse her being captured by the devil either!" Blossom barked.

"It does though, that's the thing! I mean, what do you expect? She's the offspring of a hero and a villain, a combination that doesn't come along very often, and she has super powers. So does Sage, I'm assuming. It's the same for both of them." Butch objected.

"So you're saying it's because of her status? And stop calling Brick a villain, he's not a villain!"

"It's who she is. It's who you are and who Brick is. And who I am, who Buttercup is, who Sage is, who these two and the kid they'll probably have is too! It's just, how it is. So the more sussed they are on their powers and defending themselves, the better off they are."

Bubbles and Boomer blushed at Butch's comment about them having a baby, both busying themselves by doing anything they could to not look at each other.

"And he may not act like one, but status wise, Brick is a villain. Everyone knows that, regardless of what he does or how much normality he craves. Same goes for Boomer and I." Butch said. He really sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Like he knew all about this because he'd thought about it a hell of a lot.

Boomer was still looking away, but he looked a little bit like he was sulking, like he disagreed with Butch but he knew it was true. Brick looked much the same, except more indifferent, like status didn't bother him that much.

"So Brick's a villain and I'm a hero, what does that make Ruby? And Sage?" Blossom asked Butch expectantly.

"Yeah?" I asked, wanting to see what answer he'd come up with.

"Well, we'll see when they're older, won't we?" Butch answered smartly.

But Blossom just rolled her eyes at him, tutting.

"Surely you can see that Ruby's leaning more towards the 'hero' side of the spectrum already?" Bubbles asked.

"She's not a villain or a hero. She's a kid. And in an ideal world, at 5 years old we should have been just the same, kids, not villains or heroes. But it didn't go that way for us, so if anything, we should be making sure it does go that way for our kids." Brick said, getting up from his seat and heading towards the kitchen.

Blossom, Bubbles and I watched him go with a curious expression, Blossom eventually following him.

Bubbles turned to look at Butch and I, shrugging. "He's right you know, I know that and I don't even have kids."

I gave Butch a stern look, stroking Sage on the cheek. He could be whatever he wanted to be.

All this talk of villainy and heroics and crushed childhood's made me think back to Butch's strange conversation with Him that I'd witnessed earlier today. Him had been talking about feeding off anger and hatred. He said he was more powerful when the boys were on side with him, because he fed off of their anger and hatred (presumably towards my sisters and I). I turned and gave Butch a scrutinizing look.

"What?" He asked, instantly on the defensive.

"What exactly did Him mean by, feeding off our anger and hatred?" I asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Boomer looked around at Butch; he almost seemed unnerved by the question. He waited to see what Butch said. Butch didn't look uneasy, his eyes went stony and his mouth into a straight line.

"Well what more is there to explain? He explained it all didn't he? Being close proximity to someone or something that emits a load of hatred, anger and stuff, he feeds off it, and it makes him stronger, more powerful and better." Butch said, his face still frozen with an oppressed anger.

"And what, Him used to use that?" I asked, slightly confused. In the corner of my eye I could see Bubbles listening intently too.

"That's what we learnt, yeah. We were invaluable to him. We were so full of violent hate, it was like fucking irresistible. We didn't realise it for a long time, but we were being reined in, and baited and fueled with more hate, by him, and he was just continuing to use it, us, to get more powerful himself. Didn't you ever wonder why we were out of sight for 10 years and Him was beating your asses on the regular?" Butch asked.

I thought about it, and he was right. Him had been very much at large for years, up until the boys reappeared when we were 15. How had I never seen that connection before? I never knew where the boys went, or why they came back, I had never cared, out of sight, out of mind. And then when they were in sight again, I just focused on getting them _out_ of sight again, I didn't care where to, I just wanted them gone and to stop bugging me and my sisters. Life had been easier before them.

"No, I hadn't ever thought about that. I didn't care up until now, is the honest answer. What happened? Where did you guys disappear to? And why did you come back?" I asked, mega curious now.

Butch gave me a look that said 'so now you wanna know?', but started explaining anyway. "Well, when we were 5, a few weeks before we turned 6, Him decided to stop letting us out, he tightened the leash and just fed us as much hate and fury about you guys as he could."

"Taunting us, and constantly reminding us that you guys killed us. That you'd had the upper hand once, and we hadn't gotten the upper hand back, because we weren't good enough. We weren't good enough for anyone that was why he wouldn't let us free again. He made us train, and train to defeat you three, promising us that soon it would be time and we could be released into the world again." Boomer chipped in.

"When we'd get pissed, fed up of always being cooped up in his lair, he'd blame you three. He'd say it was your fault we were here, and that we should thank him for bringing us back because without him we'd have been dead still." Butch continued.

"Kind of true," Boomer said. "But completely wrong at the same time. We didn't realise this for years. I mean, we were just kids. Fucked up, crazy kids. Kids who weren't allowed to be kids."

"So we were just kept there, being wound up and fed lies. Just using us to try and defeat you girls himself. Brick clocked on before Boomer or I did. So he told Him we wanted out. He reckoned we didn't have a choice. We told him we'd show him just how much of a choice we had. And, he let us go."

"Just like that?" Bubbles asked, her face surprised.

"Just like that. It was the weirdest thing. We were all, gearing up for some massive showdown but, he let us go. Even set us up with this very apartment and some cash. Not that we necessarily needed the cash." Boomer said, smirking.

"Why wouldn't you need some money?" Bubbles questioned, blinking dimly.

"Because they stole money Bubbles, come on we were there for that bit!" I cried; astounded by the blondeness that took over her sometimes.

"Oh yeah." Bubbles mumbled with a smile.

"He just let you go? And you weren't suspicious?" I asked Butch.

"Of course we were suspicious! He just kept saying it didn't matter cos he owns us."

"Owns you?"

"Yeah, in the end he was telling us to go, and that we were disappointments, and he had us if he needed us because we were his. Just kept saying how we were his." Boomer said, his face going serious again as he remembered.

"So basically just because he chose to resurrect you, you owe him?" Bubbles asked, trying to figure this out.

"I dunno. Maybe. But we hadn't heard from him much, until recently. I personally kind of let it slip my mind. Thought it was just all talk." Butch shrugged.

"He'd come by every now and then and try and talk us back to the lair but, we never went." Boomer also shrugged.

Brick suddenly stalked out of the kitchen. "That's enough for now." He said firmly, his voice final as he stood in front of us all. "Don't you lot have homes to go to? Only one of you lives here, in case you forgot."

I screwed my face up at him in annoyance. "Way to be a dick, Brick, we were just talking."

"Brick!" Blossom cried, storming through as fast as she could manage. "Why are you being so rude?! Anyway, I thought what they were talking about made quite interesting conversation." She said, tapping her foot at him angrily, her pink eyes flashing with rage. Brick obviously wasn't the only one who had been listening in on our discussion.

Brick growled under his breath, dragging a hand through his hair beneath his cap.

So Blossom knew none of this either.

"Is this really all news to you?" Boomer asked her, shocked.

"Mmhmm." Blossom growled, looking pretty furious with her boyfriend.

"Damn… I would not wanna be you right now." Boomer said, pointing to Brick briefly.

Brick rolled his eyes, giving both his brothers a look that would have killed them if it were possible, then a softer, slightly guilty one aimed at Blossom.

I for one wasn't going anywhere, not until after the show had finished.

"Why have you never told me any of this?" Blossom asked, her voice rising in pitch at her disbelief. "You always just said Him didn't want you? You said he kicked you out not you left!"

"And when I told you that, it wasn't a lie. He didn't want us, not really. And when I told him whatever it was that was going on, was over, he changed his tune quick smart, because he _didn't _want us." Brick defended. He hadn't lost his cool; he just looked really pissed that he was having to have this conversation with Blossom, when he clearly did not want to.

"And what about this 'owning you' thing? That seems like a pretty major thing to not bring up ever? Come on Brick, we were 15, 16 when we started dating, we're 23 now, and I've never known this!" Blossom continued.

"It's nothing." Brick said bluntly.

"It clearly is something, Brick! If it wasn't, you'd have told me. What are you hiding?" Blossom said; her eyes still ablaze with outrage that he hadn't told her something that was as important as this.

"It isn't! It's nothing! Just some empty words Him likes to use to scare us. And guess what? It doesn't scare me. Not at all. That's why I never told you, because it's a big load of horse shit. It's nothing. Now can we all go home so I can go to bed?" Brick barked, trying to keep his voice down so he didn't wake the kids, but failing, his anger winning.

But Blossom carried on. "Boomer said he mentioned the 'owning you' when he spoke to him recently. This is not nothing. This is something, and that's why you've hidden it from me. How could you lie to me Brick? After everything that's happened, how could you keep something as major as this from me? You three could be in a lot of danger!"

"It's not major! It's fucking nothing, Blossom!"

"Yes it is, I can see it in your eyes, in all of your eyes, this is something unknown and that freaks you out. I can't believe you've lied to me all this time. We're having another child together in a few months Brick, and that child will be in danger the moment he or she is born. Our 4 year old is in danger. _You're _in danger! And you forgot to mention something as important as this? You kept it from me –"

Brick interrupted her. "Oh Blossom, will you give it a rest? It's nothing! Nothing compared to, I dunno, hiding the fact that I had a daughter from me?"

Blossom's eyes widened in alarm, and the hurt was clear on her face. Then she screwed her face up at him in disgust, and in the seconds before anyone spoke again, it was obvious Blossom had blown her stack.

"Now why doesn't everyone go home, so I can go to fucking bed and forget this whole day happened?" Brick asked bitterly, turning to face us all again now.

His raised volume made Sage stir in my arms. I glared at him as I got to my feet. "Have fun sleeping on the sofa ass hole." I spat angrily as I headed for the door. To my surprise, Butch got up to follow.

"Good luck." He said to Brick, but Brick frowned at him.

"Fuck off." He snarled.

"She's right Brick." Blossom said coldly. "You can sleep on the sofa. Or Butch's old bed. You better find yourself some covers. Buttercup, I'm sorry _he_ was so rude to you. Bubbles, you're welcome to stay the night if you want. You can share my bed with me and help me get ready in my cast."

Bubbles nodded, hopping up off the floor and joining Blossom by her side.

After mouthing at Brick that he was a total douchebag, I left, Sage in my arms and Butch trailing behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

I sat in my pajamas on my bed, staring dead ahead still furious from the evenings revelations. Bubbles was sat beside me, wearing a pair of my non maternity PJ's, the covers pulled up around her. She placed her hand on my forearm, snapping me from my brooding.

"Blossom, you should get some sleep. It's been a long day, and your wrist is broken and you should just sleep, for the baby's sake." She muttered, her hand falling onto my tummy. The baby inside kicked almost as if on cue. Bubbles smiled.

"You're right." I muttered, pulling the covers up and laying down, rolling onto my side so I was facing her. "But god, I'm just so angry! Brick's been such a jerk. How could he keep something like this from me, from all of us? I mean, Butch and Boomer clearly had no problem telling you and Buttercup. And you four are only just socialising civilly. Brick and I have been together over a year, a total of 4 if you count the years before. Why wouldn't he want me to know?"

Bubbles lay down on her side as well so she was facing me. "Maybe it's because he's scared."

"Scared? Brick's hardly ever scared." I scoffed.

"But he doesn't know what Him means. Maybe it frightens him. And he doesn't want you to see that."

I paused, considering what she'd said. She could be right. None of them knew what Him's plan was, none of us did, and Brick would hate that. He hated being out of the loop. And something as serious as this, a person's freedom, the thought of it being taken away without your knowledge of when or why, well it must be a little scary for him.

But why couldn't he have just talked to me about it? Why did he have to be such an insensitive idiot about it, and bring up Ruby and our past, and be so petty?

When I thought about that side of things, I just grew furious all over again.

"You could be right. Urghhh. He is toast in the morning." I said, laying my plastered arm on the bed awkwardly. I turned my head to look at Bubbles, perusing her expression. She looked tired, and a little un-Bubbles-y. "God Bubbles, I'm so sorry."

She turned to look at me, her face confused. "Sorry? For what?"

"For this, all of this; making all our problems yours, when you've got enough on your plate at the moment. It feels so selfish. We should be talking about you. How are you feeling?"

"Don't be silly." She brushed it off instantly. "It's actually been kind of nice, being mixed up in all of this, not having to think about Zac, and if he's with Cheryl right now." She paused, her eyes glassing over a little. "The more I think about it, the worse I feel. So having all this drama to deal with has been nice because I've barely thought about it."

"Yeah?" I asked, and she nodded.

There was a little pause as we both stared at the ceiling. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"Don't mention it." I replied.

"I can't even bear the thought of going home. Hearing his excuses, I just don't wanna know. I should have seen this coming a long way off." She muttered, raking her hands through her blonde hair.

"No you shouldn't have. No one should see their husband cheating on them coming. Anyway, didn't you see him last night?" I told her.

"He didn't come home. He was probably with _her._" She said, her bottom lip wobbling a little.

"Maybe he just wants to give you some space?" I suggested lamely. She gave me a look that shot that idea down instantly.

"The only thing I'm gutted about is that I'll miss his face when he see's what I've done with a lot of his stuff." She smiled briefly then, but it wasn't all there.

There was another pause, longer this time, as we both proceeded to stare at the ceiling. "Oh god. What a mess." She mumbled. Her voice sounded heavier, there was a lump forming in her throat, I could hear it.

I searched under the covers for her hand with my good one, squeezing it as tight as I could.

"I know things seem hopeless now, but they'll get better. Trust me." I promised her. And I meant it, because things had gotten so low for me at times but they always perked up. I had to remind myself of that when I thought about how angry I was at Brick right now.

"You know what the worst thing is? I would so rather be here. I'd so rather be around you guys. The boys, they aren't that bad. And now I know everything they've been through, I kind of pity all of their previous behaviour. They were just children and to be told all those things, have your mind poisoned from the get go, of course they were going to hate us. I kind of don't blame them so much, you know? If anything, it's amazing they don't hate us still, even more amazing that two of us are in a relationship. This past day, it's given me so much to think about." Bubbles said, her voice still sounding thick and a little hoarse.

"I pitied them all enough when Brick told me Him kicked them out. I feel sorry for them even more in a way now. I just, god, I wish he'd told me!" I hissed, then blinked, trying to go back to Bubbles. "Sorry. How do you mean?"

"Well, Boomer, and everything." She hesitated. "I mean, he was so, nice? I've never seen that side to him. The way he helped Ruby, he was so heroic. It was nothing of the work of a villain. He was protective, and paternal and, it got me thinking that's all."

She sounded confused as she spoke, and as if she wasn't sure what she was actually saying. Or was it more that she was actually saying it?

"Boomer is lovely. He's a bit of a softie really. Like you. In fact, there's a lot of ways he reminds me of you. But then he would, he's your counterpart. What's all this got you thinking about?" I probed.

"Oh you know! Just about how desperate I really am to have a child. And how fatherly Boomer really is. I mean, we'd have gorgeous babies wouldn't we? He's a good looking guy."

I turned to look at her, and saw a little smile playing about her lips. "Do you _like_ him?!"

"No! Blossom! Don't be ridiculous! I'm just saying he's good looking as all. My head is all over the place. I don't even know what's happening with my husband!" She sighed, the smile that had appeared at the mention of Boomer disappearing. "I know what's going to happen though. We're going to break up, properly. We're going to get a divorce. Divorce. I'm going to be divorced." Her voice had thickened again. "Can you believe that? I thought we were forever." She sniffled, the tears finally coming.

Bubbles rolled over and cuddled up to me, wailing into my t shirt. I let her, rubbing her back and reassuring her. "It'll be okay Bubbles. It will be okay." I said, not knowing what to say but just knowing being there was enough.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and Bubbles eventually fell asleep. I did too for a bit, but I was uncomfortable; it was bad enough sleeping whilst pregnant, but with a cast on my sore wrist was even harder. So at about 3.30am, I got up to get myself a peppermint tea and maybe watch some TV.<p>

I quickly checked on Ruby, who was sleeping soundly, then padded into the lounge, to realise it was already being inhabited by someone. I couldn't immediately place who it was. I had a feeling of dread for a second as I thought it was Brick, then I realised it was Boomer, there was no hat on top of the person's and head, and as I got a bit closer I saw that they were blonde.

I yawned as I walked into the kitchen. "You're up late Boomer." I commented idly as I went and switched the kettle on. "Everything all right?"

"Mmhmm. Just, couldn't sleep." He mumbled, not really taking his eyes off the TV.

"No, me neither. I got a few hours' worth; I was up with Bubbles for a while." I answered casually, managing to manoeuvre a mug down, the box of teabags and a couple of sugar lumps.

"I know." Boomer said, tossing the remote across the room and getting to his feet, stretching. "I heard."

"Oh, did she keep you up? Sorry, she's kind of going through a hard time at the moment." I apologised, leaning against the counter. Boomer leant against the one opposite me.

"I know. Don't worry about it. At least she's sleeping now. How's the wrist?"

"Sore. This no powers stuff is baloney. You know how long it's going to take to heal? 8 weeks! It wouldn't have even taken 8 days with powers!" I complained, turning to fumble with the kettle as it boiled. Boomer took it from me, pouring me some water and I thanked him, stirring my tea.

"That's rough. I'm sure it'll pass quickly."

"I hope so. Once this baby is here I'm not having anymore for years." I promised him, and he chuckled.

"Better get Brick down to the doctors for a snip quick time then. Seems like us 6 are pretty potent when exposed to each other like that." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Tell me about it." I grumbled. "I'm so mad at him."

"He was just trying to protect you. It probably started out as not wanting to tell you too much, then escalated into him not wanting you to be involved in it. None of us know what Him will do, but we all know the crazy stuff he's capable of. It's, well it's a little bit creepy to be honest." Boomer said.

I thought about what he said. He could be right. He probably was right. Out of his two brothers, Boomer was the one he was more likely to open up to, he may have even admitted this to Boomer himself. I felt a little guilty then, but I soon remembered his spiteful comment about Ruby's parentage and the guilt faded.

"Hmm." I hummed, expression blunt and irritated. "Want a cup of tea?"

"Sure. Probably not gunna be sleeping anytime soon so may as well. My mind is swimming with little fish-like thoughts." He said, pulling up the chair to the small table in the kitchen.

I smiled as I spooned 3 sugars into the cup. "You know, you and Bubbles have your tea exactly the same. Strange, huh?"

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	19. nineteen

Hey guys! So sorry about my delay... Been so busy at the moment, and then every time I got the chance to write just, nothing was happening. But fear not, I think my writers block was just a short bout... I hope so anyway. Enjoy, and thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles<strong>

I opened the door so hard it bounced back and almost hit me in the face. Luckily due to my quick reflexes I caught it (it would have totally have ruined my badass exterior if I'd have knocked myself out with the door – I was trying to be a woman scorned, because hell hath no fury like a woman scorned).

Zac had been sat watching television. He had jumped when I'd barged in, glancing at the door with a startled expression.

"Bubbles! I've been so worried! I called, but you never picked up, I had no idea what had happened to you!" He cried, getting to his feet.

I slammed the door behind me. "I was at my sisters. I didn't want to come home because I knew there was a 50/50 chance you'd be here." I said, glaring at him and folding my arms over my chest.

"Why only 50/50?" He asked, confused.

"Well, the night before, you were at Cheryl's house." His face fell, like a small child caught with something they'd been told off for having. "Am I wrong?" I asked, raising my voice a little.

"N–no, no you're not wrong." He stammered.

"Didn't think so." I spat. He looked down at the ground, looking the picture of guilt, and my heart faltered a little. My badass exterior faltered a little. No! He deserved this! Do what you came here to do! Keep channeling your inner Buttercup!

"I figured you'd want some space. Bubbles, listen, I'm so sorry –"

"Save it. I didn't come here for your apologies. I came here to tell you to leave."

"Leave?!" He cried, dismayed.

"Did I stutter? Yes leave. I don't want to feel like I can't return to this house because I know you're here. And seeing as you're the one that ruined our marital home, you can be the one to leave it. Sounds pretty fair to me, does it sound fair to you?" I asked, my voice as sweet as syrup as I spoke in a condescending tone.

"You, you want me to go?"

"I think it would be best for the both of us." My voice threatened to crack then, and I cursed at myself. Think Buttercup! She'd be kicking this guy's ass right now!

"You're probably right." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I am right." I said, nodding my head to emphasise just how much I meant what I was saying. "And I mean this. You told me to think about this, I have. We want different things. I want a child, children even, and a family. You want Cheryl. So go to your Cheryl and I'll find what I'm looking for."

"So you're going to go to him?" Zac said, and I knew he meant Boomer.

"I didn't necessarily say that." I answered, noticing the jealous look in his eyes. I could play on this. "But I was at his place last night. Not that it's any of your business anymore."

"Oh." Zac said, trying to swallow back the anger at the thought of Boomer and me together. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not nice, is it? Having to picture your spouse with someone else."

"That's not funny." Zac said, realising I wasn't being serious.

"It's not funny, it's horrible. Except it's reality for me." I said, glaring at him.

He scoffed. "What do you want, you want me to feel sorry for you?" He stamped into our bedroom as he spoke; I followed him.

"Pity is the last thing I'm after. I just want you to go." I was pleased to see he was gathering his things together.

"You're acting like you're such the victim, but you should know by now this would have happened eventually." He barked as he threw the contents of his bedside table into a gym bag.

I scoffed this time. "I should have known you would cheat on me eventually?" I asked incredulously.

"No, you should have known you'd have ended up with that blue Boomer guy eventually. It's like you guys were made for each other or something. Your sisters are with the red and green one, it's some strange fate or something, it's weird."

"We're counterparts. That's all. And if that's too weird for you then I guess I'm just too weird for you."

"Maybe that is true." Zac said. I didn't grace him with a response as he carried on packing his things. It didn't take him long, a lot of his stuff I had trashed the night he told me, and that was all in a garbage bag I'd put it in by the door.

Once he was pretty much done, he turned to me with a stony look. "Where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"Oh I dunno, Cheryl's place maybe? As far as I'm concerned, she is welcome to you now." I replied angrily.

"This whole, nasty attitude of yours is real ugly you know." He said, lugging the black trash bag over his shoulder.

"So is this cheating, lying attitude of yours!" I yelled, slamming the door roughly behind him. When I turned around and examined the damage, the empty spots on the mantelpiece, even small things like his candles gone from the side on the bathroom, I suddenly felt myself beginning to wilt. So wilt I did, onto the sofa like my bones had gone to jelly, and I allowed myself to shed a tear or two (or three… Or four… Or five…). I deserved at least that. But I was so proud of myself for standing up for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

"Damn your brothers an asshole." I muttered as I left Sage's room. I'd just fed him then laid him back down for a nap.

Butch, who was sat watching TV with a plate of toast balanced on the arm of the chair, shrugged.

"I mean he really threw his toys out of his pram last night. And as for not telling Blossom all that stuff; he's gunna pay for that big time." I rambled, grabbing my cup of decaf up and sitting down beside him on the sofa. It was early morning; we were both in our pajamas still. "My sister can really hold a grudge, and I don't I know it. She flips at the most minor of things. So this? She's gunna be pissed with him for the foreseeable."

"I dunno, Brick has his reasons for doing things." Butch said, shrugging again.

"And what's his reason for hiding something as huge as this from Blossom, his long term girlfriend?" I questioned. "She is like, practically his wife."

"He obviously just doesn't want her to know. And it's not _that_ huge." Butch said, so casually it was almost cocky.

"Well she should know. If you're in a relationship you don't have big secrets. You don't have _any_ secrets. And this is huge Butch! Him is not someone to take lightly." I said, looking at his annoying, indifferent expression.

He shrugged again, so I hit him on the arm. "Stop fucking shrugging and talk."

He glared at me momentarily, rubbing his arm, but then started talking. "Brick probably didn't tell her because he didn't want her to freak like she did, and like you are."

"I am not freaking! The only one I am freaking for is Sage."

"Thanks, _darling._ Anyway, Him doesn't scare me. He may have managed to take Sage once but it won't happen again. And as for me and my brothers? We dealt with him once, we can deal with him again. Whatever he has up his sleeve doesn't frighten me. In fact, nothing frightens me." He said, looking at me and shrugging very exaggeratedly.

I grit my teeth. "You're so annoying. And hey, for someone who wasn't or isn't scared, you sure looked afraid when Sage was gone."

"Said the pot to the kettle. You were on meltdown."

"He's my baby. No one ruffles a fucking hair on my baby's head without feeling my wrath." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"I agree. Which is why I was, what you want to call afraid, but what I call enraged. Because he's my baby too. And no one touches him full stop when I'm around." He replied, so passionate he smushed the piece of toast he had in his hand. This didn't stop him from eating it anyway though. "I look out for one of my own. I'm a very loyal guy."

"Right, but you've been loyal to all the wrong causes for a long time." I muttered.

"I don't think so, I just do what I want. Look, I look out for my own. He's one of my own. And you're his Mom, which means you're sort of one of my own too. Just the way it is."

I smirked slightly. "As sweet as that is," I muttered sarcastically. "I really don't need protecting. You have no idea how weird it is seeing you all, fatherly and protective."

"Right back at-cha. I would have never have pinned you as the maternal kind. Especially not at school." Butch said, looking at me sideways.

"Just because I'm not all soft and warm like Blossom and Bubbles doesn't mean I'm not motherly. So I don't wear it on my sleeve, sue me." I said, pinching a piece of toast off his plate.

"Naw, I like that about you. I don't see the attraction to soft and warm, personally. I prefer, rough and hot." He shifted in the seat so he was angled toward me. I found myself smirking at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Rough and hot hmm?" I said, then stopped myself because I realized he had started to flirt with me, and it looked like I was flirting back.

"Yes. Much better than all that, soft and warm."

"Right, and what makes you think I'm rough and hot then?" I questioned, and he smiled in a way some would pass off as charming. Or maybe irresistible. I wouldn't say that though. Some might, but not me.

"Rough, I know, because I know you somewhat. And hot? Well that's just my own opinion." He said, letting his eyes click down at my body then back up at my face, a seductive expression visible on his own.

In one swift movement I collected up the cushion off the sofa that was by me, whacking him roughly in the face with it.

He made a 'ooft' sound as it connected with him, and I glared at him as he glanced at me confusedly. "Don't start fucking flirting with me!"

"I wasn't _flirting_ with you! Why would I flirt with you?!" He cried, outraged I would insinuate something like that.

"You fucking were, I know when I'm being flirted with. You can quit while you're ahead, yes we happen to live together now, and yes we have a child together but that is it. Blossom and Brick are a couple, we aren't!" I snapped at him.

"Like I'd wanna be in a couple with a whiny bitch like you!" He spat back, and I got to my feet to make myself some breakfast.

I sighed raggedly. "You're a fucking nightmare, just as we're getting along – Will you _stop _staring at my ass?!"

"Hey, I'm not the one wearing itty bitty shorts about the house, parading those athletic legs about." He defended himself poorly.

"This is my house, I'll wear whatever the fuck I want! If I wanted to parade around naked I would!"

"Hey, you're right, this is your house, you do what you gotta do." He agreed, trying to look sincere.

I boiled a bit inside, it wouldn't have surprised me if steam shout out of my ears. "You stupid shit head!"

He only laughed loudly.

"You're not funny you're a jackass."

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I did was hiss with pain. My wrist was so sore, and as I slowly sat up it felt stiff.

I rubbed at my eyes, looking around to try and figure out where Brick was. Then I remembered what had happened, he'd been banished to Butch's old bed, and dread and day old anger swept over me. I thought about what he'd said… _'It's nothing! Nothing compared to, I dunno, hiding the fact that I had a daughter from me?!'_

I suppressed a little snarl. He was not in my good books. Not one little bit.

I remembered Bubbles had been here then, and looked over at the bedside. She'd left a note. I awkwardly shifted over and picked it up and read it. She thanked me for letting her stay, but wanted to get to work today – couldn't have another day off or she might get fired. Also wanted to go and deal with Zac first thing. Good luck to her. There was a PS I hadn't noticed at first:

"PS: See you this afternoon for Ruby's induction to kindergarten – Oh, rats! I totally forgot about that!" I cried, doing my best attempt of scrambling out of bed but only succeeding in almost falling flat on my face.

"Ruby?" I called as I made it to the living room without breaking another bone. She was sat on the sofa watching cartoons with Boomer and Brick, fully washed and dressed and eating a bowl of cereal. I sighed with relief. The girl was heaven sent. "Oh good girl Ruby. I just remembered, you've got your kindergarten induction today."

"I know." She grinned, bouncing into the air excitedly. "I finally start school, I can't wait!"

"You won't be saying that in a few years time." Boomer commented, watching Ruby bouncing with an amused expression.

"If she's anything like her mother she will." Brick added, and Boomer agreed. I gave Brick an irritated glance.

"I know you're excited and I'm glad, but finish your cereal Ruby. You've got a long day ahead of you." I instructed her, and she nodded, sitting back down and beginning to eat again.

Brick rolled his eyes, following me into the kitchen.

"So you're still mad at me?" He asked, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Yes." I bit out pointedly as I fumbled with the kettle to make myself a hot drink.

Brick watched me struggling for a bit then come and took everything out of my hand. "Let me do that, you can't do fuck all with that bum hand."

"Another criticism. Thanks." I muttered, not looking him in the eye.

"How long is all this going to last? Because I am already bored with it." He asked flatly. "If you can give me some kind of schedule that'd just make my life easier."

I glared at him again. "Not only have you been hiding something from me but you said something really hurtful last night, and you expect me to just swallow it all just like that?"

"I didn't mean it! I was mad at my brothers for running their mouths! I wasn't mad at you."

"Yet I'm the one that got the nasty comment?" I questioned as he made me a cup of tea.

"You're the one who kept going on and on about how I had lied to you. You didn't give me a chance to explain."

"Explain why you've been lying to me for years?" I questioned and he sighed, clearly aggravated.

"You're one hard piece of work Blossom Utonium." He grumbled.

"Just stay away from me today Brick. I'm really, really mad at you." I growled.

He muttered something under his breath about hormones as he left the kitchen and I sent him a glare in reply, sighing raggedly as I continued to struggle getting myself some breakfast. "Hormones are only making things harder for you!" I called to him.

"Don't I fucking know it!" Brick replied and I heard Ruby reprimanding him for swearing.

I abandoned my attempt at a hot drink and spent the next 10 minutes getting a bowl of cereal (when you have a small child you get pretty good at doing things one handed, so it wasn't too difficult). Popping a couple of Tylenol out of the packet was the hardest feat I met.

When I walked through with my breakfast I made a point of sitting next to Boomer and as far away from Brick as I could.

"Have you got work today Boomer?" I asked him casually, and he sent a confused look my way.

"Day off. Why?" He asked cautiously.

"Do you think you could run Ruby and I down to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten? For her induction?" I asked and Brick slammed his mug down.

"I'm fucking coming with you. It's my day off." He spat out angrily. I only allowed my brow to rise at him.

"Bubbles will be there." I said simply, and Boomer suddenly looked a little tempted to take me up on my offer and infuriate his brother.

"No, you're not going, I am! She's my daughter!" Brick fumed and I gave him an annoyed glance.

"I told you to stay away from me today!" I snapped at him.

"Well then you stay at home and I'll take her. You're the one whose five months pregnant with a snapped in half wrist, you should be here resting." Brick said, his tone the least bit caring.

"No! It's her induction, I promised to take her!" I cried.

"And I got the day off work so I could take her with you! I'm coming Blossom, whether you're pissed off at me or not." Brick said finally.

"Will you come too? To stop them from hurting each other?" Ruby hissed to Boomer.

"I think that's a good idea." Boomer answered in hushed tones.

* * *

><p>When all four of us arrived at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, I was astounded by how similar it looked to when I had attended here almost 20 years ago. It made me feel warm and nostalgic walking in on the scene that I used to walk in on as a kid, and it was nice to think that Ruby would be here too, except with Bubbles teaching and occasionally Sandy.<p>

Boomer or Brick had never been here before, apart from maybe the odd time they would come and pick fights with us before Him locked them up, so they wouldn't have got the welcoming feeling as they walked in as I did.

Bubbles was in the corner colouring with some children, but she looked up as we entered and waved, grinning a signature Bubbles smile as she got to her feet and hovered over.

"Hey guys! Ruby! Are you excited?" Bubbles beamed, sounding as if she was more excited then Ruby. But Ruby was looking around at the class in awe.

"This place looks amazing!" She cried, her voice all breathless and enthused.

Bubbles giggled, extending her hand. "Why don't you come and colour with me? Then you can meet some of the other children?" She offered. Ruby looked up at Brick and I a little shyly, but before we could encourage her she found some courage of her own and nodded, floating beside Bubbles and waving at us as she went. Bubbles cocked her head back around as they went, smiling a demure smile at Boomer ever so quickly. I think she was hoping I'd miss it, but even without my super powers I caught it.

I gave Boomer a searching look, and couldn't help but notice his cheeks had an ever so light blush across them.

I gently nudged into him wordlessly, and he gave me a questioning look. I just smiled.

"What are you two smiling about?" Brick asked. I didn't look at him but I could hear the sneer on his face.

"Don't anger me Brick. I swear to God, if you anger me today, I will punch you square in the – Hi Sandy! How are you doing?" My tone went from threatening to syrupy sweet as Sandy came over to talk to us.

"Hello Blossom, boys. I'm fine, I'm fine, oh dear! What happened to your wrist?" She cried, looking down at my cast.

I could hear Brick grumbling under his breath behind me and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What happened to my wrist? I broke it. I broke it punching my boyfriend in the face because he's the most infuriating, aggravating, intolerable person to ever exist, ever. And of course, I have no powers, because I am pregnant with presumably infuriating, aggravating, intolerable spawn." I ranted furiously.

Sandy smiled weakly, as did Boomer.

"We had a run in with Him." Boomer mumbled.

"Yes, the Professor said something about that…" Sandy replied.

"Let's not air our dirty laundry in public _honey_._" _Brick said, putting his arm around me and pulling me away from Sandy. "You get a fresh batch of hormones hit you in the last 30 seconds or something?!" He hissed in my ear.

"Get off me." I moaned.

He sighed, letting go.

"I'm just here to mediate." Boomer explained to Sandy, noticing she was eyeing him curiously.

She smiled. "I see. Pregnancy does wonderful things to your mood." Sandy said, winking at me. "Blossom, why don't you come see how Ruby's getting on with Bubbles, and Brick, you can fill in her consent forms."

"Fine." Brick muttered as she handed him a clipboard. Boomer stood pretending he wasn't watching Bubbles as I waddled over with Sandra, smiling proudly at Ruby as she chatted away with a young girl.

* * *

><p>"She's so much like you you know." Bubbles commented as we watched Ruby. "You were so chatty and vibrant at kindergarten too. It's nice to see she's the same."<p>

"I just can't believe she's hit kindergarten already. She's my baby…" I murmured, getting that swell of pride again as I watched her colouring a dot to dot with ease.

"She'll be fine, look at her! Plus, I'm here with her. Which means she has an advantage because her aunt is always there. And it also means she's safe from any unwanted attention at the moment too." Bubbles added reassuringly.

"Yes, it is fortunate you work here or I'd have to put off her coming, what with the current evil climate." I said worriedly.

"It's okay, I can keep an eye on her." Bubbles said.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Oh, fine. Well, maybe a little crappy. Worse, actually, since Boomer walked in the door."

"What has Boomer done?" I said, confused.

"Nothing. It's just, well before you all arrived I'd been contemplating in my head just buckling down with work and forgetting all about men while I deal with Zac. You know, forgetting about children and just being one of those career women. But, well for starters, I'm surrounded by children everyday, and it breaks my heart a little to not have a little blonde haired, blue eyed boy or girl running around with these little monkeys. It makes me think, who the hell are you kidding Bubbles? And then, to make things worse, Boomer walks through the door and, and possibility knocks at it too…"

I chuckled lightly, squeezing her hand again with my good one. "You know what I think?"

"I would love to know what you think." Bubbles cried exasperatedly.

"I think you should focus on you for a bit. You deserve to. You've been focusing on you and Zac for so long, and a baby, just focus on you. And, if it feels like the right thing to do, get to know Boomer, but as a friend first. You don't want to have a baby with Boomer because it's the only way. It's a little life you know? You wanna do it because you love each other and it's what you want. Not just because it's the only way." I advised her.

She nodded slowly. "You're right. You are so right. Thanks Blossom. Thanks so much. God, I love you, you know that?" She said, pecking me on the cheek lightly.

"I love you too." I smiled.

"Are you and Brick okay yet?" Bubbles asked, noticing the miserable look on the afore mentioned's face. But then, he usually looked a bit stoic.

"Urgh," I groaned. "Don't even mention him right now. I am still so furious with him."

"Cut him some slack Blossom. He's just trying to look out for you and Ruby. That's his job." Bubbles said softly. "None of them three are as bad as I previously thought. I definitely learnt that the other day."

I sighed, looking over at Brick. He was now watching Ruby, a little smile on his face. "You're probably right."

"Why don't you stop chomping his head off and talk to him about it?"

"I'll try… It's easier said then done when you're this pregnant." I said, folding my arms atop my bump.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r (:<p> 


	20. twenty

Hi guys, sorry for my delay, I've been super busy lately. My son just celebrated his first birthday and my wedding is in 6 weeks so things have been crazy at the moment as you can imagine. But here's chapter 20, I hope you all enjoy! And be sure to let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

Boomer had gone out not long after we got in, and Ruby, tired from her exciting day at kindergarten, had gone straight down for a nap when we got home.

She'd fallen asleep on the sofa, and Brick had scooped her up and laid her in her bed.

Then we'd both sat in the living room awkwardly, watching rubbish daytime television. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. My wrist was hurting and so was my back; my bump was getting larger and more difficult to maneuver. Just trying to sit and watch TV was hard work.

Brick was watching me wriggling uncomfortably in the corner of his eye. "Your wrist hurting?"

"Yeah." I mumbled back, letting my head roll onto the cushion on the sofa in defeat. "This is impossible. My wrist hurts, and I feel so big and uncomfortable and I'm only half way through." I pouted, feeling sorry for myself.

Brick scooted over, placing an arm around my shoulders and letting me rest my head on the hollow gap in his shoulder. "I know you don't want to be near me right now but at least utilise me for your own comfort."

I smiled weakly as I leant into him, grateful for his better mood. But then I sighed; I guess I'd put him in the bad mood to begin with. After a pause, I sighed again. "Bubbles and Boomer said you didn't tell me because you were looking out for me."

"I never thought I'd be saying this but, Bubbles and Boomer aren't as dumb as they seem." Brick muttered back.

"Hey, Bubbles isn't dumb…" I replied. "I guess all I could see was that you lied. Not why you lied."

"I didn't lie. I just, concealed the truth." Brick said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Which is a definition for lying."

"Well, yes. Look, all this with Him, is between me, my brothers and Him. I don't want him dragging you and Ruby and our unborn child into it. Or your sisters, I suppose. He's already trying to do that. So I figured the less you knew of it the less danger you'd be in. Plus, you didn't even need to hear that story to give me a chance when we were younger, you trusted me, eventually, without knowing my actual circumstances, which just made me like you even more. And want to keep you out of it all even more. You can keep being pissed off at me if you want, but I stand by what I did. It was for your own good." Brick explained, his voice not angry or raised, just calm and a little blank. "I'll only ever keep you out of things if I don't want you getting involved. You're dating someone who was once walking down the complete opposite path to you. I'm going to have some shady corners you don't know about."

I swallowed, weighing up what he'd just said. "Well." I said, pausing to think again. "I suppose when you put it like that, I can deal with it. And kind of see where you're coming from. I just don't like hiding things. I spent so long hiding things from everyone. Honesty is the best policy. Lies build up, and sit on top of lies and become bigger lies that then becomes this wall of lies that you can't break through. It's just, not worth it."

"I see what you're saying. But I just want to keep you and the kids safe. I will do what I see fit to ensure that. And that's all there is to it." Brick said solemnly.

I smiled as I looked up at him, and was overcome with an intense feeling of affection. No matter how much he infuriated me, how at times I wanted to rip his neck clean off his shoulders, I did love him. And he loved me, and Ruby, and our baby growing inside me. I sighed blissfully, placing my hands on his cheeks and turning him to face me, kissing him tenderly.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked when we pulled away.

"I guess so." I said with a smile.

"I always know just what to say." He grinned cockily kissing me again.

"Keep that attitude up and you'll be back in the doghouse." I warned, but I was still smiling as I said it.

He chuckled, snuggling up against me. There was a moment of silence as we enjoyed each other's company, and my calming feeling of contentment faded as the thoughts of what we'd been arguing about flooded my mind. Him. What was he up to?

"So, do you have any idea what Him might have up his sleeve?" I mumbled, peering up at Brick. His expression hardened as I mentioned his name.

"I don't know. I mean we know he wants our kids. Which we won't let happen. But what he wants with my brothers and I? I'm not entirely sure. His old plan wouldn't work. Neither me or my brothers harbour any hate towards you guys to fuel him anymore. That would be pointless. He knows we're all involved in some way or another at the moment. You and I romantically. Butch and Buttercup… Through their offspring. Bubbles and Boomer through the makes-you-wanna-puke flirting and will-they-won't-they they've been dancing about with lately… So he knows he can order us to kill you till he's blue in the face, we won't do it. He's just always acted as if he has a hold over us. But he doesn't. Personally? I sometimes think he's just deluded himself into thinking he can get us back in with him when he wants to. He's probably all talk." Brick said; his brow creased in thought.

"What if it isn't talk? What if he does have some strange hold on you boys, that you just don't realize is there? I mean, he _is_ the devil."

"I'm not afraid of the devil, Blossom."

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

I'd sat watching Sage sleep for the past 45 minutes. Butch lay on the sofa beside his bassinet, sleeping too. It was quiet in the apartment. Really quiet, and it was nice. I liked having a little time to just sit back and think, and contemplate everything.

I watched Sage's chest rising and falling, feeling such love as I looked at him. I couldn't feel any contempt at how I had gotten him into my life. Yes, he was Butch's son. But it didn't bother me much anymore. After the other day, after thinking for a few hours that I could have lost him. I swallowed hard. I didn't care, it didn't matter. He was my baby boy and I loved him no matter what. Even if he was fifty percent Butch Jojo.

Then I looked over at Butch. I feel strange when I look at him now. I used to feel instant hate and animosity when I looked at him. I'd think about the things he'd done over the years, how much of a thorn in my side he'd been. Even everything he'd ended up putting Blossom through when her and Brick broke up. But now I look at him and think of Sage. Which is really weird for me. I'm not saying he's not a massive pain in the ass anymore, of course he is, if not more so because he lives with me. I'm not even saying I like him. I think it's finally settled in my head without Butch there would be no Sage. And I can't even begin to picture a world without Sage. So in turn, I can't picture a world without Butch.

"Hey loser." I spoke softly, jabbing Butch in the shoulder with my finger.

He grunted back, not opening his eyes.

"I'm going for a shower. Keep an ear out for Sage."

He 'mmm-hmmed' in reply as I hopped into the bathroom quickly.

I continued to think thoroughly as I showered quickly, washing my hair and humming to a song I'd had stuck in my head for days.

I reasoned with myself how easier it was having Butch here, especially right now with Him up to god knows what. I'd have probably moved in with Bubbles or something if he weren't there. It's not even like he's just a babysitter either, he really wants to be here with Sage. And it's the most weird thing.

I suppose I should be grateful. Plenty of kids who were conceived the conventional way have fathers who aren't interested in them. Butch and I never done _that bit_, and he still wants Sage to know who he is.

I guess it's an amazing show of character really.

I turned the shower off and stepped outside, running a towel through my hair and then wrapping it around my body. Standing still, I listened intently, cocking my head towards the living room. I could hear Sage's steady breathing. I sighed, relieved; thank god for super hearing.

Butch sounded as though he was sleeping still too, I could hear him snoring and his breathing sounded pretty steady.

The clothes I had been wearing stank, to be blunt. Sage seemed to enjoy throwing up on me, it was already his favourite past time, so putting the clothes I was wearing back on was a no go.

I'd just brought a clean load of clothes up from the building's Laundromat downstairs; it was sat in the basket in the lounge. I opened the door slightly peeking out. Yes, it was sat in the basket in the lounge, on the arm of the sofa, right by Butch's head. I mean seriously, this guy was dragged up; the stupid pile of meat was using it for a cushion.

I grumbled under my breath, pulling the towel around me tighter and grabbing the hand towel off the ring, scrubbing it through my hair quick then tossing it onto the floor.

I had super powers, super speed, I could go through quickly and grab the basket. I'd be back in my room before Butch had even realised what had happened. I didn't want that son of a bitch seeing me in nothing but a towel, he makes enough comments when I'm in my PJ's.

I didn't want to wake Sage either, so I had to do this quietly. As I opened the door again and peered out, my instinct said go slowly, so I did, my eyes flicking from Butch to Sage as I hovered slowly to the sofa.

I held the towel up under my armpits with my arms, as I gently reached over to grab the basket. Butch turned, grunting and leaning his stupid, big head onto the basket even more.

I froze as he stirred, holding onto the sides of the basket for dear life. Please don't wake up please don't wake up please don't wake up.

He didn't.

And I breathed a sigh of relief. But I also forgot he too had super hearing; my sigh was obviously super loud to him, because he came to suddenly, yelping loudly, emerald eyes wide with fright.

Him jumping and screaming like a girl made me jump, so much so that when I jumped, Butch's startled eyes grew wider. I realized why when I looked down.

My towel was gone.

I'd lost my grip on it when he'd squealed. There was this mortifying moment that was probably only seconds long but felt like minutes as Butch stared at me with huge eyes, then slowly made his way back up to my face. I blinked, my face hot with embarrassment. As soon as the ability to move came back to me, I bent down rapidly and whipped the towel up, wrapping it back around me tightly.

Butch opened his mouth to say something but I held my hand up to silence him, not wanting to hear whatever it was he had to say. I grabbed the basket, whacking him roughly around the head with it. I didn't say anything, the smart alec remarks I had naturally been blessed with since creation had escaped me. Maybe it was because I'd never been so humiliated in my whole life.

I slammed the bathroom door shut behind me, huffing as I caught my breath, when the hell had I been holding it?

I quickly threw on some underwear and the first pair of jeans and T shirt I found in the basket. Rage overcame me when I spotted a pair of his jeans folded up underneath the pair I'd just put on.

I seized the basket and stomped back into the lounge.

"What the hell are your jeans doing amongst my washing?"

"Uhh, wha?" Butch mumbled, his eyes still as stupid and large as they had been when I'd left him.

"Your jeans! They were amongst MY washing! I told you when you moved in here that you had to do your own laundry! I refuse to clean up after you like some sort of maid, you do your own washing, you do your own cooking and you don't leave things a mess! We have a Laundromat in the building, it's not like it's difficult!" I ranted angrily. My face still felt hot, but by now I didn't know if this was with rage or still the humiliation of Butch seeing me full on naked.

Butch spluttered inelegantly shaking his head slightly as he tried to muster some words. I shh-ed him; cocking my head over towards Sage. Shockingly he'd managed to sleep through all this.

"What the fuck is going on?! One minute I was sleeping then, then, now you're going on about jeans and I –" He stopped, looking at me closer. "Are you blushing?"

I folded my arms across my chest furiously. "No! Of course I'm not blushing!"

Butch blinked, his face blank for a few seconds before he smiled knowingly.

"What are you smiling at?!" I cried.

He shook his head. "Me? Oh nothing. Nothing. Absolutely nothing to smile about. Nope, uh huh."

I rolled my eyes, turning on my heel and heading to my bedroom to dry my hair, vowing to never speak of this again.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch<strong>

Buttercup, having just finished a feeding session with Sage, stood and stretched. I couldn't help but snatch a glance at her body as she did. Even though now it was fully covered in a pair of her old sweats that seemed to be customary to her, and a strappy top, if I concentrated, really concentrated, I could see what I saw earlier in my mind. And wow, was it good.

I came back to earth as she slid Sage into my arms. "He's all yours, I done my bit." She muttered, hovering into the kitchen.

"I can't do your bit." I mumbled; looking down at Sage and not being able to control the smile that found it's way onto my face. They didn't do much, newborns. And I'd never been around one before. It was so strange how he basically did nothing, but he is just so amazing.

I always saw people cooing over babies, I never got it till I met Sage.

I realized Buttercup had said something and I hadn't listened, so I grunted to get her to repeat herself, and she sighed.

"What is up with you, you've been totally out of it since – since earlier…" She said, side stepping the towel incident.

I smirked, my eyes glassing over a little at the memory of it. I'd been away with the fairies since that towel fell to the floor. Away with the naked Buttercup fairies…

A solid whack around the head brought me back to earth.

"You're doing it again!" She cried. I shook my head and hooked my foot around the leg of the baby bouncer, gently sliding Sage into it, turning on the vibration setting to bounce him.

"Can you really blame me? I got dazed worse than I ever have done in battle earlier." I got to my feet, stretching myself now, and turning to face her in the kitchen with a grin.

She cocked a brow at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Seeing you butt naked knocked me for six." I leered, waggling my eyebrows at her.

She gave me a deadly stare, swiftly retrieving the biggest, shiniest knife from the block and spinning it in her hands, then pointing it at me.

"What? That's a compliment! You look good. Amazing, even. Smoking hot and – Hey! Watch out, look, you broke the knife!" I cried, having just caught the tip of the knife she hurled at me and bent the edge in.

"_You _broke the knife! And you will buy me a new one. I don't want you to ever think about what you saw earlier. Ever. Just erase it from your mind." She said, her expression still just as threatening.

I scoffed. "Fat chance. Didn't I ever tell you I have photographic memory? That gem of a memory is going in the vault." I tossed the knife at her and she caught it, banging it down onto the kitchen side.

"Pfft. Well aren't you sad? Knock yourself out, it's the most you'll ever see of me without any clothes on." She said, a pitying look on her face.

In a second I was stood behind her, placing both hands on the counter so I was closing in around her.

I leant forward as if to whisper in her ear, but not too close, so she could feel my breath on the nape of her neck.

She turned her head slightly to look at me but as I spoke I felt her freeze against me.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked in a hushed, low tone. I could almost see the goosebumps appear along her neck at my words.

She lowered her eyelashes and I saw her smirk. "Not one you'll ever complete." She answered, her voice a silky drawl.

I leaned away, chuckling. "Is that so?"

She straightened up a little now; that seductive little smirk disappearing. "That is so."

Challenge accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"Okay Butch, that's enough. I really don't like hearing you talk about my sister like that." I said for the hundredth time, pulling myself to my feet to get away from all this guy talk.

"I can't help it," Butch gushed as he rocked Sage's bouncer with his foot. "I can't get it out of my head. She was like a goddess, she was _glistening!_"

"You said she'd just got out of the shower." Brick said, his tone rather bored. Butch and Sage had come over while Buttercup had had to pop to her work for something.

"I'm pretty sure she'd have been glistening anyway. Damn, I mean, I've never imagined anything about Buttercup being particularly hot, she proved me wrong with one swift movement." Butch commented, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you sure you don't need a trip to the hospital or something? You're whacking out." Boomer said, eyeing his dazed brother cautiously.

"Can you blame me?!" Butch asked, looking borderline hysterical. He only got confused glances back. "I don't think you guys understand how dangerously hot she is underneath those sweatpants!"

Brick and Boomer blinked at him, and he sighed angrily, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

"I don't think you understand how angry she would be if she heard you talking about her like that. And I don't like it either so stop it." I snapped, but Butch just ignored me as I stared at him, hands placed on my hips.

He carried on, and a I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly as he rambled on excitedly.

"I mean seriously, she spat a baby out like 2 weeks ago, you _really_ wouldn't think that was the case. I mean, aren't women supposed to be all wobbly and shit after they have a kid?" He asked. I ground my teeth together as I stared at him.

"I'm yet to find out." Brick mumbled, smirking at me. I only narrowed my eyes at him and he cleared his throat, correcting himself. "Butch, shut your trap for a bit. I don't want to hear how hot my girlfriend's sister is naked, thanks. "

"No worries, I can just switch on the mental picture in my mind." Butch said contentedly, as the doorbell went. I strode over to get it, wanting a distraction from Butch's ability to irritate me in seconds. Sage and him had only been here for a small while too, Buttercup had wanted to stop by her work for something or another, so Butch and Sage had come here to visit.

I figured it was Buttercup at the door but got a surprise when it was Tim stood there.

"Tim?" I asked, my voice shocked. I took a step backwards instinctively, remembering how weird he'd behaved before. But I could see by the apologetic look in his eyes that he was himself again as he had been when he'd left the Professor.

"Blossom, hi, look I –" Tim stuttered, but stopped when he found himself face to face with Brick.

"What are you doing here?" Brick asked, his voice a menacing growl. When had he even got over here?!

"I, I'm not here to cause trouble. I just wanted to come and apologise, for all the grief I must have caused you all recently. I went too far, accepting Him's offer, I should have just left you all alone now everything's, well, over." He said, taking a step back from Brick and craning his head around him so he could see me, Brick was standing in front of me.

"Brick, calm down, he's not under Hims' spell anymore." I said from behind Brick. After a few seconds of staring Tim down, he sidled over slightly so I could see him.

Tim winced at my arm. "Blossom I am so sorry. Truly, I never meant for you to be hurt. Well, physically hurt." He corrected weakly.

"Sorry doesn't heal her wrist. You have some nerve turning up here, you know that?" Brick growled, I put my hand on his chest to calm him down. "She's pregnant. We could have lost our baby. You should be kissing the fucking stars that that didn't happen."

"I know, I know I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have gone along with it all, I was just, hurting, I wanted to see you suffering too but, to be honest everything that happened is a little blotchy. I don't remember much." Tim said, and he looked genuine.

"You think I care about your sudden case of amnesia?" Brick began to rant again but I cut him off.

"Brick, come on, we know what Him is capable of. He obviously used Tim's hatred of our situation to empower himself and try and get ahold of –to try and accomplish what he wants to accomplish." I said, trying not to give too much away in front of Tim. "It was all Him. Tim was just a pawn."

"He shouldn't have tangoed with Him at all. I mean, who are you to go up against the devil? Only fool's do deals with the devil. You should have known better." Brick continued to lecture.

"You and I both know he probably didn't have much choice in the matter, whether he wanted us to suffer or not. He could have flat out declined Him and he'd have still made him do whatever he wanted regardless. You know he has his ways." I reasoned, but Brick just turned those ominous eyes onto me.

"Why are you standing up for him? If it wasn't for him you wouldn't have your arm in a cast right now!" Brick cried, that same old hint of jealousy in his eyes that I wished wasn't there.

"That's not necessarily true. Him has a plan Brick, Tim just got caught up in it." I said, not intimidated by his angered stare.

He gave me an almost incredulous look, then sighed, shaking his head and turning back on Tim. "Stay away from Him. And stay away from us. Do you understand that?"

Tim nodded his head rapidly. "Of, of course! I'm sorry, really. I won't be bothering any of you again. I just, I wanted to apologise."

"Whatever. I don't care." Brick said, turning away and purposely not looking in my direction as he strode into our bedroom.

I sighed as well, but mine was a retired sigh of resignation. "You should go." I muttered to Tim, who nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I'll go. I'm sorry, I am. See you around." He mumbled, nodding his head again, like it was a nervous twitch.

"See you." I mumbled, closing the door.

I turned around slowly, wilting a little.

"What is it, Brick's time of the month or something?" Butch asked, referring to his brooding leader.

"He's just worried that's all." Boomer said, shrugging.

"He told you that?" I asked, sitting down beside the blonde ruff, looking at him interestedly.

"Well isn't it obvious? Brick's always a douche when he's worried about something." Boomer said, as if it had been evident this whole time.

"He must be constantly worrying about things then." Butch said, smirking. But Boomer didn't smirk back, only half smiled, looking over at Brick and my bedroom gloomily.

I suddenly felt completely bummed out. Since when did Boomer know Brick better than I did?

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	21. twenty one

Hey everyone. Yes, I know it's been forever, and no, I'm not dead. I've just been so crazy busy, which I know I say with every update, but my wedding is in just under 3 weeks time, and I've got to fit moving house somewhere in between that! I've also had really rubbish writers block for ages but, I sat down at my laptop tonight and managed to get some stuff down. Thanks again to those who have been patiently waiting, here's chapter 21!

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

"Urgh. YAWN. This is boring. Let's go look at the lingerie, I bet I could pick you out something spicy now I know what you look like neked' and all." Butch said, turning me by my shoulders and steering me towards the women's underwear department.

I dug my heels into the ground, halting the pram at the same time. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You can't insist on coming shopping with me then decide what it is I shop for! And if you mention the towel incident one more time, I am going to castrate you." I said, my teeth grit together as I glared at him.

He smirked. "Is that a promise? Come on, let's look anyway."

"No! I came here for some new pants not new _under_pants. Why the hell would I go undie shopping with you anyway? It's far too, intimate. And would you just forget the towel thing already?! It was ages ago." I said, turning the pram and heading back where I had been looking. Sage watched me cautiously from his pushchair and I couldn't help but smile at him. God, he already had the ability to make me melt just a little bit, no matter how bad my mood was.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forget _that. _Come on. I'm your roommate. Your sexy bachelor roommate who knows what undies men like, I can give you some advice." Butch suggested, looking like he was doing me some huge favour.

I scoffed. "You are so twisted it's unreal."

"I'm sure roommates do this kind of thing all the time!"

"You're not just my roommate Butch!" I spluttered.

"No?" He paused, then his eyes went down to Sage and back up to me. "Okay, I'm your roommate who happens to also be the father of your child. But that's okay! Buttercup, pleaseeeee. I haven't had any female contact in months now. That's a big deal for me. Just humour me, this will satisfy my need! Let's go look at the undiesssss."

I arched a brow at him, not being able to hide the smirk on my face at his pleading green eyes. Huh. That was true. He hadn't been with any other women, and I know for myself that he had plenty of lady followers from when I stayed with Blossom and the boys the few months before Sage was born.

Why wasn't he seeing anyone? I suppose he's assuming I wouldn't want some skank near my son. That's true, I _wouldn't _want some skank near my son. Or in my apartment. That's got to be why; he knows I wouldn't allow it. Even so, he was giving up a lot for Sage.

Butch must have figured I was deliberating, because his eyes looked pretty hopeful, but there wasn't a chance in hell I'd go lingerie shopping with Butch Jojo. And what was the point anyway? I was breastfeeding. Sexy underwear was out anyway.

"No." I said firmly, turning the handles to the pram sharply around him, back to the jeans I had been looking at.

"You are killing me here. You know that? We've been living together almost 2 months now. You make me watch you get your tits out to feed Sage about 10 times a day, prancing around in your little night time shorts, dropping your towel… And I've got no outlet! It sucks!" He moaned, flicking through a rack of clothes, forlorn and pouting.

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo. I'm not making you do any of this, you are. If you wanna be around Sage then this is the breaks right now. Because your whacky devil of a Dad has some plan up his sleeve and Sage needs constant vigilance. If blowing your beans up some desperate skank means more to you then you know where the door is. And by the way? I don't 'get my tits' out, I feed my son. _Our _son. And I wear shorts to bed. Live with it." I said, picking up a pair of black skinny jeans and deciding they would do. I was getting bored of this; I wanted to get home now, mostly to see if Butch would follow. Even though he really seemed to want to be around Sage, a big part of me would not be surprised if he called it quits this early on.

He sighed dramatically, following on behind me. "I will." He moaned, but his voice seemed kind of lighter than it had been.

"You will what?" I asked, tossing my head back to eye him up.

"Live with it. All of it." He shrugged.

I smiled slightly. "I'm just going to pay."

"Okay. Come on Sage. Let's race." Butch said, taking the handles of the pram and jetting off around the shop.

"Be careful!" I yelled after him.

* * *

><p>I sighed blissfully as Sage finally settled down to sleep. My ears were ringing from the racket he'd been making, interrupting the silence oddly, but I'd rather that then the incessant sound of him bawling. He sure had an impressive set of lungs on him.<p>

I heard the sound of the bathroom door opening behind me and I turned sharply to face Butch.

"Your hiding while Sage screamed bloody murder didn't go unnoticed, by the way." I hissed at him, turning back to face Sage as I realized he was in nothing but a towel.

"I was in the shower! What did you expect me to do, come running out the moment he started making noise?" Butch asked from behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, no, but you could have at least hurried!"

"What's the rush? You had everything under control."

I shook my head, still not turning to face him. "Well, whatever. At least he's asleep and I can hear myself think again."

"Yeah. You know what?" Butch said, wondering into the kitchen and grabbing himself a glass down from the cupboard.

"What?" I bit out irritably, trying not to look at him too much half naked.

"I hope my towel doesn't just fall to the floor right now. I mean damn, how awkward would that be?" He said, voice oozing sarcasm as he grinned over at me and poured orange juice.

I rolled my eyes again. "Butch, can you cut that out now? It's getting pretty boring. No, _really_ boring." I said, looking over at him now with a pissed off grimace. He still had little beads of water on his chest, and I could see droplets falling from his wet black hair as he chugged his juice.

His chest, it was, it was pretty chiseled, pretty hard looking. As I looked at him I couldn't help but wonder what it might feel like to have that defined chest pressed against mine. I bit down softly on my lower lip as I stared, and began to think about what it would be like to bite down on _his _bottom lip. It was like my body wasn't listening to me anymore as I stood there ogling him like I complained about him doing to me everyday.

"Hey BC," Butch spoke, wiping the orange juice from his mouth. Him speaking awoke me from my pervy stupor; I shook my head and plastered a glare onto my face. "I could get a picture taken for you, if you want. You know, so you can keep staring."

I tsk-ed loudly, my glare deepening. "That's rich, coming from you."

He chuckled, shaking his head and drinking more juice.

"Hey, I just had a thought." I said, my glare disappearing, a cheeky smile replacing it, clearly confusing Butch instantly.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking almost a little afraid.

"You should whip that towel off." I told him, my voice a tiny bit flirty.

"Why?" He questioned, still a tone of fear in his voice.

"So we can end all of this. You know, tit for tat. Let's see your tat." I grinned, taking a couple of steps closer.

"Excuse me!" He cried. "But calling him 'tat' is soiling his good name."

I shrugged casually. "I'll only believe that if I see it. Come on, drop the towel."

Butch's eyes bugged when he saw I wasn't joking. "Hey! No! Wow, I had no idea I was living with a sexual predator."

I laughed, stopping a few paces in front of him. "Join the club! I live with a sexual predator too. If you won't drop the towel then I'm getting you some clothes." I turned on my heels, heading towards the pile of his clothes in Sage's bedroom.

As I rummaged through the basket of clothes he came up behind me, complaining about me invading his personal space, or something, I wasn't really listening, when I felt a strange tickle on my hand that made me stop dead and look at my wrist.

Sitting there, like he fucking owned the place, was a large, fat and hairy spider. I screamed. I screamed so loudly, and jumped into the air.

Actually, I didn't jump into the air, I jumped into Butch, who had jumped too and caught me confusedly.

"What the fuck's the matter?!" He cried, looking at me with wide eyes. I was shaking my hands and patting at my body.

"Spider! There was a fucking spider amongst your clothes. It was on my wrist! Ergh, ergh, I feel like it's on me! Is it on me?!" I squealed, shivering with disgust.

"A spider?" Butch asked, surprised. He spluttered as I narrowed my eyes at him, then started laughing loudly.

I shoved him hard on one of his arms that was holding me. "Stop fucking laughing!"

"Seriously? Spiders? The great Buttercup Utonium is afraid of spiders?"

"Just get that thing outta here!" I cried, nudging him. I was practically perched on his shoulder. His hands were under my thighs holding me up, luckily the towel he had on was still in place.

He laughed to himself as he picked through the clothes. I squealed frantically as he found the hairy fucker amongst some of his socks.

Picking it up by one leg, I recoiled further into him as he held it at arms length.

"Why have I never known you're scared of spiders? I thought Bubbles was the one scared of spiders and bugs and stuff." Butch cried incredulously as he tossed the spider out of the window, amidst my wailing to get it away from me.

"Bubbles is scared of everything. I'm not scared of anything. Besides, spiders." I mumbled and he laughed again.

I sighed, reassuring myself mentally that the spider was gone. Then I suddenly realized that I was in Butch's arms still. That Butch was holding onto me. I was pressed up against that chiseled chest…

"Get off of me!" I yelped, elbowing him in the head for good measure and shooting out of the room to check on Sage.

I hoped Butch hadn't noticed the blush I could feel on my cheeks. He complained under his breath about me having jumped in his arms. I hissed at him to be quiet, as Sage was miraculously still asleep.

As I watched over Sage, and Butch retreated to his room to put some clothes on, a tiny voice in my head whined about not having gotten to be pressed up against _that _chest for very long…

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles<strong>

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

I jumped at the voice that spoke through the darkness. I was stood at the door to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten locking it up. Sandy had left at lunch and I'd taught a class in the afternoon then stayed behind to tidy up and mark some work before heading home.

I knew from the voice it wasn't Zac. I took a couple of steps toward him, knowing in seconds it was Boomer sat perched on the 'Pokey Oaks' Sign by the sidewalk. I think I knew it was Boomer from the get go.

"What?" I asked, stopping as I approached his side.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you? All this that is going on at the moment with Him; my brothers and I are potentially in a lot of trouble, so could my niece and nephew be, and any children I possibly have in the future, if this longs out. It's been two months since he done anything last and, and he's gone quiet, which can't be good; even Brick is worrying about it, which is never a good sign, yet all I find myself thinking about is you." He ranted, his expression one of confusion and almost annoyance.

I smiled weakly, sitting on the concrete sign beside him. "I've kind of been the same. I mean, I'm going through divorce procedures, I should be worrying about that, plus everything you described, but, I just keep thinking about you."

There was a pause as I looked up at the deep royal blue sky, and Boomer watched me, looking taken back by what I'd said.

"I'm not sure this is all a good idea though." I said, Boomer's eyes growing wider.

"What do you mean?"

"Us. On the basis of just being able to be parents. There needs to be, more. There needs to be something else. There needs to be love there. I deserve real love. Real, all consuming, can't live without each other love. And so do you." I said, and my voice cut through the air like a knife.

Boomer blinked at me in the silence that ensued.

"I do?" He asked, sounding about 20 years younger than he was.

"Of course you do!" I said, slightly chuckling. "But, that can't happen over night, we can't make it happen over night. We might not even be able to make it happen at all. We're not even friends –" I said, a negative tone to my voice, but Boomer cut me off with a question.

"Come see a movie with me."

I blinked, now I was confused. "What?"

"Tonight. Come and hang out with me. I mean, you may as well. I'm only going to go home and think about you more." He said, fitting a charming smile onto his face, replacing the 'I've just put myself out there' look he'd been sporting previously.

I found myself smiling widely, feeling like a teenager once again as I found myself nodding. "Okay. Okay then, let's, hang out."

He stood, holding his arm out for me. But rather than holding onto it, I linked my arm through his, and side by side we wandered through Pokey Oaks.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late!" Bubbles gasped as she took her seat beside Buttercup and me at the table. We'd met up for lunch to catch up, it'd been a small while since we'd all been together last.

"Too busy with Boomer, were we?" Buttercup asked her, eyebrow raised.

"No…" Bubbles said, giving her a look that shut down any suspicion. " I actually over slept."

"Because you were out with Boomer last night?" I asked, giving her a cheeky smile.

She tutted. "Well, maybe. Dammit I forgot you live with him. Look before you say anything, nothing happened. We just, hung out, as friends. It was actually really fun. When did he get so funny?"

"Boomer's always been funny." I said with a smile, going back to browsing through the menu.

"Yeah, funny looking." Buttercup added, to which Bubbles rolled her eyes at her and I chuckled.

"So how on earth did that end up happening?" I asked, trying to start serious conversation.

"He just, turned up at my work. We had a, talk, and then he offered to hang out, and I said yes. We're getting to know each other, and I think it's a really good idea. You have no idea how awkward it is to find out the only way you can be truly happy, and settled, and a Mommy, is with someone you hardly know, who hey, also tried to kill you for years!" Bubbles cried, thanking the waiter who had placed a glass of soda we had ordered for her down in front of her.

"No," Buttercup said, her voice already drenched in sarcasm. "No idea. Hey, is it as awkward as having a baby with someone who used to try to kill you for years?"

Bubbles thought about it for a moment and nodded, sipping at her drink. "Probably." She agreed, and Buttercup rolled her eyes, leaning over to check on Sage, who sat watching us all in his pram.

"Anyway, he is worrying about all this going on you know." Bubbles said, lazily stirring her drink, bubbles rushing to the top and foaming.

"Butch certainly hasn't been." Buttercup said, her expression souring at the mention of her counterpart. "He's been far too busy skating on thin ice with me."

"He's still winding you up?" I questioned, and Buttercup nodded.

"Of course he is, he's Butch." She said dryly.

"Gotta hand it to him though. I honestly thought he'd have moved back in with Blossom and his brothers within a week." Bubbles said, making Buttercup cock her head to the side and nod.

"Me too, kind of. It's strange really. You know, we had this really weird moment a few weeks back." Buttercup said, looking like she regretted saying anything as soon as she finished speaking.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked, both her and me leaning forward interestedly.

"It was nothing, really. Just him goofing around." She paused, rolling her eyes when she realized neither of us were budging till she told us what happened. Sighing, she continued. "Well, you know the whole, 'towel incident'?" We nodded in reply. "We were talking about that, and he said he was going to remember it always, and was bullshitting about photographic memory. I said something about him being sad and it was the most he was ever going to get to see, and he, well he came up really close to me and asked if it was a challenge."

"What did you say?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"I said it was a challenge he'd never complete. And he said is that so. And then, that was it. It was really intense and, sorta strange." Buttercup said, leaning back on her chair.

"No wonder he's been bugging you constantly." I said, examining Buttercup as she looked up at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You've just made this the ultimate chase for him. Butch is not used to women saying no to him. So good luck shaking him off your leg anytime soon." I said, and she suddenly looked mortified. Maybe she realized I was right.

She shook her head. "Hey, I have a say in this too! Do you really think I would go for Butch?"

I shrugged my shoulders, picking up my glass. "I think you should."

"What?!"

"He is Sage's Dad, after all. And your counterpart. From having lived with you, and having lived with Butch too, I can say you're pretty alike."

"No we are not!" Buttercup cried, offended.

"You are." Bubbles added.

"Oh you can shut up Bubbles! Just because you're going off with Boomer, _predictably!_ That doesn't mean I have to go off with Butch!" Buttercup snapped.

"It's not about being predictable Buttercup! It's about going with what you want." I said, giving her an irritated look for biting Bubbles' head off. Luckily she looked unperturbed.

"Well," Buttercup said, seemingly calmer. "I don't want a relationship from Butch. I wouldn't mind taking a look at that pert behind of his but that's about it."

We chuckled at her faraway look as she presumably thought about Butch's bottom. "I just wanna bite it." She muttered, eyes still in the distance.

I laughed as Buttercup smirked at us both. "It won't be long until you two are going at it. Butch knows what he's doing. And I think he quite likes you. Why else would he voluntarily move in with you?" I asked. Buttercup had came back to earth again and was giving me a aggravated look. "I mean think about it, he HATED us before they came back. HATED us. All of us. He's certainly changed his tune now."

"It's for Sage, not for me!" Buttercup cried.

"You wanna know what I think?" I said, to which Buttercup bluntly replied no, but I told her anyway. "I think he lived with you for a little while before you had Sage and he got to know you more and now he knows Sage is his son and he thinks you're all hot and stuff and he's learning to quite like you. I think he see's you as a kindred spirit. One of his own, weren't they his words?"

"This is why I don't tell you guys nothing." Buttercup mumbled, and we giggled at her.

"I saw Brick as a kindred spirit. It was one of the things that most attracted me to him, because although he wound me up all the time and got right on my nerves, we were so alike. But now? We're just fighting all the time. It sucks." I said, sitting back on my chair now and resting my hands on my large bump.

"You two really need to sit down and talk." Bubbles said, placing a hand over mine and my bump. "You're going to have another baby in like, 2 months. You can't be all, arguing then can you."

"No, you're right." I said, furrowing my brow as I thought of Brick. We really did need to straighten things out. He'd been off with me ever since Tim showed up at the door…

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	22. twenty two

Hey guys, sorry for such a delay but I got a good excuse: GIRL GONE AND GOT MARRIED! Haha, it was such a lovely day, one of the best of my life. We've moved now too, so slowly settling into our new normal :) Thanks for being patient and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I REALLY enjoyed writing it haha ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

Brick was sat in the armchair in the lounge. The TV was on, and he was looking at it, but he wasn't watching it. To be frank, he wasn't really present in the room; his crimson eyes were looking slightly glazed and he was practically looking through the television set.

I peeled my eyes off of him and looked around the room. Boomer was out. I would presume he was with Bubbles, but I knew she was working today, and I knew this because Ruby was with her at kindergarten. He might have been at work; I wasn't exactly paying attention when he left this morning.

It was just Brick and I here. But I felt like I was here alone.

I cleared my throat, shifting in my seat loudly, hoping to catch his attention. Nothing, he didn't even blink. If it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of his shoulders I'd have pondered if he were even alive.

This was all so silly. Brick was completely absent 99.9 percent of the time, and whenever he wasn't we seemed to be at each other's throats. The baby was due to be here in 2 months time, and I could almost ensure it was the last thing on Brick's mind.

Or maybe that was how he'd become more distance. Boomer kept reassuring me, 'He's just worried, he's just worried,' but we know Him had some twisted plan that involved our children, and our second was due to enter the world in 2 months time.

I cleared my throat again, shifting and staring at him pointedly.

"So, I had a scan last week." I said slowly, almost jumping when his head clicked round to look at me in surprise.

His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open a little.

"You had a scan?" He repeated, and I nodded. "Well, was everything okay?"

"Everything was fine." I confirmed, nodding again.

He looked at me a little expectantly, and after watching him for a few seconds, I reached down and grabbed my handbag that I'd placed at my feet, rummaging inside it and pulling out a scan picture I'd placed inside my purse.

I handed it to him and he looked at it curiously, not being able to hide the small smile that appeared on his face automatically. "How come you had another scan? I thought you'd done all the routine ones?"

"I missed my 20 week scan."

He looked up at me in dismay. "You missed it? How did you miss it?"

"I was kind of too busy being kidnapped by Him to attend. It was sometime over all of that." I answered, making him glare momentarily at the memory.

"I didn't realize." He mumbled.

"You've had a lot else on your mind." I reasoned, but he didn't look like that was an acceptable excuse in his books.

"How come you didn't tell me? I'd have come with you." He said, still looking at the scan photo with a furrowed brow.

"I don't really know. I guess I just figured you've had too much on your plate at the moment. I didn't wanna over load you. Plus, it feels like every time we speak at the moment we chomp each other's heads off." I shrugged, noticing the slight look of hurt that graced his face for a few seconds.

"I'd have still come to your scan." He answered gruffly, handing the photo back to me. "I can't believe I missed it. I missed everything with Ruby, and now this with this one. I'm not exactly a 'Dad of the year' nominee am I?"

"You don't need to be. Ruby loves you, and so will this baby."

He didn't reply, just looked back at the TV grumpily. "Don't worry. You won't miss anything else."

He still didn't say anything, just stared. I was really starting to feel like I was talking to a brick wall, not Brick.

"I didn't find out the sex." He looked at me this time. "I mean; I could've done. But I didn't, not without you there."

"Oh." He murmured, and I could tell he'd said it as he didn't know what else to say; still brooding over the fact that he hadn't attended in the first place. I felt a stab of guilt; I should have extended an olive branch and took him along with me.

I sighed. "Brick, I feel like we're drifting apart."

His expression softened a little, but once again he didn't speak. "And it's terrible timing to drift apart… We have a daughter together, and another baby on the way in two months time…"

"I'm drifting," Brick finally said. "we're not drifting, I am. I'm in my own little world, trying to figure stuff out, I know I am. And I know it's making us suffer a bit. I guess I didn't realize just how much until now. I'm not intentionally being distant and –"

"Moody." I added, and he smirked at me. I smiled back.

"Yes, fine, moody, I'm not being like it on purpose I just, I got a lot on my mind at the moment and what with Him suddenly going quiet and the baby due in a couple of months. Something is going to happen soon. I can feel it. I want to be ready. I want to be prepared for it so I can prevent it."

"I can understand that." I said, pulling myself up and perching on the arm of the chair he sat in. "But do you know what I think you should do?"

"What?"

"Just, let it go."

"Let it go? How the hell can I just let it go? You do remember the part about him stealing our children from us don't you?" Brick asked, outraged by my suggestion.

"Yes, funnily enough I do remember that bit being mentioned. But what I mean is, you should just take a deep breath and drop it, because what good is constantly worrying about it doing? Seriously, what good is it doing?"

He sighed loudly, I'd like to think it was because he knew I was right.

"You being distant and moody, and detached all the time is not going to help us, but I'm sure it's pleasing Him knowing what he's up to is constantly on your mind. He'll love knowing you're on edge. He's probably thrilled that you're all freaking out, so don't. Be the cool, calm, collected Brick that I fell in love with, because Him doesn't know how to deal with that Brick, the one that's got his head screwed on. Plus, I like that Brick so much more." I told him, smiling cheekily and planting a kiss on his cheek.

He leant into me, smiling lightly and I snuggled up against him. He felt looser, a little less uptight, which was good. But I couldn't help but notice the look of uncertainty on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

When the front door opened and Butch walked inside, I sent a riled look his way and he glared at me.

"What? What could I have possibly done now? I've not been here like all day, and as soon as I step inside –"

I shh-ed him as he kicked his shoes off. "Can you not see the sleeping baby in the bassinet?!" I cried, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I also saw the pissy stare I received as soon as I set foot inside. What's up?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just been a long day with Sage. And typically it's the day you're not here." I grumbled in a hushed voice as I rearranged the covers over Sage.

"You're the one who told me to find work, I was with Boomer all day proving I'm a hard worker." He said, leaning back on the sofa and stretching.

"Oh." I said, a little surprised. I told him to get off his ass and find a job; I didn't think that was what he would actually do. "Well, Sage has been a nightmare all day. I think its colic. But he's finally sleeping now so I can get some peace. If you value your life, you won't wake him."

"Why would I wake him?" He said, pulling his black jumper off. He was sat beside me on the sofa and before I was fully aware of what he was doing he'd slung an arm around me and pulled me close to him. "So what's on the agenda now Junior's sleeping? Movie night?"

I scoffed and shoved his arm off of me, hopping off the sofa and flying into the kitchen. "Maybe for you. I said I want peace. Peace does not mean sitting with you all night. Enjoy your movie night loser."

"Oh come on, if you go sit in your room on your own all evening then you're the _real_ loser! Watch some films with me. I'll order a pizza. Or Chinese takeout, whatever you want." He bargained. I cocked an eyebrow, and opened my mouth to tell him just how exciting buying a takeaway of my choice with my own money sounded, when he pulled a handful of green bills out of his pocket. "On me."

"Where did you get that from? Brick?" I questioned, hesitating.

"No! I earned it, remember?" He cried, offended.

"Oh, right. Fine. But I want Chinese take out, and we're ordering nothing but the spicy stuff, so I hope your taste buds are prepared." I relented, throwing him the Chinese restaurant menu from my kitchen drawer.

He punched the air with his fist and pulled out his cell. "A woman after my own heart."

I only rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

><p>Within 20 minutes the food arrived, an old horror film from the 90's had been stuck in the DVD player (with the volume down low) and Sage's bassinet had been moved to my side of the sofa so Butch's laughter didn't wake him.<p>

Apparently my choice of movie was laughably frightening, and no matter how many times I told him it was only in my collection because it was so ridiculously laughable and not scary one bit, he continued to tease me by assuming I was frightened by it really, which of course wound me up.

But he was being playful, not nasty, and before I knew it we were laughing together and eating spicy chicken chow mein with a throw covering us both on the sofa.

I scoffed, looking over at him. "Who'd of thought one day we'd have been watching a horror film with mountains of takeout food. Civilly. Certainly not me." I said, stuffing a fork full of chow mein in my mouth.

Butch, who also had a mouthful, made a grunting noise of agreement. "Same here. With our baby son sleeping beside you." He scoffed now. "It's more laughable than this film."

I rolled my eyes. "If you think this film sucks so much put a different one on!"

"No no, it's funny! Anyway, I'd hate to turn off your _favourite_ horror film a quarter way through."

I launched a forkful of noodles at him, and it landed on his arm. He looked down at it pointedly, then picked it up and ate it, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You're a pig." I said through giggling, and he smiled at me. He seemed to smile at me a lot when I laughed. Maybe it was an odd sound to him, he heard me growl more than I laughed when I was around him.

"That is quite a popular opinion of me. Especially since I started school. And especially from you." He mused.

"I only speak the truth." I shrugged.

"Right." He said, smirking. "But now you've got a baby with me. Can you imagine if someone had told 16 year old me and you this is our future?"

"It wouldn't have been my future. If someone had told me this was what was to come when I was 16, I'd have been in jail right now, cos I'd have killed em'." I said solemnly, looking back at the TV and shoving in another mouthful of noodles.

He laughed. "Me too. Sharing a cell no doubt."

I laughed. "Probably."

"So why don't we start over?" Butch said, shifting in the chair so he was sitting cross legged and facing me now.

"What do you mean 'start over'?" I asked skeptically.

"What I said. Start over. Start again. Let's pretend we're at some stupid club or something, and we've never met before. You know, no kid together, no hero vs villain past, and we're both at a club and we spot each other, okay?" He was grinning excitedly as he spoke, so much so I couldn't not laugh at him.

"What?!" I cried.

"Just try it okay! Okay, ready? Okay." He said, closing his eyes and exhaling lightly. When he opened his eyes, his whole expression had changed into one that I can only presumed was supposed to be charming and suave. He looked me up and down and then: "Hey good looking. So, can I buy you a drink?"

I snorted loudly, making Sage stir lightly. As I made sure he was sleeping I had to suppress my laughter.

"Come on Buttercup play along! And be quiet about it! We're at a bar and this handsome devil has just sidled up to you, you've gotta react how you'd react." Butch insisted.

"Fine, fine. Go again." I relented and he exhaled, the smooth look gracing his features again.

"Hey good looking. So, can I buy you a drink?"

"Actually? I'd prefer the money." I replied as honestly as I could.

Butch laughed loudly and I ssh-ed him, smirking.

"Okay, okay. Erm… Haven't I seen you some place before?"

"Yeah, and that's why I don't go there anymore." I answer snappily and Butch grinned again.

"Ha! So what's your sign?"

"Do not enter." This time we both laughed quietly. He was coming up with the cheesy lines as quickly as I was rejecting them.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He asked.

"Did it hurt when you got kicked out of hell?" I answered, instantly regretting it when I realized the truth in my comeback. But he laughed.

"A good comeback and accurate. Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you!" I cried smirking at him. At each chat up line he'd delivered, Butch had inched a little closer to me, getting more and more into it as it had gone on. He was smiling, and looking at me, and the smile on his face kind of softened as he looked at me; it was an expression I'd only ever seen on Butch's face once; the first time he held Sage.

"You know," He said, his voice a husky whisper. "You're really pretty."

My smile faded a little with confusion. "What?"

"You, you're like, beautiful or something. I never really noticed just how much, until now." He said, his voice still low and serious.

I felt my cheeks flush warm and red as he continued to look at me, almost awe struck. Then he smiled.

"Well look at that. I made you blush."

"Shut up." I mumbled, looking intently at his face. "No you didn't."

"No, I like it." He murmured, slowly raising his hand and placing it carefully on my chin. With his thumb he gently stroked my bottom lip, and I felt my stomach do a huge flip. What was happening?!

It was like slow motion. So, so slowly, I could see him leaning forward, hand also moving to the side of my hot face, and I sat stock still as his lips met mine.

It was just for a second, if that. He pulled away a few centimetres to look at me. I just looked back at him, until his other hand cradled the other side of my face and he kissed me once again, this time longer, slower, deeper. It was amazing; my brain just went to mush. I stopped thinking altogether.

I found myself wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer, my hands entangling in his messy black spikes as we kissed hungrily. Then he'd gripped my hips and pulled me down the sofa a little so I was lying beneath him and he was leaning over me.

We tore apart to catch our breaths; but Butch didn't seem to need to breathe; he was on my neck now, layering little kisses and the occasional little bite right along behind my ear down to my collar bone.

I breathed raggedly as he pressed himself against me as if magnets attached us to one another. As he kissed along my body, his trail getting lower and lower, he'd been pushing aside my top with his face, and then when his hand came up to guide my shirt out of the way to make room for the kiss trail he stopped, looking up at me.

"Are we really gunna do this?" I asked breathlessly.

"Looks like we've already started… But we can stop?" He offered.

I looked at him now, really looked at him, and I realized I didn't want to stop. I _wanted _to do this. I wanted him to kiss me, and hold me and look at me like I was the most precious, most perfect thing he'd ever seen. Like he was doing right now.

I didn't answer him, I only grabbed at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He wriggled out of it, a smile on his face I'd never really seen before. It wasn't leery like I would have expected, it was just so happy.

I felt a spark on my stomach as he reached down for the edge of my own T shirt, but I let him slowly pull it over my head and discard it over the back of the sofa. He surveyed my revealed stomach and chest and I felt myself blushing again as he looked at me.

"Don't think I missed that." He murmured as he stroked the curve of my hips and leant down to lay a kiss on my stomach. As he did a giggle escaped my lips.

Then his lips were on mine again and he was guiding my mouth open to let him in. I obliged willingly. As we kissed on the sofa like we'd just discovered what it was, I couldn't help but think of our conversation from earlier. Who'd have thought we'd have been doing what we were doing now either… Certainly not me…

* * *

><p>I sat up on the sofa, touching the back of my hair and attempting to pat it down a little and tame it. Butch sat up quickly the second I made an attempt to move.<p>

My cheeks reddened as I laid the throw over my bottom half, reaching down for my abandoned panties and slipping them on under the cover, glad that my bra was still in place, they were a little harder to put on with any dignity.

When I saw Butch in the corner of my eye I could see him jumping into his boxers quickly too. He didn't put anymore clothes on than that though. My T shirt was close by, so I grabbed that and scrambled into it, getting shakily to my feet. Damn it my legs were like jelly.

I looked in on Sage guiltily, not believing I'd just done that with Butch with him only a few steps away. "Sage okay?" He asked, and I nodded. "He's what, 10 weeks old? He won't remember." Butch muttered, reading my mind. I grunted in reply, softly stroking Sage's head as he slept.

I sat down next to him again then, and we both looked at the TV, which was now playing the DVD menu over and over again to the crappy horror film we'd been watching. Some empty and some half full cartons of chinese food littered the floor, as did Butch's clothes and some of mine.

"So err, I've been meaning to ask you. Sage. That's not the most common of names. What made you choose it?" Butch asked, his voice the definition of awkward. I gave him a confused look. He was asking me about our child's name after what we just did?!

Assuming he was avoiding the obvious awkwardness, I done the same and answered him. "Sage, its sacred and cleansing. And green. I wanted him to have an earthy name." I answered slowly, noticing Butch look at me from the corner of my eye.

"Wow. That's pretty deep."

"Yup. My own naming wasn't very special so, I wanted to make sure if I had kids, their's was. He's the only kid I'm gunna get if you have to be the father, I wanted it to mean something." I shrugged.

"You only want one kid?" Butch asked, his tone a little surprised.

"Like I said; if you have to be the father, then yes. One is more than enough anyway." I inwardly winced a little at my words. They hadn't meant to sound so brutal. I was just being honest, like I always was.

Butch didn't seem that phased though. "I thought you'd want a bunch."

"Well, even if I did want a bunch I can't have a bunch can I? Anyway, they're kids, not fucking flowers." I spat at him, my voice sounding a little menacing now. I don't know why I was suddenly being so irate with him. He'd just been holding me so gently, kissing me so passionately. Now I was jumping down his throat.

"Why can't you have a bunch?" Butch asked, still sounding confused and not offended.

"Because, Butch, of how I'd have to go about having a bunch. You do realize how I go about having a bunch more kids don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do." Butch said, finally sounding a little pissed off with me. I don't know why, but I wanted him to be mad at me. Maybe because it was what I was used to, arguing with him not, not doing what I just did with him. "_You _do realize that that is what we just done don't you?"

"Yes." I answered curtly.

"Which you enjoyed." He added, and I shot him a skeptical, weathered look. "Oh please, don't even try to pretend you didn't, I was there remember?"

"Whatever. Don't think you're all, special because of what we just did." I said, reaching down for my jeans now and sliding them on awkwardly, very aware that he was watching me.

"Oh I don't." Butch answered irritably.

"Good. This was, this was just a one time thing…" I hesitated, letting the sentence hang in the air as if it was a question as well as a statement. I gave him a searching look, and he gave me an equally confused one back.

"Yeah. One time thing." He said, his voice sounding very forced. I nodded emptily.

"Right." I mumbled. "Just sex. Nothing more. It didn't mean anything."

"No, nothing at all. You know, we're both getting pent up living with each other and not dating." Butch said casually.

"Yeah, if somebody else came along I'd totally go for them." I said, shrugging and Butch nodded forcefully.

"Me too. Totally would."

"Yep." I said, nodding. A small, awkward silence passed. "We probably shouldn't tell anyone about this." I muttered, and Butch agreed.

"Yeah, especially not our siblings."

* * *

><p>r&amp;r! ;)<p> 


	23. twenty three

Hey guys! I'm so SO sorry for making you wait like a month for an update. I've been suffering with some terrible writers block with this story once again, but now I've got this chapter done I should be set for at least the next three. So... there's a couple of things I wanted to let you guys know, but I'll be quick so you can get on with the chapter. Firstly I wanna thank you all for the reviews, can you believe we've made it over 300 for this story! Amazing, thanks so much :D Secondly, another reason for me not being very active at the minute is because I have some news... My hubby and I are expecting our second baby :D We are over the moon, but man oh man have I been suffering with morning sickness this time around! It is not even funny how bad it's been. Has started to clear up just in time for Christmas (fingers and toes crossed!), so hopefully I can get on with life again. Living with your head stuck down a toilet is no fun.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I hope you all have a lovely Christmas/happy holidays! xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

"Damn Blossom," I cried as I sat down beside Bubbles, Blossom was sat opposite us. "You're huge. I'll sit next to Bubbles so I've actually got some room!"

Bubbles giggled and Blossom rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that_ big!" She huffed.

But what Bubbles said begged to differ. "They'd reserved a booth for us, but Blossom couldn't fit in it so they had to move us." She said through giggles.

I spluttered as Bubbles tried to stop laughing, considering the look Blossom was giving us both. "You really should have called ahead and warned them we were bringing a wide load with us."

"Oh ha ha. Come on guys, I'm right near the end and nowhere near in the mood for any of this. You're as bad as Boomer and Brick. I can't help being huge, I have an almost full term baby in my belly." Blossom said, fiddling with the knife and fork in front of her.

"I suppose I should have a degree of sympathy. It was only a few months ago I was as huge as you too." I said, swiping a menu and flipping straight to the steaks.

"Exactly!" Blossom cried. "Hey, was Ruby okay when you dropped Sage off with the Professor?"

"Yeah she was fine. The Professor's got one of his anti-evil shields up around the house. Hopefully it's enough to hold him off if he did decide to strike." I said, not looking away from the menu. "Her and the Professor were playing chess. That girl is not normal."

Blossom didn't grace me with a snotty retort about her nerdy little girl, I just looked up momentarily to see her issuing me with a glare. I smirked back. "I hope they're okay. Another visit from Him would send me into labour."

"As much as I love Ruby and little Sagey –" Bubbles began but I interrupted her.

"Sage."

"Yeah," She said, oblivious to my annoyance. "It is nice to have a girls night. It's long overdue."

"We probably won't get the chance to in a months time too when this one arrives." Blossom patted her tummy.

"Do you think this baby will come on its due date like Ruby did?" Bubbles questioned.

"Probably," I scoffed. "It is Blossom's child."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Hey, I wouldn't mind that. Better on time then late I think."

"It is awful being overdue." I commented. Bubbles had gone quiet suddenly, so after flashing each other a guilty look, Blossom and I changed the subject.

"So, Buttercup, Bubbles mentioned something about some guy you were seeing?" Blossom said, giving me a pointed look. I gave her an irritated glance but relented, knowing we needed to change the subject to avoid bumming Bubbles out.

"I wasn't seeing him, I never actually ended _up_ seeing him." I answered roughly, annoyed at the whole subject.

"I thought you said you had a date with him yesterday?" Bubbles said, turning to look at me.

"I was supposed to yeah –"

Bubbles gasped loudly. "Did he stand you up? What a jerk!"

"He didn't stand me up, he barely met with me." I began to explain.

"I don't understand." Bubbles blinked as two cola's and an orange juice landed in front of us on the table. The waiter hovered holding his notepad and pen aloft to take our orders, but I was the only one who looked his way, Bubbles and Blossom were too busy looking at me curiously. I huffed, giving him a 'Would you get out of here?' look, and he pocketed his pad and left, mumbling that he'd give us a little longer.

"Care to explain?" Blossom asked, and I sighed.

"It was all stupid Butch's fault." I said, shaking my head in annoyance.

"Butch? What's your date with – what's his name again? Got to do with Butch?" Bubbles asked, stirring her coke with her straw.

"His name was David. Butch scared him away."

"Scared him away?" Bubbles cried again. Blossom was listening quietly.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't know the guy very well anyway so it doesn't exactly matter but, he opened his big mouth and away David fled. I wasn't exactly expecting a lot from it, while Butch has been working I've been occasionally going down to a coffee shop down the road with Sage and that's where I met him. It wasn't anything special anyway –"

"It could have been if Butch didn't interfere! What happened?" Bubbles asked, still looking as dismayed as she had done before.

I sighed. "It's so fucking stupid. Basically he was coming to my place to pick me up, Butch was staying at home with Sage. I was trying to make sure he had everything ready so I wouldn't have him calling me every five seconds asking questions or using a dishcloth as a diaper, and I realised a load of Sage's clothes were down in the Laundromat still. So I went down there to grab them for Butch to use in case Sage spat up or something and while I was down there, David turned up."

"And Butch turned him away?" Bubbles guessed.

"Butch done worse than just turn him away, Butch told him I'm gay."

Bubbles spluttered, even Blossom smirked, putting her drink to her lips to stop her from visibly laughing.

I shook my head at them both. "You're both as bad as him."

"I'm sorry!" Bubbles cried through her laughter. "I'm sorry, that's not funny. Well it is, but, it isn't." She tried to calm herself down a little, her voice sounding strained as she feigned a calm demeanour. "How do you know that's what he did?"

"Or more importantly, why did he do that?" Blossom added.

I ignored Blossom's question and answered Bubbles, as I still hadn't told them about our one night thing. And I didn't plan to either. "I bumped into him leaving as I left the Laundromat."

"What did he say?" Bubbles asked, that irritating smirk still on her bubbly face.

"I asked where he was going and he said he didn't realise I was only interested in friendship and was it cool if he just called things off between us now. I was obviously confused, but said yeah, sure whatever. But could I just ask why he suddenly wanted to quit while we were ahead? He said, your roommate told me about your sexuality. He said, it's cool, I'm cool with all that but, I'm looking for a relationship." I answered, sipping at my drink thirstily.

"And I'm sure Butch was in for it when you got back up to the apartment?" Bubbles guessed, and I gave her a dire look.

"I messed with his head a little first but, yes he was in for it. I was so angry. It's not even that I remotely cared about this guy, I barely knew him, it's just, what right does Butch have? Who does he fucking think he is deciding who I date?!" I cried, frustrated.

"Well, he is Sage's father." Blossom said, and I shot her a death glare.

"So because we ended up having a kid together, and by no means did I plan _that_ ever happening, he gets to make decisions about my love life?"

"Of course not. But he obviously doesn't want you to be with someone else. I just _hate _to say I told you so but, I told you so Buttercup. He won't quit now."

"Oh you _love_ saying I told you so." I rolled my eyes at her. "He oughta quit. Nothing is going to happen between us. He doesn't even like me like that, he's just playing some stupid game, because he's a game playing asshole." I spat angrily, not liking even having to think about him at the moment.

In the month that had passed since our spontaneous moment of passion, Butch and I had been carrying on as if it hadn't happened. His little antics with David from the coffee shop was the first sign of him caring about what I do even a smidgen in a month.

But it was easier to go along with him just being a massive prick then to think into it all anymore, and that maybe he done it out of jealousy. Well, jealousy is the only thing he could have done it out of, but when I think about it like that, I get this silly, mushy side of me come out and it gives me a swirl in my stomach and makes my cheeks go a little bit red and I HATE that, so it's easier to pretend he's just a dickhole.

That silly, girly, fluffy side was chatting away in my head now, telling me a game playing asshole wouldn't have said the things he'd said that night, held me like he had and looked at me like he did. But then my stronger side breaks through and warns me that that is exactly what a game playing asshole would do. To get you into bed. And he did get me into bed. And then I just get mad, because I fell for it.

It was a one time thing. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I think there's more to it." Blossom said, examining her menu offhandedly as she spoke. "I mean, there's been a substantial change in him since Sage arrived and he realised he was a father. Being completely honest here, I thought he'd run a mile. So did Brick, and him and Boomer know him better then we do. But he's living with you. He's doing his fair share, for the most part. He's got a _job_. That is a massive thing for Butch."

I scoffed a little, wanting to defy what Blossom was saying, but nothing more than the disbelieving noise came out.

"I agree. I mean if he wanted to just bed you he'd have just done it. Sending a potential boyfriend away? He likes you. Duh!" Bubbles cried obviously.

My face went flat as I thought about what they said. But it didn't add up for me. Because unknown to my sisters, Butch and I had spent the night together. And nothing more had come of it. Which counter attacked everything they were saying really. I wasn't convinced.

He said it didn't mean anything. But so did I.

"Buttercup?" Blossom asked, both awaiting my response. I frowned at them both, regaining my normal composure.

"Don't be ridiculous you two. The only thing Butch is interested in is the goodies, and that aint happening. Just because you and Brick are practically married and you and Boomer are doing a stupid 'will they, won't they?' dance, doesn't mean Butch and I will end up together too. Now can we fricking order some food? I'm starved."

* * *

><p><strong>Butch<strong>

"So what was the point in this meeting?" Brick asked as he hailed the bartender's attention.

"Do I need an excuse to meet with my brothers?" I muttered as I hopped onto the bar stool next to Brick. "The girls were meeting, the kids are taken care of for the evening, I thought it was the perfect time."

"Meeting up is fine," Boomer said as I ordered him and I a beer and a soda for Brick. "but when _you_ arrange it, it normally means something's up."

"No it does not." I cried, slightly offended.

"He's right. It normally does. Please tell me you've not donated sperm again." Brick said flatly. I rolled my eyes as Boomer chuckled.

"No I haven't donated sperm again. Fuck, I just wanted a beer with my bros. Didn't realise it was a crime." I grumbled.

"He'll come up with some kind of confession or problem over the course of the evening." Boomer said to Brick, who gave him a knowing nod in reply.

"Let's just hope it's nothing too bad." Brick said.

"You want a confession of some kind? Fine. I had sex with Buttercup. Happy?" I said loudly. Both of them turned to look at me, Boomer looking shocked and Brick looking mildly surprised.

"You did what?!" Boomer cried, and Brick shook his head gently.

"We fooled around. About a month ago. Now we're done with the whole 'confession' side of things, can we just have a fucking drink and chill with each other? God, I thought brothers were supposed to enjoy each other's company." I complained, grabbing my bottle of beer and taking a long swig.

Boomer was shaking his head in disbelief now, much like what Brick was doing. "This is ridiculous. There's me taking it all nice and slow with Bubbles and you're jumping under the sheets with Buttercup?!"

"It was just a one time thing. Nothing to freak out about. Neither of us are dating, it was just a, a release." I said, though my own voice didn't even sound that convinced.

"Don't fuck around with her Butch." Brick warned. I blinked at him, and he continued. "You fuck her over you've not only got Buttercup to deal with, but you'll have Blossom _and _Bubbles to deal with. Which means I'll also have Blossom to deal with."

"I love the way you only care if it ends up inconveniencing you." I said sarcastically.

"Of course that's the case. I don't care who you sleep with. Just as long as you don't screw about one of Blossom's sisters, or impregnate them. Again."

I rolled my eyes at him.

Boomer was still in shock. "This is fucking crazy. I mean, damn, do you think Him's right?"

"About what?" Brick asked, his face looking even more serious at the mention of dear Papa.

"His whole, the girls were made for us mantra? I mean look at the hard facts: Brick and Blossom are practically married. Butch and Buttercup have a kid and are doinking –"

"We're not 'doinking', we 'doinked' once." I corrected him.

"And I sure can't get Bubbles out of my head. Even though what, 6 months ago I never even gave her a second thought! Now she's all I think about. I mean, I'm game for the whole, taking things slowly and being friends thing, but damn, can we not be the sort of friends that do horizontal dances under bed covers?" Boomer whined.

"Well, I dunno about the whole 'made for each other' stuff but, I have done the horizontal dance with Buttercup, and I can tell you that it was good. _Very_ good. So good I find myself wondering why we don't do it more often." I said, smirking.

"So do you like her?" Boomer asked.

The question almost floored me, because I automatically knew the answer, and it took me by surprise. Sure I liked her. I'd grown to only tolerate her at first. But then it had become not minding her. Then liking her. Then, something else. Something a little foreign to me.

"That's a yes." Brick said, sounding a little exasperated.

"No, it's not anything because I didn't answer." I huffed.

"No, it's a yes." Boomer said with a knowing smile.

"Oh shut up Boomer. What the fuck do you know?" I said, shoving him enough that he almost fell off his bar stool. But he only laughed.

"At least I'm comfortable enough to admit I like Bubbles. Not even just for sex. I like her, and I'll admit it."

"Yeah, well you're fucking gay."

He laughed, in a kind of pitying way that irritated me. "Whatever man."

"I don't think it's the best idea for you two to be with them two anyway." Brick said, causing both Boomer and me to turn to look at him.

"Why not?" We asked in unison, both our voices slightly outraged at the suggestion.

"Because," Brick began. "look at the danger I've put Blossom in! And Ruby, and my unborn child! Because of my fucked up past, our fucked up past. And Sage is already in that danger. So is Buttercup, and Bubbles."

"I dunno man. Him's had a thing against the girls since before we even existed. No matter how the girls' lives panned out, they'll always be a target for evil." Boomer reasoned, shrugging.

"But surely we're just making things worse?" Brick said.

"Dude, what the hell are you saying? You don't wanna be with Blossom anymore?" I asked, confused by what he was saying.

"Of course I wanna be with her! I just, I don't want her and Ruby and the baby getting caught up in all this like they have already. God, this is all stressing me out so much it's taken everything in me to not just have a stiff fucking drink." Brick said, pulling his hands through his hair beneath his cap and looking over at the array of liquors lined along the shelf at the back of the bar.

An awkward, uneasy silence ensued. Boomer and I exchanged concerned looks.

"Don't go there man." I said slowly.

"I won't." Brick said, looking away from the booze. "But it's tempting. Which is bad enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer<strong>

It was the morning after Brick's little admission, and I just kept thinking about what he'd said. I was hardly thinking about Butch's confession, what Brick had said was taking over my mind.

Brick had left for work, and Bubbles had picked Ruby up for kindergarten about 10 minutes ago. I had a day off work; it was just Blossom and me in the apartment.

When I looked over at her sat watching TV, her huge baby bump wiggling every now and then when the baby inside moved (pregnant women get _big_ huh?), I couldn't help but feel a little bit of sympathy.

She hadn't known Brick during his addiction to alcohol. He was just no fun to be around. He was hard work too, constantly getting himself into some kind of trouble. Constantly needing looking after, which was horrible to see in Brick, as he's the confident, no messing leader.

She hadn't known what he, and what we'd been through during that time, and I didn't want her to. I certainly didn't want Ruby or the new baby to either. She at least deserved a warning.

"Err, Blossom?" I said, jumping over the back of the sofa to sit beside her. She jumped up slightly, holding onto her stomach.

"Careful Boomer!" She scolded. "There's two of us here you know."

"Sorry, sorry. Look, I just wanted to talk to you quick." I said awkwardly, rubbing at the back of my neck.

"What about?" She asked, looking over at me and looking a little suspicious.

"About Brick. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Last night, when we were out at the bar, we were all talking and, well, just ease up on him all right? He's really stressing out and the more he stresses out the more likely he is to –"

"I _have_ eased up! He's been a lot better! I mean, he's _seemed_ a lot better, anyway. We had a talk like a month ago and, I thought I had gotten somewhere with him! I mean, we've not been arguing or anything." She cried, beginning to sound upset already, and I hadn't even told her about the booze temptation.

"No, I'm sure you have! It's just, he confessed to having thought about having a drink. And trust me, that is not a road you want him to go down." I said, trying to sound serious but gentle at the same time. I didn't want her to go into labour or something, or worse, start crying.

She looked absolutely horrified by what I'd said. I felt guilty, she'd been minding her own business watching TV minutes ago.

"I, I thought things were fine." She stuttered.

"Well, maybe they are, but I just thought I'd warn you." I said, backing away a little, her eyes had got wet all of a sudden.

"He's thought about having a drink? I, I, he didn't though did he?" She asked, eyes filled with worry flashing at me.

"No! No, he didn't and he won't, but I just thought you should know. But, I'm pretty sure he told me and Butch in confidence, so, don't say anything to him. It might, tip him over the edge or something. He doesn't really like talking about it."

"I know." Blossom said, her voice thickening. "He's never spoken to me about it, not properly anyway. He brushes it aside like it didn't happen. I mean, I wish he'd talk to me about it but." She stopped, trying to stop herself from bursting into tears, though they were already leaking freely down her face.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't wanna make you cry, I just thought you should know." I said, feeling like crap at the sight of her.

"No," She brushed it off. "It's fine. I mean, I'm pregnant, I cry at nothing. But, this isn't nothing. I wish this would all end." She cried, referring to Him as she wiped at her eyes fruitlessly.

My instinct was telling me to flee from the giant crying lady but, I knew better, so pulled her under my arm and let her rest her head into my shoulder.

"He won't have a drink. He's not an idiot."

"I don't wanna see that side of him. I don't want Ruby to either."

"You won't." I promised, hoping I wasn't lying.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles<strong>

I finally found him at the second construction site I went to. He was stood throwing piles of what looked like pieces of a knocked down building into the back of a large truck. He had a loose vest on as he worked, and sweat trickling down his body as he worked.

I glared at him as I approached him. No wonder Buttercup slept with him, I mean, who could resist his stupid, sweaty body.

I could resist his stupid sweaty body. I was not happy with him.

"Butch!" I called shrilly, making him jump and glance around.

"Bubbles?" He called back, confused. Then he grinned. "Boomer's not in today I'm afraid. I think he is tomorrow though."

"I'm not here to see Boomer. I'm here to see you." I said solidly, making him blink.

"Me? Why?" He asked, the grin disappearing.

I folded my arms across my chest and gave him a dark glare. "I know what you're up to."

He continued to blink, wiping his forehead and then squinting at me a bit.

"You do? That's funny, because _I_ didn't even know I was up to something." He said, trying to be funny, but I wasn't up for a joke.

"I'm not joking around, Butch. I know what you're up to with Buttercup and it needs to stop. You either man up and admit you like her or you leave her alone. She deserves to be happy, whether that's with you or without you." I told him sternly.

He spluttered a little. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about. Sending away a potential boyfriend? You can't do that when you don't want to be with her yourself! She hasn't said exactly what's going on with you two but, I may play the silly little blonde at times, but I am intuitive. And treating her like that is not fair! I know you have a child together but that doesn't mean you get to take away a chance of happiness from her!" I told him angrily.

"How do you know all this?! I mean, yeah, okay, I sent the guy away. But he was a jerk! She met him in some coffee place, and he wasn't even phased by the fact that she has a kid and lives with the father?!" He cried, as if this obviously made the coffee shop dude a terrible guy.

"So?!" I screeched. "So what?! That has got nothing to do with you! The only thing that has anything to do with you is Sage! Buttercup's life is her own. You do not wanna mess with my sister Butch, because not only will you have her to deal with, but you'll have me to deal with. And sometimes? That's worse." I warned him.

He gave me an incredulous look. "She said it was a one time deal! What the hell was I supposed to say back to that?!" He yelped in defence.

"What was?" I asked.

"What do you – You don't know? We slept together." He said, and I squealed loudly.

"You SLEPT together?!"

"Oh my god, I'm deaf!" He cried, holding his ears. "She didn't mention that?"

"No, she just told us about you scaring David away." I said, still processing what he'd just told me.

He scoffed a little, folding his arms. "Classic Buttercup, only mentioning the bad thing I did."

"Butch!" I said, thumping him on the arm. "Tell her how you feel you idiot! Or I'll bash your heads together! Tell her how you feel or let her get on with her life!"

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	24. twenty four

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait for this update, took me some time to get back on track. Hopefully updates will be a little less sporadic. Anyway, here's chapter 24, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

I slowly sat up in bed, exhaling softly and placing my hands on my vast bump.

Brick stirred, turning to look at me with bleary eyes, and smiled sleepily.

"It's D day." He murmured, stretching.

I nodded, a slightly shaky sigh escaping my lips. "That's right. D day. I can't believe it's my due date already. It's gone so quick this time."

He 'hmm-ed' in reply and rolled over; scraping a hand through his messy red hair. "How you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Pretty normal, actually. It's so typical that everyone's working on my due date though. It's kind of the day I want everyone around me."

"I can call in sick if you want?" He offered, picking up the alarm clock and shutting it off just as it started making noise.

"No, no, I'm being silly. Just because Ruby was born on her due date, doesn't mean this one will be too." Going into labour wasn't the only thing I was nervous about though. It was more the looming threat of Him attacking, before, during, or after the baby was born. But, we'd deal with that if it happened.

"You're going to stay with Buttercup all day aren't you?" Brick asked, sitting up too.

"Yeah, and Ruby will be with Bubbles all day at kindergarten. I'm tempted to let her have the day off but, I kind of feel like I'm being silly."

"Bubbles will be with her to protect her if need be." He muttered, knowing what I was now referring to.

"Yeah. I think normality is best for her at the moment, we've got a big change coming our way any day now." I told him, turning to face him with a smile.

He was smiling now too, but he didn't look too fussed. "It'll be a breeze."

"You have no idea what's about to hit you." I chuckled, referring to the whirlwind that a newborn baby is.

"Like I said. Breeze. I better get ready for work."

"Keep your phone close all day Brick. You never know when you might get the call." I called to him.

"What even when I'm in the shower?" He called back turning the shower on.

I rolled my eyes at him as I pulled myself up and wrapped a dressing gown around my vast bump. It felt like today was going to be a big day.

* * *

><p>"If you're contracting you will tell me won't you?" Buttercup snapped for like the sixth time this morning.<p>

"I'm fine." I replied, hands on my stomach as I felt it tense and tighten for a few seconds.

"I didn't ask how you were I asked if you were contracting." Buttercup replied, carefully placing Sage into his bouncer.

"They're only small ones." I brushed it off, smiling down at Sage; he'd grown so quickly.

"But you are contracting? For god's sake, you're going to have this kid on your due date again aren't you? That is so not fair. Shall I call Brick?" She asked, gently rocking Sage with her foot.

"No! No, seriously, it's nothing. It could even just be practice contractions. Don't worry, I'll let you know when it's the real deal." I assured her.

We'd sat just watching daytime TV and chatting for most of the morning. Brick, Butch and Boomer were at work, and Bubbles was at kindergarten with Ruby, she would be dropping her back just after lunch.

I couldn't pretend I wasn't looking forward to that. I had a strange feeling about today. There was just something in the air, and it was making me feel tense.

I think Buttercup could feel it too; even though Sage was happily kicking away in his bouncer she kept picking him up and holding him close to her.

When there was a knock at the door she jumped to her feet to let Bubbles and Ruby in.

Ruby rushed to my side, careful not to knock me flying as she hugged me, and Bubbles immediately put her arms out to have a cuddle with Sage.

"The baby is still in there?" Ruby asked, tapping my tummy.

"I'm afraid so honey. Your little brother or sister should be coming any time now though." I reassured her as she stroked my tummy.

"Do you think it could be today?" Bubbles asked excitedly.

"I'm thinking it's going to be soon. I've been having some mild contractions all morning."

Bubbles squealed excitedly in reply, clapping her hands. But she looked confused when I only smiled back. "Nervous?" She asked as she slid Sage back into Buttercup's awaiting arms.

"Maybe a little. Mostly worried about, you know, what could potentially happen soon with Him." I murmured, and her face fell as she nodded.

"No, you're right. It is a little scary isn't it? Not knowing and all." Bubbles muttered, a silence gracing the room.

"Well the wait is over girls! It's time for my big finale!" The loud, feminine voice filled the room, making us all jump. I felt Ruby clinging to my side, and Sage started crying instantly.

As quickly as we heard his voice, the room began to fill with a thick, lilac smoke.

"No, no, it's happening again!" Buttercup cried. I heard her voice, but she was no longer visible, the smoke was so thick. I could hear Him's sinister cackling fading in and out as blind dizziness overcome me and darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles<strong>

I woke up, confused and dazed, wondering why I had fallen asleep at Buttercup's apartment, when what had just happened hit me like a slap in the face.

Looking around sharply, I noticed Buttercup passed out on the floor beside me. Blossom, Sage and Ruby were gone.

"Buttercup!" I said, panic ripe in my voice. I leant over and shoved her roughly. "Buttercup wake up! Wake up, they're gone!"

She sat up with a start, eyes wide with fright and arms frantically searching for Sage.

"Where is he? Where is he?! Where are they?!" She cried, her voice a little slurred from being knocked out.

"He must have them! It, it all happened so quickly! What do we do?!" I yelped, my voice thickening with worry.

"I, I can't believe he's fucking done this again! Call Brick, call Boomer! Get them here now!" She demanded, pulling her own phone out presumably to call Butch.

Within 10 minutes the three of them arrived at the door in a flash of red, blue and green.

"How the fuck did you let this happen again?!" Butch boomed as soon as he stepped inside the apartment.

"Me?! Butch I didn't –" Buttercup began but I interrupted.

"We didn't LET this happen! He knocked us out with some thick gas! We didn't even see him, there was no way we could have seen that coming!" I shouted indignantly.

"The whole point of us watching the kids like a hawk for the past 4 months since his last attack was to stop this from happening again!" Butch yelled angrily.

Buttercup gave him an outraged look.

"Butch, stop shouting it's not going to help." Boomer said, but this only made Butch turn on him.

"Shut up Boomer, you have no idea! You're kid hasn't just been kidnapped by Him!" He shot around to face Buttercup. "Again!"

"Shut the fuck up Butch, just shut the fuck up. We need to get to his lair." Brick instructed flatly, looking like he couldn't talk a lot or he might just explode.

Boomer swallowed loudly. "But we haven't done that in years."

"We don't have a fucking choice Boomer!" Brick snapped.

"Everyone just stop jumping down each other's throats!" I screeched.

"Come on then let's do this!" Butch said impatiently.

"Do what?" Buttercup asked just as impatiently.

"To get to Him we kind of have to, go back to a dark place in our minds." Boomer explained for Buttercup and me.

"A dark place? What's that supposed to mean?" Buttercup questioned.

"Think evil thoughts." Brick said shortly. "Which isn't exactly hard to do right now."

"I really don't like having to do this –" Boomer said but Butch interrupted.

"Well you have to! So come on let's get on with it!" He looked like he was already thinking evil thoughts.

"But what about Bubbles and Buttercup?" Boomer queried.

"You'll have to hold onto them so they transport with us." Brick said, taking a deep breath and sighing.

I felt Boomer's hand slip around mine gently. I squeezed it back, half smiling at him. He smiled back nervously. But I could tell he wasn't nervous about holding my hand, it was what he was about to do making him nervous.

Butch yanked ahold of Buttercup's hand too, and she looked as if it took everything in her to not pull her hand away from him.

All three of them took deep breaths and closed their eyes. The room was deafly quiet as they concentrated. Buttercup and me flitted between watching them curiously and exchanging dubious glances.

But within a few seconds the boys began to glow, each in their respective colours. As the glow spread across Boomer's body, when it reached the hand holding mine, the navy glow covered me too. It tingled and stung, almost like I could feel the evil pulsing through him.

After about a minute of the weird glow, it began to sting even more, in fact, it got pretty painful, and when I clicked my eyes open and looked over at Buttercup, who was surrounded by Butch's emerald glow, I could see she was gritting her teeth.

But then everything faded, and after a surging whoosh, I opened my eyes again. Blinking confusedly, my sight focused, and the familiar, odd surroundings of Him's lair loomed around us.

Blossom was stood alone a few feet away, and even though Boomer was holding onto my hand really tightly, I let it go, running to her side and throwing my arms around her.

"Blossom! You're okay!" I cried, squeezing her tightly.

"I'm fine, but he's got Ruby and Sage!" She replied, her voice a little shaky and torn up.

"You all right?" Brick asked, his voice hard but urgent as he pulled her close also.

She nodded back.

"Welcome home boys." Him said loudly, revealing himself. He was sat on a large red and black chair that hovered a few feet above us all, his long black boot clad legs crossed daintily as he leered down at us. "You haven't visited for the longest time!"

"Where are they Him?!" Brick roared angrily.

"Safe, and that's all you need to know. Anyway, you're going to have other things on your mind soon enough." Him said casually, getting comfy on his chair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Boomer asked, confused.

"You have a choice. Join me, or_ join me?_" Him oozed, his voice turning into a growl at the second option.

"How about the option 'beat the shit out of you?" Butch proposed.

Him chuckled. "My dear boy that wasn't an option. In fact, I think you'll find you're all out of options." He began to laugh again, hopping off his chair and sliding down onto the ground so he stood a few yards in front of us. "Phase one is in place. It's time for phase two. Say your goodbye boys, your time is up."

Brick, Butch and Boomer looked confused. "Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye?" Boomer asked. Him only smiled devilishly in reply, holding his claw above his head and giving it a twirl.

Then everything changed. The atmosphere became even more intense, and the boys suddenly looked strange.

"Brick, what's wrong?" Blossom asked. Brick was holding her closely but had swiftly shoved her aside. He done it with such force I had to steady her.

Brick was holding onto his head, his eyes wide with what I could only describe it as worry, or maybe even fright? Whatever it was, he just didn't look right, and when I glanced over at Butch and Boomer, they looked equally out of sorts.

"Boomer?" I asked, being taken aback by how frantic my own voice sounded. He clutched at his head tightly, abruptly squeezing his eyes shut.

"Blossom – get away from me!" Brick grunted, before shutting his eyes too.

"What is going on?!" Buttercup hollered.

"Get out of here!" Boomer said, his voice strained.

Him cackled loudly. "Oh boys! It's good to have you back!"

The boys opened their eyes, looking to Him determinedly. Boomer, he looked like Boomer, but he wasn't Boomer. His soft, friendly demeanour, it was gone. He looked mad.

"Brick?" Blossom said, pulling away from me and taking a step toward him. Brick turned to look at her, glaring at her viciously. He was visibly seething. He took a step towards her, raising his hand to hit her, but I was quicker, grabbing onto her and pulling her away from him.

"Brick!" She cried, outraged.

"What the hell are you doing Brick?!" Buttercup yelled, joining Blossom and my side.

Him only laughed more. "I'm afraid the boys you knew are long gone. Although; you did get to know these boys quite well. Except, these boys don't feel an ounce of affection towards you three. These boys work for me."

"You've, you've poisoned their minds?" Blossom asked, still looking at Brick with a startled, distressed expression. He looked like he wanted to swing for her again.

"Not quite. I merely took them back to how they felt when they were only young teenagers, back in the days when they despised you three and wanted you dead. Back when they blamed you three for a dreadful childhood, back when their mission in life was to destroy their counterpart. These boys are evil through and through. Just like they were created to be. I told you I owned you! I told you you were mine!" Him declared.

"We know." Brick said, still not peeling his steely gaze from Blossom. "We know what we were created to do. And finally, we're ready."

"I admire your blood lust Brick, I have missed it, but not yet. I have plans that need to be followed first. But don't worry, you'll soon get your chance to do what you were destined to do." Him looked ecstatic.

Butch was twitching, grinning viciously at Buttercup, eager to unleash violence. "Will this take long? We've been waiting so long –"

"Ah ah ahh! You do as you're told! It is vital that they come to no harm for now." Him said, sliming along and appearing behind his boys proudly.

"No harm? No harm at all?" Boomer questioned, sounding disappointed as he frowned deeply at me.

"Well, maybe not no harm. Seize them." Him instructed, and the boys lunged forward to attack.

Brick grabbed Blossom effortlessly, what with her having no powers, but I doubt that would have mattered. We were all so confused and caught completely off guard. One minute Boomer had been standing there giving me a hate filled look, the next he'd grabbed my arms and was holding them restrained behind my back.

When I looked over at Buttercup, Butch had a tight hold on her too, one arm holding her around the neck, the other wrapped tightly around her waist and arms.

"Butch! What the fuck?!" She exclaimed, beginning to instantly struggle. But Butch had a firm grip.

"Stop wriggling you stupid bitch." He barked, holding her roughly.

Buttercup gave him an outraged look, and I think for once she was too shocked to say anything, everything was happening so quickly.

"Boomer?" I squeaked, cranking my head around to look at him as he held my wrists tightly. He didn't even look at me.

"Oh isn't it heartbreaking? They don't care about you anymore! They hate you! Its beautiful." Him said, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears of happiness.

"Why the hell would we care about them?" Boomer said darkly.

"Yeah, they killed us!" Butch chimed in.

"The only thing I care about is seeing them suffer like we have." Brick growled, his hold on Blossom tightening.

Him squealed with delight. "Ahh wonderful, so wonderful. Boys, take them to the dungeons. Don't rough them up too much. And keep guard until further notice."

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

Brick didn't speak a word as he marched me through the weird vortex that was Him's lair. We reached a red door and he paused, reaching forward to open it. Once the door was open, he shoved me roughly inside. I managed to catch myself a bit so I didn't land on the baby.

"Brick, what are you doing?" I asked, my voice stricken as I struggled to pull myself to my feet. I made it half way up, but Brick's solid foot connecting with my shoulder sent me flat on my back with a thud that winded me.

"Stop talking to me. From here on out you do NONE of the talking. You have nothing to say. Nothing I wanna hear! Because you," He growled, bending down and seizing me by the jaw. "Are fucking worthless. You're a fucking worthless whore! Look at you! The size of a fucking house. You make me sick! It is taking all my energy not to snap that delicate neck of yours right here right now!"

I stared up at him, eyes wide with fear. He looked so cold and vacant, his eyes burned into me. This wasn't the Brick I knew, this wasn't the Brick I loved.

I placed both my hands atop of his, still rigidly grabbing at my face. "Brick please, it's me. You love me. We love each other." I implored.

Brick glared even deeper, slapping me roughly around the face, which sent me to the floor again.

"I told you not to talk." He instructed harshly. I sat up slowly, a shaking hand automatically going to my stinging cheek. He'd hit me, and hard. That was shocking on it's own.

"Brick, this isn't you -"

He sent another blow to the face and a kick in the side while I was down. "What don't you understand about STOP," He punched me again. "FUCKING," and again, enunciating each word with a hit. "TALKING? Are you stupid or something?" He demanded furiously.

I took his pause in attack as a chance to catch my breath. I felt dizzy, and my head was throbbing. By now my face felt extremely swollen and I could feel my bottom lip had bust. I wiped at it gently, sourcing the blood I could feel drip onto my chest. But Brick wasn't done.

He seized my face tightly in his hand, forcing me to look into his crazed red eyes. "This time, I have the upper hand. So I'd start doing as you're fucking told if I were you." He pushed me away roughly, wiping his hand on his pant leg, as if I were horrible to touch.

A ragged gasp escaped my lips as I shook, trying to compose myself. My hands automatically found my bump, stroking it protectively, inwardly praying the baby inside, our baby inside was okay.

Brick scoffed loudly. "Are you going to cry? You're going to fucking cry! Go ahead, it'll only be the cherry on top for me. Seeing the great Blossom Utonium sniveling like a child." He taunted.

"You love me." I whispered, my voice on the verge of cracking.

He scowled at me. "Don't talk nonsense. I hate you."

"You do. You have done for years. You love me. We have a child together. A daughter: Ruby. She's our child, our baby, and so is this baby, our baby due today, and this isn't you! It isn't you! You'd do anything to protect our baby's, not hand them over to Him!" I babbled, because it seemed like he was actually listening to me and I needed him to see so badly that none of this was right!

His angry stare deepened and he backhanded me hard across the face again, so hard I grunted in pain. "Stop talking! Stop spewing all this bullshit! I fucking HATE you! You have ruined my life! You KILLED me!" Brick knelt down beside me, his hands entwining around my neck. He didn't squeeze, but he held it tight enough for me to feel the threat behind his words. "You think anything you just said could be true? I despise you. If it wasn't for the fact that Him doesn't want that bastard you've got growing inside you harmed, you'd be dead on the floor by now and I'd have done it with my own hands! And that is a promise Blossom. You wait till that kid's out. You're fucking mine." He growled, squeezing ever so slightly before throwing my face down to the ground.

"Brick," I breathed. "Don't do this. What about Ruby? What about our baby? What about -" One last kick to the head and all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

"Will you stop fucking struggling?! Face it, you're not going anywhere I don't want you to. I got you here at my mercy, and the sooner you submit the fucking better." Butch said, suddenly hurling me forward into a small dark room. He closed the door behind him, standing with his arms folded across his chest and looking more sinister than I ever remember him looking.

"Submit? Are you fucking high?! You aren't making any sense! We came here to save Sage! Our baby! Stop talking out of your asshole and snap out of it! We don't have time for this bullshit!" I growled angrily. I had no idea where Sage was and that alone was unbearable.

"Who the hell is Sage?" He asked, his confusion angering him more.

I gave him an incredulous look. Him really had messed up his head. He didn't even remember who his own son was.

"Sage is our son! Our son, that Him has kidnapped!" I cried.

He screwed his face up in disgust. "You really think I'd have a kid with you?"

I snorted. "The feeling's mutual pal. But he is our kid. And you fucking know that so stop being so stupid!"

"Oh I'm stupid am I?" He barked, launching forward, his fist raised. I grabbed it, stopping him from hitting me.

"Yes you fucking are. I don't care what Him's done to you; you quit it now. We need to go get Sage." I instructed furiously, not letting go of his struggling fist.

"I don't give a fuck about some kid. All I care about is making sure _you pay." _He snarled, pushing me up against the wall.

I blinked in realization as he glowered at me. This was for real. Butch had no idea who Sage was, anything we'd been through together. He couldn't remember. He didn't want to remember. When Him said about taking his mind back a few years, I didn't really believe it. But the way he was looking at me, his whole violent, turbulent presence; the Butch I'd grown to know was gone. This was the Butch I used to know, who I had hated, and who hated me.

I was surprised by how much this saddened me in this moment. But I didn't have long to think about it, Butch's hands were quickly making their way towards my throat, but I beat him to it, grabbing his wrists and kneeing him in the stomach, hard, hard enough to wind him and send him wheezing into a corner.

He wanted a fight, he was going to get one. And the sooner this was over, the sooner I could get to Sage and Ruby.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles<strong>

"I don't understand how you could just forget." I mumbled, sat in the corner of the dark room Boomer had taken me to. He was sat in the opposite corner looking at me darkly.

"I don't understand how _you_ don't understand the term 'shut the hell up'." Boomer retaliated snidely.

I carried on regardless. "I mean, I really thought." I paused, feeling a knot form in my throat. Everything had turned so hopeless. Boomer looked so bitter and and callous. I hadn't seen him look at me like he was right now since we were teenagers at school. It had never bothered me back then, I expected it from him, but now, I didn't like it. It made me feel so sad and helpless. He'd always been so hopeful, and optimistic. He was a shadow of his former self.

And he didn't want to be anywhere near me. That hurt more than any punch or kick he could throw.

"I don't care what you thought. Just shut up. I'm keeping you here because that's what Him wants me to do. So just be quiet about it." He spat, folding his arms across his chest. "When he gives me word of what to do next, I'll do it. But for now, you just shut up."

I blinked, not really sure what to say. I wondered how Blossom and Buttercup were, guessing that both Brick and Butch weren't behaving as disconnected and distant as Boomer was. I could only imagine how violent they were being. Buttercup I knew could stand up for herself, but Blossom? She could go into labour any minute. And Brick, he'd seemed so heartless when he looked at her. I hope he doesn't do something stupid.

I needed to get out of here, I needed to get to my sisters.

But Boomer was still there, hunched up over by the door. I sighed, catching his attention.

"Boomer, I need you to let me go. My sisters could be in a lot of trouble, so could Ruby and Sage." I said, getting to my feet.

"Your sisters _are_ in a lot of trouble. And you aren't going anywhere." Boomer answered definitively.

"Well then, looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." I muttered, rolling up my sleeves.

* * *

><p>r&amp;r :)<p> 


	25. twenty five

Hi guys! So thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's chapter 25 (can you believe we're at chapter 25! I can't believe this fic is nearly over!), make sure you read my authors note at the end as I wanted to involve you guys in an aspect of the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer<strong>

I laughed as she stood in a fighting stance. "The hard way huh? You really think you can get past me?"

"I have in the past." She answered, unflinching. "A long time ago. And like I said, you can let me go, or I'll make you."

The grin on my face didn't falter as I realised she was serious. "You want to fight?"

"I want to help my family. A few hours ago so did you too." Bubbles said, her expression hard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, frowning and getting to my feet.

"Sage and Ruby are your family. Your nephew and niece. We came here to save them. Whatever Him has done to you, it isn't really you. All these hate filled thoughts you have towards me aren't real. You don't hate me. You don't want me dead. Him just wants you to think like that." She said, her voice softening a little.

I shook my head. "You're lying. I know what's happened. And I know why I hate you!" I yelled, throwing my hands in front of me and sending a bolt of blue at her in my anger.

But she put her hands out too, a blue orb shooting from her hands and colliding with my bolt, fizzling out into nothingness.

"You don't hate me." She insisted, as the smoke cleared around us.

I gritted my teeth savagely. "Yes I do!" I bellowed at her. "I want you dead." I cried, lunging toward her and sending a punch her way. She dodged it, landing me a boot in the chest that sent me flying into a wall.

"No you don't. Not really. Him has poisoned your mind! You have mentally gone back like 10 years. So much has changed since then Boomer!" She insisted as I shot lasers at her, catching her a couple of times.

"You have no idea what's really happened, no idea what I've been through!" I growled, dodging a couple of her punches. She reached down and grabbed my by my ankle, sending me flat onto my butt.

"I do know what you've been through here. Which is why you left." She said, standing over me and dusting off her front.

"Left? We've never left. We aren't allowed to leave! Him has kept us here since our resurrection. He never lets us out. He's trained us and trained us to fight you three, to destroy you. And now we're finally ready yet he doesn't want us to do it yet! It's all right for you! You had a childhood. You didn't spend your life being told how useless and worthless you were! People actually loved you!" I erupted, unleashing all these held in feelings on the one person who had caused all of my misfortune.

It was their fault. That's what Him had always told us. Their fault we weren't good enough, their fault everyone hated us, their fault we would inevitably fail, unless we listened to him.

Now she stood there in front of me, looking perfect and radiant, and I wasn't allowed to smudge that radiance along the ground.

She looked sad as she looked down at me, her eyes glassy, as if she would cry.

"Boomer I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. But think back. Think back to being a young teenager, and then think to now. Is there not a huge gap in your memory?" She questioned.

I paused, looking away from her momentarily. She was right. Nothing. Total darkness. Why couldn't I remember? And how had she known I wouldn't remember?

I glared at her. "How do you know that? What did you do?!" I accused, sending a navy orb at her, hitting her in the stomach and sending her flying against the wall opposite.

Before she could pull herself up I grabbed her by her shirt and yanked her to her feet, violently shoving her against the wall. "Tell me!"

"I didn't do anything!" She insisted. "Him did! You and your brothers left Him! Because you realised it was actually him who had shattered your childhood and constantly put you down. Yes, you were made to destroy my sisters and I, but you're also people. You were just children. You deserved to _be_ children, not weapons. And now, you're an adult. And still a person. If you give in to what Him has done you're letting him use you again! You're letting him treat you as if you're as worthless as he's always taught you you were!"

I raised my fist to punch her, not liking what she was saying because it seemed to make some sense to me, but she grabbed it, stopping me from harming her.

"You're not worthless. You left Him and you sorted yourself out. Especially recently. You told me yourself that Him is in greater power when he is surrounded by anger and hate. He's using you!" She barked desperately.

I stared at her, trying to figure this out, trying to conjure up why she'd be saying all of this, and how it all seemed to stir something up in my head.

'_She__'__s tricking you.__' _

Him's voice in my head. I hated it when he done that, even my mind wasn't safe.

"How do I know that?" I asked gruffly, confused and irritated. Bubbles screwed her face up at me, equally as confused herself, but I ignored her.

'_Because she knows she is losing. So she__'__s trying to confuse you. Are you going to let her?__'_

I glared down at Bubbles now, yanking my fist free and aiming another punch at her, but she caught it again. "Who are you talking to?" She asked in a small voice.

'_I need you to do a little job for me Boomer.__' _Him said in a low, bored tone.

"What?" I asked viciously, my confusion firing me up even more. I had no idea what was right or wrong. The things Bubbles had said, it was like it was splitting my mind in two.

'_There is a third phase in my plan. I need a fourth warrior. And it is your job to ensure a fourth warrior is created. Do you understand what I am saying?__' _He asked in a condescending tone.

"No." I answered roughly. "What do you mean a fourth warrior?"

He hissed, clearly not wanting me to mention anything in front of Bubbles, who was looking at me intently; I still had her pinned against the wall.

'_Stupid, half baked boy! Do what you need to do to make a fourth warrior, a fourth CHILD! I don__'__t care how much she struggles, you get it done now, or there will be serious consequences!__' _He snarled. I felt him slowly disappearing from my head. He was gone.

I looked down at Bubbles, she was still gazing up at me curiously, and blinked. He wanted me to, to force her to have a baby. To force her to sleep with me, so he could use the child we would make.

"Boomer what's wrong?" Bubbles asked, her expression full of concern. It threw me, and I let go of her, taking a large step backwards. "What's going on? Was it Him?"

I felt strange. I didn't like it. I didn't like his idea and I didn't like the situation I was in. Bubbles had no idea. And strangely enough I didn't want her to know. But she kept stepping closer to me, and her face looked so worried.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled. "This, this is all your fault! It's all his fault too!"

I was so confused and mixed up I just wanted to scream and shout. I didn't want to do that to her and that confused me, because I hated her. She was the source of all my problems. I _hated_ her. I wouldn't care if she died. Yet I couldn't attack her like that.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you." Bubbles whispered, taking another step closer to me, and I flinched, glancing up at her. I hadn't realised I'd said that aloud. "Him is the one whose screwed up. But you, you're better than this Boomer. I know that, because I love you."

My eyes widened as I looked at her, at her eyes the same colour as the sky. She really meant it. I could tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch<strong>

I landed against the wall with a thud. Buttercup stood over me, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth and then spitting a mouthful out at me. "I can keep this up for hours you know." She said raggedly. "In fact, I have done. But I need to go and rescue my newborn son. The one you don't fucking remember. The sooner you quit this crap the better."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But we aren't done, and you aren't going anywhere." I replied, zipping up and launching myself at her. She bent down and clutched at my ankle, flipping me over her head and onto the ground roughly. In the seconds after I landed I grabbed at _her_ ankle, pulling her onto the ground and clambering on top of her back. I snatched a handful of her black hair and pulled, making her grunt in pain.

"What makes you think you have the fucking upper hand? You relentless bitch! I am going to win because I deserve to win. We can do this until all of someone's blood is spilled, because regardless of what Him says, I'll kill you if I want to." I snarled, still gripping her hair so taut it was only just still holding on to her scalp.

She tried to elbow me off her but I rammed her face into the ground by her hair repeatedly, using my weight to press her deeper against the brick floor.

"I can't believe I began to fucking trust you! I can't believe I let you anywhere near Sage!" She gnarled against the ground, seething mad.

I laughed. "You trusted me? With what, your life?"

"My son. _Your son!__" _She roared in reply. "I should have known you were too much of a fucking monster to ever have what it takes to be his Dad. You're a waste of air."

Waste of air. Waste of space. Screw up. It was all familiar. All the same. And all just as fucking infuriating.

I ripped at the back of the top she wore, revealing her bare back, besides her bra strap. Using my laser eyes, I slowly burned the word BITCH into her skin. She squirmed and bit back a scream as I did it as slowly as I could, laughing.

"I may be a waste of air, but you're a bitch. And if you ever wanna double check that, take a look at your back in a mirror." I hissed at her, pulling myself up and kicking her over onto her front.

She sat up shakily, clutching at the remains of her top. It hung loosely over her front. Blood dripped from her back onto her jeans, and she looked at me, her green eyes furious and fiery. But there was also a bit of hurt there. And for a second I couldn't help but notice it.

"You bastard!" She bit out indignantly. "You sick fuck! How dare you!" Buttercup got to her feet, charging at me.

I laughed as she pushed me against a wall, pummelling me repeatedly with punches and kicks. I laughed as I heard the loud crack of her breaking my lower arm, and I laughed as she punched one of my eyes so black it was almost swollen shut.

"Keep giving me all you got, I'll heal up within an hour you dumb BITCH!"

"No you won't, because I'm done here! I'm done with you!" She screeched.

'_What did I tell you Butch? I didn__'__t want them to come to much harm. You__'__ve really done a number on each other.__'_

Him's voice in my head made me stop dead. But Buttercup continued unleashing her fists on me.

'_For goodness sake stop her battering you so incessantly! Are you a man or a mouse?__' _Him commanded in a bitter tone. So I raised my good hand and punched her a good one, landing her right in the temple and sending her sprawling across the floor. I took my broken arm and held it together again, encouraging the Chemical X to heal it.

'_Butch, I need you to initiate phase three of my plan.__'_

"Meaning?" I said, looking over at Buttercup and the word BITCH across her bleeding back. She wasn't knocked out, but she was looking a little woozy.

'_Phase three: creating the next set of warriors. I need you to implant the fourth warrior inside her; I need you to create it as soon as possible. Do you understand?__'_

"Implant the fourth warrior? That sounds like you're telling me to knock her up or something." I muttered, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

'_That is precisely what I am telling you to do. See that it gets done ASAP. Do not fail me!__' _Him directed, his tone leaving no room for discussion.

"You want me to what, rape her?" I said, a little confused.

'_I don__'__t care if she wants to or not, just get the job done!__' _He said, and then I felt him go.

Buttercup was still sat on the floor, clutching at her head. Her ripped up top hung loosely across her front, the loops of the armholes the only thing keeping it half intact.

She turned around to look at me, giving me a vicious look and began to pull herself slowly up to her feet.

"I've just been given a new mission." I said, my voice devilish.

"I don't fucking care. I'm done with this, I'm out of here." She said, pushing against me as I tried to push her down to the ground. "I said I'm done! I don't care if you're not you anymore! I don't care! I need to save Sage, and Ruby and my sisters! He may be half _you _but he's still my son!"

"But I'm not done yet." I told her, grabbing onto her wrist so tightly I felt it crack beneath my hand. She yelped and I yanked, pulling her to the ground.

"Fuck!" She cried, holding her wrist in place like I had done with my arm. "Fucking get off of me!"

I clambered on top of her, panting down her neck as I caught my breath.

"What are you doing?!" She cried. Her voice had gone up in pitch; she was starting to panic.

"You'll see." I answered, snickering. She only had one hand to defend herself with; she'd had to abandon encouraging her wrist to heal and leave it lying limp as she used her other hand to try and push me off of her.

I leant forward, taking a bite of her neck hard, making her grunt. She slapped me roughly around the head, and I grinned, reaching down and grabbing onto the waistband of her jeans.

"Butch, what are you doing? Stop that! Get off of me!" She yelped, beginning to thrash her legs. I leered, reaching down for the button, when a voice pulled me up short.

_STOP!_

It wasn't Him this time. It wasn't Buttercup either. It sounded like, like it was me. But I hadn't said that. I hadn't even thought it.

_Don__'__t you fucking dare! Stop what you__'__re doing now! Get off of her! Get the fuck off of her now! Listen to her! Go and get Sage! _

I looked down at her frantic face and I felt… Guilty? Why the hell did I feel guilty? I could do this to her, I didn't care; she deserved it in my books. She deserved everything I threw at her.

She took my moment of hesitation to wriggle her leg up and knee me hard in the family jewels. I clutched at my precious area, crumpling down onto my side with a groan.

She scrambled to her feet, taking ahold of her wrist again, and booted me in the stomach for good measure.

"You fucking _fuck! _How fucking dare you! How could I have trusted you! How could I have even cared about you! How could I have love –" She stopped short, her mouth going into a tight angry line.

"What?" I moaned, still on the floor.

"Nothing!" She spat. "Nothing! You're disgusting! And I fucking hate you!" She seethed, scrunching her good hand up in her anger. "I wish you weren't Sage's father! I hope he is _nothing _like you! How could you let Him have him like you have?! He's going to have the exact same upbringing as you now! Him's going to coach him in hate and not let him be a kid! And then when he thinks he's old enough he'll unleash him into the world to kill! And you want that for our kid? I thought you were better than that Butch. I thought you actually gave a shit. You just proved you don't seconds ago."

Everything she was saying seemed to be ringing true. I remembered being a kid, being taunted and wound up, being told what a fuck up I was. Not being allowed to do anything but fight and train, not being allowed to have a laugh and goof around with my brothers. I thought of a distant memory of a black haired emerald eyed baby at the very, very back of my mind. And I thought of Buttercup, suddenly seeing her differently after what she had just said. I could feel her kicking me repeatedly in the back as I sat up, trying to make sense of everything in my head.

"Will you shut up a minute and let me think?!" I snapped at her, but she just yelled "NO!" Back at me, continuing to pummel me. What the hell was happening?

_Just listen to her! _This voice insisted again. I peered up at her curiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick<strong>

She'd been out cold for hours. I'd considered rousing her more than once over the hours that had passed, but decided against it. She'd only want to try and talk to me, and that would only result in me knocking her out again.

The less she could talk to me the less likely I was to end up finishing her, which I knew would make Him displeased.

'_Yes, you are under strict orders to keep her and the child alive.__'_Him's voice hissed in my head. I huffed, folding my arms across my chest.

"She's breathing isn't she?" I muttered in reply.

'_Yes, and for that I am very proud of you. She needs to hurry up and have the child. Her due date ended only an hour ago and still no sign of the new arrival.__' _Him hissed in my head.

"She is insisting the child is mine." I said, staring at her with contempt.

'_It is. Or what I should say is, you put the child inside her, but it isn__'__t yours. The moment air hits it__'__s lungs it is mine.__'_

I screwed my face up in confusion. "How can that be true? How on earth could I, would I even… I wouldn't go near her like that no matter what."

'_Well you did, because I told you to. And if I tell you to do it again, you will. In fact, aren__'__t I right in thinking sex can start labour?__' __Him oozed curiously._

I blinked in shock at his suggestion. "I don't know. And I don't care, I'm not having sex with her." I told him firmly.

'_You will if I tell you to. And I am telling you to do whatever it takes to get that baby here. Think of it this way, the sooner the kid is here, the sooner you can have yourself some fun.__' _

I could almost hear Him smiling, thinking he had thought of a way to persuade me. But it wasn't happening. There was no way I would do that with her.

"You'll just have to be patient. The thing will arrive when it arrives. You said her due date was only a few hours ago. She'll deliver it soon." I muttered.

'_She could go days over!__' _Him snarled. _'__But that won__'__t happen, because YOU won__'__t let that happen, will you Brick?__'_

I didn't answer him. I cleared my mind as much as I could, knowing he could hear anything I thought if he desired, whether negative or positive. I must have given a thought away though as he brought his idea up again.

'_You wouldn__'__t have to force her if you really didn__'__t want to. Just pretend you love her.__' _Him proposed, and I pulled a face. _'__Funny that though, I thought you__'__d enjoy making her endure that.__'_

"Can we stop talking about that because it's not happening? I don't want to do that, whether I forced her or, she consented. And I most certainly don't want to pretend I love her. That's almost as bad as supposedly having sex with her on it's own." I spat, watching as she squirmed a bit again. She was still out cold; she'd fidgeted a couple of times in the last few minutes. "She keeps saying I love her. What the hell is wrong with her?"

'_She__'__s trying to confuse you. Just ignore her. Call me if there are any developments. And remember not to harm the child.__'_

I nodded, feeling the air return to my chest; he was gone.

I slid down the brick walls of the room, not taking my eyes off Blossom's unconscious, beaten form on the floor. She didn't appear to have any superpowers. For one, she hadn't even attempted to stick up for herself, and all her injuries were still visible; if she'd had her powers they'd have mostly healed up by now.

It must have been her pregnant state. I glanced at her stomach, watching it contort slightly as the child within moved. It was strange to see. Him said the child was mine. Or more, I had fathered it. I found this hard to fathom. I don't care what Him says; I wouldn't go near her like that with a barge pole.

But why would he lie? And why would he want the child so badly? For all the years we'd spent in Him's tomb, he'd persistently told us how soon, soon we could destroy those girls for good. When I thought back, a large chunk was blank, but I knew time had passed, and here we were, with them at our mercy, and he was telling us to wait.

It didn't make any sense.

All I could gather was he planned to keep the child and raise them as evil. Like he had done with myself and my brothers.

The thought made me angry, but I didn't know why. I held no sentimental value to this child in Blossom's womb. I didn't know it, nor actually believe it was mine, regardless of what Him said.

But for some reason it just felt like the past repeating itself. Which seemed very exhaustive to me.

Blossom stirred again, and this time her eyes slowly clicked open. Her hands fled to her stomach and she groaned softly, hauling herself upright.

I gave her an emotionless expression as she looked my way, holding onto her presumably thumping head.

"Brick –" She mumbled, but I interrupted her.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. Just hurry up and deliver that thing." I told her, kicking a stone across the ground.

She began to pull herself to her feet. "How long was I… Is Ruby okay?"

"A few hours. I have no idea. But, Him said she'd be safe. Like I said, Him wants you to deliver as quickly as possible."

She blinked in shock, clutching at her tummy. Her face screwed up in pain, I couldn't tell if it was from what I'd said or physical pain. But then I heard a dripping sound and glanced down at the puddle forming between her legs.

"Oh no." She mumbled, stumbling backward up against a wall. She was wearing a dress; the fluid was freely running down her leg.

"Him will be pleased." I said, stretching as I stood up straight.

"No, no this can't be happening!" She cried, holding onto her stomach still. When I zoned my super sight in on her stomach, I could see it tensing momentarily. "Not here, I can't do this here! Brick, you have to snap out of this or I'm going to have this baby here on the floor!" She yelped.

I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that's all apart of Him's plan."

"Brick no! This is your baby! Your son or daughter, not for Him! Not for Him to take!" She insisted, leaning against the wall and beginning to pant. "Please, you have to see sense, you have to –" She interrupted herself by yowling loudly in pain. "Oh my god, I can't believe this is – Ahhh!"

Slowly she sank down against the wall, pulling her knee's up and breathing rapidly. "This is happening now!" She said, almost as if she was trying to convince herself of that fact. I almost pitied her. In fact, I _did_ pity her; it was a very sorry sight.

Not that I cared.

What seemed like hours but was probably only minutes passed with her panting, groaning and crying in the corner. For the most part I looked away, ignoring her calling for me and waiting for Him to appear, which predictably he didn't.

"Brick _please_ will you help me! I can't do this on my own!" She cried desperately, and something in me told me to go to her. I don't know why. I can't explain it. But in seconds I was there sat at her feet.

She looked relieved as I gave her an expectant look. "I need to push. Will you catch the baby?"

I nodded reluctantly. She clasped at my hand and I didn't push her away. I didn't want to. Why?

She began pushing, and when I looked down I realised that there was actually a person coming out of her, and I had a strange crystallising moment: My baby was being born.

I held onto her hand tightly as she pushed, and when I looked between her legs a few minutes later, I could see the back of a wet, bloody red haired head poking out.

"Oh my god." I muttered breathlessly as Blossom panted. "Jesus fucking Christ I can't believe you're doing this."

"Is the baby okay?" She wailed frantically.

"I, I think so." I mumbled, still holding her hand tightly like it was a lifeline.

"Catch the baby Brick, please." She begged as she began to push again. I let go of her hand and watched in amazement as this tiny little person slowly but surely slid out of her and into my shaking hands.

The baby scrunched its face up, reflexively lashing its limbs out at the shock of being born. It greeted me with dark burgundy eyes and a cry so loud it made me tremble.

Blossom whimpered, trying to get a peek. "Is it okay? Brick?" She asked, panic in her voice.

"He's fine." I answered, looking down at him in awe. Then I realised what I'd just confirmed.

"It's a boy?" She squeaked. And I nodded, grinning up at her and holding him out to her arms.

"It's a boy Bloss." I said, feeling myself swell with pride and happiness.

"Oh wow." She breathed, taking ahold of him and holding him close to the bare skin of her chest. He stopped crying when he neared her, instantly soothed, and she carefully stroked the red hair on his head. "He's beautiful."

"He's, breathtaking." I muttered, not knowing what to say. I quickly yanked off my jumper to wrap around him, which Blossom did carefully. The umbilical cord was stretching across her deflated stomach, and carefully I cut it with my eyerays.

Blossom hadn't taken her eyes off the baby, her face soft and smitten – and extremely bruised and sore, her lip burst and blood stained. I breathed shakily, putting a hand to my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked, concern in her voice.

"I did this, didn't I?" I said shakily.

She didn't reply, only frowned lightly and looked back down to the baby. "It doesn't matter right now. It wasn't really you. We just need to get out of here."

I nodded slowly, glancing down at the amount of blood and fluid between her legs, something I at least hadn't caused. "We do need to get you both out of here. Fuck, I am so fucking sorry. This is all my fault."

"Don't talk nonsense. Like I said, priorities are different right now."

"Right," I nodded, not being able to swallow the guilt I felt. "Can you stand?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles<strong>

I hadn't meant to say it out loud. But I did mean it, in this moment, in any moment I meant it. I knew I'd fallen for Boomer a lot faster than I'd ever fallen for anyone, and something about it felt so right.

Right now I just needed him to see how cared for and wanted he was, how wrong Him was about him and how much worth he had.

"You, you love me?" Boomer stammered, stood a few steps away from me and staring at me wide eyed.

"I love you. The real you. Not this you that Him has confused, the _real _you. The Boomer that would do anything for his brothers, niece and nephew. The Boomer that looked out for my sisters. The Boomer that looked at me like I was the most important thing in the world, the Boomer that would never hurt me." I filled the gap between us. "The real Boomer has a heart of gold. He just has a bit of a messed up past, that's all." I added with a smile, placing my hand gently over where his heart beat rapidly.

His mouth hung open a little as he stared at me. Carefully I touched his lips, leaning forward and gently kissing him. After a few seconds of my lips being pressed against his, he finally reacted. One of his hands delicately held my face, while the other rested in the small of my back, pulling me closer to him and kissing me tenderly.

After a few seconds, minutes, it really could have been hours, he pulled away, examining my face with a contrite expression. He was back, I could tell from that one look.

"Bubbles, I -"

"Shh," I said gently, stroking his apologetic face. "We don't have time right now. Him has the kids, Butch and Buttercup have probably beat each other black and blue by now and god knows what Brick has done to Blossom. We need to go."

Boomer's eyes widened in realisation. "You're right. I'm still sorry any of this happened."

"I'm not." I said, leaning into his chest momentarily and enjoying watching the blush rise up his cheeks. "Come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

I was so mad. So mad. I couldn't believe what I'd just stopped him from trying to do to me. I could not believe it.

And by the confused look on his face, I don't know if he could either. But I didn't care. This didn't stop me from continuing to kick his head in. He just kept looking at me, all the while I was throwing every hit I could get, and he was letting me.

"Where's Sage?" He asked, and this threw me off enough to make me stop hitting him for thirty seconds.

"I don't know Butch! Somewhere with Him, I'm guessing! What are you talking about anyway, a few hours ago you didn't even know who he was!" I paused, looking at him a little closer. Had he snapped out of it, whatever voodoo Him done done on him?

"I don't know! But, I do. He's really my kid?" He said, looking kind of baffled.

"Yes, and right now, I wish he fucking weren't. I wish the old you was here! He wouldn't have fucking believed what you just tried to do! He'd have fucking sooner kicked his own ass." I ranted furiously.

He shouted frustratedly, getting to his feet. "This is so fucked up! What the hell is going on in my head?! I know its normally pretty fucked up but right now I don't even know which way is up!"

"Well that would explain your previous stunt." I said acidly.

"Earlier," Butch said, looking at me searchingly. "You nearly said something. And when you did, my chest went all tight, and weird. What were you going to say?"

I felt my cheeks redden a little despite myself, and I scowled at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You said, you said 'how could I have trusted you, how could I have cared for you, how could I have loved...' Were you going to say loved you?" He said, looking at me keenly as he stood, a little shakily. "Because if you did, there's this voice in my head that's practically singing with joy. It's the same voice that stopped me from doing what I almost did to you."

I found myself fighting a smile; which pissed me off even more, Butch didn't deserve a smile.

"Maybe you should listen to that other voice, seems like he's got his head screwed on properly." I mumbled, turning and looking away from him.

"All right," Butch shrugged. "You might not like it though."

As I turned with a speculative look in his direction, he'd taken a step closer to me and reached his hand out, stroking my chin gently.

I looked at him sadly. "Can you please just see that this isn't you, and that we have a job to do? Sage needs us. And I need you to stop this." I told him in a pained voice.

"I'm trying to understand." He murmured, carefully brushing his hand against my face and looking at me attentively.

"Trying isn't good enough!" I cried, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and crashing my lips onto his. He instantly held me tightly back, almost stumbling at how quickly he'd reacted.

We kissed hungrily, Butch snaking his tongue inside my mouth. I tangled my hands in his hair and he pushed us against the wall, rubbing the small of my back and the back of my head as we kissed roughly.

When we eventually pulled away for air, Butch held the sides of my face. "I am so sorry. Shit, I fucked up, didn't I?"

"Yes." I snapped. But I was glad he was back. "That doesn't matter now. We need to save Sage and Ruby and my sisters."

"Right, Sage, right. Fuck!" He cursed, letting go of me and turning in despair. "We really did a number on each other." He'd noticed how roughed up we both were. "Shit, your back!"

"Yes, I know! We'll deal with this later, come on!"

* * *

><p>When we got out to the corridor, we bumped straight into Bubbles and Boomer, who looked a damn sight better than Butch and I did.<p>

"I guessed you two would near kill each other." Bubbles muttered.

"Where are Sage and Ruby? And Brick and Blossom?" I asked, ignoring her comment.

Boomer swallowed loudly, nodding behind me. "You mean Brick, Blossom and baby."

All of us turned our heads in the direction Boomer had been looking to see Brick and Blossom slowly making their way towards us. Blossom was hunched over, holding onto a crimson bundle. My mouth dropped open as I realized she'd given birth here, and when I noticed the small trail of blood she was leaving behind as she slowly walked. And the fucking state she was in. She was almost as black and blue as Butch and I.

"Fuck man is everything okay?" Boomer asked as we hurried to the three of them.

"It's a boy." Blossom said weakly, smiling down at the bundle in her arms.

A small redheaded baby with deep burgundy eyes lay in her arms, looking at us all peacefully. "Oh wow." Bubbles breathed.

"Blossom needs medical attention ASAP. She's losing a lot of blood." Brick said urgently.

"Is that from you or giving birth?" I accused, giving him a furious look. He glared back at me.

"Now isn't the time or the place Buttercup." Blossom said, still managing to scold me in her weakened state.

"We need to get Ruby and Sage and get the hell out of here." Brick instructed as he held Blossom up.

"Any ideas where they even are?" Bubbles said, and we all turned to look at Brick.

"I think I know, but it's only a hunch. You're going to have to go on ahead, Blossom's too weak to move fast. Boomer, Butch, head to our old room." Brick commanded, and his brothers nodded.

"This way." Boomer said, and we all shot off in the direction he had pointed to.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick<strong>

"Now what?" Blossom asked as she held the baby close to her chest.

"We wait for the others, then we get the hell out of here." I muttered, looking down at the blood dripping down her leg, apart of the umbilical cord still hanging out of her. "And hopefully they're quick about it."

Blossom nodded listlessly, looking down at the bundle so lovingly, even though she was clearly growing weaker by the second.

"Come here, let me carry you." I offered, but she shook her head, just clinging onto me tighter.

"Ahhh, our third arrival is here, what splendid news."

Him materialised in front of us, grinning widely and holding his arms out impatiently.

Blossom pulled the bundle closer to her, glaring at Him, and I stood in front of them both.

"It's over Him. Your little spell has been broken. And we're out of here. You can't control us anymore."

Him looked hindered for a millisecond, and then glared deeply at me.

"That doesn't matter, it's the child I want. You three have proven yourselves insignificant even when under my control!"

"Do you think I give a fuck what our worth is in your eyes? That ship has long sailed. And there's no way I'm going to let you begin that cycle again with my own children!" I barked angrily.

"Like you have a choice! Give me the child!" Him growled.

Blossom held him tighter to her. "No!"

I could feel the anger boiling up inside me as Him took a step closer, his claws outstretched expectantly. I took a step closer as well, away from Blossom and the baby. I was getting angrier by the second; so angry I could feel myself begin to shake. And it gave me an idea.

"Blossom, hold onto the baby as tight as you can." I instructed through gritted teeth. She only looked at me curiously back.

I took ahold of her arm tightly, and closed my eyes, concentrating.

"No!" Him cried, realising what I was doing. "No you can't!"

But it was too late. The red glow surrounded me, I heard Blossom cry out in pain and the baby began to wail, but within seconds, we were gone.

* * *

><p>Baby red number two has arrived! So basically, I want you guys to help me pick a name for the little fella! I would kind of like it to be colour related, so shades of red I guess, which isn't actually easy at all to pick - the only name I kind of liked was Rusty but, it just doesn't seem like a name for a child of Blossom and Brick's... What do you guys think? Let me know of your ideas in a review and the name I choose will be in the next chapter! r&amp;r :)<p> 


	26. twenty six

A quick note to impatient reviewers: I have a life outside of writing fanfiction. And telling me I am irresponsible (on a guest account I may add, so I can't contact you back directly) is in no way going to encourage me to write more. Being told I'm irresponsible by a reader who chances are is half my age is not going to help get me out of my current bout of writers block. I am weeks away from having a baby & suffering with a debilitating joint condition (not that it's any of your business), & I also have a toddler to look after, so I'm sorry if I'm perceived as irresponsible in your eyes, but I'm doing all I can.

To all my other lovely readers, I'm sorry about that. It really got to me; I couldn't just let it go. Must be the hormones, I apologise. Anyway, I don't feel this is long enough, and borderline filler-y, but enjoy.

**Brick**

Sitting down on the hard plastic chair, I scraped a hand through my hair, the other clutching at my phone like my life depended on it.

But it wasn't my life that depended on it; it was my daughters.

I hadn't heard from my brothers in at least 2 hours. I had no idea if Ruby and Sage, or they themselves were safe. Sighing for the umpteenth time, I glanced over at Blossom. She was sound asleep in the hospital bed, hooked up to some saline and looking a lot better than she had done two hours ago, thank god.

I then looked over at the sleeping bundle in the cot beside her. Well, he had been sleeping. Standing awkwardly, I went and looked into the cot he lay in. He looked up at me with large, curious burgundy eyes, and I felt a stab of guilt. How could I have almost handed him to Him? I mean, I know I didn't, I know I was myself again by the time he arrived but; I had planned to. I had beat Blossom senseless while he was still inside of her. I swallowed, feeling sick with guilt and shame. I didn't deserve to have him look up at me like that.

I grunted at him, pulling the plastic chair over so I was sat a little closer to him, and dug my phone out of my pocket again.

"Come on, fucking ring you bastard!" I hissed impatiently. And then it did. I answered it rapidly.

"Hello?" I said frantically.

"Dude, we're all out. Where are you?" It was Boomer. I sighed with relief.

"Ruby's okay?"

"She's fine. You were right; they were locked in our old room. It was a bit of a fight to get in there, and then Him found us, but we're out, all in one piece. Where are you man? Is Blossom okay? And the baby?" Boomer asked, his voice sounding a little frantic now. It sounded as though they were flying.

"We're at Townsville General. They're both fine, luckily. Blossom's healing up, and the baby – he's fine." I said, rubbing the back of my neck as I looked down at him.

"Good, that's good – huh?" I could hear some voices in the background. "Yeah, sure, okay. Erm, is it okay if Bubbles and I come down there?"

"Sure. Blossom is sleeping but, yeah. Whatever. Bring Ruby yeah?" I said, feeling another stab of guilt at the mention of her name.

"Of course man. Butch and Buttercup are taking Sage home… They'll catch up with us later. See you soon."

"See you." I said, hanging up, then turning to look at Blossom and the baby with another remorseful sigh.

* * *

><p>"Oh Brick, he's just so beautiful." Bubbles gushed as she peered down at the baby, her eyes all gooey and soft.<p>

I grunted, looking away.

"Can I hold him Daddy?" Ruby asked, not looking the slightest bit upset about what the day had already held.

"Sure." I shrugged, not really looking.

"Maybe we should wait till Blossom's awake, I'm sure she'd wanna see you hold your little brother for the first time." Bubbles suggested, sending a confused look my way.

Ruby cast a concerned look at her mother, hovering to her side and scooping her hand up tightly. "Yeah, you're right."

"Dude, you okay?" Boomer asked in hushed tones, making me look away from Blossom's fading bruises and into his worried looking face.

"Yup." I said simply, making him blink in confusion.

"You can't beat yourself up about all this. Nothing that bad has really happened –" Boomer began but I interrupted him.

"Nothing that bad has really happened?! Did you not _see _the fucking state Blossom was in?! Because of me! I did that to her! I had no idea who Ruby was, and I planned to hand the kid over as soon as he was born!" I exploded, jumping to my feet and shouting in Boomer's face.

But he didn't even flinch. "Yeah but you _didn't _do all of that. You helped deliver the baby, if anything, you saved Blossom and the baby's life! It's not your fault –"

"Yes it is! I knew Him was up to something, I fucking knew it, yet I still let all of this happen! How the hell can I look that baby in the eye, look even Ruby in the eye, knowing what I almost condemned them to? How can I look _Blossom_ in the eye knowing what I did do to her?!" I asked Boomer furiously.

The baby in the cot began to whimper and stir, and Bubbles gently picked him up. "Keep your voice down Brick you're upsetting him."

"You're focusing on the wrong things Brick! You're focusing on the negative. We're all here and we're all safe. Blossom isn't going to hold this against you, and neither are your kids. You weren't you, none of us were ourselves." Boomer insisted.

"He's right." Bubbles piped in.

"I don't care what either of you think. There's no way we can just drop this and carry on as normal!" I cried, stamping out of the room and slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles<strong>

The baby whimpering broke the silence that followed Brick's exit, so I did my best to settle him by rocking him gently in my arms.

"Is Dad mad at me?" Ruby squeaked. I looked down at her confused face and shook my head quickly.

"No Ruby, of course not. He's mad at himself. Him tricked him, he made him do things he wouldn't normally do. And your Dad's blaming himself for it but, it wasn't his fault." I tried to explain.

Ruby looked a little puzzled, but then looked over at her mother again, squeezing her hand. "Daddy wants to be in control of everything to make everything okay. But everything is okay now. The baby's here. And Mom will get better won't she?"

"Of course she will. She's just tired from having the baby. She needs to sleep." I said, with a soft smile. Ruby knew her Dad better than he knew himself.

I glanced over at Boomer, who was looking at the ground, looking a little conflicted.

"You okay Boomer?" I asked, making him look up suddenly.

"You're not going to hold this against me are you?" He mumbled; his brow furrowed.

I rolled my eyes. Brick was rubbing off on him. "Boomer, did you not hear what I just told Ruby? You weren't yourself. You know that, you were just telling Brick that yourself! This wasn't your fault, it wasn't Brick's fault and it wasn't Butch's fault. This was Him's work. Everything will smooth out."

He nodded fervently; I could tell he knew he was just being silly. Brick was a big influence to him, whether he knew it or not. It probably wasn't easy for him to see his brother so distraught.

"Hey, wanna hold your new nephew?" I offered, and this brought a smile to Boomer's face.

"Uhh, sure, if I'm allowed." he said, holding his arms out cautiously. "I've never even held a baby before. I won't break him will I?"

I giggled. "Of course not, just be careful, and support his head."

Boomer looked down at his nephew in awe, his arms solid like concrete, so afraid he'd drop or break him. "Wow." He said in a hushed voice. "Ruby how cool is your little brother."

"Almost as cool as me." She said, appearing at Boomer's side and peering down at her little brother.

Seeing Boomer with a baby in his arms made my stomach swirl, I'd never seen him hold something so gently, or behave so gingerly. It was so cute.

And his face, it was even cuter. He looked down at the baby with such awe and admiration and it was even easier to completely forget that not that long ago we were fighting each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

When Sage had finally stopped feeding I put him down in his bouncer reluctantly; I didn't want to let him go (ever again!), but I had to deal with something else first.

I turned on Butch with furious eyes. "What are you doing just standing there? Don't you have stuff to be packing?"

He'd been hovering by the sofa looking extremely guilty and being extremely quiet; if I wasn't so mad at him I'd have found it quite strange, it wasn't a look that suited him. But I didn't care right now.

He screwed his face up in confusion. "Packing?"

"Yes." I bit out angrily, stalking into the spare room. "Start packing your shit." I threw one of his gym bags at him with force, and he caught it as if it were a well aimed football.

"You want me to pack?" He asked slowly.

"Am I speaking fucking French? Yes. Pack your stuff up and get going. I don't want you here. I don't want you anywhere near me, _or _Sage." I barked firmly.

"Buttercup, come on…" He said, his voice sounding as deflated. It didn't suit him.

"No Butch. I mean it. Go."

"You can't just make me leave!" He said, some anger in his voice now.

"Yes I can. This is my apartment. And Sage is my son." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"He's my son too!" Butch snarled.

"Oh let's face it Butch, this is all pretend! He may _be_ your son but, but he's not. You didn't want him, you didn't ask for him. You're a glorified sperm donor, _literally._ Which you didn't even really willingly do. Biologically speaking you're his dad, but this isn't right for us, or Sage. So why bother carrying on? You've showed your true colours. And after the way you behaved, I don't _want_ to keep flogging a dead horse anymore." I told him, a bit of the anger disappearing from my voice, defeat replacing it.

"What about the way _you_ behaved?" Butch asked defiantly. I rolled my eyes and stalked into the spare room again, picking up a pile of his washing. He'd followed me, so I dumped it into the bag he was holding limply. "You kissed me in there. And that brought me back, you know it did! And you said so yourself that you were growing to love –"

"Shut up. Just shut up now. You don't have a fucking leg to stand on Butch!" I erupted, throwing the clothes I was holding onto the floor.

"Yes I do! I may have done some pretty shitty stuff but I wasn't myself and you know that, you were telling me that! It was Him, not me!"

"And what that's the end of it? It wasn't you controlling you so I have to pretend it didn't happen? You expect me to forget the fact that you tried to force yourself on me?!"

There was a tense silence. Butch's face completely dropped, and he paled with guilt. I gave him my flattest frown, trying not to show any upset, only anger. "Buttercup," he said softly. "you know I would never do that, in my right mind. You know I wouldn't. And I know you know because you saved me from whatever Him had done. You wouldn't have done that if you thought I had that in me. Why would I want to hurt you like that?"

I could feel myself swaying, I could feel myself believing him quickly and it pissed me off because he didn't deserve me to forgive him. I shook my head as he took a step closer.

"I may be a bit of a monster, but I'm not that monster. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, not now anyway. You're the mother to my child. And Sage, he _is_ my son; and I am his Dad. I love that kid, and, and I think I love his crazy mom too."

For a few seconds, I let my guard down. My expression softened, and I looked into his apologetic eyes. I knew he was right, I knew his actions weren't him. But I didn't care. He still did it. My stubborn side was winning out. He'd taken it too far.

Butch could obviously see his confession hadn't made me budge, so he carried on. "Do you not think I feel bad when I think back to what I done? And what I nearly done?"

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo Butch!"

"Seriously! I feel fucking terrible! Does that not speak volumes in your book? I don't care about others! I've always looked out for me, and my brothers I suppose, but primarily, I'm number one. That's not me anymore though! I care about that little rugrat out there, and I care about you! I don't know what I'd do with myself if that little dude came to any harm! And you, I wouldn't knowingly hurt you! I wouldn't force you to do anything! Besides maybe stop being a massive fucking bitch! You know I'm right, you're just being a stubborn mule." Butch cried, huffing crossly.

"Oh yeah keep calling me names Butch, that'll help your case."

"I didn't do what I almost did, because a voice in my head told me not to. _I _told myself to stop. Even _I _knew it wasn't me. How the fuck can you not realise that?"

We stared each other out for a bit, neither wanting to break our steely gazes first. Butch sighed, looking down at the ground, then pulling a hand through his black spikes. "You know what, if you want me to leave then I'll leave. But I'm not leaving Sage. You can't just take him away from me."

"I'm not going to –" I began in a resigned voice, but something pulled me up short. I'd caught my reflection in the mirror. My back, bare from my ripped t shirt, and five distinct letters just visible still in big capital letters. "What the fuck…" I trailed off, approaching the mirror to get a better look.

"Shit…" Butch said under his breath as I craned my neck to try and get a better look. There was blood stains from the untouched area, and the words, almost branded onto my back were fading as the Chemical X healed me. BITCH. He'd fucking marked me. My eyes flashed with anger as I stared at him.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry!" Butch cried as I balled a fist up swiftly. He gripped my wrist before I could hit him.

"How fucking _dare_ you!" I remembered him doing it now; pinning me down and searing my skin with his eye rays. The fucking monster.

"Buttercup it wasn't me! I mean, it was me, but it wasn't!" He almost yelped.

Just as I raised my fist to hit him, a cry from the other room stopped me short, and in seconds I was at Sage's side. So was Butch.

"Go away." I said, nudging him to back off as I scooped Sage into my arms.

"He's my son too." Butch insisted almost childishly, not moving.

I turned to face him with vicious eyes. "This isn't over."

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"Where's the baby?"

Two pairs of wide blue eyes and one pair of red ones turned to me in surprise.

"Blossom, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Bubbles asked, taking a step closer to the bed and cradling a bundle of blue blankets in her arms.

"Where's the baby? And Ruby? And Brick?" I asked again, holding my arms out automatically to take the baby from Bubbles. She obliged, gently placing him into my arms.

"He's just a little sore about everything that's happened. You know what he's like, just let him sulk it out a bit." Boomer said, brushing him off. "Look at this little bruiser though huh? You got one of each now."

I smiled softly down at the baby, who looked up at me in awe with big burgundy eyes. I'd never seen such a unique eye colour before.

"Hello little one." I said gently, stroking his chin as he looked up at me with wide eyes. "What a lot we went through to keep you safe!" I looked around quickly at Ruby, who was peeking up at her little brother, looking very proud. "Ruby, I'm so glad to see you safe." I said, caressing her cheek as well as she nuzzled into me.

"I'm fine. We all are. Mommy can I hold him? What's his name? Can I hold him?!" She cried excitedly.

I chuckled lightly. "Sure, but lets find your Daddy first, I'm sure he'll want to help us pick a name for him."

"I'll go try and find him." Boomer said, slipping out of the room.

"Dad's a bit moody." Ruby explained offhandedly. "But he's just being silly. What shall we name him? He needs a cool name."

"He does, why don't you have a think?" I suggested, as Ruby bit her bottom lip in thought. "Bubbles, are you okay?"

Bubbles looked up at me in surprise. "Of course I am! You're the one in the hospital bed!"

"What about Buttercup, and Sage?" I questioned, and Bubbles' face fell a little.

"Ermm, well, they roughed each other up pretty bad. But all three of them are fine and safe. I just doubt it's very harmonious at their apartment right now. I'm sure they'll swing by later, Buttercup just wanted to get Sage home and settled." Bubbles explained.

"Of course." I nodded. "Sage was probably starving… I bet you are too." I said, looking down at my baby boy who was rooting his face around my chest with a wide open mouth. Carefully I began to feed him, tucking him down amongst the covers.

"He's so gorgeous Blossom." Bubbles sighed as she peered down at him. "Well done."

"Thanks… Is Brick really upset?"

Her face fell again as she tried to keep smiling. "He's pretty torn up about what happened. He can't seem to see the positive side of any of it. I just think he's a little consumed with guilt right now. He'll come around."

I looked down at the baby sadly. "I just don't get why he's not here. Regardless of what happened, we've just had a baby!"

"I know. I guess he doesn't feel very deserving of all the joy at the moment. You know what he's like, over dramatic and all." Bubbles said with a forced smile. I forced a smile too, even though I had a horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach.

Minutes passed, and Boomer still hadn't returned. And when he did, he was alone.

"No Brick?" I asked, and Boomer gave me an apologetic look.

"I couldn't find him. He's not answering his phone either. But, I'll find him, don't worry, he's just, having a sulk. You know what he's like." Boomer defended weakly. But even he looked as sullen as I felt.

This was all wrong. Brick was supposed to be here, holding his son, watching Ruby and him bond, and helping me choose a name. Instead, he was nowhere to be seen. And I couldn't help but feel a little abandoned. Where was he?

* * *

><p>So thanks to everyone who gave a name idea, the little burgundy eyed bubba's name will be revealed in the next chapter ;)<p>

r&r (:


	27. twenty seven

Hey guys, sorry for the major delay. I won't ramble, you all know why I've been delayed, here's chapter 27, enjoyyyyyyyyy.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

When I pictured returning home with the new baby, it had gone very differently in my head. In my head, Brick was there, carrying him carefully in the new car seat we had bought him, Ruby was there too and the four of us had slowly flown home, a complete family at last.

In reality, the baby had been bundled up in my top and surrounded by blankets so the wind wouldn't get to him too much, and I'd flown slowly home with Ruby, Bubbles and Boomer; hours had passed and Brick was still no where to be seen. I couldn't even relish in the wonderful, powerful feeling of being able to fly again, my powers now back, all I could think about was whether Brick would actually even be back at the apartment.

Home felt colder and emptier then it ever had done before. It was cold and empty; Brick wasn't there, and there was no sign that he had even been back there all day.

Bubbles and Boomer, bless their hearts, done their best to keep my spirit up. Bubbles helped me set up a few baby items and cooed over the baby, who still didn't even have a name, as she dressed him in various outfits we had bought over the months that had passed. Boomer ordered Chinese take out, all my favourites too I noticed, and the five of us ate together while watching some trashy talent show that I'm not sure any of us were really bothered about seeing.

8.30pm rolled around and a stubborn Ruby was fighting to keep her eyes open. The baby had long fallen asleep in his bassinet and once Ruby drifted off against Boomer's shoulder, he gently laid her to bed in her room.

Silence filled the lounge, all but the blare from the TV and the soft, rhythmic breathing of the little burgundy bundle, and I sighed. "Do you think we should try calling him again?" I asked.

Boomer and Bubbles' faces were the picture of pity as they looked over at me.

"We can give it a go." Bubbles said, looking to Boomer expectantly, who pulled out his cell phone.

I looked away as Boomer put the phone to his ear. I could hear it ringing and ringing, and each pause in between where no one picked up made me feel increasingly sick.

Boomer hung up as it went to the answer machine. He didn't tell me he didn't pick up; he didn't need to. I looked into my lap, thoughts rolling over and over in my head. Where was he? Why hadn't he come home? _Would _he come home?

In the corner of my eye I noticed Bubbles yawning and rubbing at her eyes and felt a stab of guilt. It had been a long few days. She must have wanted to go home to her own bed more than anything. Boomer looked tired too. I felt tired myself, but I had a newborn baby under my wing now, to be honest I was crazy to not be sleeping now, seeing as the baby was.

"Bubbles, I think you should go home." I said gently; she gave me an alarmed look.

"No, I'm fine, seriously –"

"Bubbles, go home and get some sleep. It's been a crazy few days. You must be craving your bed."

"But I want to stay here with you." Bubbles muttered, a look of sadness gracing her tired features.

"I'm fine. Honest. Brick will be home soon anyway, and we can smooth all this out and it'll all be fine." I reassured her, fixing my best smile to my face. It can't have been very convincing.

"I can't leave you now. You've just had a baby and…" Bubbles trailed off, but we all knew she was going to say 'and your partner has gone AWOL'.

"I'll be fine. I've done this before remember. And Boomer is here if I _really_ need any help. But only if I get desperate." I said with a wink.

Bubbles smiled a small smile, and Boomer looked a little offended, but it didn't last long. He was too absorbed in the fact that Bubbles was potentially leaving.

"You promise you'll be okay? I can come straight back if you need me." She said as she got to her feet.

"I'll be fine. Brick will be home soon, he'll need somewhere to sleep. At this rate he'll be on the sofa. Thank you for everything today though Bubbles."

She shook her head as she gave me a hug. "Don't think on it. Good luck tonight, call me if you need me okay?"

"I will, I promise. Go and get some rest."

The baby began to fuss a little, so I busied myself with him while Boomer and Bubbles said goodbye. The baby fell asleep again, so I carefully laid him down, exhaling gently as I heard the front door close.

Boomer came back, a forced cheery expression on his face.

"He's not coming back is he?" I mumbled, my voice cracking slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer<strong>

In that moment when Blossom had looked up at me with glassy eyes and said those six words, I felt so angry with Brick I could have broken something.

What the hell was he playing at? He'd barely seen his new son, and hadn't even laid eyes on Blossom since she'd woken up, yet he was nowhere to be seen. If this had been me, if I had just had a kid, I wouldn't want to leave Bubbles' side. Or, or whoever it was I was having a kid with… It would have to be Bubbles, it's physically impossible to happen with anyone else.

And what was worse, I couldn't shake the thought that I knew where he was. A voice in my head was convinced he was propped up a bar somewhere downtown, completely wasted, and that would be precisely why he still hadn't shown his face.

But I couldn't tell Blossom that. She hadn't seen Brick at his worst, I didn't want her, or Ruby to either. Hopefully I was wrong, hopefully he was just brooding somewhere and would come home soon with his tail between his legs and apologise.

It didn't seem amazingly likely right now though.

The sound of Blossom sniffling brought me back from my thoughts and I went and sat beside her on the sofa. "Of course he's gunna come back."

"No, he's not." Blossom insisted, trying desperately not to crumble. "He'd be here by now surely? I'm not an idiot. I know, I know he's not going to come back."

Her voice broke on the last word and she burst into tears. I was and always had been totally useless with crying women, and seeing Blossom look so vulnerable was weird, she was the one keeping us all together most of the time, but I allowed her to rest her head on my shoulder as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I wouldn't normally cry like an idiot, I just, its all the hormones and, and your stupid brother!" She wailed again, continuing to cry.

"Don't worry about it. And your right, he is stupid." I agreed, not really knowing what else to say. "Blossom, why don't you go get some sleep? While the baby is sleeping? If Brick comes in I'll certainly send him your way."

"I can't sleep now. Not when I have no idea what's going on!"

"Blossom you _need_ to sleep. You said so to Bubbles, it's been a crazy few days. And you kinda gave birth in Hell. So, why don't you go get some rest while you can?" I urged, and she rubbed at her wet eyes, trying to compose herself.

"Maybe you're right. I guess there's nothing else I can do is there?" She sniffled, and I shook my head.

"No, not really. So sleep. And don't worry about Ruby, I'll deal with her if she wakes up in the night. Just focus on you and the little dude." I said, standing and gently pulling her to her feet by her hands. I guided her to hers and Brick's bedroom and she slowly climbed into bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas. I brought the baby boy into her room in his bassinet and placed him by her side.

Exhaustion must have over taken her pretty quickly, because within seconds of closing her eyes she began to look pretty peaceful.

Sighing heavily, I switched off her light and looked on. Brick was a total dickbag.

As I turned to close her bedroom door, I heard a muffled sound and glanced back.

"Thank you."

I smiled a slanted smile. "Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>When I glanced at the time on the TV guide and noticed it had gone midnight, I started to feel really fucking angry with my 'eldest' brother.<p>

I'm not a father; I don't have any children. The only little people in my life are Ruby and Sage, and now the little guy, and I could never do anything to hurt either of them. I could never abandon them, and I'm their uncle, not their father.

Butch was a father. Maybe not the most conventional kind, but a father nonetheless, and he was doing a better job then Brick was right now. Because he was at Buttercup's place with his son, as far as I knew, and Buttercup was pretty pissed with him.

My cell went off in my pocket and I fished it out. It was a text message from Bubbles; she wanted to know how her sister was doing.

Thinking on my feet, I asked her to come over and keep an eye on Ruby. Within 10 minutes, she was knocking at the door quietly.

"Hey, is everything all right?" She asked, pulling her coat around her as I stepped aside to let her in.

"Yeah. Blossom's sleeping with the baby. Ruby's still in bed too. Do you mind just chilling here until I get back? You can sleep in my room if you want… Although, it's not the tidiest room in the house. Ruby's room is probably the tidiest room in the house, but I'm afraid that's occupied." I said as I grabbed my jacket and threw it on.

She smiled warmly but briefly. "Boomer, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my fucking brother. Hopefully I won't be long." I answered, heading for the door.

"You know where he is?" Bubbles cried as I yanked the front door open.

"No, but I'll find him. Brick's pretty predictable when he's on a downer. I'll see you soon. Make yourself at home."

She smiled sweetly again, nodding. "Bye."

I nodded back as I stepped out the door.

* * *

><p>The third place I arrived at made me sigh with despair as I took a few steps inside, because sure enough, I could see a familiar guy wearing a red hat slumped at the bar, drink held firmly in his hand.<p>

"I knew it." I said, shaking my head as I approached him. "I fucking knew it. I hoped I was wrong, but I knew I wouldn't be. With each bar I tried I grew more hopeful that you hadn't done something completely stupid, but you fucking have."

Brick looked up slowly, bleary eyed, and scowled at me. "Fuck you Boomer."

At least he recognised me. "What the fuck are you playing at?" I asked him angrily.

"Fuck you!" He slurred back.

"No Brick, fuck _you! _What are you doing? Abandoning your family? Your new son? _Drinking?!_" I cried, knocking his drink from his hand roughly, the liquid inside spilling across the bar.

He looked at his now empty glass, then turned and glowered at me. "You have no idea what you're talking about." He muttered.

"Actually, I do, Brick. I know you're being a huge fuck right now. Get up." I commanded, seizing him by the arm. He shook me off. "Get up, we're leaving!"

"No, _you're _leaving. I'm, I'm staying right here." Brick said, getting himself comfy again on the bar stool.

But I grabbed his arm and wrenched him sloppily to his feet. He almost fell into me he was so unbalanced, and he yanked his arm away from me, even though I had already let it go.

"Come _on _Brick!" I growled at him.

"Just back off Boomer! I mean it! I don't want to see you, or anyone else so just leave me alone!" Brick yelled, shoving my shoulder. I took a step back, glaring at him.

"I don't care what you want Brick. You have fucking responsiblities, and I can't believe I'm the one reminding you of that!"

"Fuck off!" He yelled, swinging his fist out to hit me. I caught it, and didn't let it go.

So with his other hand he grabbed the bar stool, swinging it towards me. It broke against my back, causing everyone around to gasp out in panic, a few people even leaving at the hint of a brawl.

"Brick." I said sternly. He just glared at me, his red eyes almost glowing with anger. But I didn't really care. Now I had found him there was no way I was leaving without him.

"Why do you suddenly think you can tell me what to do?" Brick asked, his voice a low snarl.

"You know I am right Brick. So cut the shit. Come on." I said, my voice just as threatening.

"Whoa whoa hey! You guys wanna take that outside?" A guy behind the bar asked. I don't think he'd have sounded as confident if he had realised there were two fighting rowdyruffs at his bar. Although it was one fighting ruff, I wasn't going to fight him, I was just going to force him to see sense.

"Gladly." I muttered, grasping his upper arm roughly and dragging him out of the bar. He struggled a lot, but I kept ahold of him until we were a few yards from the pub.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He roared as I shoved him aside.

"What are _you _doing?! Are you fucking insane?! You've ruined years of sobriety over this! You've let Him reduce you to this! You've always said how he screws with our heads, why would you _let _him?!" I barked.

"This isn't about Him! And it isn't about you! So what are you even doing here? I don't give a fuck about Him, or you, or anyone else! Just leave me alone."

"What about Blossom? And Ruby, and your son?" I asked him,and he shook his head and mumbled something quietly.

"What?" I demanded.

"They're better off aren't they! They're better off without me. Look at what I caused them, look at what I did!" He shouted, his voice strained with emotion.

"Brick you saved Blossom, and the baby. And Ruby, you knew she'd be in our old room." I assured him, my voice softer. But he shook his head again, looking down at the ground, the picture of guilt.

"I saved Blossom, after being the one responsible for her needing saving! She needed saving from me! And as for the baby, I was going to hand him over to Him! Can you imagine, what sort of life he'd have had? No, you don't need to imagine it because you lived it! We all did. They deserve better then me. Blossom always has done." Brick said, slurring slightly every now and then. But he meant every word, which saddened me.

"But Blossom wants you. She fucking loves you man. And so does Ruby, and the little guy. You need to snap out of this before you lose it all!" I insisted.

"As far as I'm concerned I already have." He mumbled, beginning to stumble away.

"Where are fucking going?" I yelled after him.

"Where do you think?" He spat back. I shook my head determinedly as I watched him heading back towards the pub.

No, he wasn't going back in there, he was going to sober up and he was going to set things straight. But to ensure that happened I was going to need back up.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch<strong>

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Buttercup hissed from her bedroom door. We had not long got Sage back to sleep, and now there'd been a knock at the front door, and it was 2.30am.

"Let me get it. You go back to bed." I said as Buttercup followed close behind me.

"Its 2.30am in the fucking morning!" Buttercup cried, totally ignoring what I'd said.

"I know." I said tiredly. "Just go back to bed."

"Its my apartment! Its probably for me. And it better be good." She answered grumpily. Buttercup was not a morning person. Early morning, late morning, it didn't matter. Was not for her.

I opened the door, and Boomer was stood there, looking guilty.

"Boomer, what's up?"

At his feet were another pair of feet, which made me do a double take.

"I hate to do this to you but, Brick is drunk." Boomer said simply, glancing down at the second pair of feet. I glanced down at them too, realising they belonged to Brick.

"Right." I muttered. "Let me get a shirt on." I turned around, coming face to face with 5 feet of pissed off Powerpuff.

Buttercup folded her arms across her chest angrily. "You hang on a minute. Boomer, its 2.30am in the morning, and we have a 5 month old child. You bang on my door this late at night somebody better be dead!"

"I know, and I'm sorry but -"

She interrupted him.

"But what? So he's drunk? Take him home and let him sleep it off!" Buttercup snapped. "Him being a self pitying douchebag is not my problem, especially not this late at night."

Boomer frowned deeply at Buttercup, and so did I.

"I _can't _take him home, Ruby and the new baby are at home." Boomer sneered.

"Oh yeah. Well, he'll have to sleep it off somewhere else." Buttercup shrugged. This may not have been her problem but it was Boomer's and mine. Brick was our brother. Brick had a drinking problem. A drinking problem which he had conquered. Or so we thought.

She stuck her head out the door to look at him. He was half with it, his eyes drooping open then closed.

Buttercup scoffed. "Jesus Christ look at him, he's wasted."

"I know that." Boomer said through gritted teeth, clearly beginning to lose his patience.

"He can't fucking stay here. Not with Sage." Buttercup said, looking down her nose at him. I glared at her.

"Just don't Buttercup." I snapped striding off to put a shirt on.

"What?" She asked, confused. "He's out of his fucking face!"

"Yeah, I can see that." I said as I yanked my shirt over my head. "But just leave it. Please. You stay here with Sage. He's better outside anyway. Fresh air. And less shit to break." I strode out of the flat, leaving Buttercup stood looking surprised as I slammed the door on her.

"She's a fucking bitch." Brick mumbled in his groggy state.

"And you're a drunken dick." I told him. He only gave me a half assed glare. "Park?" I said to Boomer, who nodded as we hoisted him up.

* * *

><p>"You're both a couple of fuckers. Both of you!" Brick yelled, shoving my face away as Boomer and I dragged him along.<p>

"Yeah, love you too bro." I said, finally just dropping him onto the ground. Boomer followed suit with a heavy sigh.

Brick staggered to his feet, immediately going for Boomer again.

"Brick just back off, for fucks sake." Boomer cried, exasperated. Brick was hard work when he was drunk. He was an angry, bitter drunk, and just fucking wonderful to be around.

"You're both fucking worthless fucks, just like me. We're all just fucking, car crashes." He continued to yell. I kicked him in the knee and he fell sideways onto his face.

He didn't move, just stayed there in a crumpled mess. Boomer and I looked over him, Boomer nudging him with his foot.

"He breathing?" He asked. I looked a little closer.

"Yeah. He's breathing."

Boomer nodded, sinking back into a nearby bench. "Let him sleep it off. Stupid fuckface. What was he thinking?"

"He wasn't, was he? He's let Him get to him. That's enough to bring the dude down. You know how worked up he gets about Him." I said, sitting down beside him.

"But thats what Him wants. He wants him all worked up and testy." Boomer said, looking over at Brick, a concerned look on his face.

"That aint going to stop Brick's mood though is it? A fucking swimming pool of hot fudge covered babes wouldn't improve Brick's mood." I muttered, crossing my arms across my chest.

Boomer chuckled lightly, but it was mostly forced. There were a few seconds of silence, then Boomer sighed again.

"This is never going to end is it? Him. He's always gunna be after us. It's like we're fucking cursed or something. And so is everyone around us that we care about."

I thought about it before answering. It sure felt that way at the moment. But I tended not to dwell on things. I had always been known to live in the present.

"It'll end. At some point. Don't be so negative, you're as bad as him." I grumbled.

"But there's no way out of it. We're like, connected to the girls somehow. Like, magnets or something. They're the only ones we can have children with. And Him wants those children. It's all so fucked up."

Magnets. It was like magnets. Something did attract me to Buttercup, and it always had done. Whether it was the urge to beat her senseless as a young teen, or the urge to just, be around her like there was now, it was always there.

And Boomer clearly felt that too with Bubbles. And Brick and Blossom had been feeling it for years, way before any of us.

Boomer carried on talking. "It makes me wonder if Brick is right. If we're better off as far away from each other as possible, for all our sakes."

"That wouldn't work either. We'd end up back here again. We tried it when Blossom and Brick broke up. And something pulled us back. I don't wanna leave anyway. You think you'll hook up with Bubbles?" I asked, and Boomer shifted in the bench a little bashfully.

"Well, I hope so. She kissed me, at Him's lair. She brought me back." Boomer mumbled, shrugging. "I dunno. I guess I'll talk to her when I can. She has her own shit going on at the minute."

"Buttercup did the same thing. She kissed me. Even though I was a fucking monster to her."

"You'll sort it out man. If you two are gunna be a thing, you may have to get used to these sorts of blowouts. Nothing about you or Buttercup screams harmonious." Boomer said.

"Hmm. Not like this though. She actually should be majorly pissed at me right now." I replied, thinking about what I attempted to do under Hims command.

"Do you think you two will be a thing?" Boomer questioned, and I blinked, thinking.

"Fuck knows." I answered simply.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

Yes.

"I guess so. She's gunna be pretty pissed at me for a while now though so… Plus, when we hooked up, she was pretty adamant it didn't mean anything."

But that wasn't what she said when she kissed me.

"But then she kissed you." Boomer clarified.

"Yeah."

There was another pause.

"Women huh?" Boomer muttered. I nodded. "Well, she is your female equivalent. Sorta."

I rolled my eyes at him. But I guess he was right.

"What do we do with this one when he gets up?" Boomer asked, and I looked over at Brick, still curled up on the ground passed out.

"Take him home, and make him clear up his own mess. How was Blossom before you left?" I asked.

"Emotional. But she did just have a baby."

"Hmm." I agreed, gazing over at Brick again. "He's going to feel like a prize shit head in the morning."

Boomer nodded his agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick<strong>

"Urghhhhhhhhhh." The sound of a guttaral groan was loud in my ears and it took me a few seconds to realise I was the one making the noise. I clutched at my head as I sat up. Good god I ached. My head, my body, you name it, it ached.

My hands gripped at the dewy ground. Grass, wet grass, apparently I was outside.

"Good morning sleeping bellend."

I turned around groggily to see both my brothers sat on a bench nearby, unamused looks on their faces.

"Fuck." I muttered, holding my head in my hands.

"Feeling shitty?" Butch asked in an unfeeling voice.

"I'm feeling pretty shitty myself, having spent the night on a park bench like a hobo." Boomer said, and I clutched at my head harder.

"Oh my god can you stop shouting?" I barked, my head pounding.

"No ones shouting fuck face. You've just got a killer hangover." Butch answered, clearly enjoying watching my face fall with guilt and dread as snippets of the day and night before came back to me.

Oh shit. What had I been thinking?

"Yeah, a hangover, you fucking tit. Boomer dragged you off a bar stool last night. We didn't know where to take you to allow you to sober up, so we stayed here till you passed out." Butch explained as I swallowed hard.

"Shit." I hissed under my breath as I got to my feet. I could smell the potent alcohol-ly scent on myself, and a fresh wave of nausea overcame me.

Seconds later, I was throwing up millimetres from Boomers recoiling feet.

"Fucking hell Brick!" He exclaimed as Butch grinned.

I wiped my mouth as I leant on the seat of the bench. "Sorry."

Boomer gave me a sympathetic look. He looked like Bubbles, the way she was looking at me at the hospital. I didn't like being looked at like that.

But the sick smile on my other brothers face distracted me from that thought. "Can you not look so happy to see me suffering?" I asked him as I stood, certain I was done vomiting.

Butch shook his head. "Sorry, but not sorry. I am happy to see you suffering. You're a fucking moron, going out and getting plastered."

"You left Blossom, all on her own with Ruby and the new baby, and that sucks!" Boomer cried.

Blossom. God, Blossom.

"Oh shit." I muttered again, beginning to pace.

"Yeah, shit." Boomer reiterated.

"Where is she?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"She's at home, where'd you think she is?" Boomer replied pissily.

"Right. Fuck. _Fuck!" _I cried, shooting into the sky. Butch and Boomer weren't far behind me. "What are you doing?" I called back to them. "I don't need to be followed."

"Maybe we want to check you're actually heading home." Butch shouted over to me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Where the fuck else would I go?" I questioned.

"Well, after all the stupid shit you were saying last night about you not being good enough for Blossom, god knows." Boomer answered, and I sighed. It was hard to disagree with myself when I'd just pulled a stunt as stupid as I had done.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're here now, so you guys can go." I hissed at my brothers as we lingered in the hallway outside our apartment.<p>

"Hey, I live here." Boomer spat. He was really pissed with me. I couldn't really blame him. But I'd have to deal with that later.

"I should be getting back to Sage and Buttercup. Good luck in there buddy." Butch said, patting me on the shoulder. I ignored him. Instead I swallowed deeply and slid my key into the door.

The moment I took a step into the apartment, I was greeted by a small but powerful ball of red; Ruby had jumped into my arms instantly.

"Daddy! Where have you been? I missed you - you stink?!" She cried, pulling away and screwing her face up.

I forced a smile onto my face. "Yeah, Daddy needs a shower."

"Badly!" She replied, smiling innocently. I let go of her gently, and she hovered over to her uncles, asking Butch about her baby cousin enthusiastically.

Blossom was sat on the sofa, nursing the baby. Bubbles was sat with her. At least she hadn't been alone with the kids.

Both of them were glaring at me, Bubbles more intensely. But the look on Blossoms face was worse, it was a look of disappointment.

Butch said his goodbyes and headed back to Buttercups place. Boomer cleared his throat and rubbed at his neck awkwardly, looking over at Bubbles.

"So, how about me and Aunty Bubbles take Ruby down to the park for a bit? Maybe take her out for some breakfast?" He offered, reaching into his pocket and examining the couple of bills in his wallet.

"That sounds like fun." Bubbles said, looking at Blossom to check she was okay with it. Blossom nodded, looking down at the baby. She'd gone from staring at me angrily to doing everything she could to not look at me.

I reached into my own pocket, pulling out a twenty and giving it to Boomer. "Thanks man. Take this to cover it."

But he wouldn't take it. "I don't need your money. Come on Rubes. See you later." Boomer said, directing his goodbye to Blossom, who nodded back.

Bubbles whispered something that I didn't quite catch to Blossom before turning and heading for the door, not uttering a word to me and giving me that stormy look again.

When the door closed behind me, the room went silent, besides from the soft sound of the baby feeding.

Blossom still wouldn't look at me.

I shifted uncomfortably, rubbing at my neck. "Hey." I said uselessly.

Blossom didn't look up, just continued to look at the baby. "Hey."

"Bloss, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was even thinking." I said, my shoulders wilting with remorse.

But she still didn't look up, and she didn't say a word either.

"I just felt so fucking shitty. I mean; I'm the worst person, the worst Dad. How could I have done what I was going to do? How could I have done what I did do to you? I just wanted to disappear. You don't deserve all the shit being with me brings." I tried to explain, and Blossom rolled her eyes, finally looking at me.

"Are you done?" She said tiresomely. I blinked, not really knowing how to respond.

"Yes…"

"Good. Where were you?" She asked, her voice severe.

I opened my mouth to tell her but I just couldn't bring myself to actually say it. I felt too ashamed. She dropped it, jumping into a rant instead.

"We had a baby not even 48 hours ago, and you do a disappearing act? How did you think I felt? Having to sit here with _Boomer_, who was great, by the way, and paint a composed face, when in reality I just wanted to fall apart! You're teary enough as it is after having a baby; I'm all over the place, but then to have to deal with _your _emotional baggage as well? It's too much!" Blossom barked, and I sighed.

"I just couldn't be here, and play happy families." I said; my voice strained.

"Why? Because, we were happy, until you left! Ruby was happy, I was happy, we were all happy, because it was all over. Brick, what happened, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't you. It wasn't Boomer, or Butch either. It was Him. We are all aware of that. Seriously, you need to get over it!"

"Get over it?" I exclaimed, beginning to feel angry. "I could have _killed _you!"

"But you didn't!"

There was a silence as I shook my head.

"Maybe if you stopped basking in self pity for five minutes you would realize there is no problem here. I'm not mad at you for what happened at Him's lair. You saved our babies life, and mine in turn. And you got us all out of there. Then you ruined everything by over brooding and vanishing, hours after our son was born!"

"How can you not see how awful –"

She interrupted me. "I _can_ see how awful it all was Brick, I remember how awful it was. But we don't need to dwell on it. What's done is done. And now, we have a baby son, and a beautiful daughter, surely that's what is more important? Him is probably back there pleased as punch that you're handling it like this. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me." I said, folding my arms across my chest. "I just can't get the images out of my head."

"Please, stop thinking about it all. It's over." She pleaded, her voice softer now. "Now I need you to step up and be a Dad. We need you, we are a family. You were so bummed out when I told you about Ruby, and everything you missed. You don't want to be absent? Then don't be absent!"

I knew she was right, as crappy as I still felt about it all. I sighed, joining her on the sofa. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Where were you?" She asked again, concern in her voice now. I swallowed. I had to answer her this time.

"You're not going to like it." I said, and she pulled a confused face.

"Where were you?" She asked again.

"I was at a bar." I said, and she blinked, shocked.

"You drank?"

"Yes. I, I don't know what came over me."

"Why would you do that?" She asked, her eyes wide. "You said you were sober, you said it wasn't a problem anymore…"

"It's not. It was just a slip up. It won't happen again." I said, noticing the panic in her eyes.

"How do you know that? I, I can't have you drinking around the kids, I can't deal with that and neither should they have to…"

"Whoa whoa, wait, you're getting ahead of yourself here. It was a lapse, not a relapse. I know it was a screw up, and I won't do it again. I promise." I said, taking her hand and holding it tightly.

"Really?" She said, her voice a frightened squeak.

"Yes, really. Can you forgive me?"

She cocked her head to the side, nodding gently. "Yes. I can. But I can't have a repeat of any of this."

"There won't be."

The baby let go of Blossom, sighing the smallest, most content little sigh I had ever heard. Blossom looked down at him lovingly, gently stroking his fine red hair.

"He's a beaut aint he." I said, looking down at him as he slept blissfully.

"He is. Want to hold him? Properly this time." She offered, putting herself away.

"I should probably shower first… I stink. My brothers and I ended up spending the night in the park while I sobered up."

She gave me a disapproving look, but thankfully didn't start up a rant again, though I would have been more than deserving.

"Fine, go shower. But then its about time you gave your son a cuddle."

"I will. By the way, does he have a name?" I asked, hovering over to the shower but turning to face them both.

"You really think I would name him without you?" Blossom asked, stunned by my presumption.

"I wasn't here, was I?" I said bitterly.

"No, I haven't named him."

"Any in mind?" I asked, peeking down at him from the back of the sofa.

"I did, and I know you would like it. I just can't decide if you're deserving of it or not." She teased, her voice semi jovial.

"What was it?" I asked, confused.

"Brick. Brick Junior. We could call him Junior. I've been thinking about it for a few months now, but then you go and pull a stunt like this…" She trailed off.

"Huh." I said, touched. "That, that would have been great. But, I totally understand if you've changed your mind."

"No, he looks like a Junior to me." She said, continuing to stroke his soft red hair.

This just floored me. Having a son named after themself, well it was basically every egotistical man's dream. Who didn't long for a chip off the old block?

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked, kissing her tenderly on the cheek.

"What are you gunna do to make this all up to me?" She questioned back.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

When Butch got home, I didn't bother him. He came and said hello to Sage, gave me a small nod then headed straight into the bathroom to take a shower, complaining that he smelt like a homeless person.

He was awhile, a good 25 minutes, which was odd for him; he was usually in and out. Sage was sat in his baby bouncer having a good kick about and almost sending himself shooting out of the thing.

Butch emerged in his slouchier clothes, a light hoody on his back and a pair of baggy jogging pants. He looked tired. And there was definitely something off about him; he was much quieter than normal.

But me being stubborn ol' me didn't want to actually ask him what was wrong. But at the same time I did want to know. I could kind of guess. It must have been about Brick. He'd looked pretty shitty when I'd seen him at an ungodly hour this morning.

As crabby as he looked, he still had a smile for Sage, who kicked excitedly at the sight of his father and gave him a just as happy smile back.

Sage's smile made me smile, and I sauntered from the kitchen to the sofa where Butch was sat, sliding down next to him.

"So, that's real then." I said, and Butch's smile for Sage faded a little.

I could tell he knew what I was talking about but pretended he didn't. "What is?"

"Brick. And the drinking." I said shortly, and Butch nodded.

"Yep." He said, popping the p.

"Like, he's really bad when he drinks, isn't he. I've never seen him look so unrefined." I commented, and Butch nodded slowly again.

"Yeah. That's why he doesn't drink anymore. Or didn't. Cos he becomes addicted." Butch said, his smile returning as he noticed Sage beaming at him.

"That's rough man. I had no idea it was that bad."

"Well it is." He answered bluntly.

It then began to dawn on me that he was pissed off with me. My immediate reaction was: me? _He's _pissed off with _me?! _Does he freaking remember what he did not even 48 hours ago?! But then I thought about what he had been through with Brick and Boomer since, how protective he'd been of Brick earlier, and I somehow didn't feel so outraged at the idea of it. The moment Boomer came and told him Brick had needed him, Butch had gone from the basically childish, piss taking dude I had gotten to know, to mature brother-in-charge. It was weird, and kind of nice to see. It was nice to know he had it in him if the moment came.

The urge to apologise came over me, an urge I hardly ever find myself having, so I cleared my throat and prepared myself for it.

"Look Butch, I'm sorry about last night. Or, this morning, or whatever. It was shitty of me. And I was just cranky from being woken up after getting Sage down to sleep. It's really crap that Brick can get like that. Good thing he's got you and Boomer to sort him out."

That wasn't so hard now was it?

"Hmm," Butch said, crossing his arms across his chest, still smiling at Sage who was now babbling away confidently to him. "He's the worst when he's wrecked. I'm just glad he was sober by the time he got home. So, we can call it quits?" Butch asked, the cheeky smirk that usually resided on his face reappearing. It wasn't gone long.

I scoffed. "Not likely."

He sighed raggedly, turning to look at me. "I don't fucking know what else I can do to get it into your head. I can go get wasted and drown in my sorrows too if it'll show you how bad I feel about it all!"

"No, you don't need to go and get wasted." I responded, noting the desperation in his eyes.

"Buttercup. I'm fucking sorry. In my right mind, I would never do that. To anyone." He said, grabbing me by my shoulders now so I looked him in the eye.

I did look him in the eye. And I knew he meant it. I had known all along he meant it, I was just mega pissed at him for it. It hurt to see someone you cared for acting so venomously to you.

Not that I would say that to him.

"I know." I said, and a look of shocked relief overcome him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I'm just, I was hurt you know. I didn't like seeing you with that fucking look in your eye." I muttered.

"It wasn't me! Not really anyway!" Butch cried.

"I know, I know! You don't have to keep telling me that now. Because I know." I said, my voice much calmer.

"Okay." He mumbled, much like a confused child. The whole conversation was confusing him. Probably because I wasn't crazy mad at him like all the other times we had spoken about it.

Sage began to whimper a little, and Butch turned to him, scooping him up quickly into his arms. "Hey little man, Daddy's here." He reassured him. Sage grinned at him, beginning to coo at him again. His eyes lit up with recognition as he looked at Butch; he certainly knew who his Daddy was.

"So, you said you loved me in there." Butch said, looking from Sage to me, Sage still smiling from ear to ear at him.

I cocked my head to the side and gave him an expectant look.

"And you kissed me."

"Yep." I said, popping the p. That didn't give away too much. If he wanted some sappy declaration of my feelings for him, he could go fish, he wasn't going to get it.

"Musta been one pretty powerful kiss to get my memories back." He said with a smirk, and I smirked too.

"I don't do things by halves." I shrugged.

"I noticed." Butch said. "So, what now?"

"I dunno. I seriously don't know. It's all so fucked up." I said, scraping a hand through my hair. Sage caught my eye and giggled, making me smile at him.

"I know. You still gunna make me leave?" Butch asked, eyeing me tentatively.

"No." I said, stroking Sage's scruffy black hair softly. "I can't take you away from him, it wouldn't be fair."

Butch grinned down at Sage, giving him a mini high five. "Safe little guy, very safe."

* * *

><p>r&amp;r (:<p> 


	28. twenty eight

Over 400 reviews. 400. Reviews. Wow guys, I'm so amazed and so grateful! Thank you to each and every one of you, I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me and my stories during these few years it took me to write them, it's been a long, crazy ride, I've had two children and married my lovely husband, and meanwhile you've all supported my writing while my life has change dramatically. For that, I thank you all! I really do! Enjoy this chapter, I hope its pleasing to you all & a nice fitting close ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"So, I can't help but notice Brick isn't here?" Buttercup asked, a speculative look on her face as she surveyed the apartment.

"Yeah, he's just gone to do a grocery shop with Ruby, the house is basically empty." I answered, stroking Junior's gorgeous little face. Bubbles was squealing excitedly, holding her arms out for a cuddle. Gently I passed him into her arms.

"Oh right. You trust him to do a grocery shop? Butch would come home with nothing but beer, potato chips and pizza." Buttercup said, smiling warmly at the baby as Bubbles cooed at him.

"He's got a list. He shouldn't stray too much from it. Plus, Ruby's with him, she'll keep him on the straight and narrow. How's Sage doing?" I asked as Buttercup passed him into my arms and I sat him up right on my lap. "God, you're getting so big little man!"

"I know, he's almost 6 months old now. Time flies too quickly. Has the little fella got a name yet?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that! I asked Boomer, but he said he'd let you tell us." Bubbles said. "What is your name little guy? What is your name?"

"He does have a name, yes. Brick let me choose, after everything, and I decided that he looked like a Brick Junior. But we've mostly been calling him Junior." I said, smiling proudly at my son in Bubbles' arms.

"You named him after Brick?" Buttercup asked, obviously shocked.

"Aww, cute! Hello Junior! Does that mean we get to call your Daddy Senior now? Like an old man!" Bubbles said in a baby voice to Junior.

"Well, its something I've been thinking about doing awhile now, if the baby was a boy. It might seem silly but; I kind of see it as a little way to make up for everything that Brick missed with Ruby. Plus, he does look like a Junior." I explained as I tried to untangle a handful of my hair from Sage's iron grip.

"So what's Brick going to do to make up for abandoning you all for several hours, not long after Junior here was born?" Buttercup asked, and I gave her an irritated look.

"Buttercup…" Bubbles said, her tone loosely scolding.

"What? Seriously, you forgave him just like that?" Buttercup questioned, clearly surprised by my fleeting forgiveness.

"Buttercup we've just had a baby! And we have Ruby to think about. We're a family. It makes all the difference." I said, smiling over at Junior warmly; Bubbles was still fussing over him.

"But he left you hours after –" Buttercup began but I cut her off.

"I know what he did. And I'm not saying what he did wasn't wrong, because it was, and you know as well as I do that after having a baby you're an emotional wreck enough as it is, so having to deal with all that was the last thing I needed, but I'm not prepared to dwell on it. We have two children to think about, there's no time for being petty over things." I explained best I could.

"Blossom, being pissed with Brick for what he did would _not_ be being petty! He went on a drinking binge, when he's supposedly a former alcoholic! That's not nothing, is it?!" Buttercup cried. Bubbles looked over at her, her expression tiresome. She passed Junior into her arms.

"I think your Aunty Buttercup needs a dose of cuteness to get rid of her grumpies!" Bubbles cooed.

"Good god you're going to be unbearable when you and Boomer start spitting babies out." Buttercup commented, but Bubbles only held her arms out to take Sage from me. After untangling my hair again, I passed him over.

"No it isn't nothing, but he assured me it was just a lapse. And I believe him. I'm sure it won't happen again." I said, beginning to get annoyed, I didn't think this was going to be a lynching session.

But Buttercup smiled down at Junior, stroking his soft red hair, and her crabby demeanour softened. "I guess I know what you mean, things are much easier between Butch and I because I let everything go."

"So you've finally realised it was Him controlling him that night?" Bubbles said, bouncing Sage on her knee as he giggled.

"I knew all along it was Him, I'm not an idiot. It was just hard to look past what he almost did. Lordy lordy lordy I'd have killed him, you know, if he had done what he threatened to do." Buttercup added.

Bubbles and I nodded. "We know." We said in unison.

"But, as much as I could hold a grudge about it, I'm not going to. It wasn't his fault, it wouldn't be fair to keep punishing him about it."

"How grown up of you Buttercup, well done." I said with a wry smile.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"So, what now?" I asked, glad conversation had steered away from Brick and I. As far as I was concerned all that was over now. I didn't want to keep thinking about it all, we'd just had a son, focusing on being a happy family was far more important in my eyes.

Buttercup shrugged, passing Junior back into my arms, and looking at Sage lovingly; he was looking more and more like Butch every time I saw him. "God knows. We're just dancing around each other at the minute I guess, avoiding talking about anything too heavy. Keeping it light."

"Do you want to be with him?" Bubbles asked, and Buttercup hesitated. "Don't think, just answer. Do you want to be with Butch Jojo?"

"I dunno, yes, I suppose." Buttercup burbled quickly, her cheeks reddening.

In Buttercup speak, that was a yes for sure, she just didn't want to admit it to Bubbles and me.

"Well you know what I think? I think that life is too short." I said, and they both looked up at me, Buttercup's face still covered in a telling blush. "There's not enough time to spend your days doing things you don't want to, or not allowing yourself to be who you want to be. Look at all the things Brick and I missed because we didn't allow ourselves to be happy and have what we wanted. You should never disallow yourself to be happy, and you shouldn't let anyone get in the way of your happiness, whatever it may be. If you love the guy, love him. Don't waste your time thinking of the if's and the but's. Just, be happy you know?"

They'd both fallen quiet as I had spoken. Buttercup looked over at Sage, then down at the floor. "Hmm. I guess I never thought about it like that."

"All I'm saying is don't stand in your own way. Either of you." I said, looking to Bubbles, whose cheery expression had become thoughtful at my words. "How are you and Boomer, Bubbles?"

She looked up at me, cocking her head to the side. "Oh, kind of the same I guess. I mean, my divorce isn't settled for a few weeks yet, so I'm not exactly free to date, as such... But I will be soon, so, I guess we'll talk then." She mumbled sheepishly, her cheeks going very pink too, her smile small and sweet.

"That's all happened so quickly. It was such a long process with Tim." I muttered, remembering how stressful that period was.

"That's because Tim wanted to make it a drawn out experience for you. Zac is chomping at the bit to get out of our marriage." Bubbles said bitterly.

"You're better off Bubbles. So much better off." I assured her, stroking her leg gently. "You deserve someone who will take care of you, and wants the same things you do. Like Boomer, maybe." I added with a smile, and she smiled a cheeky smile back. "He would look after you. Remember how great he was when Brick went AWOL?"

"He was good." Bubbles murmured, still smiling like a school girl.

"And he loves the kids. Again, don't hang about for no reason. Take what you want." I said, smiling encouragingly.

"Stop trying to hook us up with your boyfriends brothers!" Buttercup cried playfully.

"Stop fighting that you both like them!" I replied just as jovially. "God, think about how much easier my life would have been if you'd fallen for them both years ago! I would have never predicted this you know!" I said with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

I pulled Sage's coat around him tighter, and he burbled happily as I tucked the blanket around his kicking little legs. It was mid September now, and just beginning to get cold. And as Sage sat in his pram, watching the world go by, I once again hoped he wasn't feeling the cold.

Looking up, I craned my neck around the corner of the street to see if he had come out yet. I think this was the construction site he was working at at the moment; it was to rebuild a restaurant, or was it a gym? I couldn't remember, but I think this was where he'd been the past couple of weeks.

They really seemed to like him here. Him and Boomer were getting on well, but then they would, I bet they were vital members of their team what with their super strength.

At least he had a job, and he had managed to keep it. Better than I thought he would do. But I guess I was pretty good at underestimating him.

I noticed him walking around the corner then, raising his hand to his colleagues to say goodbye. He put the hood to his jacket up against the fall wind, hunching his shoulders slightly. I took the handles of Sage's pram and began to walk his way.

He saw Sage and me then, and his face lit up in surprise. "Hey, what are you doing here-"

I let go of Sage, grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket and pulling him close to me, my lips meeting his boldly. He was too surprised to react at first, but after a few seconds he began to kiss me back, his hands holding the back of my head firmly.

I pulled away slightly, mostly to check Sage was still there. He was watching with wide eyes in his pram. When I looked back at Butch, his eyes were even wider.

"What was that for?" Butch asked, breathless.

"Just, just kiss me again." I gasped, and he obliged, wrapping his arms around the small of my back and pulling me close to him.

"Look, I don't want to be the one to put myself out there, and I know you don't either, but I think if one of us doesn't we're going to be beating around the bush for years on end, never actually making anything of this when we could. We could make this something, and, and I don't think we should waste any time." I said, playing with the strings to his hoodie. He watched me intently, his eyes still looking dazed.

He nodded. "O-okay. Okay then."

I kissed him again, deeply, my hands tangling in his black spikes.

He held me tightly, kissing me back, then I pulled away sharply. "But only if you want to." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks blush red.

"Yes. Yes! I do." Butch said animatedly, nodding his head.

I smiled. "Good. Well, are you free, now? Cos, I have a bit of a surprise for you." I muttered, and his brow raised in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm free. What is it?"

"Come with me," I said, taking the handles of Sage's pram. "You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles<strong>

Boomer placed the cup of coffee down on the coffee table in front of me, then took a seat on sofa next to me, placing his own drink down too.

The door to the coffee shop we were sat in opened and shut, a fall breeze sweeping in and making me pull my coat around my shoulders closer.

"God, its such a cold fall this year." I noted, picking my coffee up gratefully. "Thanks for this, I'll buy the next ones."

"No problem." Boomer said. "And it is pretty chilly for September. I think I need to invest in a warmer coat for work."

"You should do, being outside in the cold all the time can't be fun." I commented, and he shrugged.

"You warm up pretty quick once you get working. The boss there has been showing Butch and I a lot more of the technical stuff at the moment. We're not doing as much of the lugging stuff about anymore, its good."

"That is good! I bet it makes it more interesting." I said, and he nodded.

"Yeah, definitely. Feels more like a proper job too. Just call me Boomer the builder." He winked, and I laughed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it more." I murmured, and he nodded again, sipping his coffee gently. There was a moment of silence as we both drank from our coffee cups, knowing there was an elephant in the room.

I wasn't going to avoid it though, I'd met up with him to talk to him, so couldn't see the point of making idle conversation all evening.

I cleared my throat, and he looked around at me, placing his cup down on the table.

"So my divorce will be final in a few weeks time." I mumbled, and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah... How do you feel about that?" Boomer asked, and I shrugged lightly.

"Happy, sad, disappointed, grateful... But happy, overall. I mean it clearly wasn't meant to be, on more than one basis." I answered, and Boomer cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Its like I said before, I deserve real love. Real, proper, all consuming, can't live without each other love, we both do." I said, and he gave me that puppy dog look again, as if he was questioning if that were true. But it was true, we did both deserve it, everyone does. I truly believe that. And for all their sins, Boomer and his brothers were included in that. "So anyway, we have a few weeks till my divorce hearing, and I think we should use that time to our advantage."

He still had that innocent little puppy dog look on his face, except it was more hopeful looking this time. He didn't say anything, so I carried on.

"You're already my friend, a good friend, and in this time, I want you to become my best friend. You know, my go to guy. I want to know you inside out, and you the same with me. Then once its all final, I want you to become my boyfriend." I said, and he was nodding enthusiastically.

"Okay." Boomer said, this ecstatic smile appearing on his face, it looked kind of reined in, like he didn't want to show how truly happy he was about it, just in case. "Yeah, okay."

"Can we do that?" I asked, smiling myself now.

He nodded even more excitedly, shifting closer to me on the sofa. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" His smile was truer now, and I liked it.

"Good," I grinned. "Well I'm excited for all this to be over for even more reasons now. God, when we have kids I'm going to make sure they don't marry so young. It all seemed so romantic and glamorous at the time, but its just fallen apart so easily. I mean, I was heartbroken at first, but even I've moved on quickly. What does that say about how much I really loved him? Love needs to be stronger for marriage, marriage is supposed to be forever. I'll wait much longer next time, I'll be sure."

"Huh," Boomer said, picking up his coffee mug. "That's a shame, cos I was gunna ask you to marry me right here and now!"

"Boomer!" I cried, giggling and lightly shoving his arm. Some of his coffee slopped out of his mug and straight onto the floor.

"Oops." He mumbled, looking down at the puddle on the floor then over at me. "What?! Guess I'll save that for another time then?"

"Yes! I think you should!" I laughed.

He put his mug down, and placed his hand on top of mine. "I am gunna make you so fucking happy! We're going to have a million and one kids, and a big ol' house and, I'll get a proper job and, and, can I kiss you?" He asked, totally overjoyed.

I laughed as I nodded my head. "Yes!"

He beamed at me, leaning in and placing his lips against mine passionately.

It gave me those familiar butterflies, and that yummy warm feeling you get when you're falling in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch<strong>

When Buttercup stopped in front of the State Registers Office I gave her a puzzled look. A puzzled look that quickly turned to a panicked one, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Stop looking so scared, I'm not marching you down the aisle you idiot. Just trust me okay? Come on." She said, steering the pram through the automatic doors.

I gulped in relief and followed her inside. She was at the reception talking to the receptionist, then she parked the pram by the stairs, beginning to unstrap Sage.

"The waiting room is upstairs." She explained, handing Sage to me as she took her changing bag off the pram and began to float up them.

Wordlessly I followed her, wondering why there was no elevator, but mostly wondering what the hell we were doing here.

Sage leant his head against my shoulder, clearly getting tired, and I kissed the top of his head. You never do get over that baby smell, even when they're looking less like a baby every day.

Buttercup sat down in the waiting room, and I noted that she looked a little nervous, which just baffled me even more. What was going on?

I sat down beside her, popping Sage on my knee. He smiled at the few other people in the room, until Buttercup scooped him up, holding him closely. I think she was trying to busy herself.

The other people in the room were mostly couples with young babies in car seats; probably here to register their births or something. I looked at Sage; surely Buttercup had registered his birth months ago?

I opened my mouth to ask Buttercup that same question, when a woman popped her head around the corner of the door.

"Miss Utonium?" She asked, and Buttercup stood, balancing Sage on her hip. "Come right through."

She began to follow this woman and I watched her go, until she stopped and hissed my name sharply. "Come on?!"

"Oh, coming." I muttered, following behind.

She led us into a fancy office with a solid looking mahogany desk and three chairs around it.

The woman, a large blonde with tiny glasses, sat on the far side behind the computer and gestured for us to take a seat, which we did. I started looking around the room to see if I could try and guess what the hell was going on.

"So you're here to put the fathers name on your child's birth certificate, is that correct?" She asked, and I blinked, surprised.

"Yes." Buttercup answered, looking at the woman, who I now realised was a registrar, with a serious expression. I was totally dumbfounded.

"Okay, I can see you have opted for the acknowledgement rather than the paternity test." The registrar mumbled to herself as she clicked away on her computer. "And you're here to sign the acknowledgement of paternity, sir?"

I realised she was talking to me now, and Buttercup was looking at me expectantly.

I nodded slowly, still bowled over by the gesture. "Yeah. Yes, I'll sign it, he's mine."

The registrar smiled as she looked over at Sage. "Yes, that's plain to see." She commented, then looked back to her computer screen.

"Do you have the child's original birth certificate?" She asked and Buttercup nodded, taking it out of Sage's change bag. "Wonderful." The lady mumbled as she looked it over. "So, what is the father's full name?" She asked, looking at me again.

"Oh, err, Butch Jojo." I muttered, looking from her to Buttercup, still completely stunned by all this.

"No middle name?" The registrar double checked, and I shook my head.

"Just Butch Jojo."

"Okay." She mumbled, typing on the computer. She printed a sheet of paper out and presented me with a pen. "If you could sign and print here Mr. Jojo. Its just a legal document stating that you recognise Sage Utonium as your son, and give permission for your name to go on his birth certificate."

I scribbled my name on the piece of paper without even looking it over, I could have just legally agreed to give Buttercup both my arms and I wouldn't have known, I was too shaken up about what Buttercup had arranged here. I was on the birth certificate, as Sage's father, and as a technical sperm donor, I didn't even need to be. But she wanted me there; she really meant all this.

"Brilliant." The woman said as she took the piece of paper from me and began typing on the computer. She asked for the original from Buttercup, then typed away again.

I looked over at Buttercup, and both her and Sage were looking at me. Sage was of course smiling, for the son of two people who sneer more than they smile, Sage was a smiley kid, but Buttercup was too, she had this little smirk on her face, and it was contagious.

The printer whirred again and the registrar turned in her swivel chair, taking the pale blue sheet of paper from the printer. "There we go, all done and official for you. You'll have to destroy the old copy. Is there anything else I can do you for?"

"No, no that's everything." Buttercup said, taking the certificate and getting to her feet. "Thank you very much."

"Yeah urr, thanks." I mumbled, following Buttercup out.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet, not since you found out you were a father anyway." Buttercup said as we left the State Office.

"I just, I don't know what to say!" I said as she began to push Sage down the street. "I know how hard finding out I was your kids father was for you, because it was just as hard finding out I had a kid, and _you_ were the mother at first, and for you to do that, what you just did, its just so huge."

"Yeah well, finding out you were the donor was hard but, I wouldn't have Sage without you, and without Sage, I wouldn't have you now, would I?" She said as she walked along, and I noticed her cheeks were slightly red.

"You're blushing again." I noted and she rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I am not. I don't blush!" She answered, feigning annoyance.

"Right. We sure are gunna have a stupid story to tell when people ask how we ended up together." I said, thinking about how crazy the past 6 months had been.

"There isn't really anything normal about any of it." She agreed.

I slinked my arm around her waist as we walked, and she leaned into me. "I really wouldn't have changed any of it though you know."

"Me either." She said, resting her head on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

"I still can't get over how mad this is." I said, shaking my head slightly as I looked at the living room filled with people. Boomer, Bubbles, Butch, Buttercup and Sage were over, all crammed in the living room with Brick, Ruby and Junior. They'd all turned up with a tower of pizzas, and everyone had hunkered down for the evening.

Butch and Buttercup were sitting very closely, Butch occasionally putting his arm around Buttercup, he could barely keep his hands off her. And as for Bubbles and Boomer, they'd barely let go of each other either. They weren't being as PDA-y as Buttercup and Butch, but I hoped they didn't think I hadn't noticed them holding hands as they sat together on the sofa.

It seemed that my little speech about not wasting time had gotten to them both, because it appeared that they were doing just that. It was really nice to see.

Boomer had even spoken about moving out of the apartment soon, to give me, Brick and the kids more space, and Junior could have his own bedroom. And I'm guessing Bubbles has room at her house...

Everything seemed to be slowly falling into place. Junior was here, Brick, Ruby, me and him were a family, Butch, Buttercup and Sage were a family now and they all looked really happy, and Boomer and Bubbles were seemingly taking it slow.

We were all together, and we were all happy.

Brick was sat on the armchair, cradling Junior in his arms. Ruby was sat on the back of the chair, looking down at him happily. I perched on the arm of the chair and Brick caressed my leg lovingly.

"Things have taken a surprising turn. Good kind of surprising though." Bubbles said, squeezing Boomer's hand. He smiled at her like she was the most precious, most beautiful gem he'd ever laid eyes on.

"If someone had told me a year ago this is what my life would be now, I wouldn't have believed it." Buttercup said, and Butch scoffed.

"Me either."

"Me either." Brick agreed, looking down at his children proudly, then over at me. I smiled at him warmly.

"So what happens now? Him's gone quiet but; that can't be forever can it? He's not just going to take all this sitting down." Bubbles muttered, and the tone darkened slightly.

"No, he won't. He'll disappear for some time; we'll have some peace while he comes up with something else. It could take a while though, he knows we can combat his power over us now, so he'll have to have a second plan." Brick said, his expression flattening at the mention of Him.

"How much 'peace' do you think we'll have?" Boomer questioned, and Brick shrugged and sighed.

"Who knows? What I do know is, when he comes, we'll be ready for him." Brick said, his face the picture of determination.

"But for now, we just let everything play out and enjoy our own versions of perfect." I said, kissing the top of Brick's head as Ruby nuzzled against it.

"Yeah, let's just focus on the future, as a family." Bubbles agreed, resting her head against Boomer's chest.

And what a weird family we were.

* * *

><p>The end! Wow, thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! I can't believe the amount of readers and reviewers this story has had, and I'm so glad everyone has enjoyed it as much as they have. Can't thank you all enough! r&amp;r (:<p> 


End file.
